


Fate Just Is

by OUAT_Nicole



Category: Fandom - Fandom, Once Upon a Time (TV), Snowing - Fandom, swan queen - Fandom
Genre: Adult Content, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Consensual Sex, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Relationships, F/F, F/M, Fluff and Smut, Genderswap, Jealousy, Love Confessions, Rough Sex, Sexual Tension, Slow Burn, World Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2018-08-12
Packaged: 2018-08-16 14:52:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 24
Words: 87,925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8106544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OUAT_Nicole/pseuds/OUAT_Nicole
Summary: Just a simple story about Emmett Swan growing up and becomes friends with Regina Mills they eventually grow up and go their separate ways and Fate brings them back together
 
 Past. Present . &  Future SwanQueen





	1. Growing up

  

* * *

 

**June 10, 1992  Napa Valley, CA**

 

A  Young Boy who looked to be about maybe Six  was playing in the front yard when a Girl walks over and taps his shoulder.

 

" What are you doing Emmett?"

 

He looked up from what he was doing, and smiled at the girl before going back to building playing with his toy cars. 

 

" My mom and dad, bought me new cars to play with." 

 

" Do You wanna play?"

 

At that moment a large car came to a Holt, in front  of the Blonde's house and out walked a older gentleman along with a woman who had this look upon her face like Emmett Had disgusted her but how could he when the Kid was only six years old he looked up from Playing with his friend and smiled before making his way over to the woman. 

 

" Hi Mrs.Mills I Just asked, Regina if she wanted to play with me." 

 

Just then Regina who was a year older than Emmett, came right up next to the boy and smiled at her mother who had a frown upon her face she wondered if something Happened but then felt a tug and saw her mother's arm pulling her to the family car. 

 

" No she will not be playing, I'm sorry Young Mr.Swan."

 

" But Regina Skipped her Piano lesson today, and so she's in big trouble."

 

Emmett watched Regina get  and he raced into the house to watch the car drive off, along with the sad girl in the back looking out the car window she Mouthed "   **I'm Sorry "** as the car pulled away.

 

The Mills family came from wealth. Regina's father family started their own company pretty much. from Steele mills to Lumber Mills and also Real state you name it they either Owned it or about to, Emmett's family wasn't as wealthy at first his father  David Albert Nolan had worked for a software company  for years until he decided enough was Enough and he Quit his Job.

 

Of course Emmett's Mother Mary Margaret wondered, what were they going to do now but their prayers, were answered when David's father George called and told him he had Struck Oil and he needed him and His brother to come to him Quick of course the family man was Hesitant and told His wife he was going to check it first before making any Moves which is what exactly he went to do.

 

And before long David was named Co- CEO next to his father, who at the time named the Company Albert and Sons, David's brother James wanted a part of the business but Was denied by their father because he did not know anything about business soon after their father became Ill and David had became the Official CEO changing the name but Keeping his father's legacy.

 

Emmett was the product of his parents meeting, when they were young his mother Snow, to some and Mary Margaret to other's had went to school and Graduated From Stanford university she was the only Child to Leopold and Eva White she had met David one day while volunteering for a animal shelter and pretty much after that it was History They had fell in love and eventually got married with in a year Mary Margaret found herself pregnant with Leo first then Emmett and they both fell in love once their baby boys Were born.

 

***  Fast forward four years later ***

 

And Emmett was currently sitting in his window, watching a moving truck pull up to the Mills house he wondered, what was going on and he heard Regina's mother instructing The movers not to break anything because she would be suing them for everything that they were worth Typical even people with money become even more greedier he heard a call screech to a stop and saw Regina's father Henry senior get out the car along with Regina who had a sad look on her face.

 

The ten year old walked out the house seeing his friend, Emmett raced towards her and while her parents, were distracted he touched Regina's elbow startling her.

 

" Hey what's going on?" 

 

Regina moved away from where she standing, and made her way over to the Blonde Boy who she noticed, had a confused look on his face she sighed and got closer to him Before she opened her mouth.

 

 " My Oldest sister Zelena is coming back home, so my mom and dad are redecorating her room." 

 

The ten year old's turned to each other, and smiled that is until Cora yelled out for her youngest daughter, to stop playing with that Swan boy and come and help prepare her Sister's room which she complied leaving Emmett where he was standing watching her go inside with her parents while he turned an went back to his house. 

 

Just a few days later school started up again, and Emmett had woken up extra early, to hopefully meet Regina at the bus stop but sadly she told him that the driver was Dropping her off and so the Swan Boy caught the bus to school and was hoping to have beaten her there which he hadn't since he had saw the brunette girl at her locker among Other Girls her age which was 11 he smiled and made his way over to Regina.

 

" Wanna have lunch together?" 

 

Not even getting a few feet Emmett felt two hands on his back, and before he knew it he had landed right on the food tray, spilling it's contents landing on the floor he turned His head to see who would dare push him and saw that it was none other than Jefferson Hatiere along with his goofball friends Leroy , Nathan Lee , Sebastian and Killian who Were all now laughing he turned his head again & the whole cafeteria erupted in laughter making the boy get up and run out the building.

 

*** High School *  plus  ***

 

 Blinds were pulled back and a brunette woman, snatched the cover's off her son Emmett, who was currently still in bed this would be his first year of High school and he was wasting it still sleep she made sure to yell in order for him to wake up. 

 

" Emmett Alexander Swan wake up now." 

 

" You will not be late on your first day of high school."  

 

Cracking his eye open Emmett moved out of his bed, and made his way into the bathroom, Looking down he felt the familiar sensation of a morning woody and got his Confirmation when he went to take a Piss which he couldn't holding his penis he tried aiming for the toilet and missed terribly before long he got in the shower to get ready he Also wondered if Regina was doing the same but he was also glad he didn't have to worry about Leo who was five years older than him finished dressing he grabbed his bag and Ran down the stairs.

 

Even though they had money and had a nice house, they still acted like a normal family nothing changed and their father wanted it to stay that way of course Leo being the Oldest he got the chance to go with David out of town whenever he needed to do business while Emmett staid behind with his mother. 

 

" Remember butt head don't ruin my legacy."

 

Emmett was told that if he had finished, his freshman year without incident he would be getting a car, after he got his license but for now he had caught the bus And before he could even get to the stop he saw a beautiful brunette, that he hand't seen literally for a year, since the family had sent her to stay with her grandparents but now she was back And she wasn't that 11 year old girl anymore No Regina Just like Emmett had grown up she had the perfect body and our Blonde Romeo had taken notice Instantly before he Could even make a move a voice was heard and it sounded like Zelena Regina's older and only sister.

 

" Do not get a scratch on him little sister." 

 

" Oh mom says you two will go car shopping later today."  

 

He watched her take the keys from her sister, and opened the door climbing in, all of a sudden the bus pulled up and Emmett climbed into like before his family had money lots Of it but his parents wanted him unlike the Mills, for their kids to grow up Just as normal, as possible he sighed and made his way to his designated seat where he was greeted By some of his friends and Knowing Faces Neal Gold and Killian Jones, Will West  and let's not forget his good friend August who transferred to their school from Chicago so he Was fairly new. 

 

" What's wrong with you Em?" 

 

He told them nothing while the bus was in motion, as soon as they stopped in front of the school the Teens got off and walked to the front of the doors of course the boys Stood back before all four boys walked into the building it smelled stale to some and to other's well it was a whole new start to fitting into another Clique. 

 

 **"** Nothing's wrong Guys I Just got distracted." 

 

Noticing their friend looking one way the boys did the same, and saw what Emmett or the  matter of  who, he was looking at Regina had pulled up into the parking lot among With her were also some of her friends Katherine Midas, Jacqueline Nolan ( No relation to Emmett ) Maleficent Cox and who Just joined the group was a girl named Milah West 

 

Regina along with her girlfriends were walking past Emmett, and his friends  he waved to the One person, he has known since they were in diapers and Now she was a Sophomore and he was a Freshman, were things different with friendships in high school, but if he was honest with himself Emmett started feeling something for Regina when He turned thirteen and he hasn't stopped he was knocked off his high when August called his name.

 

" She is one of the sexiest girls at this school." 

 

Walking around school after two of their classes, the guys decided that Lunch was next but Emmett, had other plans he wanted to get Regina alone and hopefully talk to her but That had proven to be impossible that is until he had saw her putting books in her locker making his way over while her back was turned the Awkward teenager cleared his Throat making the Brunette girl Jump then turned around.

 

 **"** Oh My Gosh Emmett you scared me how are you?" 

 

" Umm I'm fine and You?" 

 

Regina smiled and shifted from foot to foot went to answer his question. 

 

" I'm wonderful, Just preparing For College."  

 

Emmett knew he wanted to ask her something, but the words couldn't come out that is, until he mustered up some of his courage and opened his mouth but before he could Even get one word out he was pushed, up against the locker's by the same bully, he has had for years Jefferson this time he was a Jock so of course he naturally had stupid Jock Friends One Being Robin Locksley and the other one who wasn't violent was Daniel Colter who currently was talking to Regina. 

 

" What are you doing freshman, talking to this beautiful specimen." 

 

Getting himself free and pushing Jefferson off of him, Emmett got the chance to straighten his clothes, out fully look at these two Idiots rolling his eyes he reached for his bag And placed it back onto his shoulders.

 

" For your information Jefferson I was talking to my friend Regina." 

 

Jefferson looked at his friend who was currently, still conversing with the Brunette bombshell, and then back to Emmett who was at least three inches shorter than he was and Two years younger smirking he got back into the blondes face and made sure he heard him. 

 

" Look here Rich boy, no matter how much money you have." 

 

" Or how much your suppose family came upon you will never be good enough for Regina Mills." 

 

Hearing those words made the Blonde's eyes go wide, he knew that Regina had to have heard him,  a crowd of people formed around the hallways and that only boosted Jocks Confidence he smirked and pushed Emmett, back into the lockers before telling Robin& Daniel, lets go but that didn't last long because On that day Emmett finally had enough And told Jefferson Off.

 

 **"**  Well at least my family isn't corrupt and stupid enough to leave a paper trail." 

 

The crowd grew quiet as soon as Jefferson stopped mid stride and turned back towards the blonde. 

 

Making his way back over to Emmett, he then put his hand in the freshman's face, and pushed him onto his Ass laughter erupted like usual inside the hallway which also broke A few people's heart before he could even get up Jefferson was back in his face this time whispering something.

 

**" You are dead  after lunch Fresh Meat-"**

 

And Lunch came around of course Emmett, looked around only to see people avoiding his gaze, as he stood in line his friends had already gotten them a table sighing he kept Looking around until his eyes met familiar brown one's, he gave the Girl a smile but on this day, for sure he got what he wasn't expecting as quickly as she looked up she Looked back at her friends and Ignored him completely.

 

Deciding that enough was enough, Emmett put his food tray at the table with his friends, and made his way over to Regina's he had to know if he had done something wrong For her to ignore him like that. 

 

" Ummm gina don't look now but Swan is coming." 

 

 **"** Hello ladies how are you, Regina can I talk to you please." 

 

She looked at her friends who were currently sitting with her, they all told her to get rid of him and of course being a teen she listened to peers and sighed before telling the Only boy she had known since they were kids  a few things she would regret growing up. 

 

" No...I'm sorry Emmett's it's, just it is not you it's me."

 

He knew what that was code for, and without opening his mouth Em turned in defeat, and made his way back over to his table not even glancing over his shoulder now and Forever their friendship had ended that day in the Cafeteria. 

 

Soon after Lunch while other students rushed to get to class, Emmett said he had forgotten something, and would catch up with them watching them walk away he turned the Opposite and almost made it to his destination, until he got blocked by some huge guys, He already knew who was the leader turning around Jefferson along with the other's Blocked his exit and entrance way. 

 

" Did you think I would forget you Swan?" 

 

" Ya see I didn't and I am now making good on my promise."  

 

Not waiting for something to happen first Emmett finally did, what he had been wanting to do he punched, Jefferson right in the face while stunned this gave our blonde the Opportunity to run.

 

Which didn't last long he got tripped and fall pretty hard. 

 

With Jefferson leering over him he heard the next few words and closed his eyes. 

 

**" Beat his Ass "**

 

The guys did what their leader said and Picked Emmett up, standing up he balled his fist and swung missing, this time but before he could do anything Emmett was met with a Punch to the face. 

 

And another punch and then a kick to the stomach slouched down, he never saw the kick to the side of his ribs, which made him cry out and the guys laugh each one of them Delivering blows to the poor boys body. 

 

Bruised Knuckles indicated that Emmett hadn't gone down without a fight, one on Six was hardly fair before, he received anymore beatings Killian  August and Will had shown Up making the guys run away they saw what shape their friend in and picked him up hearing Emmett cry out in pain. 

 

Will looked and said.  

 

" Get him to the Nurses office Quick I will let the principal know." 

 

Knocking on the nurses door the guys waited, soon Mrs. Elanor opened the door and gasped, seeing the shape the Young Blonde was in and she told them to bring him in.

 

Moving a Table she pointed and Killian and August, placed him gently on the surface. 

 

She looked over Emmett's injuries which included,  possible concussion, broken hand or Knuckles, black eye and a cut on his eyebrow and she was certain he had some broken Ribs  and maybe a broken nose of course his parents were notified. 

 

She left him to rest while she went to talk to the Adults, and by doing so word got out that Emmett Swan, had taken a beaten but did not go down without fight hence the Broken bruised Knuckles the first to hear about, it is Regina she became concerned and wondered, if Daniel and his friends were involved she had to see Emmett first excusing Herself. 

 

Regina got down to the Nurses door, and knocked before going in she was thankful, that Ms.Elanor was not there looking around she heard a noise and followed it opening it Just a little she too was shocked at what she saw. 

 

Emmett Swan was currently standing up and trying to redress himself, he hadn't noticed Regina which probably was, a good thing he heard the door bust open and thought it Was his parents until he saw the Brunette girl he rolled his one good eye.

 

" what the Hell do you think you are doing?" 

 

She went to push him back to lay down but he refused moving away from her. 

 

" I am so sorry about this Emmett you did not deserve this at all." 

 

Since she refused to stop pushing him, he finally got tired and sat back down sighing, he really had no Energy to even argue with her but she did need to know what he was about to say.

 

" Please don't feel sorry but you need to know Daniel was there too-" 

 

Regina moved where she was standing, and looked at Emmett of course she knew he didn't like, the fact that she was dating someone that wasn't him but she knew Daniel was Not a Violent person and it irritated her that he would he would think that. 

 

" Emmett Daniel Maybe be a Jock, but He is not a violent person."

 

Soon after the doors bust open again, this time Mary Margaret along with Leo, walked in she saw her baby boy and started crying Emmett looked at his mother and brother and Said. 

 

" Mom please don't cry okay." 

 

" I'm perfectly fine but Hey can we go home." 

 

Going home had been the best decision Em had made, after a few days his body started healing his mother, had taken him to the E.R where they had learned he had three Broken ribs and knuckle bones his nose, wasn't though thank god for that and he did have, a small concussion & he also received four stitches to close the deep cut that was Now on his eyebrow that gave him a slit he sighed and knew he needed to talk to his mother.

 

" Mom I don't want to go back at least not right now." 

 

" I was wondering If I could stay somewhere else until my Junior year please?" 

 

Although it was devastating Mary Margaret knew, her son would enjoy himself in L.A. with her parents, they also had a home in Alaska so it was decided she checked Emmett Out of his regular high school and transferred him, she was going to miss her Baby boy and so would David, and Leo who told Emmett he would be going down to visit him Every chance he had gotten and so Emmett started a new chapter in his life away from The Valley.

 

*** Junior year and 2 years later ***

 

Junior year was the impending feeling as Kids, etched closer to being seniors of course Killian, August and Will were excited because now they were looking into which colleges And how many girls could they hook up with Including a certain brunette's friends.

 

One thing they did Know they had Missed Emmett, terribly he had moved to L.A. and while his grandfather, let his dad take over the business he still flew out to see him from Time to time they hadn't heard from Emmett, at all this past Summer which was strange, all of a sudden they heard chatter and walked out to the front of the school where a Nice looking Range rover.

 

Had Just pulled up into the parking lot, everybody wondered who owned the car, that is until the drivers door opened and tight dark board washed Jeans peeked out along with Some nice expensive boots the boy in the car, got out he had Noticeable  blonde hair, which was had a natural flow on top but shaved on both sides he also had the greenest Eyes anyone had seen but was Very Noticeable was the scar above his right eyebrow it ran through the hairs which gave it a half shaved look closing the door.

 

He walked towards all the kids, and mostly the girls flocked to him since he was, at least 5'8  or taller he had the whitest smile and the deepest voice also looking up he saw the Guys Just staring before making his way over to them he saw their confused looks. 

 

" I guess you go away for Two years." 

 

" And all of a sudden your friends forget what you look like." 

 

The guys eyes bulged out their heads, they could not believe it the once shorter, and scrawny Freshman they knew was no longer standing in front of them was a guy who Looked like he stepped out of a Actual Magazine, Emmett had did a lot of changing, while he was away smirking he waited before they all Jumped on him.

 

" Dude what the Hell." 

 

" Emmett you don't even look like you anymore."

 

He really had changed looks and all, his voice even got heavier and deeper, puberty had been very good at least that is what a lot of the girls around school had been saying and Soon enough One girl in particular, wondered who all her friends were fawning, over that is until she got to see for herself.

 

The boy was Much taller and he had turn from a scrawny kid, to this Muscular God Like Man his hair cut, was amazing and he never stopped smiling she also noticed the Nick On his eyebrow and her eyes grew wide, she knew who he was and, decided to confront him making her way over to him. 

 

" Emmett is that you?"  

 

He turned around from talking his mouth dropped, he hadn't noticed her until now but Regina, looked really good like she wasn't real there before him stood the senior she had Gotten even more tan and her body, was to die for especially that Ass like it was sculpted, he also remembered her lips even if they hadn't kiss she always wore lip gloss she Looked amazing and Emmett's body would agree also.

 

" It's me Regina How have you been?" 

 

She rushed over and hugged the taller, Junior and while doing so she felt how Muscular, he had become over the course of two years she cleared her throat and let him go it Was good to see a familiar face she wondered where he had went.

 

" Gina who is this god like man." 

 

Both turning around he noticed she was still, hanging out with the same friends Katherine, was standing a few feet from them she walked up to Emmett boldly and threw her Hand out expecting Emmett to take it. 

 

" Kat this is Emmett you remember him right?" 

 

Katherine could not believe her eyes also, how could one scrawny little freshmen leave, and come back looking this good she smiled and started flirting with Emmett she knew She had to have him.

 

" Of course how couldn't I Hi Emmett." 

 

He sensed what she was trying to do and decided, he needed to get to class he told Regina, he would see her later and left to walk with his friends to the next class leaving both Women standing where they were.

 

A few days later Emmett was still the talk,  around the school and that talk became gossip, and one person he was hoping it didn't reach was Jefferson who was now a senior About to graduate high school, he had heard that Emmett was back in town, and he needed to see for himself making his way into the cafeteria he saw a taller blonde that he Hadn't noticed before.

 

" Look Here Casanova these are our girls." 

 

" And I do not know you, so I'm going to need you to move away from them." 

 

Emmett's body stiffened he hadn't heard that voice, in almost two years smirking he knew that Jefferson, wouldn't recognize him he stood up full height and made his way over To the senior getting into his face.

 

" Oh I am sure you know me well." 

 

He got closer into his face and wondered if Jeff, really had forgotten who he was that is, until he saw the guys eyes dilate smirking he waited for Him to give an answer which Did not take long. 

 

" Swan Boy is that, when did this Happen?" 

 

Standing at his full height Emmett let Jefferson know, that he wasn't about to let this Douche bag, do what he did last time he went to move but felt an hand on his arm turning He saw that it was Jefferson's. 

 

"  Do not touch me Jefferson I am not that 15 year old Kid anymore." 

 

A couple of Guys stood by the senior, this felt all too familiar but this time Oh boy, this time  Emmett had the upper hand he wasn't scrawny anymore and definitely not shorter Was their about to be another fight, balling his fists he waited for the first assault, but then someone stood in front of him recognized the voice and saw that it was Daniel Colter Regina's boyfriend.

 

" Let's go Jeff leave the kid alone."  

 

Making the other guys leave Daniel turned, and nodded towards Emmett before winking, at his girlfriend who was currently standing with her friends after they had left she Pushed past them to get to Emmett  who reached for his bag before he could even leave he felt a hand on his forearm which happened to be Regina's looking up into brown Eye's he removed her hand. 

 

 **"** Are you Okay Emmett?" 

 

He hadn't forgotten what she had said to him before he left and had gotten his Ass kicked it still made him Sad. 

 

" Why do you care Regina remember it's not me it's you-" 

 

Regina watched the one friend she had since forever walk away, from her without a glance it still made her sad, when she thought about she had said to him her sophomore Year she knew he hadn't forgiven her since then sighing she went back to her friends. 

 

 Pretty much after that High school for Emmett, and his friends became a lot easier once Em, had Joined the football team and Soccer team they had the schools sexiest blonde Player on their side and he was loving it eventually, prom was coming up and like guessed Emmett got invitations, from girls he hadn't never talked to or who thought he was Too geeky.

 

Other girls who did not give him the time or day, Being the Opposite of his brother Emmett didn't really, care about prom that is until he had heard Regina was going with Daniel and she was also running for Prom Queen, this being her last year and all he also knew what Prom, meant for some other's it was the chance to loose their Virgnities What a Cliche right. 

 

many of those young women wanted one person, and that said person happened to be Emmett, of course most of the girls were seniors and some his age they all kept coming to him asking him to either deflower them, or they Just wanted someone that made them feel safe, unfortunately he had to decline even though the main woman he wanted was already taken.  

 

" face it Em Regina has her eyes on Daniel only." 

 

hearing Killian tell him that made it even more sadder,  deciding that they were going to the senior's prom, Emmett asked his brother pick out the best suit doing something nice for once he made sure his little brother, had the best Prom time came upon them quick, Emmett wondered what Regina was wearing to her senior prom racing to the window he hoped to catch a glance of her. 

 

" You little bro are sprung for real." 

 

Turning around he saw Leo coming from their Kitchen, he had a bottle water and handed him the bottle, before sitting in front of the T.V. he knew that Emmett had a crush on Regina Hell he had one on Zelena which turned into him, asking her out and eventually they started dating, but Regina was taken by the Nicest Guy he had ever met which made It all this more difficult.

 

" I'm not sprung Leo, it's Just have you even been in love?" 

 

To be honest he had and was still in love Zelena made him feel, the same way Regina did Emmett so he kind of, felt what his brother was feeling sighing he moved to sit next to Him.

 

" Sooo go tell her that, tell her what you Just told me." 

 

His eyes bulged out his head Leo was kidding right, he couldn't Just walk up to Regina and confess himself, to her not after what happened when he was Just 15 sighing he Heard familiar voices and saw Regina's, Mom and dad Henry Sr and Cora walk out, the house along with Zelena they stood to the side and so he got closer and gasped at what He saw. 

 

Regina stepped out her house wearing the sexiest purple dress, he had ever seen she had curls off to the side, and Just the right amount of Make up and her shoes had to be Six inches Even sexier he thought but, what caught his attention was her Body, it looked amazing in the dress he was going to run out the front door when another car pulled Up and Daniel walked out.

  

Watching for a few moments he saw Regina stand, with Daniel and take pictures the family laughed, and of course Cora hugged her daughter while her Henry had shaken Daniels hand before making their way, to his car where he opened the door for her, she waved them goodbye as they drove off.

 

Prom was held not in Napa Valley but down in L.A. which was fine, students were actually excited, to have it somewhere else for a change pulling up to the Huge Gym Emmett, Killian, Will and August plus Neal got out his fancy car, his father had rented the theme was Galaxy night, and truly lived up to the name shaking their heads the guys walked into the Gym. 

  

After they were given wrists bands, the Junior boys made their way around Emmett, was actually receiving all the attention since he was wearing a nice Armani suit that Leo Picked out for him it had Hugged his body, in all the right places he too noticed a lot of women, even grown supervisors giving him the Look moving on a few Girls walked up to Him.  

 

" Hi Emmett we didn't think you were coming. 

 

One of the girls said who name was Jessica she had the biggest crush on the Blonde for sure. 

 

" Yeah we thought you were a no show."  

 

Ashlyn another young woman commented on she walked away, but not before putting her hand on Emmett's chest feeling how Muscular he had become.

 

" Emmett come dance with Us Pleeaasee...." 

 

Every inch he made it did not stop any of them, to tell any one the truth he was, really busy finding out where Regina was she had to be here right?" he saw Daniel and her get Into the car speaking of Regina, he heard Gasps and turned his head he thought he died, and went to heaven because how can One person be so perfect and real Regina was Walking around laughing with all her friends.

 

Seeing how in love Regina looked, finally made Emmett realize something he probably will never get the chance to make her look at him the way she was looking at Daniel right Now knowing when to thrown in his gauntlet he made his way over to a table to sit down and watch his friends have a good time sighing he smiled seeing how happy his Friends were.

 

Before long it was past 12 am and some people were still dancing and talking, Emmett heard a throaty laugh and saw Regina, put her hand out and watched Daniel take it Before they left the building which only meant, one thing she was about to give him, The One thing that most Girls her age held close to them her Virginity feeling a little Guilt He Just let it go. 

 

Graduation was a thing of the past it had came and went, and because Emmett went to the Graduation, and smiled seeing some of his friends walk the stage one of them being Neal who he felt was more of a brother, to him than anyone else and of course Regina, walked across the stage she smiled and waved at her family after the ceremony families stood around waiting for the Graduating class emerge which they did Joining their family. 

 

Just a few days later Emmett was going over scholarships, he had received for senior year coming up, being exceptional at Football and soccer made a difference and he was Also smart he heard what sounded like a truck, and looked out the window like he had did multiple times, growing up this time he saw Zelena along with her sister standing Outside their house.

 

Wondering what was going on Emmett raced down stairs, and saw His brother about to walk out the house, he put some shoes on and followed they walked next door Emmett Stood back and saw Leo get pulled into a kiss by Zelena, not wanting to wait he went over their also,of course Cora had seen the Nolan/Swan Boys in her yard she rolled her Eyes and continued helping her husband put stuff in the moving truck.

 

" What's going on are you Moving?" 

 

Regina moved from her sister's side and got in front of Emmett, she did miss seeing those Grassy green eyes, sighing she nodded her head before putting her arms around his Neck while she felt strong arms go around her waist.

 

" I got into one of New York's top schools." 

 

He Gave a Sad Side Smile.

 

" And My parents didn't want to be away from me, so they sold the house and moving to New York also." 

 

He couldn't believe what he had heard and watched his brother, kiss his girlfriend and Hug her a car rolled up, and Emmett automatically knew who it had belonged to Daniel got out the car and helped his girlfriend, with her bags and waited for Regina to say her goodbye's, Emmett watched Regina into the car and drive off to live her life In New York.


	2. A New life  worth Living

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now you all get to follow Emmett as an Adult and Hopefully find out if he has become successful with the family business or started something New and also Regina will be making an appearance in this chapter

 

* * *

 

*** Alarm clock blares ***

 

a blonde arm reached for the clock, and turned the alarm off he yawned, and watched the covers slide down his body until it pooled onto his lap when he heard a moan next to him looking he watched the brunette woman open her eyes and turn her head she ended up sitting up.

 

" Good morning I truly enjoyed last night." 

 

she smirked and moved over to him, and moved her hand under the cover's, feeling Emmett Once flaccid Penis started standing at full salute felt a hand on her wrist and looked to see Emmett. 

 

" I can't go again but you can See yourself out."

 

she felt a little taken back after the night they shared, and she moved from his bed and grabbed her clothes, going into the bathroom she changed into her clothes and left the mans house. 

 

Emmett heard the front door slam and sighed, before making his way to his Kitchen, which pretty much looked out to mountains of L.A. which he bought In Bel Air near Canyon road It had 8 bed rooms and 12 baths little extreme, something he wasn't but getting that first check he decided, what he wanted  which was Instead of following in his father's footsteps  and  going with Oil Em decided he wanted, to Become a Surfer cliche also at first his parents had chewed, him out but then he started getting noticed and after that he was a well known Athlete. 

 

besides surfing Emmett also decided he wanted to start, a production studio called Swan Surfer Productions, which started taking off as soon as it started something he was proud about and the last thing, he decided was he wanted to get into acting, also pretty much everything had gone his way.

 

becoming one of the youngest Millionaires his mother, and father told him they were very proud of him, even though with all this success the soon to be 30 year old still couldn't see himself getting into a serious relationship, Once In college at USC  he was easy game every woman, either a sophomore or senior were either Knocking on his dorm door or meeting him in either a library or a someone else dorm.

 

 nothing really changed about him that was for sure, he still had his friends and new one's also they, were apart of his team and they usually spent time mostly at his house which didn't bother him at all One thing, that did change was Now that Blonde High school Kid, was no longer a boy but a very sexy Handsome grown man who had sex whenever we wanted but it still hadn't fill the one person who left a hole in his heart.  

 

*** New York City ***

 

Regina walked over to her window, she sighed when she felt arms around her waist. 

 

" I woke up and saw you outside are you Okay?" 

 

Regina Turned around looked at the dark haired man, that's right Regina Just like Emmett, had made a name for herself she was a successful business woman working with her family and their brand she also decided, to start her own Business  along with her mother, and sister which was called Mills Inc something they all decided on it worked as a Home base for many different companies. 

 

" Jason you scared me sorry I'm Just thinking." 

 

and she was being Honest something had woken her up, but she wasn't sure what her house was, Incredible it was three stories and enough bath room and bedrooms to invite a whole football team and don't forget the car, Garage that was Daniel's Idea when they had designed, the house together before his passing moving from her spot she went downstairs into the kitchen.

 

  " I'm about to have breakfast made, would you care for some?"  

 

The man Regina was talking to and dating was Jason Alex Macko, he worked for his father's law firm, and occasionally did business with the Mills family she met him at a dinner party and the rest was History she was worried, after Daniel dying she wouldn't date again, but here she was in a relationship with a great man who also adored someone else who was very important in her life.

 

" Good Morning Mama how are you?" 

 

Looking down she was met with a set of matching brown eyes, and the same Brunette hair and this Mini copy, of Regina had a Name Henry He had only turned three years old Just a couple of days ago but he was the love of her life, besides Henry's Father who happened to also be Daniel, they discovered she was pregnant when she had Just signed her first official contract Of course it wasn't planned, but they both knew their son was a blessing, soon after Daniel Passed away untimely before he could see Henry being born but she got to name Him Henry Daniel Mills.

  

" Hey Kiddo actually Babe, I'm needed for a meeting."

 

" But Hey rain check this time Okay-"

 

she watched the man leave the her house, and drive off she too needed to get dressed but not before, she got in some cuddle time with her son who was currently watching his favorite cartoon's On the Big screen.

 

" What are you doings Mama?"

 

she Just sighed and cuddled her son, before they got into a tickle fight laughter was heard, around the house until her cell phone rang off she looked and saw that it was a incoming call from Zelena.

 

" What's wrong Now Zee?" 

 

" Well are you forgetting our dear mother, placed a meeting today we need you here Now." 

 

Regina closed her phone and Looked at Henry, she knew he wasn't going to like going to his, baby sitter but she needed to take care of business moving closer to him she picked him up and placed him on her Lap. 

 

" Henry ya do know I love you right?" 

 

" Of course Mama I do." 

 

" Mama's gotta go into work right now Okay-"  

 

" But I promise once I'm done it's me you were going on a trip." 

 

the three year old Nodded his head, and went back to watching cartoons she knew, that he didn't understand completely he Just knew that she was getting ready to leave for a few hours. 

 

going upstairs Regina went into one of her walk in closets, and pushed a button lights turned on and, clothes started popping up everywhere including her favorite heels looking through it all she found a nice tight pencil skirt, with a white blouse would do perfect, and her favorite pair of Jimmy choo's grabbing her outfit she pushed another button and called a name.

 

" Rosemary can you Iron these for me please and do not burn them." 

 

an Older timid woman nodded her head, and took the outfit from the brunette woman, she always wondered why she was the way she was since Regina wasn't a mean person she was nothing like her mother when it came, to people who worked for her or did something, Okay occasionally she would turn into a Mini Cora but that is to be expected finished with her closet

 

.... Excuse me Miss Mills, I'm done with your Clothes."  

 

she smiled and reached for the clothes she thanked her maid, and watched her leave the bedroom, before placing her clothes onto her bed turning around to look in her full length mirror she had on a matching Bra, and Thong set Regina let her hands roam her body, through out her pregnancy her body remained pretty much flawless which is a hard thing to say besides a few stretchmarks, here and there that she got rid of using Cocoa butter, she had Enjoyed carrying her son for 9 months and if you asked Regina if she would do it again the answer would be yes. 

 

walking down stairs Regina was fixing her skirt, when she looked up to see Henry standing in the middle, of their living room he was holding a drawing smiling she made her way to her son. 

 

" What do you Have Henry?" 

 

the three year old made his way to his mother, and climbed onto one of the chairs, as she fixed her cup of coffee it took a few minutes but he finally climbed up by himself and sat down before handing his mother the drawing, Regina took it from her son and put a hand over mouth, she when saw what Henry had drawn it was colorful but she was more focused on the people in the drawing he had drawn, her as usual but the other two people, were of Jason While Henry was in the middle and then what looked like clouds  and a sun had someone in it she looked back at Henry. 

  

" That's me and You Mama, and then that's Uncle Jason & Daddy right there." 

 

" how come your crying Mama, do you like my drawings?" 

 

she put the picture down and kissed him all over, his face making the child laugh out loud, she loved Henry more than anything it's self and she thought that when he was a little older she would tell him more about his father, but right now she was Just happy that he understood, that Daniel was no longer with them after a few moments she got a text sighing she was needed at her Job moving around she got her purse and Coffee and Keys before kissing Henry on the head. 

 

" Remember you are to behave for Ms. Canopy okay." 

 

opening the front door Regina saw a younger woman, getting out her car she had a big bag along with papers, closing the door she made her way over to the older brunette who was standing at her car. 

 

" Hello Miss Mills, So sorry I'm late is Henry Inside?" 

 

Regina smirked and put her stuff in the drivers car, before she turned around to face the younger woman, who would be watching her only son for a few hours and started talking to her. 

 

" Yes Sasha he is, I won't be gone too long and remember he has practice at 3 today." 

 

nodding her head the woman disappeared into the house, and Regina watched her driver keep the door, open for her she smiled at him and got in closing it he got inside and turned the car on pushing a button gates opened up, and he drove through them hopefully this meeting, she is having with her mother and other's will go over smoothly and she can get back to her Own Business.

 

*** Back in Los Angeles ***

 

Emmett had finished a phone meeting when knocking, came at his front door wondering who it was, he walked over and pushed a button on his wall a screen popped up along with two Familiar face's Neal and August, were standing at his door he walked over, and unlocked the door smiling when he saw their faces.

 

" Remind me never to drink like that ever again."  

 

Neal said while walking past his best friend before making it to the couch flopping down onto it. 

  

" We did go a little over board but we had to celebrate Right Em?"  August commented before sitting next to Neal, and laughing at how drink he still was his father, would be so proud of him right now. 

 

Emmett had signed a new contract that was worth millions, he was partnering up with a known company, and he was lucky enough to sign on with Neal and August plus some new guy Graham Huntsman who actually became, like a brother to him when he first started his business, and so after the signing the guys decided to go out and celebrate which turned into a full blown party which is why Emmett had that woman in his house who left so abruptly.

 

"  I'll agree Just a little bit but Hey last night was fun."

 

they all laughed and Joked around Em went into kitchen, asking if they wanted some water or a smoothie, both of them said smoothie so we whipped out his machine and started mixing fruits he didn't notice August walk around and find something interesting a l thong hanging off his living room lampshade. 

 

" Soo...Mr Swan do anything interesting after the party last night."

 

Emmett looked up from pouring in the cups, and smirked at what August  was holding up it was, the woman who Just left his house underwear well she did kind of leave angry and No apparently pantie less also he shook his head, and fixed the guys their smoothies and his, before going back to sit down but not before he snatched the underwear from his friend and placed it in his One Night stand Drawer.

   
" How many are in there Em dear god." 

 

he looked over into his stash okay yeah it was a little impressive, in that drawer it had to be at least over thirty, something women's under wear different types also some were even briefs shrugging his shoulders he went back to sit down. 

 

" I lost count after ten maybe there is more not sure how many tho." 

 

sitting around and talking the guys were Just enjoying each others company, at least until Emmett's laptop started making noise, indicating he had a Incoming message walking over he saw it was  from Graham and placed his smoothie down before answering the Video Message.

 

 **Emmett :** Graham Hey what's going on?" is something wrong 

 

 **Graham :** No..No everything is good but Hey I wanna ask you something in person is it cool if I drop by.

 

 **Emmett :** of course man I got some at home office stuff to do I will be here see you soon. 

 

closing his laptop back down Emmett looked at his friends, Graham handled the financial aspects of Em's business, which is why he was good at what he did Neal dealt with any incoming business Inquires and August was that made sure, their website was working and that, the new clients were happy with His Business. 

 

Graham drove up and knocked on the front door waiting for a few moments, it opened and Neal was on the other side, he waited for the man to walk in before he closed the door they both walked further into Emmett's house, until they got to his Game room which was every teenage, grown man slackers dream he had every video game Imagined that had came out every decade he even had four play station 4's with two big screen T.V's the guys saw August and Emmett playing one game.

 

" what up Graham you missed last night we had too much fun." 

 

August said pausing the game and walking over to his friend, eventually Emmett paused his also and got up, making his way over to Graham also he smiled and pointed towards his office.

 

" What's going on Graham you wanted to tell me something?" 

 

 he sighed and knew what he was about to say next, would make his friend probably cuss from here to another, state but he had gotten a call from Zelena yup the same Zelena who had grown up along with Regina in Napa Valley, with Emmett asking if they could fly into New York, in a few days and Hopefully discuss about possibly investing in Swan Surf Productions and maybe merging one or two of their businesses. 

 

" Okay you are going to Kill me but, Zelena called me other day." 

 

Emmett stiffened at the name Graham had Just said, of course he told his friend the whole history, with Mills and how it ended pretty much with them all going their separate ways him moving to L.A. and Regina going off to College, in New York and deciding to stay their after Graduating, and then eventually him and his brother had lost contact with the Mill Sister's all together including Emmett, since Daniel had left with Regina she texted him, that maybe it was a good Idea that they didn't talk anymore since she was with Daniel so he agreed even if his heart didn't. 

 

" I haven't heard that name in a long time what did she want?" 

 

" Well she and Her sister Regina, wanted to discuss a meeting about maybe a partnership." 

 

sitting back further in his chair if he had to be honest with himself, Emmett but he thought it would be a good Idea, since hearing about How the Mills family had conquered almost all of New York and How Regina herself, came up with her own business also Mills Inc, and even though he hadn't talked to or seen the brunette beauty in a long time he was still proud she didn't let her mother run her life. 

 

" They also asked if we could have a meeting , in person at their Headquarters In New York." 

 

rubbing his hands with his face Emmett sighed, and thought about this would be an amazing Investment, deal if he went with it but honestly was he ready to see Regina after what felt like almost ten years he wasn't sure, he lost count but he knew it had a few years since, he had even seen her but thinking about yeah he still did that on occasions giving it a few more minutes of thinking he had made his decision.

 

" Okay let's do it let's go to New York why not-"

 

*** New York again ***

 

Regina was sitting in their big meeting room among, in there were Zelena  their mother One of their Lawyers, who name was Sydney Glass their a few executives and a few member's from Sony who had decided to give the Mills, women their proposed contract and what they wanted, if they gave half of their business to them Cora Had Sydney go over everything and told the older gentlemen that they would be in contact once everything was finalized. 

 

" If we are done I am going home to relax with my son."   

 

getting ready to get up she turned to her sister, and saw the knowing smirk on her face she knew, what Zelena was thinking and shook her head she thought she would be calling Jason over to celebrate. 

 

" No Zelena he isn't coming over if that's what you wanna say to me." 

 

" I wasn't saying anything about Jason, Just thought you would have went to his place to celebrate." 

 

gathering all her things she rolled her eyes and left the family building, hoping to get back to Henry on time so she could, possibly watch a movie and relax with her son but traffic was not on her side at all this time they hadn't budge for over twenty minutes. 

 

" Can you cars move I have to get home to my Son." 

 

after a few moments her phone rang and she saw that it was Zelena, sighing she wondered what she wanted now, or if she was calling on behalf of their mother pushing the talk button she waited a moment and then talked. 

  
" Yes Zelena what can I do for you?" 

 

rustling was heard and then Zelena asked Regina to put her phone on speaker, she did what told and pushed the blue tooth button on her car. 

 

" You will not guess who we our having a meeting with in a few days." 

 

" Who Zee why do you sound Nervous?" 

 

" We are having with Emmett it's his company that mother wants to Invest in did you know this?" 

 

her heart dropped into her stomach ten times, she hadn't thought about the Blonde since she left, Napa Valley after graduating High school and her and Daniel moved up to New York where they both went to school, and when she had told him that it probably was best, if they didn't contact each other now that was something she has regretted since Daniel's death but she could handle it right it was business nothing else right.

 

" Wow Emmett Swan that name, I haven't heard in a long time and No I did not know."

 

the gate opened and the driver pulled up to the house, got out she still had what Zelena told her on her mind, shaking it off she unlocked the front door and went inside and soon as she did a Tiny body collided with her's she smiled and looked down at Henry who was hugging his mother tight.

 

" Mama...Mama your home how come's your late." 

 

taking her stiletto's off and picking her son up, she walked them into the kitchen where Sasha came walking out, with her bag on her shoulder she smiled and got a hug from Henry then made her way to the front door, but not before Regina gave her two Hundred dollars, and thanked her for watching him on a short notice. 

 

" It's not a problem Miss Mills."  

 

" Henry is an amazing little boy and you are so lucky have a good night see you again soon." 

 

closing the door with her son in her arms Regina walked back, into the kitchen and sat down on the marble counter, before opening the fridge she sighed because she forgot to write out a grocery list closing the door back she looked at Henry who had the biggest smile on his face. 

 

" Mama forgot to get groceries, how about we order pizza tonight?" 

 

seeing him climb down off the counter he got excited, and so Regina grabbed her phone and looked up, their favorite pizza spot pushing the number she waited. 

 

" Hi yes I would like to put in an order." 

 

" Regina Mills 101 Pheasant Drive okay I would like one **Fresh Mozzarella With Basil Pizza**." 

 

" and the next order will be a  **Veggie Lover's Sicilian Pizza** yes that is all 30 minutes or less thank you okay." 

 

she moved to where Henry was sitting and kissed his head, before she told him that the pizza would be arriving, and she was going to go take a bath leaving for a few moments he told her okay and she walked upstairs, to one of their bathrooms undressing she grabbed, her white robe and turned on the tub which had heated pads and a warm Jacuzzi she was about to get in when the Phone rang sighing she reached for it and Saw that it was Jason.

 

" Hello Stranger I was wondering when you were going to call." 

 

 ** Jason -  "  **  I'm sorry babe I had to finish something out but I'm done now what are you doing right now?" 

 

Regina smirked and untied her robe revealing her naked, and perfectly sculpted body she went to the edge, of the tub and slid in slowly all while still talking to her man who was listening. 

 

" Well I Just got Naked and then slid into, my nice warm bath wishing you were here." 

 

hearing the grown man on the other side grown she laughed a little and listened for him to talk. 

 

 ** Jason - **    " You do know that's not fair right I won't even make it to your house on time but I could come over a little later?" 

 

they talked for a few more minutes and then she went to soak in the bath, climbing out the tub she heard the door ring, and so she reached for her short robe and her wallet before going downstairs to pay for the Pizza, her and Henry were about to eat soon later they had cuddled, on the couch and had fallen asleep when a knock came to the front door Regina moved the sleeping boy and got to the door, she wondered who it was she looked, and smiled once she knew who it was Opening the front door letting Jason inside. 

 

" I couldn't get you Off my mind." 

 

he pulled her closer feeling her body against his, before their lips could make any contact she turned, her head and pointed to the sleeping Henry Jason walked over and picked the three year old up following his mother, up the stairs he couldn't keep his eyes off her ass, and she knew it looking over her shoulder she told him to meet her in the bedroom once Henry was in his bed.

 

turning the night light on and closing the kids door Just a little, Jason made sure to get a few feet away from it before he raced towards Regina's bedroom going inside he was met with the most tantalizing sight that no man could resist a Naked Regina waiting in the middle of the bed making a come Hither motion with her finger not having to be told twice he stripped and landed on top of the wanting woman. 

 

An Hour later the sheets were wrapped  around, her chest as she laid her head on his chest he heard her sigh, and looked down where she was lying.

 

" I don't think that's the reaction I was hoping for.

 

" I'm sorry I was Just thinking, about this meeting It's with a old former friend." 

 

" and trust me that sigh wasn't yours  you were amazing."

  

Pulling the Brunette woman up from her sleeping spot, Jason made sure to pull her closer, he knew something was off about her but he couldn't figure out why Regina wasn't a sharing person especially to new people, but he wasn't new they had been dating, almost a year now and he was happy with the way things were going so far. 

 

" Well Just think of it as a one of your normal meetings you have-" 

 

*** Next Day ***

Emmett and the guys had made it to New York of course, he was nervous but the other's were Just excited, to be In NYC Again checking into their Hotel and getting a little something to eat Em called his brother, and told him the situation since Leo hadn't been, in a relationship with Zelena since when he graduated College it's been some years and he was Engaged now but he did give his little brother some Advice.

 

" Would you relax little brother, Just breath and you will Kill this deal Just like the rest." 

 

sighing and hanging the Phone up he watched the guys, check out their suite while he pulled out his laptop, and did a little research on Mills Inc it kind of Intimidated him since Just for that one minute he had to smile, because Regina was now a successful woman, who was pretty much knocking down doors and not apologizing about it he looked up and Saw Neal come into the room and sit down in front of him.

 

" Listen don't let Mills Inc...or whatever intimidate you Okay your Emmett Swan." 

 

" And I know it's going to be weird seeing Regina, but we know you got this Em were proud of you Kid-" 

 

he smiled at Neal and they shook hands he watched his friend, walk back into the Hotel living room, and sit down with the other's Neal was right he had this and he knew he would nail this meeting before it even started. 

 

while the guys decided to roam around the streets for a couple of hours, since their meeting wasn't until s little later on, they went to a few fancy sight seeing places that didn't get the chance to do last time Emmett walked a little further, behind them and Just watched his friends Laugh and Joke,they ended up having Lunch at their favorite pizza spot sitting around eating and getting drinks that is Until Graham's Phone went off he saw that is was Zelena.

 

" Hello this is Graham, Wait...Wait slow down what are you saying Hang on." 

 

" Hey Em Your going to Kill me, Zelena Just said one of their clients canceled and the meeting is an a hour." 

 

hanging the phone up the Guys including Emmett who paid, for their meal and rushed out the establishment, before getting a uber they got back to the Hotel and into their Suite each one of them went into their suitcases, pulling clothes out and heading into the restroom, after a few moments the guys were dressed appropriately the only person that they were waiting on was a certain Blonde.

 

" Come On Em we gotta go." 

 

he came out putting Gel into his freshly washed and tousled hair, he had on his Jeans but no shirt reaching for his crisp, white V-neck he looked around until he found his boots slipping his feet in and lacing the strings, they were all done and left the Hotel, getting instructions as to where Mills Inc was putting Gps in the car Graham decided to drive the rental car.

 

 meanwhile Regina had already made it to her building, she had gotten the call from Zelena also, she decided to wear a crop top that showed her toned stomach along with a long white skirt and beige heels her lipstick and make was flawless smiling she made her way to the front desk where she was greeted. 

 

" Hi Ms. Mills, your sister and mother are waiting upstairs." 

 

she smiled and began walking away.    " Thanks Patrick I'm going up now."

 

not even a few seconds later the car pulled up, and the guys got out they saw the huge building, and wondered if they were at the right place each one looking at each other they all sighed and walked into the Huge building, coming to a stop they saw a man sitting, at the front desk and the boldest and biggest letters right behind him yeah they were in the right place the man looked up and smiled. 

 

" Hi Fella's Welcome to  **Mills Inc** who are you here for?"  

 

clearing his throat Emmett moved from the group, and got up close to the man and looked at his name, before smiling and leaning back up again. 

 

" Hi Patrick is it we are here for the meeting, with the Mills women I'm Emmett Swan

 

typing was heard on the computer until he looked up and looked at the guys behind Emmett. 

 

" Ahh yes here you are, please go right up and the floor you stop on is 25th good luck Mr.Swan." 

 

getting on the elevator they waited for it to close, and then pushed the button it took a few moments, which gave the guys enough time to give each other knowing looks and let out any nervousness they had and then, the button dinged indicating they had stopped, on their floor they got off and started walking towards two huge see through doors. 

 

**" Now or Never guys this is it."**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks guys for the Kind comments actually this will be my third story I have two more on another site and I am so happy you all love this...I have a few idea's for two more stories One with Just Magic another will be G!P Possibly Here's to hoping you love it


	3. a Chance Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Wonder what choice words will our Billion Dollar blonde give to a certain Brunette....and Don't worry He's not forgiven her that easy Just yet

 

* * *

 

walking down the long hall  the guys knocked on the office, that had two huge doors they all looked, at each other before the door opened and a Young woman who looked to be Younger than then she was fare skinned, wore glasses her hair was light brown, with a red streak and she was wearing Red Six inch stiletto's she excused herself and let the men inside but before she could even close the door Regina called out her name.

 

" Umm...Miss Lucas don't forget, I want that report on my desk tomorrow."

 

she nodded her head and closed the door, once the door closed Emmett and the guys, now felt like Ants in the room looking around they Saw all three Mills women sitting at the long table Cora was at the head of course, with her Daughters Zelena sitting on one side, and Regina sitting at least two seats away with them was an Older gentleman he smiled and moved to shake their hands. 

 

" Sydney Glass pleasure to meet you all." 

 

 They Shook Hands.

 

" I am their Lawyer and will be attending this meeting if that is Okay?" 

 

each shaking their heads no they went to sit down, but not before Emmett made some what contact, with a set of Familiar brown eyes he looked away and went to look at Cora who  had crossed her legs and looked like how, Em remembered wanting this to begin so that, they could get this over with he watched Sydney open a file and hand a paper to all three Mills women while the guys watched.

 

 

" Now I'm sure you are wondering why your here."

 

Cora said after reading over the paper that was handed to her, she looked at Sydney and then back, at Emmett before she placed it down on table she connected her fingers and leaned closer. 

 

" Your here because we want to Merge with you."  

 

Emmett did ThSamething.

 

" Going over the statistics of your Company Mr.Swan, we are Impressed with your numbers." 

 

Emmett looked at Graham and Neal and then August. it was his company but he couldn't have done all this without them. fixing his tie he wondered what was coming next. Told Cora thank you and let her continue. 

 

Hearing movement they all turned their attention, to Regina who looked amazing in his standards she had on a power suit, along with a sheer blouse and black heels she was also wearing deep read lipstick Emmett Remembered, how she had gotten the scar that was on up lip, but that was for a different story she went to a projection screen grabbing her apple laptop they waited for a few moments breaking out with a pointer pen. 

 

" As you all can see, you and our company will benefit from each other." 

 

after a at least 30 minutes of discussing business, the meeting was over and Cora decided to, let her daughter's finish with the paperwork Sydney told them he would have the paper's drawn up in a few days and Emmett, would have to come back in and sign them shaking each, other their hands he left with Cora which only left Zelena and Regina the older sister got up to Introduce herself. 

 

" Let me introduce myself, I'm Zelena Mills Regina's older sister of course Emmett know's me." 

 

Killian went and shooked her hand first, then Neal and last was Graham Will couldn't come because he was taking care of other business and Making sure Emmett's staid afloat while they were gone each one told her their name's, and she said it was nice meeting them, and went to take a Phone call and that there were snacks next door Seeing their friend sitting in his seat still they left him to Enjoy the snacks.

 

Emmett reached for his Jacket and was about to Join the guys next door when, he watched Regina gather her stuff and was about leave so he decided to do so before things got more Awkward he didn't notice her watch him. 

 

" Emmett wait can we at least talk?"

 

He stopped Mid-walk and leaned up the against the wall, he laughed and scoffed at himself, and then turned to look at the brunette beauty who finally acknowledge him waiting to here what she had to say to him. 

 

" Fine Regina what do you have to say to me." 

 

Regina went to sit down in the same chair, her mother had Just left in she watched him move around the room Emmett went to sit down at least one seat down he sat and waited for her to say something a sigh was heard.

 

" I first want to Apologize, I shouldn't have told you that over the phone." 

 

Em looked up and looked at directly in the eyes, of course he has been waiting on those exact words, but were they 10 years late yeah he was pretty sure they were to ask someone who practically grew up with you, to stop calling and being friends you without speaking, to them face to face was one those moment's that some usually think why were we friends in the first place and that's exactly how he had felt when she called and told him that.

 

" It's a little late for Apology don't you think?" 

 

It made have sounded harsh coming out his mouth, but Emmett thought he was right His first year, of college after that call Changed him it didn't make him mean It Just made him put on an Armor ( Figuratively speaking ) to other's it may have seemed like, he couldn't get over Regina but that wasn't the case of course he had some Rendezvous encounters with a lot of women but that wasn't because of her. 

 

Regina straightened out her blouse and finished with her things, before she walked out she turned to Emmett, and saw he was about to leave feeling like she couldn't leave without this being said turning around around she faced him.

 

" I would like to know when did you, become such an Asshole Emmett." 

 

laughing out loud Emmett made his way first to the door, and cut off Regina who became startled when the man blocked her way even though she hadn't seen him in years there was one thing she would always know he was not a Violent man towards anyone and he would never touch a woman.

 

" .....Hmmm pretty sure Just around, the Same time you became the Queen B**ch  Ms.Mills."

 

as soon as he heard himself he regretted the words, that came out his mouth Emmett watched, the stunned brunette pick her pace back up and make her way out the room No matter how he felt he was not raised, to degrade or talk down to women running out, the office he went to see where she was and noticed that the Elevator was already making it down he sighed and rubbed his face going to see if the guys were done.

 

" what's wrong with you?" you look like someone shot your favorite horse."

 

Rubbing his eyes with the heel of his hands, Emmett was Just ready to get back to the Hotel, change clothes and go out with his friends and hopefully get some drinks Zelena hugged him and said it was good to see him, & that they should catch up she wanted to know how, Leo was she gave him her number and watched them all leave she wondered where her sister had went.

 

" Soo we saw Regina ask you, if guys could talk how did it go?"

 

*** Hotel Suite Room ***

 

the Guys got back to their room, and started changing their, clothes Graham and Emmett told Neal and August, to go ahead first while they talked moving over to the couch they sat down watching T.V.  at the same time. 

 

" So like I asked before, how did your talk with Regina go?" 

 

Emmett sighed he would had loved for it to go differently, but it hadn't and now he wasn't sure, but he did know he needed to apologize to Regina before he left to go back home. 

 

" It went as expected she apologized, but something In me Just snapped ya Know-"

 

Graham moved closer to his friend.  

 

" What do you mean something in you snapped?" Em you didn't put your hands on her did you?" 

 

" What...No God no, she Called me an Ass and so I asked her. when did she become the Queen Bitch."

 

throwing his head back onto the couch, if they were going to do business together him, and Regina would have to get a long or at least learn how for now he really couldn't wait to leave New York and head back to L.A., honestly he loved the city and sight seeing but for right, now he needed to get out of sadly they had to wait a few days until the contract was drawn up before doing so.

 

" Okay... were going to get drinks, go change clothes we are going out." 

 

while the other guys finished dressing Emmett went and showered, changing his clothes he came out the bathroom, when his phone made a chirping noise he moved and reached for his phone seeing who was texting him opening the message it was from his brother Leo. 

 

*** Text Message ***

 

 **Leo -** how did the meeting go Baby Bro?" 

 

Emmett -  It went as expected contract will be drawn up in a few days did I tell you I had a run in with none other than Regina." 

 

**Leo -  Whaattt....How did that Go?"  did you see Zelena too."**

 

Emmett -  That I will have to tell you in person see you in a few days, and she asked about you." 

 

changed and ready to go they headed to a New  spot Called, Lotus Dragon it wasn't Just a eatery but it also, ran as a bar parking the car the guys made it inside being greeted by the staff waiting to be seated getting a booth, and menu's they ordered appetizer's first and then drinks, while that was done what Emmett failed to see was a certain brunette and her companion were making it inside.

 

" I heard this place has the best drinks You need to relax Okay-" 

 

Regina had been brought to the same place, Emmett and his friends were by Jason who placed, a hand around her waist and led to her to the bar for some drinks he pulled her chair out for her and then sat down next to her. 

 

" Order whatever you want Babe, I'm buying tonight and we both need to Just let our hair go."

 

while the bartender got Regina and Jason's orders, on the other side the guys finally got their meals, after inhaling their Appetizer's first and laughing at old stories while they were laughing a woman wearing torn Jeans, a a green Jacket and boots came walking up to the table, she had the biggest smile on her face and she also introduced herself.

 

" Hi Guys welcome to Lotus Dragon, I hope your enjoying everything. my Name is Lily Monroe and this is my place." 

 

Emmett heard the Name Lily and looked up from his food, he couldn't believe who he was seeing, he hadn't seen Lily since College when he had lost her number getting up from his seat he watched where she had went, and ran right up to her touching her Elbow, making her Jump when she turned around her eye's came into contact with greens one's then her's widened after recognizing the man.

 

" Oh My God, are my eye's deceiving me If it isn't Emmett Swan Himself." 

 

she went to hug Him when she felt two strong arms, wrap around her waist and lift her off the ground, she put both her arms around Emmett's neck while they hugged and laughed before he set her back down but, slid her hands down the man's chest feeling, his pectoral muscles he was a well Muscular man now looking up into his eyes they stepped apart almost forgetting they were in the middle of a restaurant.

 

" How have you been?" Okay don't answer that look at this place It's Amazing." 

 

Lily laughed at her friend and looked around, and couldn't believe her dream had come true they of course had always talked about her opening up her own place which she did this wasn't her only spot she also had plans to Open one in Los Angeles and Vancouver right now she was going over plans and focused on her New York spot for now she looked back at Emmett. 

 

" Thank you and I have been wonderful, I am proud that I got to open up my dream place."

 

what Lily and Emmett failed to both notice was, a certain brunette woman was looking their way, Regina had been enjoying her drink and boyfriend when she heard the commotion looking over she happened to see, those two laughing and conversing to say, she didn't feel Jealous was an Understatement she kept her eyes trained on the Blonde and the woman he was with that is until Jason came back to sit down.

 

" You Okay Babe?" if you are ready to go then I am too."

 

she turned back, and smiled at him.  

 

" No we don't have to, I'm enjoying myself but let me call Henry for a few minutes." 

 

Regina got up from her seat and walked out the terrace, that was in the back she was also trying not to make, any contact or be seen my Emmett or his friend which she didn't making it outside she pushed talk and waited, for someone to pick up meanwhile Lily, asked Emmett if he wanted a grand tour and looked at his boys who were completely enjoying themselves so he said why not they walked, around her place and then made it outside to the terrace, because Lily wanted to show him how she designed that getting outside they didn't know Regina would be out, there & Emmett stopped talking and noticed her, he asked Lily if he could have a moment and she nodded and left him.

 

" No thank you again and I will be there to pick him up Bye." 

 

hanging up the phone Regina didn't Notice Emmett at first, until she went to walk back inside he had a sad look, on his face and looked like he wanted to say something but that was something she wanted to Avoid she went to walk, around him when he touched her Elbow, Regina snatched it away looking Into Emmett's eyes he threw his hands up surrendering before he getting closer.

 

" I Just wanted to Talk, more so tell you how Sorry I am. for calling you out your name."

 

" I was raised better than that, and I accept your Apology Regina. and I was wondering before I left to go back." 

 

" To L.A. that maybe you & and I, could sit down and actually talk & maybe while you drank Coffee I would get Cocoa?" 

 

a lot had changed for both of them and it had shown, but one thing that would never was his love, for Cocoa and Cinnamon folding her arms across her chest Regina wasn't sure at first but after thinking about it, for a few minutes she nodded her head, they had a lot to talk about he would be here until the contract was looked over and approved which was only for a few days, she knew Jason probably was worried about her, so she went to walk back inside but turned around again. 

 

" Yes I would love to get Coffee and Cocoa, and Emmett I accept your Apology." 

 

Emmett watched Regina walk back inside and make her way to the bar, where he saw her hug a Male companion he knew, she needed space so he decided to go back also but go sit with his friends but then Lily came up, to him and gave him her number and told him to call, her since he would still be in town for a few days Neal and the other's watched her walk away before looking at their friend who finally sat down. 

 

" Well looks like Our Swan, got someone New who's pinning over him this time." 

 

punching Neal's shoulder they continued enjoying themselves, while over by Regina she was ready to go, so she could pick Henry Up Jason reached for his Jacket and walked her outside when he looked outside, he had noticed Regina was talking to a Blonde gentlemen, earlier and he wondered  how did they know each other calling out her name she turned to his voice. 

   
" Hey I don't mean to be Nosey but , who was that Guy you were talking to out on that Terrace." 

 

Regina searched for her Keys before looking up at Jason, she knew he had to have seen Emmett talking to her, out there she sighed and opened the car door before throwing her purse first inside. 

 

" He's an Old friend his name is Emmett, he's also the same guy my mother want's us to get into business with." 

 

" And he asked me if we could, meet up and have a cup of Coffee. That is it nothing else." 

 

Jason watched Regina walk up to him, and wrapped her arms around his waist he shouldn't be, Jealous but he was because he didn't know anything about this Emmett character sighing he let it go for now.

 

" Don't be Jealous Remember, I'm not with him I'm with you. I will see you later on tonight."

 

she kissed him and got into her car while he got into his, they both drove off into opposite directions, Regina couldn't help but feel like herself sometimes whenever she was with Jason finally finding someone who connected, with her on the same Level  was usually hard for her, but when she  decided to open her heart to new love she was surprised how Quick he had came into her and Henry's life.

 

*** Lily's place ***

 

 **"** Welcome to my Humble abode, even though it's nothing compared to yours." 

 

Lily said while walking inside with Emmett following, closely behind her she had a nice studio apartment, that was Just perfect for her she had to smile looking  at her friend checking out the whole place she went into her kitchen and opened the fridge.

 

" Can I get you something to Drink?" 

 

Emmett turned and made his way over to Lily and sat down, at one of her chairs that was around Island, she grabbed two waters and sat down right next to Emmett and handed him his drink Lily had a smirk on her face that did not go Unnoticed.

 

" What..what's that look your giving me?" 

 

" Oh You know why I'm looking at you." 

 

 they ended up on Lily's couch sitting next to each other, Emmett sighed and turn to look at his friend, of course he knew why she was looking at him it had to be about when he asked her if he could talk to Regina alone. 

 

" If your going to ask me about Regina Just don't." 

 

" Oooohh..so that's the Regina, I can see why you kept thinking about her. Even In college she's gorgeous." 

 

he sighed and leaned back where he was sitting, in all Honesty he really didn't want to talk, about the woman right now here he was sitting next to the woman who he had lost his virginity to on Orientation day, that was also a story that would be for another day, Emmett felt a hand on his lap and Saw Lily looking at him straight in the eye's so naturally he knew she wasn't going to let this go.

 

" Yes that is the same Regina, the same woman I use to talk about."

 

" See what I did there I said use to, meaning I stopped along time ago & she's moved on." 

 

Lily And Emmett continued conversing among one another, him asking her what she did after graduation, what has life been like for her clearly it's been good since he one of the most popular eateries in New York, they laughed and Joked she wanted him to help her come up, with a design for her California spot which he gladly excepted looking at his watch he saw it getting late Em got off the couch and reached it for Lily, who gladly took it she came face to face with him again placing her hands on his chest and looking up into those eyes.

 

" Beside's Regina you are the only, other woman I haven't stopped thinking about also." 

 

smiling the smallish light brunette leaned up, and was met with Emmett's lips and him pulling her closer, she couldn't help the moan that came from her lips opening her eyes this time he was the one giving her, a knowing look they kissed again this time, Lily wrapped her arms around his neck after a few moments of their make out session she grabbed his hand and started towards her bedroom they were almost there until Emmett hesitated and stopped. 

 

" Wait Lily are you sure?" I mean we don't have to unless you want to." 

 

" I'm more than sure Swan." 

 

being pulled into the bedroom Emmett felt himself being pushed, back onto the bed going with it he fell, onto his elbows waiting for the next move arching an eyebrow he saw Lily  pull her shirt over her head, and then move towards her pants pulling them down, she smirked and helped Emmett out of his standing In Just his black tight brief's& an Erection that was Straining against them she got the chance to see how much he had changed since. 

 

" I almost have forgotten how Big you were, do you have a Condom?" 

 

Naked and waiting Emmett saw Lily come back holding something, in her hand it was a Trojan XXL condom Arching his eyebrow, he watched her slide his Underwear down this time she Arched her eyebrow at how Impressive, her friend still was putting the Condom on she laughed, as Em pulled her down and he got between her legs with a little  Adjustment she gasped as she felt him push inside her Even though they weren't virgin's Lily still couldn't get over his size.

 

A little over an hour and after a few Oh's and Oh's Gods, Lily had her head on Emmett's chest, who was currently trying to catch his breath  he was still impressed about her stamina feeling himself go fully flaccid, Emmett took the condom off and threw it in the trash, can and then got back into her bed letting her lay back down on his chest they slid their finger's into each other & He started rubbing her Palm. 

 

" This doesn't make it weird does it?"   Emmett asked while watching Lily get up from the bed wearing only a Tshirt.

 

she laughed at his question and threw his shirt at him, they had ate breakfast and talked some more, before Emmett decided to go back to the guys since he knew they would be wondering where he was hugging her again he promised to call her before he left & when he made it back to L.A. saying See you soon Em walked out the building and into the streets. 

 

*** Back at the Hotel ***

 

Emmett swiped the room card and made it inside, before he could even make into his room August spotted him first. 

 

" Guys guess who finally came back." 

 

Neal and Graham came walking out they had smiles on their faces, rolling his eyes Em went to go take a shower, but his path was blocked by Neal who directed him back to sit down on the couch. 

 

" Where do you think your Going, where are you coming from Buddy?" 

 

He had to laugh and then watched the guys, sit down on the opposite seats near him they all were looking at him wondering when either one of them to speak. 

 

" If you Asse's must know I was talking to my friend Lily." 

 

" What's talking in your definition because those Hickey's tell a different story."    August said shaking his friends shoulders and laughing while doing so.

 

after some talking and laughing Emmett looked, at his phone and saw the time he went to shower, and change clothes because he needed to go take care of some other business around town pretty soon they would be heading back to Mills Inc to sign their papers. 

 

*** Few Days later ***

 

Regina was woken up by laughing and she sat up to see Henry, sitting right in front of her he was holding his, stuffed lion smiling at his mother she reached for her son and pulled him to her making him giggle eventually he got free from his mother and Jumped off the bed.

 

" Morning Mama come On's, I wanna make you breakfast."  

 

she laughed and got out the bed also reaching for her robe, she followed her three year old into their large kitchen, he had taken out bowls and other Miscellaneous things that she knew no one cooked with but she did not have, the heart telling him he had on a large apron, which made his mother laugh and so Regina  decided to help her son going into the fridge. 

 

" Okay my sweet boy what do you wanna make." 

 

Henry moved from the chair he had climbed on, and Jumped onto his mother   " I want pancakes Mama, Blue berry pancakes."

 

" Alright Blue berry pancakes it is." 

 

finished cooking Regina went to her phone, and saw the time she told Henry she needed, to get dressed and so she left her son to eat his breakfast she had texted Jason to let him know that she was meeting a friend for Coffee, and she would see him later thirty minutes later, she came down the stairs and saw that Henry finished eating and went to watch T.V. smiling she grabbed her purse. 

 

" Henry I'm leaving so you, behave for the babysitter I love you." 

 

" Love you too Mama." 

 

***  COFFEE SHOP ***

 

making it inside Regina had picked out her favorite spot, the barista's recognized her and smiled, they asked if she was ordering something but she told them she was going to wait since she was waiting on someone sitting down she looked out the window. 

 

Emmett got there a few minute's later he walked through the door, and looked around finally he saw the Brunette, Looking flawless and sitting close to the window smiling he made his way to her table looking up she smiled, and asked if he wanted to sit down which he did, soon a woman came over asking them if they wanted to order.

 

" I would like a warm scone, and Earl Grey tea please."   

 

Regina looked at Emmett waiting on him to Order.    

 

" And can I get a Cocoa and, also a Powdered Doughnut  thank you." 

 

He looked back over at Regina who was currently holding in a laugh, and he wondered what was so funny, if he had to Admit though she still looked beautiful even when she laughed.  

 

" What...What is soo funny." 

 

" I'm laughing because you still eat like a child, somethings never change clearly." 

 

" Ya Know you didn't have to call me that day." 

 

Regina stopped laughing and looked at Emmett, she heard what he had Just said but she needed, to know what he had meant by it Putting her Tea down her eyebrow's furrowed as she looked at him. 

 

" I don't understand what are you saying?" 

 

sighing like he always or mostly did he looking into familiar brown eyes.

 

" When you had called, and said we shouldn't talk anymore. I wasn't going to answer and Just let you figure out that I was letting you go that day."

 

Taken back was the only way to describe how Regina felt right now, she didn't know he was going to do that now, she felt terrible that she had even made that call or Hell how she treated him back in High school he was her friend and she treated him like he was stranger.

 

" Emmett don't I shouldn't have called you, and even told you that I was a cruel friend." 

 

seeing her tears Em reached for her hand, and handed her a tissue she may have been a lot of things, as an Adult but Cruel was never one of them sure she was a Bitch most times and she was strict but that came from, being up under her mother all these 31 years, since she was born but also she had drastically changed when Daniel died her heart fluttered when she felt Emmett's hand wrap around her's.

 

" Don't you do that, Gina...you were always an amazing friend. Peer pressure is real and we both got caught up in it-" 

 

Regina hadn't heard that Nickname in a very long time, and hearing it come out this gorgeous man's mouth, did send shiver's down the Brunette's spine she wasn't sure why she was feeling like this she was in a relationship, which happen to be going on 6 month's now Jason, was an amazing guy and Henry liked him for now and plus he made her smile and she hadn't in a long time.

 

" I'm sorry for calling you Gina...It's a reflex, Regina Okay tell me something new." 

 

" It's Okay  fine actually I missed it, Hmm... after moving here and settling. I graduated with Honor's got my degree in business Got my parents to merge all the family Businesses into one which is Mills Inc and Me and Daniel Had a son-" 

 

did she say son, Emmett needed to hear that again, he didn't know she had a son well grant it, they hadn't spoken recently he smiled and wondered where Daniel was right now so he had to ask. 

 

" Wow congrats that's crazy, I know you and Daniel are Happy, a Son your a mom wow."

 

giving him a sad smile she thought  he had known, that Daniel had passed away almost two years ago, wiping a few tears away she saw him looking her he wondered if he did something wrong. 

 

" Hey I'm sorry did I do or say something wrong?" 

 

" No...No you did nothing wrong, It's Just Emmett Daniel passed away two years ago."

 

Now Emmett felt like an Ass for sure he hadn't heard anything, about Daniel and if he did he wouldn't have asked, her about him doing like he did before he reached for her hands and rubbed them this time she looked up, and Saw Emmett gave her a  smile and then his phone, went off letting her hands go he reached for his phone and opened it she noticed the smile on his face leaning up a bit she saw the Name Lily feeling a little Jealous she sat back down.

 

" I didn't get the chance to ask about your life." 

 

" There isn't much to tell after High school, I got accepted into Stanford. and after college I decided I wanted to try something different which I did I became a surfer and soon after I wanted to start my own production and Studio Company which I did it's called Swan Surfer Productions acting is included & I am also currently looking into Owning a few properties and I did not date in college tried to but it wasn't for me see nothing much-" 

 

after a while she looked at her phone and knew she, needed to pick up Henry, reaching for her purse, she watched Emmett do the same with his Jacket walking out the building he walked her to her car where a driver, was waiting stopping mid way in the door Regina turned, around and wrapped her arms around the blonde's neck he did the same and wrapped an arm around her waist Hugging her.

 

But Unbeknownst to them they were being watched, by Regina's boyfriend Jason he remembered, that she told him she was meeting a friend he needed to know who this Emmett  Person was and he pulled out the parking lot making a call to a friend. 

 

" How long will you be here after, the contract signing this week."  

 

Regina asked grabbing her phone she was going to give Emmett her phone number.

 

both of them knew that they wouldn't be where they were before, but he felt good knowing that they were, able to talk a little and apologize for everything that was said Emmett got her phone and put it in handing it back to the brunette. 

 

" I gotta go back after the signing, because I have some other business to take care of." 

 

" But I told Lily I would be back, so hopefully when i get back. we can really catch up & I can meet your Son." 

 

hearing the woman's name made Regina feel Jealous again, which she wasn't sure why but she decided to swallow her feelings for now. 

 

" I would love to catch up more it was good seeing you Swan." 

 

Emmett started walking away from the Brunette's car, he had a smile on his face as he did and said.  

 

" It's a deal Mills, when I come back in town you will be the first to know." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow so many nice Words from some incredible people thank you for taking the time out to even read my story let alone a glimpse I was Hoping to have this up before Season 6 premiere but sadly not I am glad I have it done this chapter might be my longest but I hope you all love it Next up is Business transaction a more SQ with a little Lily


	4. The Birth of a new Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Business transactions....and More SwanQueen  
> Emmett and Regina are on the verge of Merging both their Major businesses

 

* * *

 

" Mama I made you something." 

 

Regina felt her son touching her noise smiling, with her eye's still closed she eventually opened, one eye and laughed looking what her three year old son was holding a food tray she watched Henry try to climb and Regina, Jumped up and reached for the tray helping, her son he then climbed onto the bed and watched his mother place it on her lap he waited for her to put some food in her mouth which she did. 

 

" Oh my goodness this is so good, did you make this yourself Henry?"

 

Nodding his head he climbed back down and went back, into the kitchen she watched him come back, with a glass of Orange Juice he held it up for his mother who smiled and took it from her son.

 

finished eating she followed Henry to the kitchen, and saw that there were a lot of dishes, so she washed them while he went to watch cartoons and eat his breakfast soon after she needed to get dressed in order, to head into her office and finish the conclusion, of the meeting with Emmett and his friends. 

 

" Henry would you like to come, to Mama's Job today?" 

 

moving quickly he Jumped on his mother and nodded his head, Regina let him finish eating his breakfast, while she went upstairs to shower and change into her work outfit and then call Zelena and her mother today, was going to be a busy day and she finally got to, actually sit down with Emmett and talked for a few hours of course she didn't think they would be friends again right away but at least they were talking.

 

" Alright mister let's get you dressed." 

 

" But Mama's can I wear's my Pajama's." 

 

shaking her head she picked Henry up and went upstairs, to pick an outfit for Henry after a good, twenty minutes she had her purse and phone plus keys she heard teeny tiny feet running and looked to see Henry wearing regular, Jeans and a Blue Polo shirt along with a backpack full of crayon's, toys and a snack they walked out the door and climbed into the car while the driver drove.

 

*** Four Season's Hotel ***

 

the Guys were doing the same everyone was getting dressed, and packing all their stuff up because, once they went to the last meeting with Mills Inc they would be heading back to L.A. Of course Emmett was going, to go talk to Lily before he left and hopefully, get to talk to Regina also smiling he finished tying a Knot in his tie he walked out his room and heard whistles.

 

" Damn Em....who are you trying to Impress Lily?",  Or is it Regggiinnnaaa...."

 

Emmett laughed at his friends.

 

"  Hahaa I'm not impressing anyone, I Just feel the need to dress professional for Once." 

 

Emmett went to the mirror and straightened out, the suit before turning around he did want, to dress the part since he was about to sign a contract that would be worth both his and Regina's family company one of the richest, in the united states doing a once over, one last time he asked if they were ready and headed out the hotel into their rental car heading to meet with the Mills Women. 

 

*** Mills Inc Building ***

 

Heels could be heard clicking off in the distance, as woman at a desk was typing away she was, too busy to notice and then looked up to see Regina making her way to the elevator's along with a Enthusiastic 3 year old following closely behind her.

 

" Good Morning Miss Mills, and is this that Henry. Oh my goodness you've grown."

 

he smiled at the lady at the front and followed his mother, into the elevator he held onto her hand, until they had gotten to the 23rd floor they both walked out and Henry smiled at all the people that worked, for his mother they all greeted Henry smiling, at how handsome he was and how tall he was getting.

 

" Sorry Mills Your mother & Sister, are already in the meeting room waiting." 

  

" and she said once Mr.Swan and his group, get here to direct them your way." 

 

she smiled and thanked Janice who was her mother's assistant, and walked Henry into her office, she made it comfortable for him she also watched her son climb into her chair and pull out all the Items in his bag, along with his Ipad  closing the door she told her staff, To make sure no one goes in or out her office while he was in there unless she tells them to walking to the meeting room.

 

Soon after Emmett pulled up into  building he, parked the car and got out along with Graham, August and Neal they all looked at each other and walked into the building greeting the same woman they had met before when they came here getting on the elevator Neal pushed the floor button.

 

" Gentlemen welcome back to Mills Inc, I'm Janice the head Assistant Please follow me."

 

the guys followed the older woman back to the meeting room, she knocked and waited for a few moments, until the door opened smiling she told them to go right in and as usual Cora wasn't sitting at the head, this time it was Regina and then Zelena  Cora decided, since this was Regina's company she would sit this signing out  along with them was Sydney.

 

" Now Shall we get down, to it then Sydney if you please. hand The paper's Mr.Swan right now."   Zelena said while looking over at her sister Regina.

 

....Of course Ms.Mills let me open my briefcase."    

 

 Sydney reached into his case and pulled out, a thick beige folder before sliding it over, to Emmett who had raised an eyebrow before reaching the file and pulling it to himself.

 

" Now what you are looking at Mr.Swan, Is the agreement and plan of our Merging." 

 

"  and I assume you brought your documents as well, such as the certificates." 

 

Emmett looked over at Graham and nodded his head, bringing out a brief case latches were lifted, and papers pulled out Graham handed them over to his blonde friend who then handed them over to Sydney, and he went and passed them to Regina, and her sister they started looking over the Documents as well.

  

" Now I'm sure you read Article III,  Conversion of Securities; Exchange of Certificates."

 

" And then also  section 3.01 Conversion of shares, you can also look that over too."  

 

Emmett was the businessman he was also concentrating, flipping through the paperwork so they, didn't Just want to Merge with Emmett's Business they also wanted to partner up with him also was that not the same thing Mills Inc and Swan Surfer productions were both Major public companies. 

 

....Ummm what's article II then, Representations and warranties of the company." 

 

Sydney looked over that and waved to Emmett telling him.  

 

" Since we aren't merging completely, with you it does not have any relevance to our contract."

 

" Am I signing the line where it says,  brokers and certain expenses cause that looks important."      

 

Graham added he was the man that handled the money. 

 

" Yes Mr. Humbert that would be wonderful." 

 

after literally an hour talking nothing but business and exchanging papers, Emmett signed on the dotted line along with Regina who did the same Now they needed an Official name Em looked at everyone  **" I got One  SWAN MILLS Production INC "**

 

The guys and Regina and Zelena all turned to Emmett, who was looking at him they all voted, and the name would be Swan-Mills Inc of course Cora probably wasn't going to like it at first but it wasn't her choice, getting ready to leave Of course they decided to go, out and celebrate before leaving for L.A. Emmett watched the guys walk out the office and saw Regina putting paper's into her folder's. 

 

" would you like to go out with Us?" 

 

Regina turned around to Emmett who was sitting, on the edge of the table crossing his muscular arms, over his chest she felt a familiar tingle being near this man or even hearing his voice but she also had to think, about Jason who was also a good man & happened, to be her boyfriend right now she smiled and before she could even say anything a certain smaller brunette came rushing into the room. 

 

" Mama...Mama guess what?", I finished my color's book & I got pizza." 

 

Emmett unfolded his arm's and looked at the young child, that had Just rushed into the room, and into Regina's arm's he thought he heard correct the Kid Just called Regina Mills mother smiling if he had to guess, this was the Son she had told him about Daniel's, Baby boy he looked over at The Brunette mother who placed her son on the floor as he stood in front of her holding his book.

 

" Who's This Mama?" 

 

Regina looked up at Emmett and then Henry.  

 

" Well Henry this is mommies and daddies, old friend His name is Emmett Swan and he's Just visiting." 

 

Henry looked to his mother and then this stranger, who was standing there his arm's at his side so the as usual the 3 year old moved from his mother and to Emmett he stood right in front of the 6 foot grown man & gave him a partial toothless smile. 

 

" he has a funny Name Mommy, My name is Henry and this is my color's book-" 

 

Emmett couldn't help but stifle a laugh, before squatting down and meeting, eye to eye with the three year old holding his hand out waiting to see what happens next Henry put he smaller hand into the larger hand. 

 

" Nice to meet you Henry, guess what?" I have the exact same coloring book." 

 

beaming from ear to ear Henry looked back at his mother, she almost laughed out loud but were, interrupted by Jason dropping by he knocked on the outer door and saw that both Adults had stopped laughing he wondered what he had Just walked in on when he saw the familiar blonde he had seen before standing closely next to Regina he moved closer and threw his hand out.

 

" Sorry If I interrupted, I'm Jason Macko & who might you be?" 

 

Emmett smiled and did the same throwing his hand out.  

 

"  I'm Emmett Swan nice to meet you, I own Swan surfer production. but now it's Swan Mills production Inc." 

 

Raising an eyebrow he turned to Regina, who couldn't make eye contact before, long Henry came back and saw Jason he ran to the man and Jumped into his arms giving him a big hug before looking over his shoulder at Emmett. 

 

" Jay guess what?"  This Is Emmett and he's mommies best friend."

 

" Really best friend, I haven't met Emmett."

 

feeling the awkwardness Emmett looked at his watch, and told them he was going to meet some friends, and told Regina he would see her around and then he looked down at the Three year old Squatting again. 

 

" ....Annndd you Mr.Henry It was so good finally meeting you." 

 

leaving the room and then the building after a few moments,  Regina told Henry to get his stuff and, she watched him walk out the room she then turned around to see a peeved off Lawyer standing in the middle, of the room she wondered what was wrong with him, but any rocket scientist could see he was steaming about something and it needed to be resolved right now.

 

" What's wrong Jason?"

 

" why didn't you tell me, he was closer to you than I thought. Best friend really Regina you could have said something." 

 

*** Rare Bar & Grill * **

 

Neal and August had picked the spot this time, and so Graham showed up right after, and then Emmett & Zelena they all sat at the table when Regina came into view but she wasn't alone Henry was with her along, with Jason who had a scowl upon his face, spotting the group she made it to the able with the others.

 

**" Hello welcome to rare, My name's Dinah and I will be taking your drink and meal order's are you all ready?"**

 

**Neal -  Can I get the Take it off."  and the chicken brie burger**

 

**August -   Pear- Secution for me."  I also will be getting the  warm tuna steak sandwich**

 

**Graham -   I'm getting the Baby Daddy IPA."     I would like the Lobster Burger for me and extra fries**

 

**Zelena -  I won't be having what they have I would like peroni in a chilled glass please."  and your Greek  Salad with extra cheese**

 

**Jason -  Bronx Pale Ale for me and My Girlfriend would like a Shiraz Glass also chilled."   I'm getting the Original Louis Lunch burger and Regina would like the grilled Ahi Tuna salad.**

 

Emmett looked over at the dressed man before looking over at Regina, who had a confused look on her face. 

 

**Emmett -   And I will be getting my favorite No Strings Attached.''   with the Cowboy Rib eye steak**

 

looking down next to him Emmett saw that his mother, nor the man she was sitting with had ordered, him so he wasn't sure what Henry would like but Em decided to take a guess he called the waitress back over and looked over at the 3 year old. 

 

**Emmett -  Ma'm  I would like to put in a order for One Medium sprite and also the French fry tasting basket along with the shredded brisket Quesadilla.**

Once the order's were taken everybody talked among themselves, and while the Adults did that Henry went into, his own world coloring on the mat he was given Besides his mother the only person who was watching his, every move was Emmett he didn't know why, but after meeting Henry he felt this strong need to get to know him He Knew Daniel was an Incredible man so why wouldn't he have an Equally amazing Son.

 

" What'cha doing Bud drawing?" 

 

Henry pointed to the map he was following content, with drawing he looked over to see Regina, was listening to one Of Jason's stories a few second later's he felt an familiar arm on his shoulder and looked up to see Lily smiling back at him Jumping up from his seat causing the other's the look up.

 

" Hey...you what are you doing here?" I called to invite you for Lunch." 

 

Lily felt Emmett move closer she put a hand on his chest, and looked over at his friends and saw a pair of brown eye's looking back at her she then turned her attention back to Emmett who had a smirk on his face.

 

" I did get your message, I'm sorry Babe It's been busy over at the lotus. Congrats by the way I had to see you before you left." 

 

Smiling he reached for her waist that did not go unnoticed, Regina was watching the whole scene, waiting a few minutes she went back to listen to another one of Jason's stories and then She watched Em Give this Lily person a Kiss before she walked away soon after lunch showed up.

 

" Thank's for inviting us to lunch, I enjoyed a day away from the office. I'm heading back have a safe trip back to L.A."

 

Zelena hugged them and then walked out the bar, Regina knew that Henry would be, in need of a nap and so she got up also along with Jason who said he would wait outside the guys did the same thing to give, Emmett and her a few minutes watching, the guys leave Regina turned her attention back to Emmett.

 

" So I guess I will see you, In L.A. thank you for ordering for Henry he loved it. It was good seeing you Emmett."

 

Emmett stopped the brunette woman from Just walking away.    

 

"  thank you for letting me meet Henry, he's a cool kid and so much like His father.''

 

Speaking of outside Jason was holding a sleeping Henry, he was waiting for Regina when he turned, and looked back into the restaurant Seeing her touch the forearm of the man waiting a few more minutes, she eventually came out and they left turning, around once again she smiled at Emmett and watched him get into the car.

 

*** Plane ride home ***

 

Once Seated the guys felt like they could relax, Emmett rode in first class with Neal, along with August and Graham plane ride home Emmett's phone vibrated and he looked down to see that it was a text from Regina he smirked at her message. 

 

**RM -  * I think your making an impression on a certain 3 year old he asked about you already ***

 

**Me -      * Really tell him I promise to be back once I get a few things settled ***

 

**RM -  * I missed talking to you & I am so glad we got the chance to talk let me know when you make it home safe & call me when you do * **

 

**Me  -    * Will do Buckaroo *  ; D**

 

after texting her he looked at the last response and sighed, before smacking his hand onto his head what was he thinking  *   **Will do Buckaroo ***

 

**Good One Swan...Smooth Real Smooth...**

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for all the love and support for this story....I am loving how it's developing already


	5. People come, People Go

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> now that Business has been taken care, Emmett has time to take care of personal stuff in his life and that being Lily and another being a certain Brunette who is getting more Jealous by the day .. don't worry she will be making a few trips to see Our Blonde Business man through out this chapter...also a litte more into Regina's and Daniel when they had first got to NYC

 

* * *

 

Emmett had made back to L.A. a few day's ago, of course Jet Lag had hit him and the rest, of the guys like a brick so instead of working on a up and coming project Em was around the house relaxing because he could, lying around something he usually didn't do, became new to him going down to his Home theater he tried to pick out a movie to watch when his Phone rang looking at the caller ID he knew exactly who it was.

 

 

**" Hey Lily sorry for not calling, I was going to trust me "**

 

they had talked for over an hour until he told her, that he was going to fix something in the kitchen, and would call back in a few hours hanging the phone he still couldn't get Regina off his mind he was glad that they were talking again but he wondered what she saw in that Jason dude she was dating.

 

a knock came to the front door wondering who it was, Emmett went and looked on his screen, and saw who it was and sighed didn't he know that it was his day off from everything unlocking the door he opened and on the other side was His brother Leo who had a smile on his face.

 

 **" Not The Warm Welcome, I was hoping for Little brother**." 

 

Emmett continued to walk into his living room before he sat down, and offered his brother to do the same while he drank his smoothie. 

 

" I'm sorry Brother being home a few days now, My body is finally catching up & I am tired." 

 

Leo watched his brother get up and go back into the kitchen, fixing himself a smoothie again and bringing his brother a water walking back into the living room he handed him the bottle.

 

"Okay I know I asked you this before Sooo...How did this business meeting, go I know usually your in and Out In a day." 

 

" But this time you stayed in NYC, a little longer you must have met someone." 

 

Emmett looked at his brother he had totally forgot, to tell him that he was going to Meet with, Regina and Zelena since it was their business well more so Regina since she combined everything her family had did and invested in into One big name sighing and licking his lips he saw Leo giving him a knowing look before he could even say a word but eventually he told him. 

 

" The Meeting I had was with Mills Inc, as In Regina and Zelena & It went better. than I expected it to go." 

 

" And I stayed in New York because, I had paper's to sign & I sort of Met an Old friend. beside's Regina that's for a different Story." 

 

Leo Raised an eyebrow after hearing his little brothers, confession he said he met an Old friend that wasn't Regina he wondered who it could have been deciding he was going to get that said person's name he Kept looking at Emmett Until he cracked a little. 

 

" Do you Remember a Lily Monroe?" 

 

" Is this the same Lily, Mom was weary of when you brought. her home that one time." 

 

Emmett remembered that day very clearly, Lily had asked about his parents at the time they, weren't dating but rather hooking up a few times while in college he had invited her to his family house Just for the night before, they were going back to school and Mary Margaret, happen to be home that day and let's Just say she didn't like the fact that she didn't know much about this Lily person.

 

" Yup that's her well I got, the chance to reconnect with her. while I was in New York this time."

 

Raising an arched Eye brow Leo turned to his Youngest sibling.    

 

" I know what your'e definition of Reconnecting means." 

 

The day ended and the brother's were trying to decide, what to have for Dinner since Leo came over, to Emmett's he suggested Homemade burger's instead of going out Jumping into the car they left for the nearest, Whole foods store in order to get all, the ingredients & of course grab a few cases of beer so they could invite the guys over to eat and drink with them. 

 

*** Mills Inc Head Quarter's ***

 

Regina was currently at  her desk going over paper work, and typing in number's along with reading, unread email's from other businesses looking to get in touch with her also so much has been going on in the last few days, her business had been beyond busy she was forever, grateful for her sister Zelena and also the Employee's her mother happen to hire trying to over a folder she had been Just handed a knock came to the door. 

 

" Please Come In." 

 

the door opened and Zelena walked inside she had two, Starbucks Coffee's and some scones walking, to her little sister's desk she placed the Items right in front of her hoping to get her attention when that didn't work she cleared her throat.

 

" You have to eat something, little Sis you haven't moved since nine am this morning."

 

" well at least if you're not going to eat, drink your Coffee  you are going. to need all the energy in the world." 

 

Regina looked up from her Apple desktop for one second smiled, and drank from the cup she looked at her sister & said.      

 

" Thank You I needed This for sure." 

 

" Let's take a break baby sis, how about our favorite bakery." 

 

" Ya know the one Mother, Occasionally took us to if we behaved." 

 

smiling Regina did remember that place looking around her desk, she got up and reached for her purse, and key's looking for her Phone she saw that she had two messages from Jason he had been acting weird for a few days and she had a feeling why but Regina hadn't returned any of his calls getting up she followed Zelena out the office and down to their cars.

 

" So I was wondering, what did you & Emmett talk about?" 

 

" Nothing Exciting...I Apologized for what I asked him, to do  when I was coming here for College." 

 

Zelena was taken back by her sister's confession One, thing Mills women never did was apologize, that was pretty much a rule their mother made them live by when they were little & especially now as Adult's so this was a big thing for Regina.

 

" am I going deaf or did, I Just hear my little sister say. 

 

she Apologized to a guy she hadn't seen in how many years?" 

 

the women ordered their desert's and watched other people, go in and Out Regina sighed again because, she knew that her sister would not understand why she did of course she knew she didn't have to apologize to Emmett she wanted to. 

 

" I know I didn't have to, I choose to do it and honestly it felt good." 

 

" That was always mother's policy, we were young enough to go with it years ago." 

 

finished with lunch Regina told Zelena she wasn't going back, to the office but she was going to pick up Henry, and head home putting a few dollars down Regina grabbed her purse and left her sister heading home and picking up her son.

 

finally making it home the front door opened and Henry, ran inside of course excited to have his mother, home early this time he waited for her to come through the door before he closed it for her & helped with the small groceries, she picked up they were going to have, home made Taco's for dinner placing the stuff on the counter she watched her son carry one big bag to her. 

 

" Henry Please be careful okay, bring the bag to mama so she can start cooking." 

 

" Okay Mama Here's you Go."   Henry passed his mother the bag and watched as she put everything all on their counter. 

 

the Mills Kitchen looked and smelled like an Mexican restaurant, at the moment the meat was cooking, and Regina had added other spice's while a certain 3 year old looked on the lettuce was cut & so was the Tomato's when the doorbell, rang she asked Henry to see who it was, first before he opened the door thank god she had the button instead of regular locks on her door.

 

" Mama It's Jason, and he has Fower's also."

 

Regina stopped what she was doing and walked to the door, she pushed the button and the door's, opened sure enough on the other side stood Jason he had wine and flower's Just like Henry said stepping aside she let the man in.

 

" I know I probably wasn't invited, but I brought wine and flower's." 

 

the three of them were sitting at the table and enjoying the, homemade meal Regina had prepared while, the Adult's had their beverage's Henry wanted Lemonade which is what he got soon enough he had fallen asleep on the couch & Regina suggested that they go into the family room Jason watched her walk in front of him before he followed her. 

 

" let me first say,Sorry I was not ignoring your calls. things Just have been hectic at the office." 

 

sipping her wine slowly Regina knew what he had meant, things were a little crazy after the meeting with Emmett and his friends she hadn't had a break ever since but anything for Henry she would stop whatever she was doing in a second. 

 

" Jay you do not have to say sorry, I completely understand these last few days. have been crazy also you aren't the only one." 

 

Both Regina and Jason were cuddling on her couch when her phone, had chirped she let out a soft giggle, alerting her partner next to her he couldn't see who she was texting but he assumed it had to be either one of her close, female friends or her sister he didn't want to be rude and flat out ask who was she texting but he had to know who had her utmost divided attention. 

 

" Hey Gina..I was wondering how come, you never really mention your Guy friend before." 

 

hearing that nickname  Regina moved from where she was and turned to look at the man, who was currently Occupying her couch and also wondered why he was bringing up Emmett at this time of night. 

 

" I dunno I guess because, we lost touch & after how I treated him. didn't think I should have brought him up." 

 

 **"** But now that he's back in my life, does it matter that I didn't tell you about him at first?" 

 

Jason sighed he knew she didn't understand but him being a guy, he did It's Just he knew all about Daniel, before he started dating the beautiful brunette but never Once not even a slip up had she ever mentioned The Blonde, that came to New York and knew since she was little, ever but now this Emmett Guy was back in her life and he thought he had the right to know who he was. 

 

" It's nothing Regina I'm sorry, and your right it does not matter that you didn't." 

 

" Hey do mind getting us some more wine please?" 

 

he watched Regina move from the couch and into her kitchen, while she did that he reached for her phone, and unlocked it he couldn't find any text messages well there wre some but none of them new looking up he saw that she still looking so he got his phone and typed in a number and then went to message's looking one last time he started texting the number 

 

**Jason -  CK Hey can you do me a solid?" look up the name Emmett Swan I need research on him.**

 

**CK -  Emmett Swan that name sound's familiar & will do is he a threat?" **

 

**Jason -  Not at this moment but I would like to have some Ammo if he does rather soon than later.**

 

Just then Regina came back into the living room and handed him a beer, instead flopping back down onto the couch, after another Hour Jason grabbed his coat and headed to the door he felt Regina behind him and stopped, mid stride and turned around he put his arms, around her waist pulling her closer to his body she placed her hands onto his chest and smiled. 

 

" Tonight's dinner was Unbelievable, You gotta let me cook for you guys I love you see you later." 

 

closing her front door she furrowed her eyebrow wondering, what had him distracted ignoring it she went, to pick up a sleeping Henry and walked up the stairs with him moving him into her bedroom she smiled when he curled, next to her pillow Regina changed into her, sleeping clothes and slipped into the bed falling asleep next to a snoring three year old.

 

*** Back In Los Angeles ***

 

Emmett finally got the grill going and let his brother fix the meat, of course August and the other's came, to the house enjoying some drinks while the main host makes a fool out of himself and almost taking off One of his eyebrow's 

 

" Dude are you sure, you know how to work your new grill?" 

 

the blonde man had a new In ground built into the backyard, and he hadn't had the chance to test it out, until today with a little supervision he got it in place and  bought charcoal and lighter fluid even though it had taken, forever the fire was built and all they needed, now was the meet that Leo had seasoned and prepared with Emmett's help of course. 

 

" Uhh...Yeah I do, beside's I got my big bro to  help me out." 

 

eventually the meat was placed on the grill & it started, smelling good the guys waited out back, while Emmett made sure their meet didn't burn while doing so he didn't know that he would be getting questioned also. 

 

" Soo...what happened at Lily's?" we didn't see you until the next morning." 

 

" that is none of any of you all's, business we talked & had fallen asleep end of discussion." 

 

couple of hours later and too many drink's Em couldn't, let his friends go home drunk so he told them, to sleep in either room they wanted he had too many in the first place staying downstairs he started Cleaning up and Saw Leo walk back inside also. 

 

" Listen Little Bro, I'm going home so I will see you tomorrow Okay."

 

Emmett walked his brother out the house watching him drive off, going back inside and finished cleaning the house, and the kitchen before he too went to head upstairs and went to sleep.

 

***  Next Morning ***

 

worst thing about a hang over is when someone, is in the kitchen banging cabinet's and slamming pot's, August and the Fella's decided to make breakfast for their gracious host who was currently still sleeping of course, they each still had a headache but pushed through, it somewhat trying to find all the ingredients to make an ultimate breakfast soon enough Emmett had woken up & headed downstairs.  

 

" Please do not Burn down my kitchen." 

 

Emmett watched his friends try to cook breakfast but then his, stomach got angry and he finally decided to take, over walking into it he told them to get out and cracked a few eggs along with pouring flower he made be a surfing Business, man but the man could Cook which was one, of his qualities also he loved feeding other's growing up even after his family came into their own fortune his mother and father also taught them do not let Money Change you which was for ever true.

 

" Okay pretty boy how did you, get to be this impressive Chef?" 

  

looking over at Neal he rolled his eyes and continued mixing all the ingredients.   " Unlike you Neanderthals My mother, was the one that taught me everything I know."

 

after fixing them food Emmett went to get dressed so he could go into, his office today because he was sure he probably had a thousand emails to answer and of course phone calls leaving them to clean his kitchen going up the stair's he had gotten a text message one that had him smiling from ear to ear.

 

**Lily - Letting you know I will be in L.A. in a few weeks hope to see you soon ;D**

 

**Emmett - Looking forward to it can't wait to show you my new place.**

 

**Lily - Ooohh I get the private Swan Tour let me save my money.**

 

Emmett smirked and side laugh at that last message and then, got into his shower shampooing his hair, he didn't hear the chirp on his phone until a few minutes later after showering he grabbed his phone and saw that he had another, Message thinking it was from either Lily, or Regina who he had been texting since last night looking over the text he saw that it was from neither women but His mother reading it his eyes Bulged out his head.

 

**MOM -  Guess what I'm  coming to see you next week I am looking forward to it love you Emmie.**

 

**UH OH......**

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Love Guys and a lot of you Voiced your Opinion on how Emmett called Daniel great... of course no is Perfect that's for sure everybody got's flaws but he was talking about how he treated Regina and other stuff and beside's he was not the one that was in the beating of a Young Emmett who do you think told Neal and the other's :D


	6. Invited Or Un-invited

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> guess who's coming to Visit Emmett's getting two house guests...for now but he might get a third Pretty much Lily coming to L.A. for not Just Business & another special visit from a certain Mama Bear.... will there be head butting in the Swan Household....!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I cannot believe I'm in chapter 6 already that's crazy but again thanks guys for all the support I am so grateful and I am coming up with a new story that's going to co-sign with Season 6 of Once Upon a time & It will be possible G!P not sure yet!!!
> 
>  
> 
> P.S I KNOW NOT MUCH SQ BUT DO NOT WORRY CURRENTLY WRITING THE NEXT CHAPTER WHICH WILL DEFINITELY HAVE PLENTY OF SWAN QUEEN...

 

* * *

 

Regina had woken up earlier than usual she Had a lot on her, mind and as usual she went For her morning run, around central park Wearing her headphones and Jogging pants She wondered what a certain blonde was up, To and it wasn't Jason  running past a Mother, & young baby  and than a man and His dog she smiled at each one of them Before continuing her run before heading Back to the car. 

 

Eventually she got back home and saw a Flash of brown, run up to her and cling to her Leg's looking down, she picked up the Squirmy three year old who was getting Heavier by the minute placing kisses all over His face before putting him back down.

 

" I'm going to take a shower, and then we are going to your favorite place." 

 

" To the Zoo Mama?" 

 

She smiled and watched her three year old Go back to watching something on the Ipad.

 

Meanwhile back in L.A. a certain Muscular Blonde was in his office, trying to catch with All his stuff for his business, and callback's He was getting from different  company's Some well known wanting Emmett to model For their product's, he had a lot going on & Then on top, of that his mother was coming Into town which wasn't so bad if Lily was too Coming into town hopefully that goes well Right now he was on a Skype conference Call with Nike Ceo Mark Parker. 

 

 **Mark P. -** thank you for taking your time, and getting back in touch with me, Now Mr.Swan what we were discussing was us endorsing you because you are literally one of the top surfing Athlete's of this time and we would be honored to have you.

 

 **Emmett -** wow thank's Sir that is an honor and please Call me, Emmett I remember Getting an email about that offer and I am sorry that I never got back in touch if we could discuss in person a deal and get a contract going I would not mind coming to your office and having a face to face discussion.

 

 **Mark P. -** Yes Yes...I will look at my schedule and get back in contact with you, actually I will be leaving the country in a few days so probably then can I get something set up for us to meet face to face if that's Okay?"

 

Nike Ceo told Emmett that his assistant Would be getting in contact, with him and the Skype session ended, Emmett closed the Computer down before leaving his office he Had gotten a text from Lily letting him know What time her flight, was getting in racing Upstairs he showered, and changed clothes Before heading to LAX to pick up the Brunette woman driving one of his new car's. 

 

Getting to the airport wasn't one of the best Options, since almost all the time the Airport Was packed, with people either coming Home or leaving L.A. you thought him living In California he would have been use to it by Now, but nope still trying to find a parking Spot, and Keep a low profile he decided to Pay for parking and go inside but not before He grabbed his shades and baseball cap Getting out his New 2017 Maserati Quattroporte a gift from a friend. 

 

  **Emmett -  2 Lily. M -  Hey I'm here what's your gate.**

 

Waiting a few moments he received a text From Lily letting him know, what was her Gate number and flight, she had taken Instead of getting back into his car he Decided to walk which wasn't far and went To where baggage, was waiting he saw a Large group of people walking, and standing Waiting for their bags after a few moment's Emmett saw the familiar brunette wearing Torn Jeans boots and a vintage, David Bowie Shirt she had a smile, on her when saw Emmett and walked a little faster she knew That he didn't want anyone noticing who he Was making it to the Six foot Six Blonde he Smiled and leaned down hugging her before Reaching for both her bags and walking out The airport making it to his car inside Lily Couldn't contain herself anymore. 

 

" I missed you Like crazy you know that?" 

 

Emmett smirked and put her bags in the Backseat before looking at the woman again.    

 

"  Of course you did I already know, you can't Resist this face." 

 

Lily punched his shoulder and laughed Before reaching, for her phone she watched From the side, of her eye Emmett faking his Punched shoulder Injury before starting his Car and driving off presumably heading back To his house, he did tell her she wasn't going To stay in a Hotel, when he had a perfectly Good ten bedroom seven bath house she Smirked and looked out the car window she Did miss, visiting cali when she was Younger But New York, was her Home away from Home eventually they pulled up to a gate Watching the man push buttons she raised a Sculpted eyebrow and saw what they were Driving into His house was amazing. 

 

The car stopped and Lily came out of her Day dreaming, then she saw Emmett come Around and open, the door for her smiling She got out and watched the blonde grab her Bags and head towards the front door Pushing a button they opened stepping Aside he smirked at Lily. 

 

" Welcome to Casa Dey Swan, please Enjoy you're stay and tip your Host." 

 

 An hour or so later Emmett was inside his Home Gym working out,  forgoing a shirt he Was lifting weights, and quiet possibly had Forgotten that Lily was in his house he Smirked and turned to see her standing in The doorway, she whistled and started Making her way, to the blonde who was now Standing in the middle of the room with Sweat dripping down his perfectly chiseled Abs.

 

" Impressive Mr. swan, You aren't That College Freshman Anymore."

 

Smirking at her comment besides Regina Emmett always felt, like he could be himself Around Lily ever since, College making his Way over to her grabbing a towel while doing So he got closer until he was hoping she Could feel the heat coming off his body.

 

" Ya know I was never, scrawny especially in College."

 

He winked and felt a hand touch his chest Looking he watched, Lily's eye's go from a Dark green to a even darker, green which Meant Lust biting his lower lip Emmett Leaned down getting into her face Emmett Watched Lily's eye's, follow his lips before They connected, even with a sweating body He still managed to get kissed pulling her Closer Em felt two arm's go around his neck But knowing he needed a bath Emmett Decided to end the kiss earning a Disappointed groan. 

 

" I know I know, I'm feeling the same let me shower first okay."

 

Feeling the man pull away Lily caught the Strings on his sweats, making Emmett stop Walking and turn, around getting closer to Lily again before pecking her one last time He was about to walk out the room when Stopped again turning to the Brunette woman. 

 

" I forgot to ask, Eating In or Going Out?"

 

Back in New York Regina had her day with Henry who enjoyed, going to the Zoo along With Zelena's Twin, God children Jacob Oliver & Addison Lee who she had full Custody of when both their parents passed Away in accident, they were 10 years old Which meant they were both, older than a Certain Brunette who recently turned Just Three years old himself Zelena figured it was A good thing Henry had Cousin like figures In his life that way he would have older Influences. 

 

" Mom can we please leave the Zoo Now?"  

 

Addison asked her god mother while looking at her brother. 

 

She still couldn't get over the fact of hearing That word,  still even though the Twin's were Practically, pre-teens she had gotten them When they were a little older than Henry Zelena wasn't sure at first but after a few Years, she has gotten the hang of parenting Thanks to Regina, even though she was Older she thought being a God-mother was Hard try being Just a mom but she did know How grateful, they both were whenever Mother's day came, around she got Breakfast in bed & the biggest mother's day Card anyone could receive.

 

" We are going to wait, for your Aunt Regina & Henry So No."

 

The pre-teen groaned and went to Join her Older brother, by two minutes who was Sitting off, by a rock Playing on his Ipad Zelena made sure she had them both in her Sight's before turning her head back to her Sister who then picked up a tired three year Old Henry she smiled making her way over To her Older sister. 

 

" He's had a wonderful day, where are the Twins?" 

 

Zelena pointed her finger towards her kids.  

 

"  They are over there, Puberty is hitting them hard early."

 

Both sister's laughed before walking to Where the other, kids were soon after they Went to the nearest restaurant, Regina had Gotten a text from Jason asking if she Wanted to come over to his place she hadn't Been to his place, in a few weeks which is Why she thought, it was best that he would Always come to her's but recently they Hadn't done neither since she became busy She texted her answer and looked at a Smirking Zelena.

 

" I'm going to assume that's either Jason, Or a certain Blonde who you recently connected with."

 

Regina laughed and moved to put Henry into His car seat, she closed the door and turned To her sister.          

 

" You're assumption was correct, it was Jason he asked if I wanted to come over?"

 

....Not sure what Blonde you are referring to." 

 

Zelena made sure the kids got into the car Also before turning to her younger sister With a knowing look.  

 

The redhead Rolled her eyes.

 

"....Mhhmmm you Know who exactly I'm talking about little sis." 

 

Speaking Of Blonde Emmett had finished Entertaining his guest who currently, was in His bed after a few rounds, Lily had Surprised him in the shower and he really Could not resist did she not Just get to his House today, moving to get dressed he went Into his bathroom, closet and grabbed a few Items handing them off to her but before They left the house he knew he had to tell Her something she wasn't going to like.

 

" You're going to Kill me, But my mother is coming to my house also." 

 

Lily had currently went into the room she Picked out trying, to pick out an outfit so that They could go out, she smiled after finding The one she wanted and continued getting Dressed she wondered if she had heard the Blonde correctly so she walked back into his Bedroom while he slipped his feet into his Boots.

 

" Why would I kill you, this is your house and beside's I'm only here for a few days." 

 

Emmett got next to Lily and Nudged her Making the Brunette woman look up at him While she finished dressing. 

 

" Because I know how much, last time she Grilled you & I wanna make sure you are comfortable."

 

Done with getting dressed Emmett & Lily Headed to closest spot, to grab dinner he Was doing the best he could, to avoid the Paparazzi who he knew was going to follow Them eventually parking the car he got out First and then, helped Lily sure enough Flashes everywhere men, surrounded them Taking pictures and asking questions if she Was his girlfriend or something else it Irritated him but Neal taught him to Ignore Them because dealing with them never ends Well so Em & Lily went on with their Business enjoying each other's company.

 

Regina currently had a babysitter for Henry Which happened to be Zelena, she was too Tired to go out with their friends, & Regina of Course was headed to Jason's house she Had got a text from him earlier asking her to Wear something, simple but Sexy finished Dressing she kissed, her son Goodbye and Drove off headed to her Boyfriends place She sighed a little she always felt bad Leaving Henry but sometimes you gotta Enjoy time away even from your Own Kids Sometimes.

 

Making it across town Regina made it to Jason's place, she got the car and walked to The front door pushing a button a man Dressed in a tux answer's the door Wondering what was going on he smiled and Opened the door Regina walked inside as he Closed it. 

 

" Mr. Smith say's please make yourself at Home, he will be out shortly." 

 

She smiled and decided to walk around Regina turned to look, at the photo's he had Plastered all along, the walls they were Pretty much Photo's of his family Niece's And Nephew's plus his mother and father Including his two older brother's who if she Wasn't mistaken had met them Once or Twice making her way to the living room she Noticed a newer photo this was Her and Jason enjoying clearly something he had Said. 

 

Regina got back into the living room sipping On her drink, when a throat cleared which Made her turn around too quick and make Her drink go down the wrong pipe Jason Rushed to her side making sure she was Breathing.

 

" I'm sorry If I scared you, saw that you were looking at my Pictures." 

 

Covering her mouth she nodded her head And pointed to the Photo of them, Jason Smirked and moved closer to where she was Standing before opening his mouth. 

 

" Oh yeah I remember that Photo, I believe it was one of your mother's Benefit dinners." 

 

Jason said turning to look at the beautiful Brunette woman he always felt like, he could Be himself whenever he was around, Her Being Just a few years older than her she Made him feel like a Teenager and not a Successful Lawyer, he too remembered When he had first laid eye's, on Regina also Smiling he watched her walk around his Apartment fixing his shirt he cleared his Throat again and made her turn around. 

 

" Sooo...What do you have me here for?" 

 

Regina had asked him while walking back to His kitchen she watched  Jason, go into his Kitchen and pull out all his groceries and Waited for her to sit down which she did Wondering what was going on.

 

" I know these last few days, have been Hectic so I wanted to cook you a home cooked dinner." 

 

....Jay you know you don't have to, impress Me anymore I'm your's." 

 

He smiled and looked up at Regina before Looking back into one, of his cook books Pointing to a recipe he moved, to the Ingredients but not before he told Regina She could go watch television in his living Room while he prepared their, dinner Nodding her head she got up and left his, Kitchen Jason sighed and grabbed his Phone looking up a number to a restaurant He dialed and asked for his friend.

 

" Hey Man no this is Jason, yeah I need a Favor I will send you this picture, and I'm Going to need you bring me this if you all Have it."

 

Jason sent the picture and looked over into The living room, where Regina still was Sighing he waited, for a answer which he got Smiling at the Text he grabbed a bowl acted Like he was cooking  after about an hour his Cell pinged, and he raced to the door Opening it Jay, got handed four bags which Were heavy he thanked his friend and closed The door going to the stove he pulled out a Chicken, and vegetables along with rice Pouring them, into a pan he placed them into The oven before going back to where Regina Was who smiled when he sat back down. 

 

" Sorry it took long, But dinner will be served in a few moments."

 

Soon enough Jason pulled out the food the Oven making sure, not to burn himself he Turned his head, and saw that she was Watching him smiling he put two plates Down on the table and then filling Regina's Plate first she moved from her, seat going Over to the table sitting down, Jay had Grabbed two glasses pouring them both a Drink not soon after sitting down they Enjoyed the meal that was prepared. 

 

Later on while on the couch Jason and Regina were currently making out, that's Right like two teenager's he was between, Her legs kissing around her neck making the Brunette moan Just a little that is until she Looked up at the T.V. and a saw a familiar Face it was a picture of Emmett leaving the Airport with some other woman Regina Moved to sit up causing Jason to groan & do The same.

 

" I wonder why he didn't mention her?" 

 

....Babe it's been how long since you talked, I'm sure the Guys not going to tell you about Every relationship."

 

Seeing that she was no longer paying him Any attention he sighed, and moved from Where they had Just been, Kissing he Wondered what this Emmett guy had to Make so many women go crazy about him Grabbing their dirty dishes, he watched Regina continue to watch TMZ, something She never did before long it had went off and She reached for her shoes and purse getting Ready to leave noticing this Jason raced Towards the door blocking it. 

 

" I thought we were having a Night Cap, I don't want you driving home after drinking." 

 

Just a few days later back in L.A. Emmett Had gotten a lot done including, helping Lily His mother who was currently, coming to his House promised to be on her best behavior Sighing he knew that wouldn't be true but She was, going to at his house Just for two Day's since, his father was flying in from LAX Getting her room ready he asked Lily if she Wanted to go with him to his Studio she Accepted the invitation. 

 

" Look at you Little Swan, gotta have the biggest office on the Lot."

 

Lily said while getting the grand tour by Your's truly he wasn't the type, of person to Brag even though he had, changed growing Up he still was the same Emmett he was When he was Younger besides the fact he Hasn't ever had, a committed relationship Beside's that the Blonde, Surfer hadn't Changed much & one thing he did remember Also was when he had Hooked up with Lily Once and they discussed what they wanted For their future's after Graduation well now Here they were. 

 

After giving Lily the grand tour & introducing Her to his team and friends, they were Headed  to the airport to pick up, Snow Emmett didn't want to find a spot he waited For his mother inside the car to avoid the Paparazzi, taking pictures like last time, not Too long after a short haired brunette Woman came walking Out & Lily only could Assume that was his mother since Emmett Had gotten out, the car there was a Squeal And then Em picked his, mother up hugging 

 

Her tight Lily heard the car door open and Watched the Brunette get into the car Mary Margaret had gotten in & turned her head Wondering who was this woman sitting Inside her son's car Emmett back into his car Also smiling.

 

" Sorry Ma you remember Lily right?" 

 

Mary Margaret raised her eyebrow at her son & Smiled before making an Oh shape with her face.  

 

" Yes Of course Lilian Page, it's been a long time." 

 

" How are you Mrs.Nolan, and It's Lily now & Yes it's been a long time." 

 

It was going good so far and Emmett was Hoping it would for the next few days, the Guys told him good luck having two women Staying at his place he Just shrugged it off He didn't think it was going to be that bad Right? 

 


	7. Two Dreams. Unplanned visits. and Balls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> a certain blonde starts having dreams...and he wonder's what they mean Emmett's taking care of his business but at the same time someone else were having the same dreams also there will be a Black and white party coming up

 

* * *

 

The alarm goes off and a hand reaches for it. 

 

A sleepy brunette sit's up for a moment and turns her head, It was Regina she looked at the body, laying next to her and saw a mop of hair sticking out from up under the cover's she sighed and got out the bed but not before, she grabbed her silk robe she walked downstairs, into the kitchen turning on the Coffee machine and grabbing a water in the process. 

 

Regina finished making her brewed batch and poured herself, a cup of coffee seeing that it was still dark, she wondered when she had time to have a huge deck built but decided to think more on it later opening the, screen door she walked out to stand outside looking, over into the night sky she sipped her hot drink and was in a deep thought that is until she felt fluttering in her stomach area untying her robe, she looked down to see a noticeable baby bump, her eyes bulged out of her head before she could even open her mouth she felt two strong arms wrap, around her waist she saw a huge diamond ring, on her ring finger & then a matching black band on this man's hand which meant only one thing they were married. 

 

she turned her head and looked up to see who it was thinking it was Jason, Regina had gotten the shock of her life, when she actually noticed the blonde hair and automatically did not have to guess who this Blonde headed man was holding her waist it was Emmett he looked a little older but still in shape he placed his chin on her shoulder sighing. 

 

" Is it the baby, is she kicking too hard?"

 

the smile that came across her face couldn't be hidden, her and Emmett were having a baby together, and top of that it was a girl her eyes followed the blonde man as he went into the kitchen opening the fridge grabbing ingredients, she also noticed that he wasn't wearing, a shirt something she didn't mind because the man was made like a God before long loud footstep's could be heard. 

 

a teenager with matching brunette hair came running down, the stairs he looked to be about thirteen or, fourteen taller than the average teen Regina looking the teen all in the face when a second set of footsteps were heard, but this time a Child no older than probably ,two or three came into the kitchen also but this time she had no doubt who's child he was since he had a mop of blonde hair and the bluest-greenest  eyes she had ever seen Yup he was truly a Swan. 

 

" Henwwy... can you tie my shoes Please 

 

Regina went to sit down at the closest chair her eyes had to be playing, tricks on her because she could not believe that the teen that she was looking at was her baby boy Henry well when he get's older she watched Emmett finish cooking and place plates around what she assumed was the dining room soon Henry reached into his bag and headed towards the man with a envelope. 

 

" Dad please tell me you remembered to sign this." 

 

Emmett turned around and raised an eyebrow.  

 

" Don't worry and Oh yeah did you two, forget to say good morning to someone."

 

both boy's turned to their mother and went up to her Henry was first, he hugged his mother and she kissed the top of his head like she always did moving her hands to his arms she rubbed them up and down until went to sit back down while doing so it gave a certain two year old ran from where he was standing and started climbing into his mother's lap. 

 

" Alexander Hollis Swan-Mills remember we gotta be careful with Mama right now." 

 

Alex that is what his name was she loved it and looking down, she was met with the pouty face this also recognized too many times oh yeah she knew who he still truly belonged to moving her baby boy she kissed him all around his head and face before letting him climb back down from where he was helping his father put the breakfast on the table soon all three were at the table enjoying their meal when all of a sudden Regina Jumped up and rushed into the nearest bathroom she kneeled down and emptied her contents into the toilet a soft knock was heard. 

 

" Gina...Babe are you Okay?" 

 

opening the bathroom door she was met with green eyes and a sad looking blonde, Emmett walked into the bathroom and helped her with her hair he was truly being the loving spouse she had always wanted even if this was dream sighing she waited for him to say something. 

 

" You did not have do this & make breakfast." 

 

He smirked and pulled the pregnant brunette closer to his body kissing her forehead.  

 

" I know didn't but I feel like what's happening to you is all my fault."  

 

" and beside's I love you Mrs.Swan-Mills." 

 

Regina had woken up with a start she reached for her phone and saw the time it read 4:30 am, sighing she looked over at a sleeping Jason turning onto her other side she was hoping to get back to sleep before a certain four year old came bursting into her room sighing again she counted and drifted off back to sleep this time without a dream which was fine by her.

 

Meanwhile in L.A. Emmett was beyond tired he had done almost a million, of things he needed/ wanted to do making it back home he was happy to have peace even though it wasn't too bad while his mother was visiting she literally staid for a couple of days telling him she would be back & then he had Lily who would be leaving to go back to New York in one more day going upstairs because it was so late he flopped down onto the bed closing his eyes.

 

Emmett woke up and turned around he saw that the other side of the bed, was empty he knew he needed a bath getting out the bed he headed into his bathroom turning on the shower he waited for the water to warm up which did not take too long stripping his clothes off stepped into his huge shower letting the water massage his aching shoulder's he then heard a door open then close ignoring it he continued shampooing his hair which was growing longer when he felt a pair of smaller hands rubbing on his chest turning around he saw who was Occupying the shower with him it was None other than Regina his eyes bulged out his head because the Bombshell brunette was currently nude.

 

" Regina when did you get here?" 

 

she Just smiled and kept rubbing her hands up and down his body, until she came to his dormant appendage that was between his legs taking in a sharp breath Em watched her undo her pony tail letting her hair fall onto her shoulders she wrapped one hand around his neck pulling the Blonde surfer closer until their lips touched letting out a small moan she then wrapped her legs around the blonde's waist when he pulled away reluctantly Emmett went to reach for a condom in the nearest drawer all of a sudden he felt her slide down his body & grab a robe making her way out the shower waiting a few moments Em too reached for a towel wrapping it around his waist going into the bedroom he Saw Regina sitting on the bed.

 

" Hey did something happen I was just getting a condom."

 

Regina huffed and rolled away from the man before sitting on the other side opening her mouth she looked Emmett in eyes.

 

" Yes something is wrong, you promised we would start trying to give Henry a little brother or sister."

 

" Remember we went to the Fertility clinic, I got test's done & your sperm was checked."

 

now he felt like a fool of course this dream version of himself and Regina, were trying for their own family of course Henry was their son but he knew that Regina wanted more children sighing he moved from where he was standing and made it to the other side of the bed getting closer to the woman.

 

" Let's do it babe I'm all for baby making, have you taken one of your tests?" 

 

Regina moved towards the blonde this time untying the towel around his waist, both Adults raised an eyebrow before she too let her robe fall down on the floor also Emmett picked up the brunette and threw her own the bed moving covers all over the place he got between her legs. 

 

" Yes i have taken one of my Ovulation tests & I'm at my peak today." 

 

" alright then Operation making Baby Swan-Mills is a go."  

 

laughing could be heard first and then soft moans followed. 

 

Emmett jumped up from his sleep looking around he was alone lifting the covers, he saw that he had the biggest case of morning wood groaning and going into the bathroom to take care of his problem just an hour later Em walked down into the kitchen where a tshirt clad Lily trying to make breakfast smirking to himself he walked to where she was standing before placing a hand on her back making the lighter brunette woman Jump.

 

" You asshole you nearly gave me a heart attack."

 

raising his hands in surrender the blonde opened his fridge door looking to see what, he had which wasn't much and also meant he needed to go grocery shopping something he probably would do when he dropped Lily off but for now he had some organic eggs and other vegetables lying around whipping up two omelet's besides everything he was currently doing cooking was one of his all time favorite thing to do he loved it.

 

" Soo...does Regina know you still have dreams about her?"

 

Emmett scoffed and continued mixing his ingredients looking over at a raised eyebrow Lily. 

 

" Okay yes I had a dream, about Regina last night & it was crazy." 

 

Lily laughed and Jumped to sit down on top of his kitchen counter tops, she eventually crossed her arms over her chest staring at her friend waiting for him to Admit that he had dreamed  about a certain brunette that wasn't herself. 

 

" if you do not mind, me asking what was the dream about." 

 

done cooking Em placed a plate in front of Lily and then he sat down with his, telling her what he had dreamt about and what happened in it at first he didn't want to tell her every single detail but she kept telling him do not leave any details out even though they weren't dating she was still his friend who he had been sleeping with Occasionally and he didn't want to make her uncomfortable by talking about another woman. 

 

" so you had a dream about you & Regina, it's fine but you should find out what it means for you." 

 

 few days later Em was at his meeting with Nike along with Graham since Lily said, she needed to head back home and thanked him for his hospitality & also for showing her so cool bar/ restaurant spot's she could use for another opening leaving for New York he also had been thinking about what she said when he told her about the dream the meeting literally took over an half an hour but a negotiation was made & Emmett was now going to be the new face of Nike's brand both men left the building to celebrate the new contract.

 

***  New York ***

back in NYC  a certain brunette was wondering the same thing our blonde was, what did her dreams mean Regina at first shrugged them off and went back to her business and spending more time with Henry she also tried to spend more time with Jason also hoping to get a certain blonde out of her head do not get Regina wrong she was happy that they had been talking to each other for almost a month now but now her mind was trying to make a decision that was not ready for so of course she asked her big sister to come eat lunch with her.

 

" Usually I invite you to lunch, so what has happened?"

 

Regina was fixing her hair and lipstick holding her tiny mirror in her hand, and then she heard a distinct throat clearing coming from her sister so she sighed and placed her items back in the purse. 

 

" nothing happened per say, but I had dream a few nights ago."

 

placing her cup back on the table Zelena wondered what her sister meant, by saying nothing happened but raising her eyebrow she waited for Regina to continue with what she was about to tell her asking for a glass of cold water Regina looked around and moved in closer to her sister. 

 

.... So you had a dream and what happened in this dream?" 

 

Regina went on with telling Zelena about when had woken up in the dream, thinking the person next to her was Jason but turned out he wasn't and then how she had a baby bump and the man that was in her bed was actually Emmett Swan of course she told her about the wedding rings & how Henry was a teenager she also explained that her and Emmett already had one son together named Alexander going on and on finished with her story she waited for her sister to say anything. 

 

" so your dream consisted of Emmett not Jason, you do know what that means?" 

 

" No...I do not know dear sister." 

 

Zelena of course being the big sister that she was explained to Regina, that her mind was trying to make a decision her heart wouldn't that's the reason why she had that dream and two more after that she also told her younger sister that she had just reconnected with Emmett's older brother Leo because of the blonde savior Regina remembered him somewhat he would always sneak over to their house whenever her parents left the house & of course Emmett would follow right behind him sitting with Regina until they finished whatever they were doing. 

 

" What decision is that, my mind and heart is with Jason." 

 

....so you say little sister,sometimes people say go with your heart. I'd say listen to it first before making up your mind." 

 

*** Emmett's place ***

 

The Mill's family annual  charity ball was coming up and Emmett was wondering, what was he going to wear and who was he going to take of course it wasn't for another week so that meant the family was going to fly into L.A. sometime this week even though it was only Sunday he wondered if Regina was going to come and hopefully he got the chance to see both her and her adorable son Henry.

 

Emmett's phone made a noise well one of them at least racing into the living room, he grabbed it and saw that it was face-time wondering who it was he was shocked to see the last name Mills come up & the first name Regina trying to make his work space presentable he shooked his head and finally pushed the button up popped the beautiful brunette he didn't want to act to excited to see her face but he also wanted to make sure she didn't feel uncomfortable when she called him. 

 

 Emmett -   Regina wow this is a surprise how have you been?" 

 

**Regina - I've been wonderful and you?" can I ask you something?"**

 

Emmett - That's good and you can ask me anything What's up?" 

 

**Regina -  a lot is what's up  I wanted to let you know that I'm coming to L.A. before the ball to look at the place mother has booked this year and I will be coming into town in a few days but I don't want to sound creepy or overstepping would it be okay if me and my son staid at your place for the night because our suite will not be ready when we get there you don't have to say yes.**

 

shocked was one word in his vocabulary he didn't know what to think, she asked if she and Henry could stay at his place for a few days something a mills never did was stay in someone else's domain since they practically owned every bit of property in at least three different states one including Los Angeles but Emmett was honored that she wanted to stay at his house instead of some expensive he guessed she wanted Henry to feel comfortable hearing his name being called he lifted his phone back up. 

 

Emmett -   Yeah... yes you and Henry are more than welcomed to stay at my place just call or text me when you here." 

 

**Regina - thank you again it's only for one night and I want to keep Henry comfortable as possible.**

 

staying busy as much as possible is literally what Emmett's brain & body was telling him, he had a photo shoot in a couple of days for Nike and then men's health asked if he would be on there cover & his last offer was for GQ smiling at the last one he also was working at his studio and trying to come up with new Projects that's when it's good to have a friend that thinks some what exactly like you Graham plus August & Neal said they would take care of project stuff while Em continued getting partnerships with various well known companies and businesses.

  

" I hear that the Mills annual charity ball is coming up."   August said while smiling at his friend who was paying him no attention.

 

 ...And I heard a certain brunette was blowing into town with her son." 

 

Emmett sighed and finished working on his desk computer he knew that they would find out, eventually it's not like he was going to hide it yeah Regina asked if she could stay at his place for one night and then she would check into her room the next day they just started over being friends again he wasn't about to ruin that despite what type of dreams he had. 

 

" You sir heard correct, but she's checking into a hotel the next night." 

 

the next few days flew by and of course Emmett had went to his favorite suit man, looking for the perfect outfit to wear to the charity ball Friday he also had called Lily to see if she wanted to fly out to L.A. to join him but she said she would catch it next time he understood it's not like they were a couple his phone chirped reaching down he saw a text from one Regina Mills he wondered if her and Henry had made into LAX texting back and waiting a few moments  she said that she had a uber car waiting and needed his address to where she could be dropped off sighing & thinking he could have picked her up himself he gave her his address and went back to getting his suit fitted.

 

Emmett eventually had gotten to his house and saw that Regina was, just getting out the car along with her son, who had a big smile on his face making his way over to the little family paying the driver when Regina insisted that she would pay the man Em reached for her bags and opened the front door but not before the brunette woman took her time looking around the man's house before he put her stuff in the guest bedroom along with Henry's. 

 

" You do know this is only, for one night right & we check into our room tomorrow." 

 

.....Hmm no i didn't know that, relax Regina I maybe a player but i make sure my guests are comfortable."

 

even though they were at his house for one night Em knew a growing kid needed sustenance, which is why he decided on making a small pot of his homemade million dollar spaghetti along with fresh french homemade bread eventually mother and son made it into his dining room where three plates were set up the three year old carefully climbed into his chair he looked down at his plate and then at his mother & her friend Emmett wondered if he had did something wrong when Regina had seen the look on his face touching his arm. 

 

" It's not you he loves Spaghetti, he just like's it cut up." 

 

before she could even finish her sentence Emmett was up and standing by Henry, grabbing the knife and fork cutting up the noodles Regina watched in Awe as he did so after Emmett sat back down digging into his plate and looking up at Regina and smiled before going back to his meal they finished eating and he asked if they wanted to watch T.V. he washed dishes then walked into his entertainment room and sat down eventually everybody got sleepy and Regina picked up her son and went into the guest room she saw Emmett going into his own bedroom making his way past her. 

 

" I just wanted to say good night Regina, see you both in the morning." 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> so sorry that I hadn't update my story in a minute thanks guys for the patience and I hope you will still stick with me with both my stories and let me know if I made any mistakes or what you would like to see in a future chapter...!!!!


	8. The Calm before the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The ball is right around the corner and of course, Regina is helping with preparations, meanwhile Emmett's busy with his businesses and career but he might also help a certain brunette not just with party planning..... ;D

 

* * *

 

Emmett was beyond busier than the average Person, the taller blonde was inside his office, pacing while having one of his cellphones pressed up against his ear wearing a sleeveless shirt and basket ball shorts sitting back down Em started typing into his laptop earlier he had been wondering if Regina needed help with the last finishing touches for the ball she had Just went back to New York and said she would be back in a few days.

 

" your right Kevin Nah, that meeting is set for sure thanks man."

 

Hanging the phone up Em moved out his office, and walked into the kitchen, when he heard his doorbell rang pushing a button on his fridge a screen popped up and a certain familiar face popped up onto the screen smirking Emmett walked to the front door and unlocked the door letting Graham inside.

 

" long time no see Swan, where have you been Kid?"

 

Emmett smirked and grabbed two glasses Handing Graham a water, who then grabbed the water, from his friends hand and poured his own drink both were silent at the moment before Em cleared his throat.

 

" I've been beyond busy, I just finished talking to Kevin."

 

Graham raised a knowing eyebrow and walked towards the couch, he knew that Emmett said, Lily was coming into town which she did but then he said that Regina was coming also to work on the annual charity ball her family has hosted for many years he wondered how that went he looked over at his oldest friend and waited for the man to come and sit down. 

 

" Busy huh? so how did the Regina visit go?"

 

Emmett came over to where Graham was sitting, and plopped down in the next seat over, he sighed and rubbed his forehead before opening his eyes with a smile and looked back up at his friend. 

 

" it went how I would, have expected it to go."

 

*** New York- Mills Residence ***

 

Regina had papers scattered all around her house, she still wondered why her mother, had chosen her for the task of getting everything ready for the charity ball and why hadn't she asked her older sister to do it sighing it was done with, she now was working to put it together, with the help of her friends and of course Emmett who had sent her a text early this morning making the brunette smile.

 

All of a sudden she felt a pair of strong arms, wrap around her waist and pull her closer, and then a throat clear turning around she was met with dark blue eyes instead of the green one's she couldn't help staring at looking up she was met with a smiling Jason who had something around his back raising a eyebrow she wondered what could he possibly have. 

 

" good morning how did you sleep?"  

 

Jason asks while placing kisses, around the beautiful brunette's neck. 

 

" I had the best sleep last night, thank you for spending the night." 

 

Before the adults could continue Henry came running down the stairs, he had a massive case of bedhead, reaching the kitchen with the biggest smile he saw that his mother was also in the kitchen and he raced to collide into her legs making her pick him up and laugh while doing so Regina couldn't help but place kisses all over his face she dreaded when the time came that he wouldn't think it was cool. 

 

" Good morning Mama, can I haves sausages, and eggs, and waffles?" 

 

Regina couldn't help the smile that became plastered, on her face whenever Henry asked, for her to make his favorite breakfast moving around the kitchen and Jason she picked up the bowl's and a spatula and then went to grab everything, you would need to make a meal just cause that's what, he wanted Henry climbed in the nearest chair and watched his mother fix his favorites before she reached for a hot Skillet.

 

" Aaannnddd....here you go my prince, a plate full of everything You asked for."

 

after sitting down and eating breakfast/Brunch with her son, Regina went up to her room to get ready for work, she left Jason downstairs with Henry that way they could bond a little more even though he kept asking about when were they going back to Emmett's house she sighed because she knew that he already liked the man even though he had only met Em just two times.

 

" So I have to go to my office, today & discuss new advertisement."

 

" plus finalize stuff for this stupid charity event."

 

Regina said while coming down the stairs putting on her earrings, she stopped midway and fixed her leather skirt, making a quick pit stop in the kitchen she saw that the dishes were done and that Henry was sitting on the couch, usually she would have told him to get dressed, and come with her but she knew she would be too busy for a couple of hours & didn't want to bother Jason with babysitting soo his usual babysitter was on the way. 

 

" actually babe that's okay, I have a few things to finish myself."    

 

Jason said while coming out, from the guest bedroom where he was wearing his suit.

 

Both adult's were leaving to head to their own businesses, while Jason left first kissing Regina on the cheek, she staid behind for another thirty minutes because she could and waited for Henry's typical sitter Ali to arrive which which she did, which gave the brunette mother time, to finish grabbing her purse and keys kissing her adorable son one last time and heading into her office. 

 

" Good morning Miss Mills, how was your trip back home?" 

 

Ruby asked while trying to fix the papers that were around her desk, she eventually found Regina's mail, and handed the beautiful brunette everything that had been sent to her office over the last week thanking Ruby Regina disappeared, into her office flopping down onto her chair, and sighed before going over every envelope that had her name on it or the company's new merged name Swan-Mills reaching for a letter opener Regina sighed and began reading. 

 

Regina's phone chirped indicating that she a received a text message, unlocking her phone she saw who had texted her, and sighed it was her mother who wanted to see her at their other building grabbing her keys and purse she made her way out of her building when she saw Zelena who was also standing outside the building also Regina raised an eyebrow also wondering what she was doing. 

 

" did you receive a text from mother also?" 

 

Both sister's got into the car and drove off to where their mother was, meanwhile Regina was looking at her phone, and writing things down also she hadn't noticed her sister looking at her and noticing the smile that had crept upon her face and Zelena thought she was talking to Jason which wasn't the case."

 

*** MeanWhile In L.A. ***

 

Em and the guys had decided to go to their, favorite spot before things got chaotic, for the next few days since the annual ball was coming up very soon that meant also they needed to find respectable dates well the rest of them did but not Emmett he had received a text from Lily letting him know she would be back just in time meanwhile he was also getting text's from another certain brunette that wasn't Lily. 

 

" So what kind of suit can we wear again?"  

 

August asked while sitting in the back with Neal and Killian, while Graham sat up from along with Emmett, they decided to take some time and go to their little spot that had the best waves Em had packed his gear and board before they left the guys got to where they were going and all of them got out of the car changing their clothes Em of course got done before they did and stood over the cliff looking at the waves.

 

" Come on Em let's go." 

 

They eventually had all changed and grabbed their boards, Emmett tested the water first and then smirked, before he ran further out jumping onto his board and paddling out into the ocean while the guys followed closely behind him they caught the second wave to come in while Emmett paddled a little further he eventually rested and waited for the perfect wave to come in slicking his wet long blonde hair back the six foot man couldn't help but smile at his friends this is what he always enjoyed being with his friends and being able to relax. 

 

" I think we are getting a crowd guys."    

 

Neal said while paddling next his friends, and then moved to where Emmett currently was. 

 

Finished with their little getaway from the city the guys headed back, to Emmett's house and jumped into their cars, leaving to go to their own homes and change their clothes meanwhile Emmett went and did the same thing, while in the shower his phone was blowing up with texts, opening the shower door the naked blonde unlocked his phone and saw that it was message from Regina wrapping a towel, around his naked waist he smirked, and read the message she had just sent. 

 

**Gina Mills -  Sorry to bother again, Coming back to L.A. probably tonight to verify everything, and was wondering if me & Henry could**

**stay with you again rooms are literally overbooked let me know?"**

 

Responding back he went back taking his shower, and still thinking about how she decided to text him, Em finished with his shower and re wrapped the warm towel around his waist walking out to his bedroom half naked, while searching for some underwear he dropped the towel, and all of a sudden a throat cleared which made him jump looking he saw this lap top was still on and a certain brunette was staring back at him.

 

_" Please don't stop dressing on my behalf."_

 

Turning around he saw that is was none other than lily, of course he had forgotten to shut down, his laptop which gave her plenty of time to log on to skype and pop up onto his computer slipping the tight black underwear on he grabbed the computer and sat down on the bed. 

 

" Just the woman I was thinking about." 

 

Lily smirked and leaned further in the screen,    

 

_"?really sure you aren't thinking, about another brunette woman?"_

 

_Emmett Laughed Loudly._

 

" Actually that's why I'm calling, would you be my date to the ball this weekend?"

 

Biting her lip Lily watched the blonde surfer furrow his eyebrow, she loved making the gorgeous man, waiting but she knew why he was inviting her and he was her friend so she decided that she would be his date. 

 

" Wh _y Mr.Swan of course, I would love to be your date."_

 

Rolling his eyes at her answer because he knew Lily, they may have not seen each other since college, and recently reconnected he still knew her taking her tone as acceptance the skype session ended because he still remembered, Regina said she would be flying in tonight, and Emmett wondered if she needed him to pick him up he knew how much she hated the paparazzi texting her one last time he got a response quicker than expected and rushed to put on sweats and a hat heading to the airport.

 

_" I'm sorry for bothering you, I didn't want to bring attention to myself."_

 

Regina said while watching the blonde man, grab both her and Henry's bags."  

 

" It's not a problem Regina, really actually happy let me pick you up." 

 

Eventually she got into his car and watched the man carry her, three year old before placing him in the booster seat, Henry was still knocked out which was a good thing because literally all plane ride he wouldn't stop talking about, Emmett and him making another homemade meal, which made his mother smile at his questions driving back to his place was the most quietest ride ever.

 

_The door clicked open and Regina walked inside first, and was followed closely by Emmett still carrying, a sleeping three year old._

 

Emmett asked her which guestroom did she want, and Regina walked to the biggest room, and told him to put Henry down before his shoulders gave out on him while doing so Em failed to notice an extra pair of eye's watching him, which happened to belong to Regina, after laying the kid down he walked back out to the car grabbing their bags and walking back into the house and handing her stuff off to her. 

 

" Thank you again for letting us stay." 

 

She watched Emmett smirk and then close the bedroom door, he walked through his large house, back into the kitchen he wondered if she was hungry and also if Henry would be since he was still sleeping and probably would be, when he woken up from his nap Em looked through, google wondering what pizza place delivered closer to his house grabbing his cell he called and ordered. 

 

 F _ifteen minutes later a knock came to the door, and Emmett went and opened the door._

 

Eventually Regina was getting hungry and a certain, smaller brunette had woken up, Henry laid up in the bed and watched a movie on his tablet but of course he wondered where they were she smirked and picked him up, and carried out the room down to the kitchen, the smell of food made the three year old jump down his mother's side and run into the unfamiliar kitchen that is until he saw, a familiar blonde standing in the middle of said kitchen, Henry's grin grew wider and he ran towards the blonde surfer. 

 

_"Emmett's what are you doing here?"_

 

Em tickled the giggling and laughing three year old, before placing him back down ruffling his hair & placing him in a bigger chair. 

 

**_"   Me what about you Kid?" I thought I lived here."_ **

 

Regina couldn't help the smile that came upon her face, she knew that even with Jason Henry didn't, show this much teeth whenever he came around but with Emmett he was excited to see this man even though Henry, has only met this man a handful of times, he acted like Emmett had been in his life since day one. 

 

" Mama are we at Emmett's again?" 

 

_Regina Smiled At Her Son._

 

_"we are baby is that okay with you?"_

 

Shaking his head Henry finished the three slices of pizza's, off his plate and half a gallon of juice, with the kitchen cleaned up Emmett asked Henry if he wanted to watch a movie while his mother made some phone calls, nodding his head he followed Emmett to the couch, and was asked what was his favorite movie was big mistake because of course he would say the Guardians of the galaxy.

 

Regina had gotten off the phone with her mother, and returned back to the entertainment room and saw, that both Henry and Emmett were asleep well more so Emmett laying on his back with a smaller Henry laying alongside his body, fast asleep she couldn't help but snap a photo, and then clear her throat making the Older man move a little sniffling he looked and saw the older brunette, standing not too far with a smile on her face, he wondered what she was looking at until he looked down and saw that Henry had fallen asleep.

 

" I'm sorry Regina we were, watching guardian of the galaxy and fell asleep." 

 

She watched Emmett go back over and pick up, the sleeping three year old with ease still knocked out, he followed his brunette mother to their bedroom listening to the soft in and out's of his breathing eventually getting to the room, Regina had pulled back the covers, and waited while Emmett placed him gently in the bed before moving towards the door she thanked him and before he could close the door. 

 

_" Don't apologize actually, thank you for watching it with him."_

 

_closing the bedroom door  Regina couldn't help, but feel a sudden familiar flutter, inside her stomach she knew what that feeling meant but she hadn't felt anything like this before since Her and Daniel and now she was feeling the same thing all over again..!!!!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's been a minute and I'm sorry that my writing has been extra slow lately...it's getting down to the nitty gritty for school for sure And so I way too much homework even for a regular person but I am excited to be graduating in December Yay I hope you all love this chapter...!!!


	9. And....It Begins

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the Mills family Annual charity ball is here, and of course there are still some last minute preparations being taking care of but how well will people behave considering wine will be involved also... next chapter officially starts it off there will be a lot of Swan Queen-ness Going on

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am currently now on thanksgiving vacation woo...and that also gives me time to write because I will be leaving to spend time with family so I hope you like this new chapter and my new story behind close doors

 

* * *

 

Emmett currently was watching a certain brunette, woman pace back and forth that person happened, to be Regina she had been spending an impressive amount of time at Emmett's something he didn't mind because he was the one that, had invited her to stay with him, until the end of the ball which is why she was on the phone in the first place trying to finalize everything before Friday.

 

" No you Listen, I Ordered them for Monday."

 

Em raised an eyebrow and watched Regina, grab a pen and a piece of paper, before sitting down on one of his chairs she started writing down whatever the man on the other side was telling her she sighed and lifted the pen, clearly she was feeling annoyed, writing down what he guessed was the rest of the information she put the phone down for a minute and sat back on the chair all of a sudden, small feet could be heard making their way, towards the kitchen indicating that a certain three year old was coming. 

 

" Mama's I's hungry." 

 

Henry came walking into where his mother, was currently sitting he was also carrying, his stuffed lion before climbing into the same chair that she was in Regina opened her eyes and smiled before she tickled her son and then, looked up to see a pair of green eyes, staring right back at her she smiled at Emmett and went to get back up when the blonde man told her to sit. 

 

" I've got him, Hey Squish wanna Help me?"

 

Emmett asked the toddler who then, looked up from where he was sitting, and climbed off his mother's lap and followed his new found friend into the kitchen where they grabbed various bowls and ingredients. 

 

" alright Squish here's a spoon." 

 

He handed Henry the big spoon. meanwhile he grabbed another bowl to mix the ingredients as well. Em grabbed the same bowl and called over a certain smaller brunette too. Emmett picked up Henry to help. they both began mixing everything up All together in the same pan. of course Henry had thought he had done all the work which only made a Certain older brunette smile while she watched them. 

 

The oldest brunette woman watched her son, and of course the man she hasn't, stopped thinking about walk over to where she sitting and place everything down on the table she couldn't help the smile that became plastered, upon  her face Regina continued to watch, her son walk and forth until all the items were placed on the table he eventually sat down but not next to her but next to Emmett instead.

 

 " It's my homemade brioche, french toast with homemade apple spread." 

 

While the adults had finished eating breakfast, made by your's truly Henry was sitting over, in the large living room watching his favorite cartoons Em of course got up first and saw that Regina was about to do the same thing, he caught her before she could make her, way into the kitchen taken the used plate from her hands he went to rinse and then wash them off even though he had a expensive dish washer he liked washing by hand. 

 

" Thank you for breakfast, I'm heading upstairs to get dressed." 

 

Henry heard his mother and went to hug her before she walked away. 

 

" Okay mama I will be here's with Emmett." 

 

Back upstairs Regina had went into, her bedroom and unzipped her suitcase, before she could get an outfit her phone went off wondering who it was she reached for it and saw that was none other than Jason she hadn't heard, from him since she told him she was leaving, for L.A. smiling she sat down right next to her clothes and swiped the green phone symbol. 

 

" it's about time you called." 

 

She smiled and listened to him tell her, about his day and then asked about, how her day went and how everything was going with the whole family ball thing she sighed and let him know she wished her mother hadn't, put her in charge why not Zelena, is what she had thought when her sister told her what their mother had did. 

 

" Hey listen when we get back, I need to talk to you." 

 

" about what Regina?"  

 

Jason asked on the other line. 

 

Soon after the kitchen and dining room table, were cleaned off Emmett had also cleaned, Henry' plate when the both of them heard the sound of heels clicking which only signaled that Regina was coming back down the stairs, she had a knowing smile on her face, when all of a sudden she felt a weight on legs and looked down Henry had the biggest smile on his face. 

 

" Mama...I wanna go to the Zoo again." 

 

Regina figured her son was going, to ask to go to the zoo again, but she couldn't take him today she definitely had too much to do at the moment and it would be impossible to stop everything and enjoy a day with her beautiful, baby boy but she also didn't want to, disappoint him knowing her son if she said they couldn't go today he would give her one of his famous sad faces. 

 

" My sweet prince, Mama has a lot to do today." 

 

Of course she was right Henry began his famous pout, Emmett noticed how sad the kid, looked and texted Neal to ask him if he had a busy schedule of course he got a quick answer back followed by questions by his friend. 

 

" I'll do it Regina?" 

 

She turned around to her friend who happened, to be standing in the middle of his living room, he had his arm's crossed along his chest she knew would be no problem for him to take the toddler but at the same time she rarely, let the boy out of sight let alone with any, stranger but Em wasn't a stranger he had been her friend for years and only recently they just reconnected. 

 

" are you sure?" he's a toddler and their usually a handful." 

 

Em looked Over at Henry.

 

" of course he's a cool kid, and plus we were once toddler's ourselves." 

 

So while Regina grabbed her purse and keys, she went to head out to take care of business, but not before she kissed the top of Henry's head who then wrapped his arms around his mother's neck and held onto her until, she lifted him off the ground making them, both laugh out loud she eventually put him back down and left the blonde's house taking care of said business. 

 

Speaking of business Emmett was currently, doing what he told Regina what he, was going to do and that was take Henry to the Zoo which they were doing he strapped the three year old in his booster seat and handed him, his stuffed lion before getting on the freeway, instead of going to the regular L.A. zoo he had a friend in the valley that had a few hundred acre's and he also had rescue exotic animals, which either came to him injured or after, one of those other sanctuaries would close when he first started he had only a hundred something animals now he has rescued too many, to count and also has a running group, of workers who make sure everything is taken care of including the animals his rescue was called deep mountain animal refuge. 

 

" Okay Henry were here hold my hand." 

 

Picking up Henry he placed him, back down on the ground when the three year old, grabbed his hand and started pulling him towards the entrance he couldn't help the laugh that escaped his throat at seeing how excited, this kid really was he allowed Henry to keep, pulling him up until they made their way to a man standing directly in front of them he had the biggest smile on his face. 

 

" How have you been Em man it's been a minute?" 

 

Em couldn't help laugh and shake his, friends hand before looking down at Henry who had a confused look on his face. 

 

" It has been a minute, how have you been Greg long time no see."  

 

They had walked around the refuge and while, got the chance to be introduced to some of the animals he considered cool while doing that it also gave a certain blonde to catch up with an even older friend he also made sure, to keep an eye out so that meant, watching Henry's every move that wasn't too hard eventually he grabbed his phone and saw the time he picked his phone up and texted Regina, he then saw that Henry was looking tired and sleepy, picking him up he thanked his friend and they headed out to meet Regina at the Disney concert hall. 

 

" Thanks Greg we will definitely be back." 

 

A certain Toddler named Henry thought, he was wondering where they were going next, and Emmett told him they were going to see where his mother was at but already knew where Regina was at he smiled and hooked, him back into his booster seat and then they, drove off to meet up with Regina who would be trying to finish up with whatever she was doing. 

 

" mama....mama guess where's I've been." 

 

Regina turned around and smiled seeing her, adorable three year old son come running up to her. 

 

" where have you been?" 

 

Henry climbed into his mother's lap, and sat down before he turned his head to look over at the blonde who was the person that took him to see his favorite animals. 

 

" I went's to see animals mama & I met some Lions too." 

 

" You did?" wow that's soo cool." 

 

Eventually everything was set into place, but then Regina had received a phone call, she asked Emmett if he could watch Henry for the moment and walked off somewhere more quiet and answered the call while leaving Henry, he couldn't help but still keep smiling before, asking Emmett to pick him up which he did the three year old wrapped his arms around the muscular blonde's neck and closed his eyes, Em found a chair and sat down still, holding the sleeping child while also waiting for his mother to return which she did but not before she stopped mid stride and smiled at the scene. 

 

" I am so sorry that was one, of the caterer's they had to cancel." 

 

A very frustrated Regina went to sit down also. 

 

" let me make a call okay?" 

 

Em gave the older brunette woman her sleeping son, and unlocked his phone searching his contacts, he smiled and dialed the number he threw one finger up at Regina and did the exact same thing she had did moments ago which was, finding a more quieter spot and, talking to someone on the other end of the line which he did but at first he was speaking English and then another second he's speaking french to whoever is on the other line. 

 

" Hi Is Gallager in, Tell him it's Emmett."

 

Waiting a few moment's later the person, came back to the phone and handed it off the man he wanted to speak to. 

 

" Hi Gallager c'est Emmett écouter J'ai besoin d'une grande faveur." 

 

Emmett sighed and looked around the corner, he saw the Regina was looking his way he smiled at her and disappeared again. 

 

" Un ami à moi est d'avoir un événement de charité et j'ai besoin de certains repas pris en charge par vendredi soir?." 

 

" Merci ... Merci je vous dois." 

 

Getting off the phone he had the biggest, smile resting upon his face hanging, the phone up he calmed his heart beat down and made his way over to where Regina was still holding a sleeping Henry he looked and saw that, she had a knowing raised eyebrow at him, he moved to where she was and smiled right back at her. 

 

" listen do not worry about Friday."

 

She wondered what he meant by, saying do not worry about Friday, she would ask him what meant when they get back to his house Emmett removed Henry from her arms and helped carry him to her car which wasn't, parked too far from his she thanked him, and he pulled out his parking spot first before she did the same and then followed him back to his place parking the car next to his she watched, him get out first before, making his way over to her car and picking up again a sleeping Henry the door was unlocked walking inside the lights turned on automatically. 

 

" I will be back so that we can talk." 

 

Coming back after placing her son, in her bed Regina saw that Emmett, had gone into his kitchen she wondered what he was doing that is until he came back with a smile upon his face before he made his way back , over to her sitting back down he also, had two mugs in his hand handing off one to her which Regina took in no haste inside the cup was his special home made coffee.  

 

" What did you mean by don't worry about Friday?" 

 

Emmett Smiled.

 

" I called in a favor from a friend, and he agreed to bring some of his catered goods." 

 

She could not believe what she had heard, he had connections she wasn't, really surprised it's just after everything that she had said to him that day Regina still found it amazing that here they were now he was back, in her life and was just as amazing as ever, well even more now she sighed and looked up into his grass green eyes. 

 

" why do you have to still be amazing?" 

 

Emmett smiled and licked his lips, over these past few weeks he felt, like they had been growing closer just like when they were kids he didn't want to push her since he knew she was still in a relationship with that Jason guy, who she hasn't mentioned once since, she's been here grant it she had been beyond busy but still where was he if he was truly there for her. 

 

Brown was watching green and before long, Regina found herself leaning in, a little closely she watched the way Emmett's eye's went to the normal light green to another whole shade something knew all to well meant one thing, lust she was sort of feeling the same way, but she also thinking about Jason she saw Em lean in a little closer until their lips were about to touch when a doorbell rang. 

 

" are you expecting someone?"  

 

she asked and watched him get up. 

 

" No...not tonight I wasn't." 

 

Em moved off the couch and made his way, over to the screen on the other side, stood a man he sort of recognized it took him a minute and then he realized the man who was knocking on his door was Regina's boyfriend, not wanting to be rude but also not, wanting to let the man in he decided to let his brain do the work and unlocked the door on the other side he was greeted by a grinning man.

 

" Hi sorry to bother you, but is Regina mills here by any chance?"

 

She too recognized that voice too, she moved off the seat and made her way, over to where Emmett was currently standing which happened to be right in front of the door moving closer Regina then had the biggest, smile come upon her face and so did he, but what she didn't notice that one less smile came upon one less enthusiastic blonde who was standing right in front of them both. 

 

" Jason what are you doing here babe?" 

 

Emmett stood aside and let the muscular looking, brunette man inside also he saw, the way he was looking at the inside of his home making his way in a little further eventually they made it into the entertainment room before sitting down. 

 

" I booked us an hotel suite if that's okay?" 

 

Jason Gave a Sly Smile.

 

" babe of course let me grab my bag and Henry." 

 

Both men watched the beautiful brunette woman, race up the stairs and into the, bedroom where her son was still currently napping and where she had unpacked a little after a few moments they heard her talking and looked up, Regina was coming down with her stuff, and also a now awakened Henry who was rubbing the sleep out of his eye's Jason saw the Toddler and smiled. 

 

" what's up bud sleep good?" 

 

Henry still being a little tired, didn't say anything but walked over to Emmett, and asked to be picked up which he did he was picked up by his new blonde friend and again wrapped his arm's around the man's neck, Em held the three year old close, he didn't notice the look that was being given to him by a now jealous Male brunette who currently was left holding the bags.

 

" Come on baby were leaving." 

 

Looking up from his sleeping spot, Henry made no effort to even move, from where he was which happened to be Emmett's arm's he wrapped them tighter around him and nuzzled his neck a sigh was heard and that, made Emmett look away and see that his, frustrated mother was standing at the door way waiting. 

 

" but I don't wanna go mama." 

 

He started crying as soon as, Emmett placed back down on the floor, the kidlet made no move's at first until his mother picked him up she knew he had to be still tired she handed him off to Jason who then, walked over into the rental car and placed, Henry in it he wouldn't stop crying which made both Adults hearts feel exactly like his she then turned her attention back onto him. 

 

" Thank you for being patient and for watching Henry." 

 

" It was no problem Regina truly." 

 

She smiled and kissed his cheek, before she walked out the door and into the car, right when they were taking off Jason got out the car and said he would be right back and made his way over to the much taller blonde. 

 

" Listen Emmett right?" thanks for taking care of them, but I can take it from here she doesn't need anymore help." 

 

Not really stunned he watched a sad small brunette, look out the window and another one, looking equally the same he watched them leave his driveway and walked back into his home it felt sort of empty Emmett wondered what, was happening he was usually happy that he had his, house to himself again but now he missed Henry and Regina Em also knew that the ball was officially tomorrow which meant, he would be seeing the same douche also.

 

**and for those asking what Emmett had said over the phone here's the translation...!!!!**

 

**Hi Gallager c'est Emmett écouter J'ai besoin d'une grande faveur."**

**(** Hi Gallager This Is Emmett listen I need a great favor. " **)**  

**  
" Un ami à moi est d'avoir un événement de charité et j'ai besoin de certains repas pris en charge par vendredi soir?."**

 

 **(** "A friend of mine is having a charity event and I need some meals picked up by Friday night." **)**

 

**" Merci ... Merci je vous dois."**

 

 **(**  "Thank you ... Thank you I owe you." **)**


	10. Annual Ball  Part I

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> tonight's the night the Mills Family annual charity ball, things are going to get crazy There will be tuxes and dresses and well dressed blonde's attending will Emmett finally get to have what he has been wanting for a few weeks now who know's......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's bee going slow guy's, I am so sorry for making SQ happen so slow, I didn't want to rush into anything just yet but just know from this chapter on it's only going to be about Regina and Emmett of course family member's will be involved let me know what you think about this chapter...!!!!!

 

* * *

 

Rummaging through his closet, Emmett was trying to find a suit to wear, for tonight's ball sighing in defeat he wondered if he should be attending in the first place but that thought left his mind as soon as, he thought a certain brunette who had been, on his mind ever since they almost kissed downstairs in his living room he also wondered if Regina had thought about also he was hoping she was. 

 

" I guess I'm going late suit shopping." 

 

Em texted his guys, which were Graham, Neal & Killian, August texted back and said, that he would meet them in Beverly hills since he had something else to attend to that needed to be dealt with before shopping with them.

 

" wait...wait you two  kissed?" 

 

Of course he would tell them, about almost kissing Regina inside his home, why wouldn't he it wasn't like they would run around L.A. and tell everyone that they knew that he had almost made out with, the youngest mills in the family and then he said, that before they could even do it her friend Jamon whatever his name was had showed up at his door and basically told him to back off.

 

" This isn't high school Em, march your ass over there. and tell Regina how you feel." 

 

If only it was that simple, well basically it somewhat was, he did have strong feelings for Regina that he knew of and yeah Neal was right this wasn't like high school what was he afraid of well there was, the possibility of her laughing or even, punching him in the face but he wasn't worried about that because he knew that right now she was probably at the hall getting it ready for tonight. 

 

The guys finally left the house, and headed to over all the suit shops, there is a reason he had money so he could spend it on himself and his friends of course he would never leave them out especially not Neal, they made their way to the first shop, as Emmett went inside he noticed that it wasn't just men worker's women were also inside each and every one of them was eyeing the god like blonde. 

 

" If it isn't my favorite blonde." 

 

The older grey haired gentleman, greeted the small group at the door, and pulled Emmett closer kissing both his cheeks making them both smile and laugh he then stepped aside and allowed the guys further in, Emmett of course looked around, and smirked before going back to where the older man was standing with a tape measure around his neck. 

 

" I almost forgot Emmett this came in for you."

 

Emmett reached for the garment bag, and unzipped it all the way and, inside was nice new expensive blueish grey suit on the name tag it said Swan smirking to himself he already knew who it was from he smiled, and re zipped the bag up before turning, to his friends watched them continue to shop around. 

 

" Thanks Tim for holding on to this." 

 

Of course Em walked to the back, and went into the dressing rooms, he stripped down to his underwear and unzipped the suit bag again pulling out his clothes he slipped the pants on first which fit perfectly, to his muscular hips and then he grabbed, the jacket slipping them on past his shoulder's the jacket fitted perfectly as well giving himself a once over he walked out the dressing looking for his friends. 

 

Whistles and cat calls, were heard around the store, making the younger blonde laugh at the worker's in the shop some of them were younger women who could not keep their eyes off ya boy for one, second they even waved which, made the other males inside the store just as jealous finally he went back and changed out his suit and back into his regular clothes.

 

" See you tonight Tim-" 

 

Meanwhile Regina was running around, and making sure that everything was, literally perfect she went around to the staff and told them what they needed to do before walking away all of a sudden she heard a throat, clear and turned around to see her sister, standing not too far from her she smiled and continued doing what she was doing not too far from her was a sad looking three year old sitting by himself. 

 

" He want's a haircut but Jason is conducting business." 

 

Zelena smirked to herself, and reached for her phone she, looked up a number and went to text the number and person making sure that said person on the other end received her message she finally put her, phone away and walked back over to, where she was standing. 

 

The person she was texting, was none other than Emmett he wasn't, driving thank goodness he was sitting in the back seat when his phone chirped indicating that he had just gotten a new message raising, an eyebrow he thought it was Regina, but opened the message and saw that it was the polar opposite it was Zelena she asked if he was busy and that there was a three year old Emergency.

 

" I'm just going inside for a second." 

 

Walking inside the Disney hall, he looked around and smiled at, the staff that were currently moving around as if they were on autopilot he figured that it was Regina's doing which he was some what correct, about eventually he made his way to, where Zelena said they would be he saw that Zelena and said brunette beauty were standing not too far possibly discussing something & off to his far right sat a sad looking Henry that is until he saw his favorite blonde. 

 

" Emmy...Mama looks who's here-" 

 

Of course Henry climbed, down off the seat and ran towards, the blonde man who squatted and held his arms open waiting for the smiling three year old to make impact which he did in a split second which, in turn made Emmett laugh before, picking Henry up and walking over to where his mother was standing with his aunt.

 

" What are you doing here so early?" 

 

Placing the squirming three year old, down off his side he kept his smile, and green eyes met with hazel like brown one's and before he knew it he opened his mouth but before he could even get a word out Zelena moved right next to Regina and faced her sister. 

 

" I am the one that asked him to come." 

 

Both Adults turned their heads, and looked at the red head she smiled, and then rolled her eyes at her sister before she handed the man her nephew's backpack that was filled with his coloring books and toys, plus his stuffed lion which he loved to death, he reached for Emmett's hand and the blonde picked him up and told him to tell his mother he would be back Henry waved bye to Regina.

 

Eventually Emmett and the guys, had drove off but not before, he grabbed Henry's car seat and then they left Henry kept a smile on his face he was just happy to be around Emmett they drove for a little longer, and then the car had stopped, and of course a sleeping three year old jolted away and looked around he watched Em come around to his side and pick him up carrying him inside a building which was in fact a barbershop.

 

" Well if it isn't the second best blonde in the world."

 

Emmett smirked and moved around the people that were already inside also.

 

" Sup Vinny got time for a new costumer?" 

 

Being a nervous Henry buried his, face in the crook of Emmett's neck, he couldn't help but smile at how adorable he was being he placed the three year old and felt him move closer to his leg the gentleman, couldn't help but smile and bend down, and come face to face with the shy three year old he threw his hand out to Henry and waited for him to shake it.

 

*** Ball Time ***

 

Emmett had gotten an haircut, too along with the adorable three year old, who could not stop trying to see his new haircut that matched his friend Em asked if he was ready to go back to his mom so that he, could get changed and dressed for tonight, but before he could even do that a knock came to his door raising an eye brow he walked over and looked at the screen it was Zelena once again.

 

 " I came for Henry to drop off his suit." 

 

Stepping a side he let her in, he wondered why Regina hadn't came, but he figured she was still busy and probably didn't want to rush getting dressed which made sense he followed the red head to where, her nephew was currently sitting, looking at T.V. he hadn't noticed his aunt until she called his name and handed Emmett the bag that contained his clothes and shoes. 

 

" Regina just said don't be late." 

 

Nodding his head Em, watched her go over to Henry, and kiss the top of his head before she walked right back out the door and back into her car leaving the guys at the house she waved them off and then took off, out of his driveway sighing he went back, inside and went to see where Henry had went and of course he had went right back to where he was sitting and smiled before sitting down next to him. 

 

" so you ready to get dressed bud?" 

 

Henry moved from the T.V. and, followed his friend upstairs, the guys said they would be leaving in a few minutes after a few moment's Emmett came walking down the stairs wearing his new grey Georgio Armani, suit that was sent to him, as a gift getting down the stairs he turned around and called out for the younger brunette who came running down the stairs wearing a dark blue suit and dark black shoes & sporting his new matching haircut.  

 

" Looking good kid, ready to go see your mom?" 

 

Making it to the Disney concert Hall, the limo parked in front of the building, and so Emmett, Henry, Neal, Graham and August plus Killian all climbed out of the limo Henry of course was holding the hand of his person, Em made sure to keep him close smiling, in the process at the press who were all throwing their mics at their faces on top of that camera's were flashing they asked Emmett plenty of questions. 

 

**Interviewer -  " Emmett please tell us if you are working on anything new?"**

 

Emmett - " I am actually currently working on something new-" 

 

Another interviewer for entertainment tonight, had made their way closer to the blonde aiming his mic right into his face. 

 

**E.T -  " There's a rumor going around you might be in a movie that's shooting soon?"**

 

Emmett -  " That I can't give details yet but Yes it is true." 

 

He thanked a few of the photographers, and walked past people shaking hands, while also keeping a good grip on a weary looking seven year old moving through the crowd of people they made it inside and was greeted, by some younger people wearing vests, they pinned a button all the guys and even on Henry before directing them where they needed to go Em was shaking hands and talking when he said he would be back and continued walking. 

 

" where's my mama Emmy?" 

 

 Speaking of Regina her limo, had pulled up just a couple of seconds, later inside her's was of course Jason, Zelena, Cora her father Henry, and also her girls Katherine, Maleficent, Cruella and a older family friend, who's name was Sharon they all, smiled and walked to where the camera was everyone had a thousand pictures snapped of them and just like Emmett Regina had been interviewed also.

 

" See you inside guys-"

 

Making it inside everybody, shook hands and smiled at each other, especially Regina she thanked some of the donater's for as usual attending the event going around she talked to a few people Jason, let go of her waist and saw some familiar, faces and said he would be back  she watched him before turning her head and seeing two very familiar faces which happened to be her son and of course Emmett Swan they both looked so handsome she excused herself and made her way to them.

 

" Don't You look Handsome?"

 

Both Henry and Emmett turned, around making eye contact with the beautiful brunette, she smiled and picked up her loving and adorable son who then cuddled into her neck she couldn't help but love the hair cut, and then she saw that Em also, had the same cut that her son had that made her heart swell ten times more she definitely thought that Emmett was beyond sexy and handsome right now she started feeling a familiar tingle also.  

 

" And doesn't Emmett look beyond sexy Regina?" 

 

Turning around right behind her, was Mal and cruella of course, they were checking out Emmett what woman wouldn't be he was beyond easy on the eyes the man was made to be a god well at least his body was, he thanked them both and told Regina, he was going to talk to a few people and find a seat before walking around from the kid, his mom and her friends. 

 

While still standing around, with her friends Regina couldn't help, but turn her head every time Emmett moved from person to person shaking some sophisticated hands and being offered advice she sighed, the man really did look amazing tonight, no one in their right mind could deny it she also was thinking about their almost kiss that they both had at his house she wondered what it had meant. 

 

" It should be against the law, for that man to be walking around." 

 

Mal said while looking over at cruella. 

 

Meanwhile walked upon the stage, and touched the microphone, clearing her throat she made sure that all the guest's turn to look her and clap their hands before quieting down and making their way to their, seat's that were all placed strategically apart from each other.

 

" Thank you all for coming to attend, the 39th annual Mills family charity ball, my family has been hosting for generation after generation and I could not be prouder that the tradition is still living on as you all know, I've hosted a couple of times & so has my, oldest daughter Zelena but this year my youngest was handed the torch and I would like for Regina to come up and say a few words." 

 

Regina heard the clapping, and moved from her seat while doing so, she hadn't noticed that a certain blonde was paying close attention to her Emmett thought she looked beyond amazing wearing a short, black dress that showed off just, the right amount of cleavage and her ass was looking amazing well at least Emmett was thinking it did he had to check his pants to make sure his erection wasn't making itself known and those fuck me heels she was wearing was not helping none he then clapped also. 

 

" I have no words, thank you mother and thank you. to all those who came out tonight to support us & I hope everyone enjoy's tonight." 

 

Having found seats Emmett, and the other's sat back down along with, Regina and her family his mother father had made it down and were sitting at the table so they kissed their son and eventually grabbed their seats, soon after the first course was, arriving at their tables of course was sitting directly in front of the sexy brunette woman they were both exchanging looks before either one could say anything Regina was called away she smiled once again and excused herself. 

 

Speaking to some of the most, powerful CEO'S of some well known businesses, Emmett had at least fifty something cards in his coat pocket shaking his head he laughed and continued walking around until he stopped, and that Regina had made her way out back, thinking for a few moments he made sure no one was watching and then followed behind her doing the same thing he made it outside and saw that Regina had her arm's crossed & looked to be in deep thought. 

 

" Aren't you cold standing out here?"  

 

His voice was deep and husky, making the brunette woman jump and shiver at the same time. 

 

" You scared me Emmett and I actually like cool air." 

 

Emmett smirked and moved closer, he took off his jacket and wrapped it around, her shoulder's Regina turned to look at the muscular and tan blonde he standing not too far from her and she really got the chance, to see up close and personal how good he really, looked with out the suit jacket she also saw the way his Adam's apple jumped as he gulped really loudly.

 

" I didn't thank you for doing what you did with Henry-"

 

" He's a cool kid with a equally amazing mom so no big."   

 

This time Regina couldn't help, the smile that came upon her face, and then that same flutter came back it wasn't something new it's been happening more frequently ever since she had Emmett back into her life, both Adults moved closer and the height, difference was adorable Emmett had to look down at the shorter brunette with thanks to heels was at least up to his chest and the shorter, brunette who did not mind looking up, this gave her a better view of his piercing green eyes that she could not get out of her mind.

 

 **" it's now or never Swan."** he heard himself inside his head. 

 

" I can't stop thinking about the kiss." 

 

Regina stopped mid smile and, looked up at Emmett he wasn't the only person that couldn't.

 

" I'm done fighting I want you Regina, and not just your body. I want all of you including your mind." 

 

Wrapping his much larger hands, around her waist he watched her, watch him lean down and smash their lips together gently he immediately moved back and waited for the slap that was coming his way, but nothing did come he eventually opened his eyes, and saw a shocked brunette staring back him Emmett went to apologize and make his way inside but was stopped by a hand turning back around Regina made her way to him and pulled his vest making the man lurch forward this time she kissed him but with more vigor. 

 

" I do want you too Emmett, but you have Lily and I have Jason. won't that complicate things." 

 

It still made his heart, swell knowing that she finally, had admitted that she too wanted him but she was right she still was with that Jason dude which he was sure after tonight would be non-existent and Lily, she knew how he felt about, Regina which why she's the reason he had even told Regina that he wanted her too and it wasn't just a physical attraction.

 

" Me and Lily were never together she's my friend."

 

Feeling the weight drop off, her shoulder's the clicking of her heels, were heard and she made her way back over to the blonde Adonis getting even closer this time placing her hand on his rock hard chest.

 

  " Okay after the ball we sit down & figure out where we go from here." 

 

Leaning down again their lips, met in a sequence this time Regina wrapped, her arm's around his neck standing on her tip toe's besides his ab's that she obviously Could Fe through his shirt she also felt, a little something that was all too familiar to her, it was Emmett's Erection she shivered knowing that she could have this effect on him so easily smiling into the kiss this time she pulled back, and raised an eyebrow she watched Emmett look down and follow her gaze he looked down and saw that this time Little Emmett wasn't keeping himself hidden. 

 

" let's go back inside before they look for us." 

 

Opening the door's Emmett, let Regina go in first and then, a few seconds later the much taller blonde followed closely behind unbeknownst to him his friend all had a knowing eye raise and smirk's on their faces. 

 

**AUTHOR'S SIDE NOTE -   I don't want to confuse people someone pointed out that Regina had said feeling Emmett pressed against her felt familiar the reason for that is**

**of course being teenager's Emmett and Regina had made out, a few times that no one has known about, but they did and it was right around the time they were going to high school I will do a flash back of that also later in the chapter....**


	11. Annual Ball part II & more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> trying to remember where i had left, off Emmett finally told Regina how he felt about her and how he basically wanted just her and the same goes for the sexy brunette Regina finally admitted that she too wanted Em hopefully things go well for the couple especially when one has to break another person's heart first.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> my updates are beyond slow...sorry guys again studying has been exhausting but I will continue to write and also thank you for supporting all three of my stories so far & i know they need a little fix me up ( which will happen ) once I'm completely done with College Exams/finals

 

* * *

 

Emmett had been laid up in bed still beaming over his conversation with. Regina last night and he was sure she had been feeling the same way. ball part one had went off without a hitch and of course Em couldn't have been more proud of his friend. he also happy that Lily had came down actually even though she said she. would think about first clearly she had thought about. 

 

" so lover boy what happened last night?" 

 

Smirking to himself Em walked out of his kitchen holding two plates. and made his way over to where Lily was sitting which happened to be. the living room he placed the food right in front of her before he too sat down to enjoy the delicious breakfast. he had prepared himself he watched his friend take the first bite and smile. eating in silence for the moment until she dropped her fork back onto the plate.

 

" Nothing really we talked &, kissed and told each other how we felt." 

 

Not being able to hold in her excitement Lily jumped onto his. lap and hugged her oldest friend and then kissed the side of his face. she was really happy for him because she knew that he had always wanted one person and that happened. to be Regina even though she kept telling him that he was acting like a. love sick teenager but she also remembered what her grandmother use to say. 

 

" You can't stop True Love."

 

She asked what was the next step for the both of them. at first Emmett didn't give her an answer but then he sighed and looked up. and said that Regina was going to talk to what's his name first Jason and try to break it off as gently. as possibly the guys a little crazy that's for sure he told Lily how he acted. as if he and Regina had been dating since the dawn of time.

 

" And then her son is crazy about you." 

 

Emmett couldn't help the smirk that came upon his face. that was true he felt the same way about the three year old. Henry was a amazing kid that's for sure he always knew how to put a smile on anyone's face grabbing his glass of water. Em moved to wash the dishes and get dressed he was hoping. to catch up with said brunette while she wasn't busy so that they could talk more. 

 

**** Hotel suite ****

 

Speaking of brunette's Regina had just woken up. and she too could not help but smile and then sigh. she then looked around and saw that the television was down low and a certain smaller version of herself was currently sitting up. on the bed she moved to sit behind her son. kissing the top of his head she felt Henry turn around and wrap his arms around her neck. 

 

" Morning mama." 

 

Since last night Regina had checked into her. own room she felt sort of sad that she had. but she didn't want things to be awkward between her and Jason. after he had seen her coming back into the building with a certain blonde. she knew that the three year old would. soon be hungry so being the mother that she was. she reached for the room phone and called asking for room service and then hanging back up. 

 

" Henry mama's going to go get dressed okay?" 

 

Room service had shown up and both Regina & Henry. had the most amazing breakfast eventually. she needed to get dressed in order to start her day sighing again she kissed him again and headed towards the bathroom holding her clothes. closing the door half way Regina smiled. making sure that if Henry called her name she would be able to hear him while the shower was going. 

 

Meanwhile back over at Emmett's the guys had shown up. and were sitting amongst each other and also talking to their friend. who had let it slip that he and Regina had kissed when he had followed her outside to say that they couldn't. have been more prouder was an understatement the most proud was. Graham he knew how much Em really cared for Regina and knew that now he didn't have anything holding. him back to be with her well except the current guy she was with. 

 

" would you all stop, I'm meeting Regina for coffee in a hour." 

 

And that is exactly what he was going to do. deciding to change and shower before meeting with her. Em changed clothes and was given instructions like he was a teenager. on which car to drive honestly he wasn't trying to impress. her just see where they were going from where. they had left off sighing he was also hoping that she'd tell him that she had talked to Jason and explained to him that. she wanted to be with someone else he knew that it wasn't that. easy but hoping for her to say some thing like that down the line he eventually pulled up to his favorite coffee shop.

 

" good morning...Gina." 

 

Hearing that husky voice so early in the morning. caused the brunette to have sudden shivers normally. she would have blamed the weather but really they were in L.A. moving off her seat. and standing up Emmett noticed that she. wasn't alone of course the cutest three year old was. with her smiling Henry was the first to get off his mother's waist and run to his favorite person.

 

Ruffling Henry's hair like he did usually. Emmett finally sat down but not before getting a cheek kiss. from a certain brunette woman both adults couldn't help but smile. at each other he had ordered them their coffee and Henry some tea. he also asked if they had any coloring books. to keep him busy while they talked the barista nodded and walked away. then came back with crayons and a book before letting them know. that she had their order's coming up in just a moment.

 

" I just wanted to see if, you were okay after last night?"

 

Why wouldn't she be they are both grown up's. it's not like they had did something behind everyone's back. well technically they did kiss but other than that nothing went down. but she was happy that's for sure as before a huge. weight had been pushed off her shoulders she was thankful. to have such an understanding man sitting right in front of her Regina just didn't consider him someone she would date. but he was also her friend even though she hadn't been a great. one he still had cared for her and thought about her ever since she had left for New York. 

 

" I'm fine Emmett trust me, and I do not regret our talk." 

 

Of course he was glad that she said hadn't regretted. their conversation that they had last night but he was. wondering if she has even spoken to Jason about them breaking up. not wanting to be one of those stereotypical guys that. pressure's the woman to leave her man and climb into. bed with him Emmett was a very patient man but even patient people have a limit. 

 

Talking for about another hour eventually. Regina told him that she was meeting Jason. at another one of her favorite coffee shops she didn't want to throw him out of her life. with just a text message or a phone call. no she wanted to meet with him face to face and. discuss whether or not she still cared for him which wouldn't be a lie Regina really did. care for Jason she just felt a stronger connection. with a certain tall muscular and outgoing blonde. 

 

" I will see you tonight right?" 

 

Smiling and walking over to the brunette beauty. Em grabbed her waist and pulled her closer. to his body before looking down he loved the height difference. he made sure that she felt his heart beat against both their chests. and nodded his head leaning down towards her lips. he felt her shudder before letting her go and walking away. not before getting a good bye hug from a three year old.

 

_***  Same Day *** _

Getting dressed was always a nerve racking thing. especially when you didn't know what to wear. tonight was the last night for the charity event and pretty much it was a dress. as you come but do not come in wearing jeans with. open toed shoe's it was more so dress down event. everyone that was everyone was coming especially some well known people. 

 

_" can we please move these tables that's all I'm asking._

 

Being nervous again wasn't helping one brunette. that was Regina after her coffee/brunch with Jason. she had a reminder that was in form of a text message letting her know. that the tables for tonight were arriving real soon. sighing she headed back to the concert hall and waited. eventually they had showed up an hour late no thanks to the company that she had ordered them from. 

 

After a good hour or so help arrived. in the form of her friends Mal, Ella and Katherine of course. they knew that their friend put too much pressure on herself and sometimes others. but mostly herself even more so. when her mother is either involved or around which happened. to be almost all the time sighing they watched her run around and dictate to the worker's.

 

" After this she needs a spa day with us." 

 

Everything was set into place for tonight. well at least that's what Regina had thought to herself. not everything needed to be perfect but she did like that things were organized. once she signed off for the wine cases started. coming in with the truckers that had drove down with them. smiling she pointed to where the cases were going and watched them be led into the kitchen. 

 

To say that her coffee brunch with Jason. went how she expected it to go was an understatement. Jason being who he was had already known why she had asked him to meet her there. he told her it wasn't shock that she wanted. to end things with him after so many months. he had already known that she was reconnecting with a certain blonde abercrombie model ( his thoughts and words ). 

 

Speaking of models Emmett and Henry. were walking around L.A. for the day well until. tonight of course the three year old wanted to visit animal shelters since every time he had asked his mother she was too busy. reaching for his friends hand Henry pulled him. and they both ended up in a relatively nice shelter on the inside all that could be heard was dogs in various sizes barking for attention. 

 

" bud you know I can't, get you a dog right?" 

 

Smiling and still walking Henry was looking through. out the kennels at some of the animals and Emmett did the same. they eventually came to a stop moving closer to the kennel Henry kneeled down put his hand against the fence. giggling his hand was being licked by not one but two dogs. one was a fluffy puppy that looked like a saint Bernard mix his tail was wagging non-stop and his kennel buddy. was way bigger than he was and looked like a rottweiler mix. both dogs could not contain their excitement looking down he saw that the three year old wasn't interested anything else. but these two dogs Em sighed and told him that they would be back an volunteer showed up right before they left and said that if they weren't adopted soon both dogs would be. put down in order to make room since they didn't have the space to house so many. 

 

" But Emmett's i don't, want's my friends to die." 

 

Picking the three year old up. and placing him inside his car he promised Henry. that wasn't going to happen finally he got inside his car and they drove off. but not before grabbing his phone and sending a text. to Graham telling him to call him before tonight. looking through the mirror he saw a sad looking kid in the back seat. not wanting to take him back to his mother looking sad. Em drove to a spot that he use to love when he was little. 

 

Labrea tar pits is where he stopped at. parking the car Emmett got out first & then went to Henry. picking up the squirming three year old who went to run off but turned around. and grabbed Emmett's hand making the man smile. they made it inside and to a desk a woman. asked how many tickets they wanted but a man showed up first.

 

" Don't worry Cathy he's with me." 

 

Both Henry and Emmett followed the balding man. they came to a stop and he turned around squatting down. he was face to face with Henry who then looked up at his friend. confused and wondering what was going on with this strange man. 

 

" Henry this is my good friend Donovan-" 

 

The man named Donovan smiled once again. and thrusted his hand out to the weary three year old. waiting for a moment eventually Henry moved from behind Emmett's legs. and took one last look before he shook the mans hand. 

 

The guys walked around the museum. learning new things mostly trying to get Henry's mind impressed. which didn't take long he asked get on Emmett's back which he did. and they went around different parts of the exhibit. no one was more interested than he moving in to get a closer look. pretty soon all three came upon the most favorite exhibit of all the sabortooth tigers Henry slid down off Emmett's back. and went to look at the stuffed replica of the massive animal. and the pictures that pretty much showed what they had looked like all those millions of years ago.

 

" Listen thanks again man, we gotta get ready for tonight." 

 

Of course before leaving Emmett had taken Henry. to the gift shop and told him to pick out anything. which he did the three year old grabbed a stuffed sabortooth and came back running to where his friend was. who then paid for stuffed animal picking Henry back up. they headed back to the Hotel so that every one could get ready for tonight he also was hoping to see Regina again. 

 

The ball was in a few hours. after dropping off Henry to his mother Emmett went back home. and decided to change his clothes going through his closet when a knock came. to his front door wondering who it could be. running down to see who it was pushing a button he got his answer. it was none other than Lily she was wearing a baggy t shirt and jeans unlocking the door he was greeted by her huge smile.

 

" Mind if I change clothes here?" 

 

Telling her no Emmett stepped aside and watched her walk in. with three bags trailing behind her he sighed & helped her. making it all the way inside Lily dropped her bags. and sat down on the couch for a moment. before noticing that he wasn't dressed himself. moving from her sitting spot she grabbed one of her bags headed into the spare bedroom. 

 

" You do realize it starts in a hour right?" 

 

Not wanting to disappoint a certain brunette. Emmett followed suit and ran up into his bedroom & into the closet. finally dressed in a pair of simple slacks & a dark jacket. Em was ready to go but was waiting on Lily who then. came out the room wearing a dark colored skirt & a simple blouse. smiling at each other they headed out the house. but not before he had texted Regina asking her if she was ready also. 

 

The same car that they had drove in. had picked them up and dropped them back off. getting out the car Emmett helped Lily out he was also looking for Regina. he watched the same guests and new ones walk inside the concert hall. doing what he did best which was shaking hands and introducing himself. eventually Regina along with Zelena their mother & father & little Henry. she smiled and kissed cheeks greeting guests as she passed them. the first to see the blonde was Henry of course. he ran straight for him making his mother panic for a moment.

 

" You look amazing as usual babe-"

 

Regina couldn't help the blush that crept upon her face. she also couldn't help notice how good Emmett looked. thanking him she moved closer towards him and smiled. he went to reach for her hand when none other than Cora. showed up she had a raised eyebrow while looking at the blonde. Em of course felt nervous this woman forever made him feel like that.

 

" It's good to see you again mr.Swan."

 

The Older Brunette Scowled.

 

" T _he same to you Mrs.Mills."_

 

Both adults watched the older woman walk away. letting out a breath they turned their attention. back onto each other of course Emmett didn't want to ask. right away had she broken up with Jason but it made him wonder if she had. his face and body language did not go unnoticed. Regina knew that he wanted to ask her something and she was pretty sure she knew what it was.

 

" We broke up if that's what your wondering." 

 

 Soon after everyone sat down at their designated tables. Emmett watched Regina walk onto the stage greeting the guests. grabbing the microphone she spoke with such elegance and sophistication it made him even proud. 

 

" Thank you again for coming out, tonight is going to be a little different. we will be having an auction of the sorts of items, that have been donated to us by some of our lovely sponsors and also another part of the charity, we will also be auctioning off a date. with some of eligible men who have graciously volunteered to auction themselves off but for now please enjoy the drinks and meals that were prepared tonight." 

 

The blonde Adonis like man once again. watched his friend and hopefully very soon girlfriend. walk off the stage and join her family at the table. he of course was sitting with friends and his family Lily was sitting next to Graham. while August and the other's were sitting not too far. they had asked him why he hadn't joined Regina. he didn't want to make things too obvious she quit a six month relationship.

 

_Lily leaned in close to her friends, and then moved towards his ear and whispered._

 

**_"  You are going to thank me after tonight."_ **

 

Em wondered what she had meant. knowing for as long as he did it could mean anything. eventually everyone had eaten and were enjoying conversations among one another. when this time a different Mills jumped onto stage. everyone looked up to see that it wasn't Regina. but instead Zelena she had a smile on her face and que cards in her hand. she asked for a mic and greeted the guests. 

 

" Tonight we have some lovely items, that will be getting auctioned off pretty soon." 

 

A woman walked over to four different tables. and placed her hand on each mans shoulder. Emmett of course watched them get up and follow the woman from the table. she made her way through the crowd and finally. made it to the last he watched her say something. to Lily and then the both of them smiled at each other before she grinned at him. not knowing what was going on he waited until she placed her hand on his shoulder. 

 

" Mr.Swan if you'd please follow me." 

 

Doing what he was politely asked. Emmett followed the woman and the other men. they had made it to another room standing around each other eventually introducing themselves. the men that were there already knew who he was. but Em was just meeting them tonight shaking hands. after a few moments the same woman came back in.

 

Being handed a number which read  _ **#6.**_ made him think about now what was going. and he had a pretty good clue about what was going on Lily was behind this that's for sure. he smirked and talked to himself before leaving back out. 

 

_"  Our first item on the list,  a 19th century painting donated by the Carlson's ."_

 

The auction went off without a hitch. and it was now time for the next segment which was. the chance to go out on a date with one of six men who have volunteered. Zelena came back onto stage and waved. she then moved to the side and waited for Regina to join her. both Mills women grinned at each other and waited for the cards to be handed to them. 

 

**_"  Our first eligible man is Steven Fredrick, he owns his own shipping company. 36 years old and  loves romantic walks starting bid is $ 100.00."_ **

 

After a moment hands went up. and both woman started pointing different directions.eventually all the men had been bid on except for one. every woman was waiting for Emmett to walk out taking a moment. he did and there were whistles in every direction. making him smile and wave out in the crowd. one person that was shocked that he had volunteered was none other than Regina. 

 

_**"  I'm sure you all know Mr.Swan, he's a successful business man at only 30 years old . he is known for his incredible smile and for donating to a variety of  charities."** _

 

" Staring bid will be $ 100.00."  just like last time this time a lot of hands went up. 

 

Meanwhile a certain brunette was watching. Regina watched every single woman raise their fans. she didn't know that Emmett had even volunteered himself to be auctioned. Zelena of course was watching the fans. each time some one out bid the first person. another one was raised eventually a older woman. had out bid the rest of them claps were heard around the room. and Emmett left the stage but not before making eye contact. with Regina to say she was feeling a little jealous. was an understatement she watched Emmett walk backstage and followed behind him. 

 

" Don't go out with Misses shyer." 

 

Moving towards each other both Emmett & Regina. couldn't help the smile that became plastered on their faces. Em reached out and wrapped his hands around her waist. while Regina's went around his neck he then pulled her closer. making the beautiful brunette woman let out a small gasp. before he leaned closer until their lips met in the middle.

 

But unbeknownst to them they were being. watched and the person skulking in the shadows. was none other than Jason he watched as the woman who he thought had loved him. kiss another man not long after breaking up. he didn't take losing very well smiling to himself. he watched for another moment before going back to the party. eventually both Emmett and Regina broke apart. she had her hand resting on his chest looking up. into those sea green eyes that she loved so much. 

 

" Okay how about this, you go out with me & it's a deal." 

 


	12. Moving Forward Not Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett's asked Regina out on a first date, possibly the first of many to come, but what's going to happen when a few people try to get in the middle of the new found relationship, will doubt play a part in what future they might have or will a certain little brunette be the Answer to everything.....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> slow updates guys I know, please forgive I'm trying to work and then write, all at the same time but do not worry I haven't forgotten my stories thank you for sticking with me more updates coming soon.....

* * *

 

* * *

 

Emmett was currently residing at home working. for the time being since he didn't need to go into his office. well at least not right now perks of having your own company.besides business he still felt like he was on cloud nine. after Regina had agreed to go out with him after he had asked. Em was till trying to figure out where he would be taking her. after this was Regina not some random he would hook with later. 

 

" Relax lover boy, she is still the same Regina right?" 

 

Em had also been face-timing Graham for a hour. asking his oldest friend what would be the best place to take her. of course the older brunette man had to smirk at first. seeing as he had never seen his friend so nervous. he always has known his friend to have one night stands some times more. but he had never seen Emmett actually date. not since high school and definitely not while in college.  

 

The blonde surfer wasn't just trying to impress her. he was also trying to show Regina that it was more than just a date. Em wanted to show Regina how she should be treated. not just as a woman but also as a intelligent one. the one thing he was truly hoping for was that a certain three year old. liked him as much as he did which wouldn't be a problem. 

 

" You don't understand G, Regina needs to be wowed and romanticized." 

 

The guys talked for another hour or so before hanging up. finally giving Emmett time to actually start thinking of places. L.A. was his territory but he needed a perfect spot. a place where no one could interrupt them or snap pictures. looking through possible places on his phone he found one. and smiled because it was perfect and he actually knew the owner of his eatery also. 

 

And thinking back on what Graham had said earlier. no Regina wasn't the same she was a woman & not just that. she was also a mother to a very adorable three year old boy. that automatically found Emmett to be his best friend. whenever he and Regina talked Henry would grab the phone. and tell him what he had done for the day and what he had eaten Henry would make him laugh even on a bad day. 

 

" Hi is Gary Winters there?", tell him this is Emmett Swan." 

 

After his little phone call with his old friend. Emmett had reached for his other cellphone that was business. and saw a text from the Nike man himself Mark parker. asking if he had time for a little meeting on his skype. being the man he was Em grabbed his laptop and headed into his office. logging in he waited for mark to show up on screen. they had talked for a little while about business. but mainly about Emmett being one of their new endorses for Nike Inc. and also when his photo-shoot would be taking place. 

 

**~~~~~~ New York ~~~~~**

 

Meanwhile in NYC Regina was busy working herself. going into the office early she didn't want to leave Henry. so of course the little brunette had came to work with his mother. while she went into her office to work on some paperwork. she grabbed a coloring book and handed it to him. that kept him busy while Regina finished working on her stuff. soon after Zelena had shown up smiling at her younger sister. making her way over to her sister she kissed Henry. and then moved where Regina was sitting which was right in front of her desk. 

 

" I'd say let's go to lunch little sis." 

 

Sighing she was getting hungry that's for sure. and she was pretty sure Henry was too office snacks weren't nutritional. before leaving she let Belle know she was going out. picking up Henry the mills sisters left the building. a car was waiting for them both and a man in a suit opened the door. they got inside but not before Henry was strapped in. after riding for a while they had decided on a place. 

 

" Hello Mam's & young gentleman, welcome to  Upland just the three of you?" 

 

The younger brunette woman grabbed three menu's. and asked for the three mills to follow her to their table which they did. Zelena sat down first Regina then did the same. she had asked for a booster seat for Henry while waiting. just a few minutes after one was brought to them along with the waiter. this time it was handsome young blonde male he was muscular in stature but nothing compared to Emmett. 

 

" Well hello ladies and little man, my name is Kyle and I will be your waiter." 

 

" Hi Kyle yes I'll have the, Pinot Bianco, Peter Sölva, “De Silva Terlaner”

 

And then Regina looked down at the drink menu.  

 

" And I will Have the, Cotes de Bordeaux, Château Reynon please."

 

The youngman wrote down what the women wanted. and then he looked over to where Henry was and knew exactly. what to write down for the little brunette smiling at him. leaving the family to figure out what they were going to eat. while leaving them Zelena turned to her sister and smirked. of course Regina wasn't paying her sister any attention. that is until she heard a throat clear. 

 

Kyle came back holding their drinks & appetizers, he then placed their drinks down in front of them & asked what they were going to order. 

 

" I'd would love the roasted salmon, and a side of roasted vegetables." 

 

" and like my sister I would like, grilled long island duck with extra onions."

 

" My son will have the, upland cheeseburger just meat and cheese please." 

 

Eventually their waiter wrote down everything they wanted. he smiled and left the table saying he would bring back appetizers. meanwhile the mills sisters drank their wine. and watched Henry play on his Ipad his mother had brought him. again Zelena looked at her sister and wondered when she & Regina. would be talking about the upcoming date. she knew her sister had to know that Emmett had asked her.  

 

" So...little sistah a little birdy, told me you have a date coming up." 

 

 

Regina took another sip of her wine she loved. and raised an eyebrow at her sister who had another smirk upon her face. 

 

**~~~~~ Back In Los Angeles few day's later~~~~~~**

 

Emmett had woken up earlier than usual going for a run. in Runyon Canyon wearing just shorts and a ripped shirt. he also had been listening to music thanks to his dre beats. which happened to be wireless he hadn't notice the looks. mostly by single women that were doing the samething. running every single woman that he had passed waved. some even had taken photo's when he removed his sweaty shirt. 

 

Done with his morning/afternoon run Em's phone chirped. smirking he knew that it had to be one of two people. either it was Lily or Regina but he was pretty sure it was her. grabbing his phone from the kitchen counter he smirked. being correct he saw that it was a text from sexy brunette. sitting along his couch he opened the message she sent. she had sent him a text telling him she would be back in two days.

 

 **Emmett -**  see you when you get here Gina. 

 

Gina Mills -   **can't wait wondering what you have planned.**

 

Emmett looked at the message she had sent and smiled. of course he had something planned for them and for their date. Em was just making sure a few things were in place. checking his email like he usually did he found one that said Swan. 

 

Going over the email from his friend Gary Em smirked. now everything was set into motion just final few things to get. and operation silent night will be ready to go for sure. Emmett didn't want to do too much since it was date #1. but he also needed everything he had planned to go just right. not a perfectionist this was a real first for Emmett. 

 

" Dinner plans are set & booked, what am i missing transportation?" 

 

The blonde adonis like man headed down the hall. moving towards a wall and a pushed a button that was right there. before long the wall opened up like an elevator. and of course he walked into it & pushed another button. making the doors close and the floor going down to the correct floor. that's one of things he loved about the house. downstairs is where he had kept his numerous cars. there weren't that many because he was slowly collecting a few at a time. walking out the wall elevator the light turned on underneath Emmett's house was a car legit car garage. 

 

The man who built and owned the house was a billionaire. in another country but he had moved to the united states in the 90's. and had the house built and then he moved. going back home leaving this gorgeous three story home. of course Em wasn't a flashy person but being able to buy his own home. made the blonde man proud of himself. it meant that he had accomplished what he set out to do. 

 

Each car in the garage had a light on them. something Emmett had installed once he had started collecting. 

* **Emmett's list of cars in his garage ***

  1. **1961 Ferrari GT 250 California Spider**
  2. **2018 Lamborghini Veneno**
  3. **2016 Bugatti Chiron**
  4. **2004 Mercedes-Benz Maybach Exelero**



Those four cars & plus the six he had already had. added up to some big change which is why he had them locked up. they were his second biggest purchases he had made. but other than the cars and the house he rarely splurged. something Emmett was beyond grateful that he learned growing up. when his father and grandfather struck their oil. and the family became extremely wealthy David Nolan. had sat his son's down and taught them the value of what a dollar meant. 

 

The day ended and the weekend was coming up. Em picked out his favorite his range rover which hadn't driven yet. so of course the car had that new car smell people loved. going back up into his house Em closed the elevator. and made his way into the kitchen to fix himself something to eat. while doing so Emmett's phone chirped liked always. indicating that he had gotten a text from a certain someone. 

 

Of course the weekend came quicker than usual. Emmett had been running around L.A. doing some errands before tonight. he had also gotten a text from one Regina Mills. she let him know that her flight would be getting in late. that was last night which meant she was back and probably in a hotel. Em was done and so he stopped at whole foods.

 

**~~~~~~ Regina's rental house ~~~~~**

 

Meanwhile her blonde romeo was running around. Regina had made it in L.A. last night along with adorable little Henry. instead of a hotel they were staying at the rental home. it was four story sized house that about everything. while unpacking their suitcases she had also texted a certain blonde. letting him know that they had made it back in town. after a shower she didn't expect Emmett to answer soo quick. 

 

" Henry mama's making breakfast." 

 

The little adorable three year old came running. he was also carrying the stuffed sabertooth lion that Emmett had gotten him. making his way into the kitchen where he smiled. he saw that his mother was standing in the kitchen. Regina was wearing an apron and had every bowl and pan sitting on the counter. when she saw her son she too smiled. she squatted down and kissed Henry on top of his head. 

 

" mama's can we go out's for breakfast?" 

 

Raising an eyebrow she thought she'd make him something. but if he wanted to get something she wasn't going to tell him no. and it also gave her the chance to invite Emmett. grabbing her phone and texted him what Henry had wanted. just a few seconds later she got a text back from the blonde adonis. going up into the bedroom they changed their clothes.

 

Regina had buckled up the squirmy three year old and drove off. they headed to the blue jam cafe where Emmett would be. getting out the car the valet walked up & smiled. she handed the young man her keys and took hold of Henry's hand. going inside the eatery where they were greeted & then seated. she told him that one more person was joining. Emmett had finally parked his car & gave his keys to the valet kid. walking in he smiled and was walked over to where they were. before he could even sit down a certain three year old smiled & climbed off his mother's lap. 

 

" Emmy you're here's are you having breakfwast?" 

 

Emmett braced for impact which happened in a split second. Henry was off Regina's lap and jumped right into the muscular blondes arms. 

 

" Of course Squish can I eat, with you guys I'm really hungry." 

 

Henry beaming from ear to ear as he was lifted up. Emmett eventually sat back down but this time with Henry on his lap. reading the menu the best he could with a 3 year old. while the guys looked over the food that they had. Regina couldn't help but watch them she loved how amazing Emmett was. besides jason not many men wanted to meet him. but she was grateful that right off the back Em treated Henry with respect. 

 

" hey man we're ready to order." 

 

 **Emmett -** " I would like the Maui french toast please, and also the stake hash." 

 

 **Regina -** "  I'd like the Sicilian Tofu scramble, my son is going have crunchy french toast." 

 

The man wrote down everything they had wanted and left. while their meals/breakfast was being made they started talking. and of course a certain wanted to know the plans. more specifically what the blonde man had planned for them. he knew he was a goner whenever she used her sultry voice on him. but he didn't give in and tell her anything. he watched the adorable way Regina sighed heavily back into her seat. 

 

Eventually their meals along with more drinks. had made it to their table Emmett made sure Henry had plenty of napkins. placing their food in front of them the man left. telling the table if they needed anything else just ask. Em thanked the younger gentleman before he too began eating his food. looking over he saw that Henry was having a hard time. so he grab his knife and cut up his breakfast even smaller. 

 

" how is breakfast bud?" 

 

Henry hadn't said a word since he began eating. looking  up from his plate on his face besides syrup was also the powdered sugar. making both adults laugh at their table. eventually all three had finished their breakfast. Emmett had paid for them leaving the waiter a very large generous tip at the table. walking back out of course they were about to go their own way Em needed to get ready for later. 

 

Picking up the adorable three year old up. Emmett tickled Henry again promising him he would see him before he left. Henry wrapped his arms around the blonde's neck again. not wanting to let go at all making Regina smirk. 

 

" baby you'll see Emmett, he promised he would see you okay." 

 

Making it back home Regina placed Henry down. and reached for her cell phone hoping to text Zelena for a moment. but before she could Mal had decided to text her first. smirking to herself she knew that she would be. waiting for a moment Regina and Maleficent exchange conversation. after while the two older women had been going back and forth for the longest.  

 

Dark came sooner than anyone thought which meant. tonight was her and Emmett's date so of course she called Katherine. who came rushing to her friends house real quick. when the door opened she was greeted by a smaller brunette. Henry came running from the couch to his second favorite person. squatting down she picked up the three year old kissing his face all over. 

 

" Auntie Kat...guess what's?" I had breakfwast wif mama & Emmett." 

 

" did you now?" maybe we'll go next time." 

 

Eventually Regina came walking down her bedroom stairs. with a sheer rob wrapped around her body she had a smile on her face. of course Kat knew why she had that smile. the two women met up halfway before they hugged each other. the older brunette told her son that he could go finish watching T.V. grabbing Kat's hand they went up the stairs. 

 

Making up into the bedroom Kat looked around and whistled. she loved her friends master bedroom it was bigger than any hotel suite. plus it also had a fireplace in it also. she made her way over to where Regina was which was the closet. inside she watched her friend sit down on the floor surrounded by dresses. sighing she too sat down next to her. and neither woman said one word just yet just looking for now. 

 

" i have a million dresses here, and then the one's i brought with me." 

 

Kat moved from where she was sitting down and got up. moving around her friends closet looking at the clothes that were hanging up. she reached for them and moved away. handing them off to Regina she knew she wouldn't do simple. Regina looked up with a quirked eyebrow and reached for the clothes kat had. smiling the brunette bombshell went into her bathroom to change clothes. 

 

After some time changing different outfits and shoes. Regina went with a simple little number a deep purple dress that hugged her curves. Katherine had picked out the shoes. she handed them off to her brunette friend smirking. with a quirked eyebrow she of course grabbed them from kat and finished dressing. eventually time had flown right by. and Regina looked at her phone a text from Emmett. 

 

" it say's is it okay, if I come in for a moment." 

 

Before she even left the house to go with Emmett. Regina stopped down the stairs only to see Henry still watching television. she walked over to her adorable three year old. and kissed him all over his face making Henry laugh. he of course wrapped his arms around her neck snuggling in closer to her. she sighed for the moment not wanting to let go. 

 

" mama promises to be back, so that she can read you a bedtime story-" 

 

She let Henry back down on the large couch. he reached for his stuffed lion like usual he watched his beautifully dressed mother. walk over to their front door and opened it. when it opened on the other side of the door. stood a well dressed adonis like man Emmett was wearing tight dark jeans and a shirt. smirking he walked inside the house. but not before he had taken his time looking around. 

 

" wow Gina...you look wow." 

 

Regina blushed for the moment and then looked at Emmett. 

 

" Thank you Emmett and you sir, do not look so bad yourself." 

 

Before either adults could speak anymore a certain three year old. squealed from where he was sitting and jumped off the couch. and into the waiting arms of said blonde man. luckily Emmett was ready this time making sure to catch little Henry. " Ooof" was what Em had said since he was becoming a little heavier. but that wasn't a real problem for him. 

 

" Emmy you came's back, like you promised me." 

 

" That's right Squish didn't i tell you, I don't break my promises." 

 

While the only two men in the house hugged it out. Regina and Katherine couldn't help but stand back and watch the interaction. 

 

" God he's beyond sexy and good with kids." 

 

Regina couldn't help feel the same familiar tingle she felt before. of course there was only one person that made her feel that way. here it was again only a different person. moving to get back up she cleared her throat before looking at Henry. he was still climbing all over Emmett when he was put back down. Em moved away from the couch. but not before he ruffled the smaller brunette's hair once again earning a laugh. 

 

 Both adults waved good bye to both Katherine & Henry. before walking out the front door and walking to where Emmett left the car. Em ran ahead and opened the door. he waited for Regina who then walked around him smiling. closing the door gently behind her Em went around and got into the same car. driving off he also played some music. Regina wondered where they were going when he passed the exit.

 

" Do I at least get some type of a hint?"

 

While driving Regina had fallen asleep soon after. they were still driving Emmett turned his music up just enough without waking Regina. eventually he saw the sign he wanted. and made a turn the car came to a complete stop. which made Regina wake up she saw that a coat had been draped over her body also. looking over she saw her blonde man. he had parked and they were about get out of the car.

 

" Hi welcome to Post Ranch Inn, one of Big sur's best restaurants."

 

Regina turned to look over at her blonde companion. they had literally driven five hours to big sur for their official date. Em walked over to the man & whispered in his ear. the man leaned over and listened to what he was saying. before long a smirk and a look came upon his face before moving. he asked for them to follow him to their own table. wondering what was going on Em placed an strong arm around her waist.

 

Emmett moved around Regina and this time. he grabbed her chair pulling it out for her something  he had never done. the brunette bombshell smiled and sat down. Emmett did the same thing there were also menu's waiting. he handed Regina her's while he looked at his also they lookde around. and saw that there were no other guests inside. it was literally just him and Regina.

 

" Mr. Gary wanted to personally, set out some menu's for you guys tonight." 

 

" he said order whatever you wanted." 

 

Em looked down at his menu first looking at the different meals. of course he was hungry the man was 6'6-6'7 he needed food. 

 

Emmett -   **" I'll have the Oregon Lamb Rack please."**

 

Regina -   " **I would like the Morro Bay Oysters."**

 

And just like that their menu's were taken away from them. and then in the place of those were glasses of expensive wine. Regina grabbed her glass and sipped it slowly. Emmett eventually grabbed his as well he loved the sweetness. looking over he saw Regina being poured another glass. just literally minutes after their dinner came to. and placed right in front of them. 

 

" please enjoy your dinner." 

 

They thanked the man and both adults did just that. Emmett made sure as usual that he had a napkin tucked in his shirt. which made the slightly tipsy Regina laugh a little. the place was quiet except the romantic music in the back. Em knew that he would have to thank his friend Gary for everything. dinner was finished and dessert was brought out. the man handed them two spoons and some Honey glazed Ricotta fritters. 

 

 More music started playing and Emmett got up. and and asked the beautiful woman if she wanted to dance with just once. Regina accepted and felt two strong arms near her. and then around her waist she was pulled closely. putting her hands up against the hard chest of one Emmett Aoloa Swan. he looked down at the petite brunette woman. they danced until the music stopped playing. 

 

" Are you ready to go?" I know Henry's probably missing you." 

 

Nodding her head Regina couldn't have asked for nothing better. getting to spend a few hours with Emmett made her realize a few things. she made an mistake back then. and that she should have chosen Emmett but all at the same time. she wouldn't have traded Daniel for anything he was the reason she had Henry. and that was something she would never want to change ever. 

 

Before they left to go back home Emmett made one more stop. parking the car he grabbed a large blanket and asked Regina to join him. she watched the blonde surfer again. he placed the blanket not too far from the car and waited for her. eventually Regina gave in and followed him to where he was currently sitting. Em took a hold of Regina's hand and watched as she too sat down close to him and started asking questions. Emmett smirked and turned her head making Regina look up. by doing so her draw dropped at what she saw the night sky that showed multiple color's along with the stars. 

 

The drive back home took a lot longer than going there. they were literally ten minutes away from Regina's so she called Kat and told her. eventually they pulled up to her spot. Regina got out before Em could even open his own door. which made the man raise an eyebrow and smirk at Regina who waited by the door. Emmett followed her inside the house and on the couch was Katherine with a half sleep Henry. 

 

" it's late what is he doing up?" 

 

The sound of his mother's voice had woken him up. Henry while still holding his stuffed sabertooth tiger turned to see his mother. he got up off the couch walking over to her. she knew he was tired thanking Kat for the moment. Regina was about to pick up the sleepy three year old when he bypassed her. and went straight to Emmett who did pick him up and follow his brunette mother. 

 

Emmett kept following Regina up the stairs closely. but not that close he didn't want her thinking he was looking at her ass. which he was finally they came to a stop at a door. Regina opened the space theme'd room and pointed. Emmett carefully walked over to the bed while Regina pulled back the covers. placing the sleeping three year old down. the adults made sure to quietly walk almost out the room. that is until Henry jumped out of his sleep rubbing both his eyeballs. 

 

" mama read me a story please?"

 

Regina smiled over at Emmett and moved back. she was about to grab one of his favorite books. 

 

" I want's Emmy to read me it." 

 

Handing the book over to the blonde man. Emmett took the book while still looking over at Regina she smiled and left. slowly he sat down on the edge of the bed opening the book and he began reading the three year old his story.

 

" read him his story, and the kid is out like a light." 

 

Looking at his watch Emmett saw the time. and realized he needed to head home so that he could get up early in the morning. walking over to the door Regina followed him. opening the door he turned around also. coming face to face with Regina who couldn't help but bite both corners of her lips. Emmett moved from where he actually was. and stood full height looking down at Regina. 

 

" Tonight was a first for me, and i had an amazing time with you tonight." 

 

Still biting the corners of her lips Regina moved. 

 

" Tonight was amazing no man, has ever done what you did on the first date. and I wanted to tell you thank you." 

 

Before either adult knew what they were doing. Regina pulled on the front of his shirt and smashed their lips together. 

 

Both adults pulled back reluctantly from the kiss, Regina's eye's opened first she looked at blown out lust filled green eyes.  

 

" Good night Mr.Swan, looking forward to the next upcoming date." 


	13. Two's Company

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Emmett and Regina have had a date, why not give them another one for V-times day how romantic and adorable is the blonde surfer with the littlest mills's member, wonder what Emmett has planned for their future dates that they probably have planned....!!!
> 
>  
> 
> I WILL POST PART TWO...OF DATE NUMBER THREE..... EITHER TONIGHT OR TOMORROW :O

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted to get this done...before Valentines day ended and I am trying to update a little faster now that work life isn't as chaotic right now but I do apologize for slow updates I hope you all love this chapter and stick with me until this story is finished...

 

* * *

 

 

Emmett had been a little preoccupied lately. but that still didn't stop him from thinking about one person. and that person happened to be none other than Regina Mills herself. of course he felt bad since they hadn't spoken. well not since their amazing date his business is demanding. no more than usual though he loved being able to be his own his boss which led to him taking some time off when needed. 

 

Em had woken up super early this morning. he had been thinking about new Idea's for their next date. naturally he was also thinking of ways to incorporate a certain little boy. he knew just how much Regina loved her son. so being the guy he was Emmett was also thinking of Henry. calling in a few favors the young blonde surfer/entrepreneur had something marked down for his favorite little friend also.

 

a loud knock came to the door. 

 

Raising an eyebrow Emmett looked first, and then he went to open it seeing who it was. 

 

The person on the other side was Lily of course. opening it wider she smirked and jumped into her friend arms. stepping aside they walked inside closing the door right back. but before he could a hand stopped him first. the door opened back up and a beautiful brunette walked inside. no it wasn't Regina thank goodness no this woman was a little taller & she had a red streak in her hair. 

 

" Emmett how have you been?" Oh please meet Ruby my new girlfriend."

 

He watched Lily and her girlfriend walk around. sighing he was extremely grateful Regina wasn't here. making his way into the kitchen he asked if either of them were hungry. shaking their heads he smirked and fixed food. meanwhile both ladies watched the gorgeous man cook. even though they were dating Ruby couldn't help but still admire the male form that was Emmett Swan. 

 

After a while all three at eaten lunch. Em grabbed his phone so he could conduct some business. and also text Regina to see if she was up to having lunch/brunch with him. expecting answer later his phone chirped. opening the message the blonde surfer smiled texting back. Regina had sent him a winking face and the address where she would be eating at for lunch/brunch.

 

" Hey Lil listen okay, I'm meeting a friend for something to eat." 

 

Lily being smirked at her lover/friend, before moving from new said girlfriend. 

 

" I am not stupid Em, I know it's Regina's good luck." 

 

She winked before going back to Ruby. 

 

Not wanting to say anything else or run late. Emmett went upstairs to his bedroom in order to change his clothes. pretty soon he came back down wearing tight jeans a shirt. reaching for his car keys he drove another car. looking at the address Em knew exactly where she was eating at. not soon right after the car came to  a stop and he had texted Regina that he would be coming inside to join her. 

 

Before the muscular blond surfer could go in. paparazzi showed up first snapping photo's of him left and right. sighing he smiled and ignored the questions that they asked. going inside thankful for places security team. throats were cleared and sever's went back to passing out drinks. Em told the hostess who he was seeing and walked him directly to where a certain beautiful brunette was sitting. 

 

" Sorry for the chao's, god you look beautiful even for brunch."

 

Regina smirked and looked up at Emmett. she loved whenever her new blond companion got flustered. eventually a new waitress came over and asked them for their orders. lunch went on with any type of major problems. Emmett being who he was paid for their delicious meal. and walked Regina to her car where her driver was actually waiting for her turning around she faced Emmett. 

 

" I'm looking forward to our date." 

 

Biting his lip he watched Regina climb into the car. sighing he walked away hoping she loved what he chose. making it back home he called out for Lily and her friend Ruby. not hearing anything he assumed they had left his house. Emmett got a  group text message from Neal & the guys. they were wondering if he was busy and asked if they could come over for a little bit...

 

**_~~~~~~~  M_ eanwhile over at Regina's........  ~~~~~~~~~~~**

 

After her little brunch/lunch date with Emmett. Regina was beyond anxious to see what her blonde savior had planned. of course Kat and the ladies came over to drink & talk. well more so question Regina about their date. of course the feisty brunette beauty was unsure of where they'd be going. but she did know that the blonde surfer had a habit of surprising her especially last time.

 

" So you have no clue?" I mean where is he taking you guys."  

 

Milah asked while sipping wine. 

 

Regina wasn't really sure what his plans were. only that he said they weren't going to go to far this time. and that she would love the spot he picked out for them tonight. Mal being the most sexual person out of the group. couldn't help but swoon over everything Emmett was doing. she was actually surprised that the blonde had decided on actually dating and not hoping from one woman to another. 

 

" I think it's because of Henry, Emmett's been putty in his hands for a minute." 

 

Now that was some kind of truth actually. Emmett couldn't stop thinking about the adorable three year old. and also wanted to make sure he was respecting his mother. so that played another part in Regina going out. especially going out with him even though he had a reputation. of course they grew up together but they had grown apart right after school so she liked that she was getting to know this new Emmett. 

 

" Mama's where is Emmett, is he coming back again?" 

 

Henry came downstairs from his bedroom. 

 

Speaking of Emmett night time came along. and that meant operation second date was commencing soon. Em was at home and he had showered first and changed clothes. Lily had came back to his place along with Ruby. the two women went to downtown L.A. to do a little shopping. coming back he said he'll probably come in a little later going back down to his underground car garage. 

 

The ladies had left Regina's house smiling again. but not Mal and Katherine they decided to watch Henry for her. a knock came upon the door & of course Henry got to open it. on the other side was a well dressed blonde man. smirking he squatted down and picked up favorite little 3 year old. Henry laughed as he was being tickled and then he sat him down before waving at the two women. 

 

" well hello again Swan, don't you look pretty handsome." 

 

 

Katherine got up hugged him, all while Mal watched from the couch arching an eyebrow. 

 

Eventually a throat was heard being cleared. and all three adults looked up to see a very sexy Regina coming down. she watched the way Emmett watched her come downstairs. making it to where her friends and date were. Regina hugged Emmett first and then picked up Henry to kiss his face. doing as Emmett did she put her son down and went to grab a jacket also. 

 

_**Couple of hours later ............................** _

 

Operation second date was a success for sure. Emmett had taken Regina to a friend owned restaurant again. but he didn't have anything actually really set up this time. so of course his friend was the one that did everything. thanking his friend Cedric the two left the eatery smiling. Emmett Regina this spot that Regina use to love to go whenever she went down to L.A. when they were kids & spent the rest of the night there.

 

" Sooo...was tonight okay?" I know it wasn't like our first date."

 

They had made it back to Regina's house once again. and Emmett opened her car door helping her get out of it. walking to the front door Regina turned to look in green eyes. it was something about Emmett that she could not shake. her heart had fluttered once again when they got together. hearing sighs come from both their ends Emmett moved closer until he was full height standing over the beautiful brunette.   

 

" Tonight was perfect Emmett, and you do not have to impress me." 

 

Moving in just a little closer to Regina. Em reached over and watched as she pulled him closer to her body. he put his hands on her waist making their bodies press together. hearing Regina suck in that little breath. made the blonde shiver a little before he looked down at her again. leaning they both knew what was happening their lips meshed and everything in the world was forgotten for that one moment. 

 

Eventually they both pulled back needing air. Emmett had stepped back first wiping the lipstick off his lips. he watched Regina do the same along with lust blown brown eyes. this time Regina bit the corner of her mouth. throats were cleared first Em couldn't help but smile at Regina. standing in her doorway like a couple of lust filled teenagers Regina finally decided to go inside to check up on Henry....

 

" Be prepared again for romance, see you again for our third date Ms.Mills." 

 

" I almost completely forgot, tell little man I'll be by to see him." 

 

Emmett kissed Regina once again stunning her, meanwhile she watched the gorgeous man jump into his car and leave.

 

Going inside Regina slowed her breathing down. and then she headed up towards her adorable son's room. walking inside Henry noticed that he was knocked out for once. smiling she went to change into her own PJ's too. she walked back into his bedroom climbing into his bed. Regina wrapped her arms around his little boy sighing both Mills had fallen into a deep sleep...

 


	14. Three's Company or so they say....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> so this pretty much leaves off from chapter 13, Emmett's been trying to impress a certain brunette which he has done successfully two times already how is Emmett going to out do the dreaded Third date what extraordinary thing does he have planned for Regina?? & will she get to meet LILY also....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi guys again I wasn't sure if i was going to update again, but I wanted to get two chapter's out of the way I hope you all love part two of this let me know what you would like to see in the upcoming chapter's I've got a few things planned...
> 
>  
> 
> IF YOU HAVEN'T READ CHAPTER 13...GO Ahead sorry for the slow update guys California has been crazy ...!!!!

 

* * *

 

_*** The Next Few Days SomeWhat.... *** _

 

Emmett had woken up a little later than usual. he yawned and walked into his large decorated kitchen shirtless. going through the fridge he hadn't noticed Lily nor Ruby in there. they watched Em walked around half naked like. Emmett grabbed a few pots and skillets going over to the stove. looking up he finally noticed the two women sitting in the kitchen he smirked before speaking.

 

" Good morning ladies Hi...., are you two waiting for me to cook?" 

 

 

Lily laughed and patted Ruby's arm, before she got up from her chair. 

 

Em continued fixing himself and his guests. breakfast well Lily already knew he made a mean breakfast. but she wanted her girlfriend to try her friends famous meals. eventually he had the table set up for them. grabbing plates she also helped him place everything down. after their food was thrown down on their plates all three of them started to inhale their delicious meal.

 

Since Em had made them something to eat, Lil decided to wash dishes for her friend. 

 

even though he had people for that. 

 

After the whole kitchen was cleaned from top to bottom. Lily went looking for Emmett who was currently on his laptop. smirking she walked into his office closing the door. Em smiled when he looked up for a moment to see who it was. and then going back to typing away on his work computer. eventually he had finished what he was doing and met Lily's gaze she also had a knowing look.... 

 

" What is it Lil?" I know you wanna ask me something soo...what is it?" 

 

She smirked and moved from where she was sitting. 

 

" so tonight's the third date, what do you have planned Mr.Casanova." 

 

Emmett smirked first at lily he had a few things planned. but first he wanted to do something for the guy in Regina's life. Em also had planned to do something with Henry first. the blonde surfer showered first and then went to change. Em finished getting dressed and decided to head to Regina's. before leaving he heard lily telling him that he probably won't be home tonight laughing he left the house with a smile. 

 

Heading to Regina's to pick up the most coolest kid. Emmett also had gotten a text from Neal saying they'd meet up. smirking he answer back before he parked at Regina's. Em walked up to the front door and knocked really loud. not soon after the sound of little feet could be heard running. eventually the door opened and Henry was on the other side bracing himself Emmett caught the screaming three year old.

 

" Emmy you're back again, mama said...mama said you'd come and get me." 

 

He smiled as he cuddled Henry closer to his body. Regina came down the stairs she smiled at what she saw. eventually she cleared her throat which made him look up at her. Emmett let go of Henry letting him walk to Regina. smiling she squatted down and kissed the top of his head. while also motioning for the bigger blonde to follow her into the Large decorated kitchen. 

 

Henry made sure he was following closely behind. 

 

Regina asked her blonde companion if he was hungry. Em said he had already at and so she turned back around. but she was also listening to Henry try to start a conversation. a lot of parents tell themselves their kids are adorable. but for Regina it was actually the truth Henry was too cute. smiling once she had finished cooking she watched Henry grab them their plates before she put food on it. 

 

Of course the adorable 3 year old ate his breakfast. meanwhile Emmett had asked Regina if he could take Henry. she smiled and watched Henry jump down from his stool. and try to put his dish into the dishwasher like usual. seeing him struggle Em smiled and walked and picked him up. Regina's heart fluttered once again seeing the interaction between her son & her new blonde companion. 

 

" Alright Squish ya ready?" do you wanna ask your mom something." 

 

Before running upstairs Henry stopped, and made his way back towards his smiling mother.

 

" Mama guess what...?" Emmy say's we're going to the Zoo." 

 

Regina couldn't help but pick him up first. and then she kissed the top of her son's moppy brown hair. eventually she placed him back down before going over to Emmett. both adults weren't sure who would talk first. they watched Henry run back right back up into his bedroom. waiting for a moment Emmett moved to sit down and wait for his little friend.

 

Her three year old came back down again. but this time he had his backpack thrown over his shoulder. both adults smiled and followed Henry who went grab his shoes. naturally Emmett reached to get his bag. while Henry finished trying to successfully tie his tennis shoes. while he did so Em asked Regina if he could talk to her just for a moment. 

 

" it's not our Third date, but would you like to come with us?" 

 

he smiled while looking back over at Henry. 

 

Regina smiled and looked up the green eyed man, before she then looked past him to look at her son. 

 

" Pweease mama come with us, there's different animals at Zoo." 

 

Regina sighed looking down at Henry, she could never say no to a adorable face like his. 

 

" okay...Okay I'll go, give me five minutes to get dressed." 

 

**En route.............**

Regina had gotten dressed but took her time. eventually both adults and the three year old got out. but not before Emmett made sure that Henry was hooked up to his chair. well more specifically his safe booster seat. making sure his buckles were tight Em closed the door. and they were off to the Zoo while driving Em looked over at Regina and saw she was texting her sister Zelena. 

 

" Hey I was wondering, would you like to invite Zelena & her two pre-teens?"

 

Looking up from her text messages, and phone Regina looked at Emmett with a smirk. 

 

" uhh...yeah sure let me call, and she can have her driver meet us there." 

 

While Regina texted her sister Emmett kept on driving. they hadn't made it to San Diego when he stopped the car. Zelena of course had her driver do the same along their car. both Zelena and Regina wondered what was happening. when all of a sudden a long van pulled up with a driver. Emmett smiled and walked over to the man shaking his hand and being handed a satchel. 

 

Naturally both women wondered especially Regina, what was going on when Emmett came back. 

 

" I Arranged for us to be driven, we are headed to San Diego and the Zoo." 

 

The two women looked at him with raised eyebrow. smirking he went to grab a still sleeping Henry. placing the knocked out kid first their car took off and they left the lot. most times Emmett usually had someone else driving him. but he wanted to do something special for once. they had stopped for snacks a few times and also bathroom breaks before they had made it to the hotel in San Diego. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~San Diego's...dates and more~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

The group got out of the car along with their goods. Regina had told Em she would carry her sleeping son. but he insisted that Henry wasn't heavy they walked into the hotel. the embassy hotel downtown was one of the best. Emmett finally handed Henry off to his smiling mother. they watched as he walked towards the front desk smiling and talking to some brunette woman. 

 

" welcome to the Embassy hilton suites, do you have reservations with us?"

 

The woman whose name was Claire. smiled while she typed in Emmett's last name first. after just a couple of seconds Em was handed three rooms keys and then a basket. he walked back over to Regina and Zelena. handing them both their colorful room suite keys. the group decided to head up and get settled before heading back out to grab something to eat. 

 

The suites Emmett had were conjoined. and they were big enough to fit a really large family. Em knew that the Mills sisters had their own money but he wanted to treat them. Zelena's roommates were her god twins. meanwhile Emmett had his own room by himself. and Regina had a room for Henry and her also so basically three suite rooms were all conjoined.

 

" so are you sleeping alone?" 

 

Em turned around to see Regina, she had a raised eyebrow and a smirk on her face.

 

Just a little in the afternoon food was needed. and of course a now awake three year old was hungry. and he also wondered where they decided to find something to eat. neither one of them was sure on what they wanted. now awakened Henry asked if he could get a hamburger. so that is exactly what the group decided on going out to grab some yummy burgers. 

 

The twins wanted to do some exploring. that's exactly what they went to do explore for a minute. not wanting Henry to be left out Regina picked up Henry and followed them. downtown San Diego had plenty to do. Zelena told them that they would be coming back tomorrow. it was getting a little late and everybody started to get tired and headed back to their suites.

 

_**The next morning.....** _

 

Zelena and Regina took the kids down to eat breakfast. while back upstairs inside his suite Emmett was on his phone. he was making sure his other plans were officially a go. he showered and headed down to the lobby to meet them. Regina had fixed Henry's food first so of course he ate everything. looking up he saw his favorite person walking towards so he jumped out of his seat.

 

" mama...look Emmy's here." 

 

Emmett smiled when he saw Henry and Regina. 

 

" good morning everybody, how well did you guys sleep?" 

 

 The group had finished eating their breakfast including Henry. and they went back up to change and get ready to leave. Regina had dressed before everyone else so did Henry. The twins got dressed also and were waiting for their little cousin. Emmett left out his room and right into Regina's room. after a while the group had met up by the van trying to come up with their game plan...

 

" so I'll take Squish to the Zoo, while you & Zelena take the twins."

 

the twins wanted to explore around downtown. so Emmett thought the ladies would go with them and shop. while he took the adorable three year old to his favorite place. Em knew that Regina probably would be hesitant. but surprisingly Regina agreed to let Henry go with with him. before leaving Regina kissed her son all over his face telling him to behave himself & they left in a chauffeured car.

 

 While that small group left the parking lot. Emmett grabbed Henry's booster seat and also his backpack. they hadn't had a time to meet up but Regina told him to just call. smiling they then left also waving to her. Henry was buckled in his seat before they had left the parking lot. eventually him and Henry had made to the San Diego Zoo well more so the parking lot before he parked their car. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  San Diego Zoo...and More ~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

"  **Welcome to the San Diego Zoo,  how many tickets are you purchasing?"**

 

Emmett looked down at the three year old. 

 

" it's just the two of us, so...I'll need only two tickets. 

 

They both walked inside the San Diego zoo gates. there was a considerable amount of people walking. before they could walk anywhere Emmett grabbed them a map first. a man walked up to them he was the private guide. following the man Em also looked down at the map. but also paying close attention to Henry he then squatted down and made him climb onto his back while they walked. 

 

" first we can see the birds." 

 

So their private guide who's name was Matt. walked around both boys through the tropical bird exhibit. and then they made it to the smaller mammals like the indonesian deer. the group then got to the improved safari park. Henry got excited seeing kids his age running around. once they got where they needed to be which was the jeeps Emmett put him down.

 

" first safari we do, would actually be the caravan safari." 

 

The caravan safari consisted of a cool backstage tour. Em made sure that Henry was close by before they got in. he was also thankful that it wasn't a large group with them. the van drove off course and towards two fancy large gates. driving inside immediately they saw the different animals. Henry climbed onto his friend's lap and looked over to see some zebra's they went in a little further into the park. and were then greeted by a mama giraffe and her new baby. not long after they had seen most of the herbivores and of course a certain three year old wanted to see lions. 

 

Leaving the caravan safari Emmett had gotten a text. it was from none other than Regina asking how was going. smiling he saw Henry trying to drink from the new cup he got. so Em had texted Regina that they were having fun. once Henry had finished his drink and they got some snacks. Emmett and Henry went back on their tour this time towards the carnivores. 

 

Henry wanted back up onto Emmett's shoulders of course. helping the smaller mills up onto his muscular back. they headed towards the lions camp Henry's favorite animals. They followed Matt their guide once again towards the animals. behind glass were six lions five were the lionesses. and then came a large male with the biggest mane any of Them seen he yawned and stretched out in front of a rock. 

 

" These are our lions, and he is Rambo a little over eight years old." 

 

Of course Henry was beyond fascinated by the lions. and he went up to the glass mimicking their yawning. it was getting a little late so they went to see the last of the animals. getting back to where the main entrance gate was. Emmett took the little Henry to the gift shop of course. he told him he could get whatever he wanted so Henry went looking around grabbing a giant stuffed wolf and lion. 

 

Emmett carried a very sleep adorable three year old. and the gifts he had bought back to their rental car. Em had texted Regina asking her if they had finished shopping too. strapping Henry in they headed back to the hotel. getting a response that they would be grabbing lunch. he went back up to his suite and laid Henry down on his bed pulling out the stuffed lion and handing it to him. 

 

Regina and the others were coming back, she wondered what her son had gotten into at the Zoo. 

 

They all had made it back to the hotel suite's. and Zelena headed back to her room with the twins of course. and Regina went looking for both Emmett a possible sleepy Henry. going into her suite room she called out names. not getting an answer she decided to text Emmett again. after a few moments the conjoined door opened and Em came walking  through wearing a tight muscle shirt. 

 

" Hey you sorry about that, I didn't realize that i was tired." 

 

Yawning they didn't notice Henry, he came walking in holding his stuffed lion close by. 

 

His mother raised an eyebrow at them, before she too squatted and picked up her very tired looking son. 

 

" did you have fun?"

 

Henry slid down from his mother's body, and climbed onto her bed while still holding his lion.

 

" Yeah mama I had funs, Emmy took me to see the lions and then the birdies."

 

Zelena and Jacob walked into the Regina's suite room. everyone seemed well rested and ready to do other stuff. so they all agreed to go to the beach for a couple of hours. Emmett changed and then helped Henry with his clothes. what he didn't know was Regina had put on a bikini. while the boys wore their sandals and trunks the girls had on Their swimming suits and everybody was ready to go.

 

The beach wasn't that far so they walked to the sand. Em had Henry on his once again which made his mother smirk. finding a spot wasn't that hard but trying to have privacy. was so they found a little spot where they could relax. placing a squirmy three year old down Henry wanted to get in. but he had to wait on his cousins Jake swooped in and picked up a laughing and screaming Henry they got into the ocean slowly.

 

Regina looked over to see Henry having fun. she then heard her phone chirped which meant a text message. wondering who it was she opened it and saw it was from Mal. she said that she and the ladies were also in SD. nudging her sister they laughed and asked where were they exactly. waiting for a answer which didn't take long Mal said they were somewhere in downtown San Diego so she called. 

 

" Hey that's crazy Mal, we too are in San Diego on the beach." 

 

Thirty minutes later Regina heard a throat clear. both her and Zelena turned around to see Mal, Kat and Milah. meanwhile Emmett was having too much fun with Henry. when he looked up and saw Regina's friends he smirked. and walked over to Regina & also her friends who were there. Mal whistled which made the other ladies to turn around and see Emmett making his way over without a shirt. 

 

" Ginaaa...you didn't say he was here, god can that man get anymore sexy." 

 

Along with Emmett was the boys, Henry and his cousin Jacob were following right behind him.

 

" Hi ladies how are you?" crazy seeing you guys again." 

 

Em leaned down grabbing a beach towel, and he also leaned back down to kiss Regina's cheek.

 

While the adults talked and enjoyed each other's company. Henry became Hungry and ran up to Regina and Emmett. they looked at each other and decided to go out for dinner. heading back to their hotel Mal and the girls followed Regina. Em of course went into his room that was next to hers. which made the women once again look at each other and then their friend.

 

" Are you telling us Regina, that you're rooming next door to that gorgeous man."

 

Meanwhile Regina had went to lunch, Emmett had enlisted in the help from some of his friends. 

 

Night time came and that meant bed also for some. well mainly Henry who protested at first before sleeping. Regina had gotten a text from Emmett about going out later. she wondered if the ladies would be able to watch Henry. of course they had no problems watching their favorite person. so while Zelena and Mal left the room with both Henry and the twins grabbing them something to eat. 

 

Emmett was also in his room getting dressed. he had also called to make sure everything went as planned. eventually the taller blonde had finally dressed and about to leave. but a knock came to this door so he answered. opening it he saw the flowers he had ordered had came too. smiling Em looked over his suit choice which happened to be a tight bluish suit that looked amazing.

 

Speaking of outfits Regina had been given a dress. Zelena had did what a certain blonde had asked her. the dress was a beautiful blue that also had a slit that stopped at a leg. she also loved how it showed off her toned body. naturally Regina had did a once over of herself also. but so did Kat and Milah who happened to be in the room with their friend waiting for her blonde romeo. 

 

Em sighed when he walked out, holding the flowers he knocked on Regina's suit door. 

 

Feeling nervous after hearing that knock. she opened the door only to be greeted by a sexy blonde. Emmett had a knowing eyebrow handing the brunette her flowers. being who she was Regina couldn't help herself. she looked her well dressed date up down a few times. standing aside she also let him come inside he hadn't seen Mal nor Milah he cleared his throat. 

 

" Damn Regina I mean wow, sorry but would you go out with me tonight?" 

 

Biting the corner of her lip, Regina couldn't help but look Emmett up and down first. 

 

Nodding her head they waited for a moment. and then headed down towards the hotel lobby. a man was waiting for the both of them so they followed him outside. Emmett loved when she wore her high heels because. she pretty much was almost his height in a sense. he especially loved her six inche one's that she would wear he also couldn't wait to have them wrapped around his waist.

 

" So where are we going?" 

 

smirking their door opened, and Emmett helped her inside before doing the same thing. 

 

The two well dressed adults headed further downtown. while Regina was looking down at her cellphone. Emmett couldn't help himself he thought Regina looked amazing. a feeling a familiar twitch and a hardening of a friend. Em sighed and breathed in and out calming himself. the car came to a stop and they walked out to a fancy looking restaurant they walked inside. 

 

" Hi welcome to the grant grill, my name is Melissa I'm the hostess." 

 

.... do you have a reservation with us?" 

 

Smiling Emmett left Regina's side, and walked over to Melissa whispering into her ear.

 

" Right this way Mr.Swan, you're table is actually ready."

 

So both Regina and Emmett followed the nice woman. moving from tables there were other guests there. but Emmett was hoping that none would recognize them. he really wanted just a peaceful dinner with an amazing person. they finally made it to the most exclusive room. Melissa smiled and handed them both a fancy looking menu for them to look at. 

 

" So everything is okay, I'm going to bring the house wine you wanted sir." 

 

their waiter showed up, smiling he made his way over to them holding a pad. 

 

" I'm Kris you all's waiter, what can i get for appetizers." 

 

Regina order the starters that were on the menu. and that gave them both the chance to look at what was good. while doing so Regina couldn't help but smile at him. Emmett failed to notice that he was stared at by Regina. finally sensing eyes on him looking up his eyes met brown ones. before either one of them could say anything their waiter had came back with their starters.

 

Regina had gone first with ordering. 

 

 **Regina  :  "** _since I'm going first, I would like the local sea bass please, with the spinach cavatelli & arugula pesto." _

 

 **Emmett :**  and I'll have the 38 dry aged rib eye, along with the carrot puree & horseradish cream." 

 

Their waiter wrote down everything they wanted. leaving both adults at the table while their meals cooked. it had gave them time to talk well more so hold hands for sure. Em had reached across the table to grab her hands. her stomach had began fluttering once again like his did. this time she sort of knew what it meant it meant that Emmett was an incredible man and she couldn't not have him in her life. 

 

" I'm sorry gina..., If I surprised you." 

 

.... why are you sorry?" tonight has been amazing 

 

The couple had talked and walked around for hours. noticing what time it was about to be they headed back. going through the lobby Regina pulled Emmett into the elevator. once the doors closed her arms went to his neck. Em surprised at first turned to look down at the shorter woman. smirking for a moment both green and brown met int the middle and then Emmett leaned down to kiss her. 

 

Breaking themselves away from each other. after air became something that they both needed. Regina this time looked up him with hooded lust filled brown eyes. they came up to their doors which made them both sigh. neither wanting to let their hands go of each other. lust was very much taking both of them but Emmett was being a gentleman for the best part.

 

But Regina was sort of making it hard. whenever he tried pulling away and head to his room of course. the beautiful brunette would grab his collar pulling him back to her. Emmett normally would have taken her. but he knew that Regina deserved more than a quick romp. sighing once again the taller muscular blonde pulled away from Regina making her whine....

 

" I promise Gina...we will, I just wanna make sure you are ready." 

 

They kissed again this time with harder passion. which actually made them both whine after pulling away. Regina opened her suit door first and then closed it behind her. meanwhile Emmett waited for a few minutes. before he too walked into his suite room he locked the door. and also the conjoined room door just in case neither one of them could keep their lust in check.

 

_**The Next Morning...... again** _

__

Emmett had woken up with a friendly reminder. he hadn't had morning wood since he was in school. sighing he went to pee hoping that relieving his bladder would help him. after a few moments it had went back down. so that meant he could get dressed and see the others. Em also couldn't stop thinking about last night of course he wanted Regina Physically and mentally but he also wanted her to be sure. 

 

Meanwhile next door a certain three year old was up. Henry normally would have jumped on his mother's bed. but this morning he was adorably watching classic cartoons. while also holding this time his newly stuffed wolf. speaking of his mother she had woken up soon right after. smiling Regina had still been reeling over how romantic everything was last night...

 

" Good morning mommy, are we going to eats now?" 

 

She swore he ate more than his body weight. she wondered if the other's were up since she got in late. the twins were still sleeping but Zelena had been awake for a while. moving from the bed Regina kissed Henry. and then she went into the bathroom to use and to get ready. eventually everyone was up and had all gotten dressed soon a knock came to the door Henry ran to see who it was. 

 

" Who's is it?" 

 

" Hmmm it's someone special, I wanted to know if Henry was around." 

 

Immediately Henry recognized the voice, Jacob helped him open up the heavy door. 

 

Emmett was on the other side, when the door opened he braced himself for Henry once again...

 

" Good morning guys, and good morning to you Mr.Squish how'd you sleep?" 

 

Regina had been trying to pack up, but had heard a certain voice so she walked out the closet. 

 

The group was doing last minute shopping. and then heading back to L.A. for school again. the twins didn't understand why since they'd be out again very soon. grabbing all their stuff they headed down to eat  first. soon after they had finished eating their meals. doing a little shopping Zelena and the other's had met up with Mal and the girls doing some shopping Regina hung back with Emmett. 

 

" I thought you Mills girls, loved to shop at least what i remembered." 

 

Turning around Regina looked up at him, which made Emmett smirk and put his arms around her waist. 

 

" Well Mr.Swan something else, has been having me pretty preoccupied."    

 

Pulling her somewhere more private, he leaned down and their lips met halfway meshing together.

 

_**sorry once again for the update, I was suppose to have this chapter up right after Valentine's day, but things have been chaotic especially my life it's crazy and then the weather in Sunny California has not been sunny at all there have been storms...Thanks for sticking with me and I will be updating my other three stories.....** _

 

_**ALL MISTAKES ARE MINE....ALSO NEXT CHAPTER REGINA AND EMMETT TALK BUSINESS** _

 

 

 

 

 

 


	15. Bliss and Nothing More......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that Emmett and Regina have been on dates, are they going to make it official any time soon this chapter is focused on after a certain blonde casanova has used his charm to take his favorite woman out on a few romantic dates what's going to happen now are these two ready to move forward....??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> currently working another story and also trying to revamp Behind Closed Doors ( which I recently deleted ) coming up with something new thanks for all the new comments and welcome new readers Hope you all are enjoying the story so far....Thanks again for all the support :D

 

* * *

 

_**96...97...98...99....100** _

 

_A deep and raspy voice was heard...._

 

Emmett was currently inside his own home gym exercising. before he could finish another set his cell phone had rung. smirking he looked at the number and saw it was Neal. The muscular man was wearing nothing but his exercise shorts. groaning he listened to Neals business proposal once again. another business wanted to buy into his company Even though Em was about go global with Swan-Mills Inc soon. 

 

 " No i understand Neal I do, let me finish this up first we'll talk." 

 

The almost seven foot man hanged up his phone again. but not before he shot a certain brunette a quick message. then Em went back to working out before he saw Henry. after a hour or so Emmett had done a full blown gym workout. his muscles flexed when he went to make a quick shake. eventually the tall god like blonde man had showered and Redressed before grabbing his keys to head over to Regina and Henry's.

 

But before he went to go see them, Em had wanted to stop at his building to check a few things. 

 

" Mr.Swan what a surprise, can I get you anything sir?" 

 

He nodded and went directly into his main front office. Em sat down at his desk and went over emails and mail of course. but he also began thinking about Henry and Regina. Em was trying to figure what he wanted to cook them. besides running his own business and being a magazine fire storm. Emmett loved to cook and for once he wanted to Cook for the both of them showing off his skills. 

 

" You've done enough Ali, I'm actually about to leave the office." 

 

It wasn't no secret around the work area/Emmett's office. that almost half of the female staff couldn't stop ogling Emmett. but alas lately he's been rejecting female advances. Em looked over one more thing before heading back out. owning your own business was definitely the best perk for sure. receiving another text message from Regina Emmett Stopped once again before actually heading over there.

 

**_Meanwhile....._ **

 

Over on the other side of town a certain brunette was cleaning. well actually her staff had been a little busy cleaning for her. Regina on the other hand had been doing work. While a certain little brunette entertained himself with new toys. Henry had been playing in the family room when she worked. of course his mother kept a close eye and ear out For him when she got a little too busy. 

 

" Henry little one, what do you want Mrs.Cadbury to fix for lunch." 

 

The Three year old stopped playing, and came running into his mom's office smiling. 

 

" I's likes peanup butter & Jellies." 

 

Before Regina could smile and correct him, the front gate entrance button buzzed her. 

 

" I'm sorry Ms.Mills, but I believe it's Mr.Swan at the front gate entrance." 

 

Hearing that Emmett was currently in his car at their front gate. Regina pushed the button and the gates opened up for him. driving through Regina couldn't help but laugh. Meanwhile Em parked his car and got out knocked on the door. 

 

Regina could hear his heavy boot steps, smirking she went to unlock the door herself. 

 

" it's about time Swan-" 

 

Emmett smirked while looking down at the short brunette. biting her lip she reached for the flowers he had gotten. opening the door further Regina walked into her kitchen. Em Followed right behind her closely before she had stopped. Regina placed the nice smelling flowers on the counter. turning around brown eyes met greens one's Em moved Closer to the beautiful woman who couldn't help but smirk. 

 

The adult couple leaned in closer, the taller blonde felt Regina's hands on his chest. 

 

Regina looked up into the tall man's mesmerizing eyes. the same feeling she had gotten when Daniel first kissed her. she was feeling again but this time it was with Emmett. She let out a loud gasp when she felt his hands on her. wrapping two strong hands around her waist Em looked down. and pulled her closer to his muscular body they leaned in Closer and shared a passionate kiss before she could bring him closer. 

 

" Emmmmmmmyyyyyy." 

 

The adults pulled apart when Henry yelled, Emmett moved over to his new best bud. 

 

" Squiiissshhh....There You are."

 

Emmett squatted down to get to Henry's eye level again. Henry jumped and wrapped his arm's around the strong man. Regina of course couldn't help the smile that she had. She watched the way the two had already began bonding. 

 

Giggling could be heard in the family room, Henry was climbing all over the Adonis-god like man.

 

" Henry Daniel be careful, don't jump on Emmett like that-" 

 

The adorable little three year old slid off the man's back. but Emmett caught him before he was full off and tickled him. the two guys headed back into the kitchen to Regina. Em walked into the decorated area with a certain 3 year old. Regina heard them come into kitchen which made her look up. Henry made sure his arms were wrapped around his Favorite blonde's neck tightly while the two adults talked. 

 

Emmett had came over to Regina's to talk about them. well more so where he stood when it came to their relationship. Em slid Henry off his back and asked could they talk. Regina asked her adorable son to go draw her a picture. Henry raced upstairs into his room to grab things to draw with. sighing she knew that would keep him busy at least Until they got the chance to talk. 

 

" I didn't want to bombard you, I just wanna know where I stand ya know?" 

 

Regina slid her hand in between Emmett's large ones, she watched how their hands had fit perfectly together. 

 

" You are not bombarding me, I feel like I haven't been fair to you we have been dating." 

 

Of course it had only been a month since they started. Em felt like he didn't need any other woman except Regina. naturally she knew he would want to know where they stood. Biting her lip a lot came back into her heart and vision. Regina remembered how she felt when she was with Daniel. but Emmett wasn't Daniel they were completely different People but did things that made her think of them as the same. 

 

'' I wanna be your's Regina, grant it my reputation isn't spotless but I don't want anyone else." 

 

She pulled the taller blonde man closer, which made Em raise an eyebrow before he leaned down and their lips connected passionately. 

 

Regina know that when word got out that they are dating. her mother would probably be the first to be rude to him. but they were about to launch an epic business adventure. But nothing else mattered at the moment at least for now. Emmett pressed his body on hers which made her moan. the kitchen counter was there only leverage a once Passionate kiss quickly turned heated that is until the doorbell rang again.

 

A breath of air was needed of course, Emmett reluctantly pulled away first and looked down.

 

" I do believe you have guests."   

 

His dimples became noticeable which made Regina bit her lip. 

 

Regina pushed off his rock solid body, straightened out her dress and walked to the door to see who was there. 

 

" Regina Mills open the door, your three friends have been waiting for a while." 

 

Rolling her eyes the beautiful brunette woman did just that. opening the door Mal, Kat and Ingrid all walked inside laughing. the ladies headed towards the kitchen with bags. as Soon as they hit the corner they saw Emmett standing there. of course Mal was the first to look over at a disheveled Regina. Em feeling embarrassed greeted the trio of ladies When he went to walk past them Mal couldn't help but check out his body ( Including his Ass) 

 

" God That man Is Delicious, please Gina...tell me You've Claimed that body." 

  

The brunette beauty blushed raised an eyebrow at her friend. 

 

" Mal keep Your Eyes to yourself, and actually we haven't gotten that far Yet." 

 

Speaking of the three women, all three of them stopped and looked at there friend with smiles. 

 

" You mean to tell us, that Mr. Casanova hasn't made a move to get into your tight underwear."

 

While the ladies stood around talking to each other. meanwhile Emmett had headed upstairs to help Henry draw. he walked down the hallway and towards each bedroom. the house was bigger and had a lot of different rooms. eventually he heard talking and knew he had made to Henry's. Em knocked waiting for a response when he heard the Adorable the 3 year old yell out he walked in smiling. 

 

" what are you doing Squish." 

 

Henry smiled and stopped coloring, he handed the picture over to his friend. 

 

" I drew a pictures Emmy, look that's me and Mama & then there you are." 

 

Emmett smiled and took the drawn photo from Him. the picture that he had drawn consisted of a family. smiling he leaned over and kissed the top of Henry's little head. Eventually Henry decided that his stomach was mad. Em squatted down and Henry climbed on his back. they had made down into the kitchen where snacks had been made Henry slid off his back and climbed into his seat while his food was made. 

 

The ladies had went out back, of course Regina made sure snacks and drinks were prepared.

 

" Mama...Mama I'm Hungry, and so is Emmy may we haves snacks too?" 

 

Emmett had just finished a phone call, coming back into Regina's perfect kitchen. 

 

" Hey Bud remember what we said." 

 

Henry looked over at his second favorite person. 

 

" Sorry mama... May we pweease have snacks too." 

 

Eventually the ladies had stuck around for a little bit. when they did leave Em stayed behind to help Regina clean. once everything was put up and Henry went to watch T.V. it Left Emmett and Regina time to relax and talk again. Regina grabbed a blanket and leaned in closer to her man. it had been getting a little late the new couple stretched and Yawned before looking at the time Em saw it was late but before he left he wanted Regina to see Henry's picture. 

 

" I almost completely forgot, Henry drew his picture for you." 

 

Regina reached for the paper, she gasped at first but then her heart melted.

 

" Are you comfortable with this?", I mean him drawing us as a family is that too soon."

 

" Gina Hey relax, I love it okay and he's three he drew what he drew." 

 

Em grabbed his jacket and boots, throwing them both back on he kissed Regina goodnight.

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  The Next Few Day's ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Regina was heading back to New York once again. packing a few things she wondered when Emmett was leaving. but of course she got caught up by an adorable distraction. She had let Zelena know what time they'd be there. of course Henry wasn't sleepy and he was missing a somebody. with everything packed and ready for in the morning Regina Picked up her sleeping son and headed to bed. 

 

" Mama wakes up, your clock is ringing mama." 

 

Bags were thrown in the car and off they left. they had almost missed their flight but glad they didn't actually. Regina sat in between herself and the window where Henry was. Sighing she waited for the flight to take off. meanwhile Henry began talking to the passengers that sat around. she was still trying to teach her adorable son not to talk to Strangers but for now he was still learning. 

 

There plane finally had landed safely, Regina made sure she held onto her son while avoiding the papz.

 

" Ms.Mills and Master Henry, welcome home please allow me to grab your bags."

 

A well dressed man had addressed them both before leaving. she watched the man leave to go look for their bags for them. while another man held up a sign with their names. Groaning she already knew who had set this all up for them. sliding into the limo car there was also a booster seat for Henry. eventually the well dressed man had came back With their bags and other items before getting in the car. 

 

The two mills were enjoying the ride back to their little home. Henry had fallen right back to sleep so Regina texted Emmett. The car came to a complete stop at the Mills home. Regina was the first to get out with a little assistance of course. rolling her eyes she pushing a few numbers the door opened. walking inside her heels clicked along the wooden floor all the lights came on automatically. 

 

" Henry where are you?" mama's gotta go in for a moment wanna see grandma." 

 

The three year old came running in, grabbing her cell and keys Regina drove to the office...

 

 **~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Meanwhile ~~~~~~~~~~~** _  
_

 

While Regina and Henry had caught an earlier flight. Emmett decided to head to New York a little later than them. finally with his backpack packed he headed to LAX airport. Usually he would have asked the guys to go with him. but this wasn't too much of a big business deal just papers. so Em decided to fly by himself this time and hopefully catch With his two favorite brunette people while he was there. 

 

" My flight lands like around 4, no I'm good no limos I'll call you later-"

 

Sighing Em grabbed his wireless dre beats earphones. unlike Regina who had flown first class every single time. Em opted for flying commercial that way he wasn't flying alone. Just a few hours later the plane was landing on time. wearing a baseball cap and shades Emmett left the airport. a car was waiting for him right outside and drove him to the hotel of his choice for the next few days. 

 

He also sent Regina a text message, since she had kept calling him before he landed. 

 

Speaking of Regina she made it to her office building. along with Henry in tow she jumped into the dark Elevator. they stopped on the floor number she had pushed getting off. The floor they had stopped on happened to be Cora's. a group of young people who looked to have been just hired. scattered when they saw the younger brunette woman Coming there way young little Henry was sticking close to his mother. 

 

" Hi Ms.Mills what a suprise, your mother's inside you can go in."

 

Regina smiled at her mother's secretary, walking inside she picked up Henry while doing so. 

 

Mornings were never a certain blonde man's strength. Emmett groaned under the covers when his phone alarm went off. peeping to see what time it was he got up anyways. Em Showered first and then had room service delivered. the man decided to shave the little stubble that was growing back. and then also trim his locks since his hair was starting to Grow longer and he was looking like Thor in real life. 

 

" Hey Alexa what does my schedule look like." 

 

A small speaker system turned on, and a woman's voice started speaking. 

 

" Good morning Mr.Swan, you have a 10:30 meeting with Regina and the shareholders." 

 

" And then a luncheon, with the Mayor and some investors." 

 

Em looked at the time and sighed, he definitely didn't have time to call Regina. 

 

Emmett finished getting dressed opting on a suit. looking himself in the mirror he smirked and walked out his room. the elevator dinged and he made it down to the lobby. of Course a few people knew/recognized him again. signing a few pictures Em finally made it to the car and drove off. making it the Mills in office which will formally be called Swan-Mills Inc once this meeting was over. 

 

" Good morning welcome to Mills Inc, I remember you welcome back Mr.Swan." 

 

Em smiled at the woman at the front desk, before he walked onto the elevator and onto Regina's floor. 

 

Eventually he made it to Regina's floor of course. her employee's all were talking and stopped when he walked in. almost all the women couldn't help but bite their lips at him. Smiling the blonde god smirked and smiled also. coming up to a woman at another desk he too greeted her as well. she pointed to where Regina and her sister currently were and walked down the long hallway to a different meeting room. 

 

" Right on time Mr.Swan, I was just explaining myself." 

 

inside the meeting room there was a large, table around that table sat five older gentleman and four women.

 

Emmett walked further inside the meeting room. closing the door behind him he greeted all of them by their names. soon the meeting started and the shareholders listened. Three hours later and the meeting was finally over. Em shook each of their hands thanking them for investing in them. Regina sighed and turned to the amazing man that was Standing right in front her with a dimpled smile himself. 

 

" You are amazing Emmett, I think the shareholders will take all this into vote." 

 

He smiled again and went to walk out, but turned and asked her if she wanted to celebrate.

 

" Mama look It's Emmy."

 

Henry came running in along with His aunt, Zelena smiled and kissed her younger sister's cheek. 

 

Emmett squatted down like usual and braced himself. Henry laughing scooted back and came running for his arms. Em lifted the three year old off the ground once again. Henry wrapped his arms like always around his neck. meanwhile Zelena and Regina stood back watching them both. the blonde man planted small kisses all over the adorable three year olds face making him squeal and then being put back down on the ground. 

 

" So we were just talking, how about we all go out to celebrate tonight." 

 

All three adults agreed to go out for drinks and food. of course Henry was going too he also asked if Cora was coming. Regina nodded and sent her mother a message as well. The day was halfway over so they agreed to regroup. while Zelena headed to her large apartment so she could change. Emmett decided to head to the hotel and do the same But Regina didn't know he was staying at the hotel.

 

" Babe it's okay really, I'm use to it alright I'll see you guys at the restaurant."  

 

Em kissed her cheek and ruffled Henry's locks before leaving. 

 

The little group met up a small eatery type place. Henry was wearing jeans and a buttoned up simple shirt. while his mother had changed into a even shorter skirt & sheer shirt. Regina also had on black six inch stiletto heels. before Zelena could make any type of remark about Emmett. he walked up with a clean shaven face and wearing casual clothes He smiled when he saw the two Mills sisters and the littlest Mills. 

 

" Look at you Mr.Swan." 

 

Emmett smirked and kissed Regina's cheek, he then looked down at his favorite person.

 

" Well...well little Squish, who dressed you  tonight?" 

 

 Henry giggled while holding his stuffed lion. they walked inside the building while waiting on one last Mills to show up. eventually Cora walked in and the group were seated. menu's were passed around the table for them. of course Regina and Zelena knew what they wanted and ordered drinks. meanwhile Emmett looked over the menu before ordering his meal along with little Henry's.

 

Dinner went exactly how Regina expected. the group talked and discussed other things besides work of course. Em paid for the check Zelena said bye and grabbed a cab. Cora of course had a car waiting for her outside. meanwhile Regina moved from the table and went to grab Henry. but Emmett beat her to it and picked up the semi-conscious three year old who tiredly put his arms around his neck.  

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Home SWeet Home ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

Emmett asked if he could drive them back home. before driving off he strapped in the sleeping toddler first. letting his driver go home for the night he hoped into Regina's car. The car ride to the Mills residence was semi quiet. Em laid his large hand on the armrest and looked at her. Regina raised an eyebrow before sliding her hand once again into the younger man's hand their fingers fit perfectly.

 

 **_"_ ** **** _Just pull into that gate, and then push in these numbers first."_

 

The car came to a complete stop, Emmett went around to open the door for Regina. 

 

Henry of course was still very much knocked out. his super-hero picked him up and followed the brunette woman inside. the lights turned on and they walked up to his room. He placed the sleeping three year old on his bed. Regina walked in and changed her sleeping son into his favorite Pajamas. Emmett went down the stairs and into the kitchen he Looked around since this was the first time being in her house.

 

 _"_ I'm sorry about the mess, I usually have someone clean up for me." 

 

The tall younger blonde turned around, Regina came down and walked towards him smiling. 

 

While Henry slept inside his themed bedroom. his mother was giving a certain blonde man the a tour of their house. the couple came back full circle back to her large kitchen. Emmett made it over to where Regina was now. excusing herself she went up to her bedroom to change her clothes. Em sighed and went to sit down on the couch to wait for her to come back. 

 

Coming back downstairs and back to Emmett, Regina saw that he was watching T.V.

 

" Sorry If I took long, I wanted to make sure he was still sleep." 

 

Em turned his attention to the brunette beauty, Regina was wearing simple PJ's a white shirt and very short shorts. 

 

The couple remained silent for the next hour. but then Regina looked over at her man was preoccupied by T.V. Emmett had failed to notice the look Regina was given him. she Softly called his name which made him look. Em finally turned to face the beautiful brunette woman once again. she crawled closer to his body their lips mere inches from each Other he noticed her eyes went from a light brown to a lustful dark brown under twenty seconds. 

 

Regina fisted some of his shirt, and pulled him closer their lips meshing perfectly together. 

 

Emmett's much larger hands found her petite waist. the show they were watching had long be forgotten for sure. she leaned harder against him feeling his not so little friend. Regina all of a sudden straddled the younger blonde. she caught him by surprise he pulled back from their kissing. Regina wasn't having none of it and pulled him back into Their passionate make out session on the couch. 

 

" Gina...hey slow down, maybe we should wait a sec...." 

 

Em couldn't finish his sentence, he felt his zipper being unzipped and familiar hand go inside his pants. 

 

The brunette woman found what she was looking for. slipping her hand further inside Emmett's tight jeans again. a groan was heard from the blonde he had no other words. Magazine shoots did not do this god like man Justice. their kissing only intensified which made Regina become wet. all of their flirting and dates finally came down to this them Wanting to have sex with kiss swollen lips Regina pulled away and began pulling Emmett's hand to make him follow her upstairs. 

 

While his body was wanting to something, his mind was telling a completely different thing. 

 

" Regina wait we can't, God I'm going to hate myself later." 

 

The sexually aroused brunette turned around, biting her lip she pressed her body up against his. 

 

" What do you mean we can't?" do you not want me Swan." 

 

Em groaned/moaned while looking at her. 

 

" Are you kidding me?" Gina I want you in more ways than one." 

 

He Groaned Once More.

 

" But given my reputation of course, I wanna make sure you won't regret us sleeping together." 

 

Emmett moved off the couch with a sigh, grabbing his coat he kissed Regina's cheek and said he'd see them tomorrow. 

 

Regina watched the taller blonde drive off in his uber car. sighing she checked on her sleeping son once again. before she too headed into her dark bedroom and laid down. Sleep hadn't taken over so she laid down thinking also. before her eyes could even get heavy she got a text. opening the message she saw that it was from Emmett letting her know that he got back to his hotel suite. 

 

 _ **ES** _ -  _ **Sorry about tonight trust me, I was feeling  the same way you were tonight.**_

 

 _Gina Mills -_ _It's okay and I could definitely tell ;D, looking forward to spend some time alone._

 

**ES - That definitely cannot wait for that, I'll have to start planning thing Nite Gina....!!!!**

__

Gina - _Goodnight Mr.Swan ;D_

 

**_so it's been getting a little hot and sexy with Emmett and Regina, I am trying to come up with their scene for when they actually have sex There are a few different scenarios going  through my head right now but I will begin writing it soon...Do not worry  and also there will might also be another dream sequence coming up really soon also..._ **


	16. Good Things Happen to those That Wait

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So now that Regina & Emmett are officially dating, things between them begin to pick up but not too fast besides being into each other they both have respectable businesses and one that they merged how will work interfere with their personal lives especially now since they are a couple....How will a certain Four year old feel about seeing more of his favorite person...!!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi Everyone please forgive me for the slow updates, I am working on updating each story and currently writing a new chapter for Un-lawful love do not worry I wasn't going to leave it unfinished thanks again for reading all my stories I definitely need some time to go back and Edit I am happy you all love this story and my other three :D

 

* * *

 

 

_***  Los Angeles *** _

 

It has been exactly a few  weeks for them. at least that's what Emmett is going by since it felt like it. him and Regina had been officially dating for exactly that long time flies. Em had A few things to take care back in Cali. so naturally he let Regina know that he would be back in. being in any type of actual relationship was new for him but at the same time he Liked it especially when he got to see a certain Four year old. 

 

" Promise to be back soon." 

 

Em had said while walking around naked. well he wasn't really naked the man had a towel on him. going into his closet he tried to find something to wear for the meeting he had. Eventually he choose a simple classic shirt. racing back down the stairs he grabbed his keys leaving. he had almost forgot that he had three shoots coming up in the following Weeks one with a well known magazine brand. 

 

He also was getting a few things together. him and Henry had made a special visit to a shelter. not just any shelter one of L.A.'S animal shelters to look at a few of the dogs. They had spent some time looking around. but Henry of course had fallen for in particular also. Em remembered one was a Rottweiler mix and his kennel mate was a 12-Week old Saint Bernard mix puppy. 

 

" Hey Al it's Emmett, let's set up the home visit-" 

 

Emmett had gotten to his office just in time. a group of older gentlemen were sitting and waiting on him. smiling the younger blonde had his satchel hanging off his shoulder. He greeted everyone that was in the room. sitting down Emmett began the meeting discussing numbers. a little while later the meeting was over and Em had a group of happy Share-Holders he walked them out before heading to his office. 

 

 

The meeting was a success which one thing. Emmett was a few steps closer to starting projects with Regina. Swan-Mills Inc could be launching sooner than they thought. which Is not a problem for neither Em nor Regina. naturally he sent her a text letting her know how it all went down. he was actually hoping she would be flying back out to L.A. Soon so they could spend a little time a lone together. 

 

 

" Neal Hey it's me, the meeting went good let's grab lunch." 

 

 

_***  NEW YORK *** _

 

While her man did business back in Cali. Regina had been working with her mother on a little side project. She watched her adorable son make new friends with other kids. the Brunette mother knew he needed school. and the time would be coming soon when she needed to look too. learning from her mother Regina learned that New York and California had some prestigious pre-schools in their surrounding area's. 

 

" Mother we talked about this, me and Daniel already picked one out." 

 

 Regina headed back into her own office. Cora followed closely behind her seeing the employee's watch them. she eventually made it inside closing the door right behind her. She just wanted what was best for Henry. he was the only grandchild that she knew of from one of her children. Zelena wasn't looking into settling for just anyone she had a list Written down the Mills sisters did have standards.  

 

Cora smirked and sat down in the chair, she placed the booklets back in her purse-" 

 

 She only what was best for her grandson. It is well known that the Mills do not settle for anything less than. but that wasn't Regina she just wanted Henry to be a normal kid. Regina finished doing work in her office. she also had sent off a text message to Emmett before walking out. of course a certain someone was hungry so the two women and a Certain little Mills went out to lunch. 

 

" Mama can I's have grilled cheese?" 

 

The younger brunette male asked his mother. Regina smirked and picked up the adorable three year old. walking inside the restaurant the staff already had their table ready. Cora walked past the crew going to sit down. She sat down Henry first in his booster seat before doing so. someone else came by and had written down their orders and then Also brought them mid afternoon mimosa's.  

 

Eventually Regina and Henry finished brunch. Cora had kissed them both and said goodbye to the of them. meanwhile Henry and Regina had made it back to their own home. Finally making it home Henry went for a nap. while Regina decided on relaxing and spending time with him. She was also hoping to speak to a certain Blonde Adonis later on if He wasn't too busy. 

 

 

_***   Back In Los Angeles *** _

 

Emmett & Regina had skyped a few days ago. he was hoping that her and Henry would be flying back soon. he did know that he was clearing his schedule and house for them. Em also had gotten the chance to see Henry. it was more so Skype the three year old was beyond excited. and of course Emmett was just excited not only being able to see Regina again but to also see her adorable kid. 

 

" When will her flight be in again?" 

 

Neal asked his younger friend. 

 

Em had his house cleaned professionally. Graham and the other's had too came over to help clean up. but their friend had beat them to it the house looked fresh and clean. His friend Sebastian had just pulled up too.  the taller man rushed out the door and over to the back of it. opening it two dogs that Emmett was familiar with jumped out the Rottie mix and the adorable puppy he handed his friend the leashes.

 

" Wanna help me bath them?" 

 

both Graham & August smirked, and followed their friend into his house. 

 

Inside Emmett had let the older dog go. meanwhile the anxious puppy was kept closely still on his leash. the guys watched the Rottie who yet had a name go into the backyard. The backyard had plenty enough room. newly adopted he did something that he wasn't able to do before. flopping down on his back he rolled around on the grass which Made Graham and the other's laugh. 

 

 

" Looks like the old man approves, are you letting him go then next?" 

 

 

Em looked down at the puppy, who was watching his kennel mate enjoy his freedom. 

 

 

" Alright little guy it's your turn, go chase your buddy around for a bit." 

 

as soon as his leash came off of him. the Saint Bernard mix took off running towards his older friend barking. eventually both dogs ran around the spacious yard having fun. of Course the guys sat around outside. Em watched his newly adopted dogs enjoy each other and their freedom. soon after both came back over to him panting there were already Two bowls full of water set up for them. 

 

It had been a couple of hours or so. Em and the guys went back inside the house along with the two dogs. Two Extra-large crates were already set up for both dogs with toys. Emmett had read about crating them. honestly he was really hoping to surprise a certain someone/3yr old. he remembered how much Henry had fallen in love with boy Dogs When they saw them at the Kennels. 

 

" They should be coming tonight, or early in the morning not sure actually." 

 

and he was exactly right he wasn't sure. Regina and Henry had made it to L.A. pretty late/ early in the AM. they had caught a ride from a private driver going to Emmett's place. Pulling up they had to wait behind gates. getting out the car she grabbed a sleeping Henry and knocked. Emmett wearing just wearing underwear raced downstairs and looked at the monitor wondering who was at his house this early.  

 

neither one of the dogs barked, pushing a button he smirked and saw who it was.

 

" Did I wake you?, our flight got here earlier than expected." 

 

Regina said while holding a sleeping Henry. Em smirked again and grabbed her luggage and the sleeping Henry. walking further in the house trying not to make any sounds. She followed the much taller man upstairs. the guest bedroom had been redecorated and it looked much bigger. their bags were placed down in the closet Em placed Henry Down being careful not wake him up. 

 

Emmett let Regina freshen up, meanwhile he went down to fix a little breakfast.

 

_*** Later In The Morning *** _

 

_Em had finished making breakfast, He knew that both Regina and Henry would be hungry._

 

speaking of Hungry he was correct about it. Henry had woken up after his long morning sleep in/nap. waking his brunette mother up they headed downstairs into the kitchen. Food was placed among the table of course. the sound of little feet is what made Emmett laugh also. turning around he came face to face with the adorable three year old again Henry's smile widened when he saw his second favorite person in the world. 

 

" Emmy.....I came backs Mama is still sleeping." 

 

The older blonde and the younger brunette, hugged each other tight until a throat cleared. 

 

Wearing Pajama's Regina walked further in. of course Henry came racing back over to his mother as usual. laughing he got his daily morning kisses that he had always gotten. Eventually all three sat down to eat breakfast. when Regina went to wash dishes Emmett stopped her first. of course everyone single Mills family member has a servant or Workers but not him Em grabs their plates and washes them. 

 

 But of course Henry went to grab all his toys. which gave a certain someone time to get his surprise together. going into the other spare room Emmett quieted both Dogs. The puppy was anxious he had been in the crate. neither one of them had yet to have names to call their very own. opening the door he looked once again and grabbed their Leashes heading back out but now with two extra guests. 

 

" Mama look at the doggies, Emmy has puppies in the house." 

 

Turning around Regina's eyes widened, her boyfriend came out the room holding two not so small dogs. 

 

" Emmett whose dogs are those?" never mind that where did you get them.

 

Before he could answer her question, the puppy recognizing Henry from last time broke loose off his leash.  

 

Henry was tackled to the ground by the dog. which only made his brunette mother nervous before sighing with relief. the puppy was trying to give his new friend lots of kisses. Em gently pulled the happy puppy off of him. all of a sudden the much bigger Rottweiler mix came over sniffing Henry too. he too recognized the three year old's scent instead of Jumping up he rolled on his back showing his submissive side asking for a belly rub.

 

" Remember about a month or two back, I had taken Henry to a shelter to look at dogs."

 

Regina raised an eyebrow at him.

 

" Well Henry met these two, and their time was coming up I couldn't let them stay at the shelter." 

 

The tabloids could say what they wanted to say. Regina didn't care she knew for a fact that Emmett was the biggest softie. with him adopting these dogs it only more proved it. Regina moved from the couch to finish helping. she also watched her son laugh and have fun with her man's two new pets. it had been time for them to fed and Henry asked if He could help so that's exactly what he did. 

 

Everybody had finally showered and got dressed. since the weather wasn't too cold nor too hot Emmett went with shorts. meanwhile Regina chose a sundress to wear for now. Being three Henry wanted to dress himself first. which sort of made his mother sad because it meat that he was growing up. coming down both his mother and Emmett had Wide eyes the kid had on two different types of clothes which made them both snicker. 

 

" Alright little squish come on, I'll help you change clothes." 

 

The blonde man scooped him up, and headed into the guest bedroom to help Henry change. 

 

Picking out cars Emmett went with his Jeep. he wanted to go with something simple since Henry had a booster seat. once everything was put in the car they eventually left. both Adults were trying to figure out where to go. Regina decided on going to Santa Monica pier and letting Henry have fun. which he did at the end of the day Emmett was carrying A tired three year old back to the car.

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~  Few Days In ~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

It literally had been a week for them. Henry and his mother had been in California for almost a week and a half. of course Regina had a rental home not too far from Emmett's. And that is where they were staying. They were suppose to be heading home when she had got a business call. which also meant finding a baby sitter which is where her blonde God like man came in handy she asked him if he could watch Henry. 

 

" Promise you'll behave okay-" 

 

Henry nodded his head at her, He thought she acted like she wasn't coming back.

 

" Call me please, If something happens or you need me do not hesitate." 

 

 

Em grabbed her waist, and pulled her off to the side for a second. 

 

" Babe hey Gina...It's good, I have my eye on him I babysat before." 

 

Of course Regina remembered that he had. but she was protective especially when it came to her number one son. kissing his head once again she got into the car and left. The Two guys watched the car drive off again. Emmett turned to the three year old and decided on cartoons and movies. some time during the day Henry had helped wash both Dogs after a mud incident and also helped pick out names. 

 

" Remind me again Squish, what are both their names." 

 

Henry climbed on the couch. 

 

" His name is Kodiak like a bear, and his name's is Beethoven like the movie."

 

Both dogs looked up from their spots. Kodiak the Rottie mix wagged his tail at the kid and his new name. meanwhile Beethoven barked loudly approving of his name as well. Em took Henry with him to buy collars. coming back the guys then took both dogs on a quick little hike. hearing a car pulling up Emmett only assumed it could only be one Person Regina. 

 

He unlocked the front door, and she walked back inside. 

 

" Mama guess...what's, me and Emmy went hiking's and we named the doggies." 

 

placing her phone and purse down, Regina smiled and picked up her son again. 

 

" You did? sounds like fun, what are their names baby." 

 

both dogs came wagging their tails. 

 

" His names is Kodiak, and then Beethoven is the puppy." 

 

Eventually night came and Em had ordered dinner. Henry was the first to grab his meal and eat before falling asleep. picking him up Emmett carried the kid to the room. with His mother following closely just right behind them. placing the worn out three year old down Em tucked him in also. Regina kissed his head and closed the door right behind Her before heading back down to Emmett. 

 

Regina saw Emmett on the couch, rubbing the puppy's fluffy ears smiling. 

 

" Still can't believe you adopted them, and then let Henry name them of course." 

 

Emmett didn't know that Regina had went to lunch. but not by herself her friends Mal and Milah were in town once again. they had asked to meet up and talk about everything. Well more so learn what she had been up to lately. and also discuss him and why she hadn't jumped his body/ bones yet. if she was honest with herself she wanted the much Taller blonde it was him that pushed her away when it came to intimacy. 

 

" They needed a home, and plus The squish loves them already." 

 

Regina came down from changing, The brunette woman walked into her kitchen. 

 

Emmett followed the beautiful brunette closely. he had to stop mid step because of the view he was seeing. Regina was bent over trying to find a blender to make drinks. She Smirked when she heard a groan come from him. Emmett moved further into the kitchen until he sat down. he too then smirked because he knew all to well what she was Doing He had seen it plenty of other times. 

 

Regina handed her man a drink, They walked back into her large living room. 

 

This month was ending soon which meant one thing. it will be a month since him and Regina had began dating. which also meant that this would be the longest he's Dated. but To him Regina was worth the patience he had for her. some of his friends would probably say that he was crazy. sighing he was just hoping that this month's dry spell would End soon. 

 

" Hey Regina can I ask something?" 

 

The brunette bombshell put her drink down. 

 

" How long was it for you & Jason, If you don't mind me asking." 

 

Regina knew that all this was a definite first. especially when it came to relationships she read up on him usually. Regina moved from her seat over to where Emmett sat down. Green eyes watched her every single move. he didn't want to them to rush and he did not want to rush her at all. Emmett could not help feel a certain some days like now his Body was reacting the exact way it had always did. 

 

" Hmm..me and & Jason, it was five months before we had sex." 

 

Em squirmed a little after that, He normally didn't go four days with it." 

 

" As you know Daniel was my first, and then we got married and had Henry." 

 

Emmett wasn't sure what to say, but before he could he felt Regina move closer to him. 

 

Leaning in closer to each other they kissed. Em wrapped his hands around her slender waist pulling her closer. Regina moaned and moved in further into his perfect body. this Time he pushed her down on her couch. slipping his clothed body between her legs which fueled their kissing. normally she would have some restraint but not when it came To him but this felt like dejavu right now... 

 

Their kissing intensified much more, Regina gripped onto one of his biceps.  

 

" Mmm...Babe hey Gina..., Mmmaybe we should slow down." 

 

He was trying to reason with the woman. but right now his brain had gone some where else for a moment. could anyone blame him he was currently kissing a real life goddess. Unfortunately Emmett's brain was back. reluctantly they pulled apart with kiss swollen lips and couch hair. smirking and looking down Emmett saw that his friend was wanting To make a grand appearance.  

 

Looking down at herself, Regina noticed that her nipples had became pebbled. 

 

" This is the second time, Do you not want me Swan?" 

 

Hearing her say that, came as a shocker to Emmett first of all. 

 

" Trust me Regina I do, I want you bad but you got Henry that's important." 

 

She knew he was right about that. Henry was the most single important thing in her life right now. besides her business she wanted to make sure she had him in her sights. Which is why she had felt shame. especially right now since she was ready to jump Emmett's bones. but who could blame her of course he had a reputation he just wasn't living Up to it at this moment he was amazing with her son. 

 

" Your'e right Swan, I do not know what came over me." 

 

Em fixed his shirt again, while watching her try to fix the smudged lipstick. 

 

" It's good sorry I have that effect, so tomorrow we'll go over launching Swan-Mills Inc."

 

finished fixing his clothes and hair, Emmett walked towards the door but not before kissing Regina.

 

" See you later Ms. Mills." 

 

_*** Again guys sorry with the slow updates, I had been hoping to get this chapter done soon but work is still crazy  anyways the next to be updated is UN-LAWFUL LOVE SINCE IT ONLY HAS ONE CHAPTER AND THEN NOT YOUR TYPICAL KNIGHT....PLEASE PATIENT WITH ME HOPING TO HAVE TIME THIS WEEKEND TO CATCH UP WITH MY STORIES REMEMBER MISTAKES AGAIN ARE ALL MINE RUSHING MAKE'S ME MAD BUT I KNOW YOU ALL HAVE BEEN PATIENT WITH ME HERE'S TO ANOTHER UPDATE *** _

 


	17. No More Waiting Swan.......

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Emmett's going to be planning something, will he be able to pull it off before Regina's think's he has lost interest there are about to be a lot first's for the younger Swan ( It aint Just Sex ), or will Regina's heart play a early part in the couple being able to move forward at all...??

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Currently working on editing the stories but hopefully I can finish in time to update the rest before the end of June thanks again for reading all 4 stories it really means a lot and do not worry I am writing every chance I get

 

 

* * *

 

_Emmett Swan was nervous, and he never got nervous._

 

But today was a very different story at least. Em had been thinking about him and Regina a lot lately more so her. the couple had came close to having sex once again this week. Which he did not mind one bit of it actually. that is until he started getting blue balls something he never had got. but to him Regina was worth the pain at least for now she Was Their dates had been some what perfect. 

 

Except for the small interruptions made by their friends.

 

 Which is why Em had been planning. he knew that Regina wanted him just as damn much as he really wanted her. but timing and patience was a playing a major part for them. At Least for him it was this was a first.  Emmett was use going to a woman's house drink a little have sex and leave. which is why he has the rep he has but for some reason a Beautiful brunette woman and her equally adorable three year old son had changed that for him.  

 

" So your planning something?" 

 

Lily had asked over the phone, they were face-timing each other. 

 

Em shrugged his shoulders at her. 

 

" I mean I have ideas, and I wanna make sure it's special." 

 

Lily couldn't help but swoon over him. she was loving this new Emmett since she only knew the player side of him. he had a note book siting on a table inside of it were notes. Emmett had been planning for days. well more so like a two days ago ever since Regina decided that she was ready. at least that's what his mind thought since she always went For his zipper when they'd made out. 

 

Besides being worried about planning. Emmett was worried about finding a building for a second production studio. of course him and Regina had just combined the business. So there was that and then directing. Em had just been asked to take over a new project that had just been approved. which was a major deal because this would be the blonde Adonises sixth time being lead head director on someone else's project. 

 

 " Wait a second Em, Isn't Swan-Mills Inc launching soon." 

 

That's what he almost forgot, him and Regina were going to be very busy. 

 

" Yeah it will be soon, but that doesn't mean I can't plan also." 

 

Lily shook her head and watched him walk around. growing up Emmett use to try to compete with his older brother all the time. Em and Leo were competitive almost All the Time. Which sort of helped Emmett during college. besides him fooling around with different women most days he would study. and eventually pass his classes he never gave Himself Time to relax  that is until his senior year when he met Daisy Alvarez. 

 

Lily sat down in her kitchen, and watched her friend/ Ex-lover pull out a note pad. 

 

" Okay Casanova Swan, show me what you have now." 

 

**_Meanwhile..... 2,796.8 miles away in New York_ **

 

Regina had been dealing with their business. she had gotten a text from Emmett letting her know he would be in town. with Swan-Mills inc launching soon she needed him. Which is why she was relieved to get his text. nothing needed to be signed just looked to make sure that it was on track. she was thankful that her mother's hands nor money Had played any part in this investment well maybe a little but it was mostly her money. 

 

" Mama where's Emmy, how come he's not here's." 

 

Henry had came into her office, she smiled and signaled for him to come to her. 

 

" Baby Emmett's in California, but he said he's coming back." 

 

The adorable three year old smiled at her. and climbed down off her lap going over to his coloring table that was his. Regina sighed she and Emmett had not seen each other. Except for face-timing most of the time. but did think about the time they did which led to some steamy situations. feeling the moisture collecting Regina shifted in her seat Her and Emmett have came close to having sex three times but every time they did he'd pull away she was hoping the signals she had been giving the tall blonde would work by Now. 

 

She hoped by him coming to New York, they could have some alone time together. 

 

" Day-dreaming little sis?" I know who your thinking about."

 

Zelena said while walking into the office, Regina looked up and rolled her eyes. 

 

" That's exactly what I was doing, thinking about when Emmett visits." 

 

Of course she knew she was thinking of him. Zelena hadn't seen her sister smile like this since her and Daniel of course. but now she had Emmett who was now the cause of it. She knew that her sister wasn't moving fast. they had all grown up together so she knew Emmett wouldn't hurt her sister. but try telling that to their mother Cora still hadn't Known about her youngest daughter dating Emmett. 

 

Eventually they left for the day, Regina picked up Henry and walked out. 

 

" I'm going to call him, Zee can you take Henry inside please." 

 

Regina reached for her phone, she called Emmett but got his voicemail instead. 

 

Speaking of a certain male blonde god. Emmett had booked a flight into New York along with Lily of course. forgetting his phone was turned off he got uber and a hotel also. Lily had told he could stay at her place. but of course Em declined because he knew she had a home guest. laughing the two friends went their separate ways since he wasn't Staying too long it was work and then off to see his two favorite people. 

 

" Welcome to Marriott downtown, do you have a reservation sir?" 

 

Em nodded his head, and handed his ID to the concierge.

 

" Ahh yes Mr. Swan, we have you down for tonight's here's your room Key."

 

Smiling he took the room key and number. Em headed to the elevator and pushed the buttons to his floor. the doors opened and he walked out of them holding his suitcase. Wearing his cap he found his room finally. the door opened and he walked inside the large hotel suite room. bags thrown on the bed he sighed and flopped right down onto it That is until he turned his phone back on and saw he had a few missed calls. 

 

Emmett redialed her number, waiting to get an answer from her. 

 

" Hey you sorry answering late, No my flight came in and I'm at my hotel." 

 

Regina had taken a warm shower, when her phone rang and she knew it was Emmett. 

 

" I know babe I know, Na'h I didn't want to disturb you guys." 

 

They talked for about an hour, and then they both ended up calling it a night. 

 

_**Next Morning......** _

 

Emmett had woken up super early. he had gotten a text from Regina asking if he wanted to have breakfast with her. smirking he sent back a quick text and asked for the place. Em finished getting dressed also. jumping into the car that was waiting for him he handed the driver the coordinates. about twenty minutes later the car came to a stop at a Simple restaurant spot handing the driver the money he got out and went inside. 

 

 " Welcome to Buvette, are you meeting someone here?" 

 

Emmett nodded at the young woman. 

 

" I am actually...Um Regina Mills." 

 

She smiled and waited for him to follow, Emmett followed her to the table. 

 

Henry was busy with his tablet as usual. his mother on the other hand smiled when she saw her man approach them. the young excused herself and Emmett went to hug her. Regina and Emmett shared a small kiss. that's when Henry noticed his favorite person he got out of his booster seat. Em braced himself and picked up Henry making the three Year old giggle and wrap his arms tightly around his neck. 

 

" Emmy mama says you'd come, now your here again mama was right." 

 

Emmett hugged Henry tight, kissing the top of his head before putting him down. 

 

" See squish I keep my promise-" 

 

The group had ordered their breakfast. Henry of course wanted french toast like almost all kids do. Regina ordered herself a poached egg with prosciutto and small toast also. Emmett being himself ordered waffles. which of course a certain someone wanted to try them also. eventually everyone had ate so that meant business would need to be taken Care of and then they could spend sometime together.  

 

Em paid the bill himself, walking out the establishment he carried Henry. 

 

" So I got a meeting at the building, and then back to your place of course." 

 

The two adults agreed on it, and Em leaned closer kissing her cheek and winking. 

 

Regina had been home for an hour. being thankful that she was not needed for the meeting or the office. she decided to wait on the blonde man to show up at her place later. Which happened sooner than later. Em rang the front gates and she looked before letting drive through. Henry was more excited than she was he was still holding his wolf and Sabortooth tiger plushy he had got him. 

 

" What Up squish miss me?" 

 

Picking up Henry once again, this time he tossed him the air making Henry laugh. 

 

" Mama missed you too, and shes beens waiting." 

 

Em turned to face Regina, who was currently biting her lip when he got closer. 

 

" So it's true then, you missed me just as much as I missed you." 

 

The couple met each other half way. Regina gripped his shirt pulling Emmett closer to her making him groan. which also made him wrap his arm's around her slender waist. she stayed silent for those few moments. she eventually kissed him their kiss had lasted longer than the last time. Em reluctantly pulled away once again which made Regina let out A frustrating sigh she went to sit down on her couch. 

 

Henry followed suit he sat down, and then so did Emmett he moved to Regina. 

 

" Do you not want me?"  

 

Emmett looked over at her, there were tears beginning to form in her eyes. 

 

" Babe of course I do, it's just I wanna make sure your ready ya know?" 

 

She turned and took his hand, Em followed the brunette into her office. 

 

" If you want me Swan, then why every time we make out that's all we do?" 

 

Emmett rubbed his short hair. 

 

" I booked you a weekend L.A. flight, do not worry about Henry okay." 

 

But she always did worry, Regina had never not flown without her son. 

 

She watched the blonde get his jacket, Emmett left her office and kissed Henry's head. 

 

 " I have something planned, you leave Friday morning Graham's picking you up." 

 

 Emmett kissed Regina's cheek, and left to head to his hotel because he leaves in the morning. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Los Angeles/ Operation  Slow Dance ~~~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Regina had made into L.A. as planned by Emmett. of course it broke her heart leaving Henry who seemed okay. she was surprised that Emmett had Zelena in on his plans also. Her big sister had agreed to watch Henry for them. which had came as a shock to her since she never really did. sighing the brunette bombshell had got down to baggage claim After grabbing her bags she walked out to see Graham holding a sign. 

 

**_* Ms. Mills Chariot *_ **

 

Before she had left to come to California. Regina wanted to do something special also like Emmett was doing. so she decided to have her hair just like when she was in college. Regina also went and got some lingerie. although that was totally Mal who suggested she surprise him as well. getting in the limo Graham grabbed her bags and held the door Open before getting into the car himself. 

 

" Did your friend tell you anything?" 

 

Graham nodded no at her. 

 

" Ya know the Kid, he told me to drive you to another car." 

 

Which is exactly what he had did. Graham got to a parking lot that Emmett had sent in the text message. Regina watched the man come on her side and open the door for her. Smiling he helped her out the car. getting out Regina could not help but laugh seeing Neal standing also. now she was really wondering what their blonde friend had up his sleeve right now. 

 

" Wow you look good, Emmett's going to drool trust me." 

 

Rolling her eyes at his friend, Regina got into the second car this time. 

 

" Swan boy gave me instructions, to keep you busy until he's ready." 

 

Which exactly what Neal did for him. Regina had decided on doing a little shopping before meeting Emmett. eventually the brunette decided on checking up on Henry for now. Hearing his little voice sound broken. almost made Regina text Emmett and let him know she was leaving. but then she remembered that neither one of them have had any Actual time alone just them this would be a first.

 

And busy he kept her for Emmett, Neal got a text telling him to bring her. 

 

" Em just texted me, he said to meet him about a hour away." 

 

So Neal did exactly as told, him and Regina drove out of L.A. for a hour before meeting Emmett. 

 

The car had finally made it's last stop. Regina looked and saw Emmett standing at his car or rental car. getting out she saw the dimpled smiles and made her way over to him. Em smirked and winked at his friend. he then embraced his girlfriend who he had began kissing too. Regina had her body pressed deliciously close which almost made him Forget why he had her driven to him. 

 

" Mmm...babe wait, let me take you to your surprise first." 

 

Holding hands they got in the car, Emmett helped her and then jumped in also he then drove off. 

 

  ** _~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  Big Bear , CA/ Operation Slow Dance Part II ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~_**

 

Although Regina had fallen asleep. they had eventually made it to the destination Emmett had picked. she slowly rubbed her eyes and noticed nothing but tree's around them. Hearing the trunk open she turned. smiling Emmett stood next to her and she followed to the cabins. now she recognized where he had brought it was Big Bear and the place They were staying in was one of the most prestigious and reserved Cabins the Golden Mountain Manor. 

 

" Hi I made reservations, the name the room is under is Swan." 

 

The man handed him his keys, Regina and Emmett made it to their presidential suite. 

 

Emmett told Regina to get comfortable for now. while he went and finished the rest of his nightly plans for them. Em came back and went to take a shower while she relaxed. Hearing the shower turn on made her fantasize. Em had came out wearing nothing but a towel around his waist. She's never seen a more delicious but there he was standing In front her wearing nothing. 

 

" So since it's getting dark, I got us reservations I'm changing now." 

 

Regina reached into her bag, in the corner of her eye she saw Emmett staring. 

 

" Did I forget to tell you I love your haircut." 

 

Both Emmett and Regina were dressed. Em had left to make sure everything was set up perfectly for them. coming back he stopped in his tracks right when Regina walked out. She looked up him again biting her lip. she looked beyond amazing Regina decided on wearing a red dress. the dress it's self was low cut showing off just enough cleavage to Show off the purple lace piece Mal had helped her pick out.

 

" Damn babe you look..., amazing seriously wow." 

 

Regina couldn't help but stare also, Emmett decided on wearing just a simple black suit. 

 

" And you look handsome, I must say I love when you wear suit's Mr.Swan." 

 

Of course the restaurant was not that far. Em escorted his beautiful date out of the car into the building himself. inside it looked empty but in reality Emmett had pulled favors. A young man greeted and seated them. Regina sat down first and watched Emmett do the same before ordering. wine was brought for them which shocked her because it was Her favorite after two glasses their server showed up. 

 

Dinner had been served and they had finished. Regina couldn't help but look around since no one else was inside. raising an eyebrow she knew he had all of this planned out. Desert was brought for the both of them to eat. soon after that a certain someone was ready for what was coming. Emmett decided on going back to their cabin which did not Sound like a bad idea so they did. 

 

Opening the door Regina walked in, a gasp was heard and Emmett followed behind. 

 

" Oh Emmett you didn't." 

 

Inside their cabin were lit candles, the Jacuzzi was running and slow music was playing also. 

 

" Is it too cliche for you?" I can ditch the candles and the music if you need me too." 

 

Turning around her arms went around his neck. Emmett looked down into those soft brown eyes that mesmerized him. Emmett grabbed her waist and pulled her closer to him. The music was playing so they decided to dance. they slow danced for a few moments that is until Regina moved away. smirking she eyed the Jacuzzi and turned back around To face him. 

 

leaning closer into each other, Regina and Emmett's lips met in a passionate kiss. 

 

" God I can't get tired of this." 

 

Em went for her exposed neck, which he knew drove her extremely crazy when he did it. 

 

" Mmm..Swan you know what that does to me." 

 

Smirking she turned her back to him, at first he looked that is until he knew what she wanted. 

 

He unzipped her and the dress slide down. Emmett moaned when he saw the lingerie she had bought for him. turning around Regina kept the heels on walked away from him. Of course Emmett followed her every move. she crawled on the bed with her ass in the air hoping he watched. turning back around she saw his green/blueish eye's change Dark with lust which meant they were on the same page.  

 

"  _ **No more waiting Swan."**_

 

She made a come- hither move to him, Emmett gulped and walked over to the bed. 

 

" I wasn't planning on waiting." 

 

Regina moved up from their bed again. this time she worked on getting him more naked then she had been. Emmett's shirt was the first to come off underneath was a tanktop. Working on helping her he slid it off. underneath that was a wall of complete muscle that made men jealous. she slid her hands up and down his muscular chest which only Sent shivers down his spine. 

 

Eventually Emmett was down to his briefs. which only made Regina raise an inquisitive eyebrow over at him. he moved towards the bag he had and pulled out a foiled wrapper. They weren't your typical condoms either. she smirked and realized only he would have the Trojan magnums.  which only peeked her curiosity even more since she only felt Him whenever she squeezed him through his pants.

 

" Really Swan magnum, I'm impressed but also tickled by the cliche." 

 

Emmett got on the bed closer to her, and helped her out of her panties and her scent hit him. 

 

" God you smell amazing...Gina." 

 

Hearing him say that only made her wetter.

 

She gasped as she felt Emmett's tongue. he had disappeared underneath the covers going into four play right now. eventually he came up for air after Regina had her orgasm. Catching he was going to go back again. but Regina stopped him and pulled him up towards the rest of her body. her leg's fell open from his wait which only helped Emmett fit Perfectly in between her legs his briefs came off and she finally got the chance to actually feel how big he was exactly. 

 

" Tell me if I hurt you-" 

 

The condom slipped on him easily, finally settling down he grabbed his erection and waited.

 

" I'm ready Swan...Put it in."

 

 Emmett pushed himself inside of her entrance. both of them waited while she adjusted to his size since he was bigger. and plus it had been a minute for since she had sex. Finally she gripped his forearm singling him. Em went slow again making sure she felt of bit him while he was inside. going slow and waiting for a woman was a real big first for Emmett he felt her legs cross over his back side which made him thrust a little harder. 

 

" You feel amazing right now." 

 

Five minutes into their love making session. Emmett's thrust's had sped up which only made Regina grip his back harder. eventually the blonde man got onto his forearms too. She was surprised how long he was lasting. of course Em knew what he was doing when he changed the pace of his thrust. the only sounds coming from their room were the Sounds of their skip slapping together and the moans Regina kept making especially when he found her spot. 

 

" Gooooodd.. Swan keeping doing that." 

 

Smirking he hit her G-spot, which only made the brunette go wild again. 

 

" I'm cumming Emmett."  

 

Smirking he kept up the pace. 

 

He knew she was cause he could tell. it had been almost a hour and half since they had started having sex of course. Emmett's reputation and stamina was living up to hype. Because he too was getting tired too. he knew that Regina was close so he decided to help move her orgasm along. slipping a hand between their bodies Em found her sensitive Nerve endings pulling her body up with his Emmett felt her constrict around him she wrapped her arm's tightly around his neck as she reached her peak and that had did it for Him Emmett gave four powerful finishing thrusts and felt his balls tighten before he released his seed inside the condom which felt warm inside of Regina she felt his pulse and Release ropes after ropes of his semen. 

 

Out of breath and sated, Emmett sat up naked with a equally naked Regina straddling his lap. 

 

" That was amazing right?" remind me why we waited so long." 

 

Regina moved off his lap, and Emmett slid the cum filled condom off and threw it in the trash. 

 

" Come back to bed Swan." 

 

Emmett came out the bathroom, and climbed into bed sliding behind Regina he needed some time to rest. 

 

_**Okay I want to be the one to say it, Finally those two got the chance to let out all that pent up sexual frustration do not worry there is more to come for the happy couple :D  Next chapter will probably be like a part Two but Just a little bit because Regina got's to get back to Henry anyways I want to say thank you all for still reading this story and I hope I did this chapter well I am No sex-Pert but I tried my best I am currently doing some editing for my other stories and then I am working also so I know my updates have been erratic but forgive Adulting takes over more than I like it but that's life.....any ways again let me know if you see any mistakes because I probably have some REMEMBER THE MISTAKES ARE MINE !!!!!** _


	18. And Now....What

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter Emmett had whisked Regina away, now that they officially have made themselves a couple what's next for them Swan-Mills inc will be launching soon as well, what's going to be Henry's reaction to Emmett coming around a lot more than he usually did & how is a certain older Mills going to feel about it....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks again for the wonderful words, I cannot thank you all enough for sticking with me I hope to keep writing ( and editing ) until I cannot write anymore I also have a few people working on my current chapters so please bare with me for now I am also a lot more busy than normal which isn't a bad thing but it limit's me from writing like I usually do but I promise to write and post and then go back & have the chapter's edited whenever I get time

 

 

* * *

 

The romantic getaway was what they needed. Emmett yawned and stretched inside the cabin room they shared. looking over he watched a sated and sleeping brunette woman. Him and Regina went a few rounds last night. but they also woke up in the middle of the night to start back up. of course he had not complained sighing he reached down to grab His pants and reach for his cellphone. 

 

" Hey this is Emmett, I like to order breakfast cabin 229." 

 

Hanging the phone up he went to shower. meanwhile Regina stirred from her sleep and sat up just a little bit. smirking she heard the shower running and knew he was naked. Before she could join him Em walked out. wearing nothing but a thick white drying towel he was wet as well. Regina bit her lip and reached for his shirt that he had in his bag Naturally his shirt was too big for her and it just went past her knee's.  

 

Em walked over smirking, he sat down on the foot of the bed. 

 

" Good morning rest well?" 

 

 Regina bit her lip and walked over to him. Em looked up from he was sitting and wrapped his hands on her waist. she was pulled closer to his hard body which mad her smirk. Leaning down their lips had met half way. she straddled his toweled lap and felt his not so little friend begin to stir. Em pressed himself harder against her before flipping them And making her crawl back against the headboard he got back between her legs which was lacking any type of underwear.

 

Regina moaned once again, she could feel how hard his erection was.

 

 " I have to get Henry, and plus I gotta shower too." 

 

But before they could start, a loud knock was heard Em jumped up.

 

A man stood on the other side smiling. Em handed him the money and grabbed the tray before walking back inside. Regina curious grabbed her shirt and got redressed too. She watched Em grab all the food as well. turning around he smiled and motioned for her to come and sit down first. of course their cabin had a dining room table so she did Just that Emmett grabbed a plate and sat right down in front of the brunette woman.

 

" I knew you'd be hungry, so I ordered cabin service for us."

 

Regina looked up at him, and grabbed a fork before digging in.

 

 She couldn't help but moan a little. which only made Emmett bite his lip since he was sitting partially naked also. of course Regina finished what she could decided to shower. Em pretty much swallowed his too. Regina went over to the small suite case she and bent over looking for clothes. Emmett wearing nothing but his tight black underwear went Over and wrapped his arm's around her waist Regina gasped when she felt his prominent erection pressing against her naked Ass. 

 

" I have to shower, plus I've been away from son long enough." 

 

Em moved away from her, and slipped his boxers back off. 

 

Turning around Regina gasped again. of course he would be naked once more since she was about to wash up. Em moved closer to the brunette who tried to avoid his body. Emmett kept getting closer and closer. eventually the young male blonde grabbed her waist pulling her closer.  Regina's eye's closed for a moment feeling his rock hard body Once again pressing deliciously against his she could not help herself. 

 

" Em I'm just showering." 

 

Sighing he reluctantly moved away, Regina walked away closing the door. 

 

While she showered her magnificent body. Emmett went searching through his bag as well looking for clothes. he knew that should would be ready to go back to Henry sooner. The water turned off and Regina dried off. grabbing a towel Regina walked out the bathroom like he did earlier. Em wasn't paying any attention to the soaking wet Italian- Latin Woman she grabbed her bra and underwear she had forgotten and dressed right in the room. 

 

Emmett began grabbing stuff and loading. Regina being curious went outside and saw him loading the car up. She cleared her throat which finally caught his attention for now. Smiling he put one last thing in their car. closing the car doors back Em walked back into their cozy cabin again. Regina followed behind him and wondered why he was packing Up already she decided to find out why. 

 

" What's going on?" I thought we had a few more hours." 

 

Em smiled at her again, and went to walk over to her. 

 

" We do but you were right, Your a mother first & Henry needs you." 

 

 Regina couldn't help but swoon right now. everything was packed but Em had one more place for them. Mammoth and big bear pretty much had snow still on the mountains. Em parked the car and waited for her also. wearing warm clothes Regina looked around and got out too. she joined the male blonde and they walked for a few minutes before Coming to a stop along a rather large cliff.

 

They had walked for a second, and eventually came to a stop. 

 

" Em this is beautiful, Henry would love this." 

 

Emmett felt Regina snuggle up closer.  they both just looked around and took in the beautiful scene. Em looked at his phone and knew they needed to head out before traffic. Regina agreed and headed to the car.  before she could Emmett stopped her and made her turn back. with her both pressed against his she had to look up at the Six foot man He gave her a dimpled smile before leaning down to kiss her. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ Back In L.A. ~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Surprisingly they made back in time. Regina was just ready to get Henry and spend time with him for a while. Henry had been staying with his aunt Mal and Aunt Katherine also.  So of right now he was with Kathrine. of course they told his mother before Mal had dropped him off at Kat's. they came to a stop a sizable house with gates Regina pressed a Button and the gates opened they drove right through them. 

 

The car was parked quick, Regina got out & knocked first." 

 

Katherine smiled and called for Henry. the door opened and Regina walked inside along with Emmett also. they hugged and Henry came running downstairs straight to Regina. Regina picked her son up & kissed him. Henry giggled while his mother showed how much she missed him. of course the littlest Mills noticed a third person and got out of his Mother's lap & right into Emmett's arms. 

 

" Emmy..Emmy did you miss me?" 

 

Emmett hugged Henry, he squatted down to his level. 

 

" What up Squish?", I missed you but so did your mom." 

 

Neither woman could Resist Awing. it was just seeing Henry interacting with Emma made them swoon. Henry let out a chuckle when Emmett grabbed him and started tickling. Kat asked Regina if they could talk. the two women headed into her kitchen while the boys hung out. Em nodded and went to grab the gift Regina had gotten her son while they Stayed up near Mammoth mountain. 

 

Kat had some tea made, she handed her friend a cup. 

 

" So I need details, how romantic was it Gina..?" 

 

Regina of course smirked, she bit her lip & sipped her tea. 

 

" It was romantic as expected, but after that's where I was shocked." 

 

Regina was feeling tired so they left. but of course not before she had got a from Mal asking questions. Henry was in the back since his mother had packed a booster seat also. She hugged and thanked Kat as well. Emmett headed towards their house before he headed home also. the brunette woman knew that she and Henry would be heading back to New York Monday so she decided to spend the night at Emmett's instead. 

 

 Of course it wasn't night time yet. Henry had woken up from his nap and he was ready to see the dogs. Kodiak like his name had changed colors while Beethoven got bigger. Naturally Henry loved petting them. Emmett's car came to a complete stop and Emmett helped him out. the three year old went racing for the front door but his mother had Been teaching him some type of manners. 

 

" Henry Daniel no running, & be respectful remember inside." 

 

Nodding his head Henry waited first. Em smirked and grabbed his keys letting both brunettes inside first. Just like that both dogs came running towards the smiling 3 year old. Beethoven was now almost past him. Henry giggled when the wiggly puppy clumsily clambered over  him. of course Kodiak the adult used his mouth to correct the puppy Something he did more often then some. 

 

Regina walked further in, Emmett of course followed behind.

 

" Is it okay If I nap?" 

 

They had woken up a little too early. Em nodded and told her knew where most of the rooms were directed. going over to her son she kissed his head and then kissed Emmett. The guys watched the brunette leave. Henry being Henry was too busy having fun with dogs to be tired really. Emmett had moved their bags from the walk way and into one of His empty guest rooms. 

 

Meanwhile Regina was napping, or so she thought she would. 

 

" Hello mother yes, we should be back Monday." 

 

She laid up in bed looking around a bit. Regina was also listening to her mother tell her about her relationships. sighing she learned she was needed back in New York like now. Of course She knew who would be sad. hanging the phone up Regina  got up and headed back downstairs again. she couldn't help but swoon at the scene she was looking at Henry and Emmett happened to fall asleep together well with Henry lazily laying across the Adonis man's chest. 

 

Em stirred a little bit at first, his eyes opened and he saw Regina first. 

 

" Hey what's up?" If your hungry I can fix dinner." 

 

Regina smiled and nodded no at him. he noticed the sad look she had and carefully moved the sleeping child. Em groaned and made his way into his own kitchen towards her. He wrapped his arms her body tightly. the young couple shared a quite yet passionate kiss inside the kitchen. Regina was the first to pull away reluctantly her hands laid on his Chest before she looked up into his eyes. 

 

" I gotta leave tonight, there's a emergency at work." 

 

Em thought something happened, he rubbed his hands down her back. 

 

" Okay that's fine with me, did we not enjoy this weekend." 

 

Looking up at each other they kissed again. but this time Emmett moved away and grabbed a cold water. before long Henry yawned and woke up from his much needed nap. Regina knew he would be sad about leaving. of course he wasn't ready to leave and he decided to object. eventually his favorite blonde calmed him down and told him that they Would see each other in a day or so since Emmett had merged with Mills Inc. 

 

_**~~~~~~~~~~~~ New York, New York ~~~~~~~~~~~** _

 

Flying back into New York was always easy. Henry being himself had fallen right back sleep on the plane. Regina and Emmett said goodbye even though he would be here soon. A car was naturally waiting for their arrival. helping her son inside first Regina climbed in the car herself. normally she would have someone waiting to watch Henry but now she Was needed at her office immediately so he came with her. 

 

" Ms.Mills welcome back, Your mother is waiting for you." 

 

Excusing herself Regina headed upstairs. carrying Henry she made to the main floor and dropped him off. Zelena was waiting also and she greeted her nephew with love also. While he was occupied Regina did work. one of their major clients was looking into new business strategies. thankfully Regina being the business woman she had always been Steered him towards Swan-Mills Inc she told them what they would be representing soon. 

 

Finally work was finished after a while. the younger brunette woman decided to let her sister finish for her. Jet lag was starting to her and so she and Henry headed home also. Making it home Regina went to crash. she also had gotten a text from a certain blonde checking on them. Henry was watching his cartoon's on the couch while his brunette Mother Face-Timed her man. 

 

" So...how did the emergency go?" 

 

Sighing she told him everything, including the merging that was happening. 

 

" I'll be there tomorrow, that way we can officially begin work." 

 

Looking at the time it was getting late. Emmett said his good nights and hung up the phone first of course. smirking Regina called for Henry and asked what he felt like eating. Pizza was what he had told his mom. the pizza was delivered in record time and Henry had eaten five slices. soon after they both yawned and decided to get the sleep they Needed normally Henry would sleep in his room but he wanted to sleep with his mother tonight. 

 

" Good night my sweet prince."

 

Henry snuggled closer to her, she gave him a few kisses first. 

 

" Night mama love you, mama don't forget to tell Emmy night too." 

 

After a few seconds, Henry was knocked out Regina grabbed her phone. 

 

_**R.M. 2 E.S. - Good night Emmett, Henry told me not to forget."** _

 

_**E.S. - Good night Gina..., see you soon babe ; D** _

 

_**As I said before I am working some insane hours, and I also have a beta that's working with me right now I am hopeful to have all chapters of each story edited soon I know one person cannot do four stories at once which Is why I am not rushing anybody but I know a lot of you all wondering If I had given up on my stories the answer is NO I have not I appreciate anyone who is willing to take their time out and help me with mine my life schedule literally leaves me with work. coming home and crashing right after so there is no time to write but I am thankful for everyone being patient I hope you can forgive me....Nxt Update Is coming up :D** _


	19. Togetherness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Relationships are new for a certain blonde, Emmett and Regina are officially official so what now?" How is a certain older brunette going to feel about her daughter sleeping with the old next door neighbor and how are they going to tell a much smaller brunette that is favorite blonde is going to be around a lot longer 
> 
>  
> 
> Que: Henry's cute little reaction to the news how excited do you think he's going to be when he find's out that he's going to be seeing Emmett a lot more than he already does.....

* * *

 

Emmett was doing his work out routines. the young male blonde was enjoying his quick run over to the Canyon. Of course he also had a few female followers hanging around. Something Regina almost always hated.  he smirked to himself after thinking about what she would say to him. his expansion of muscles almost always made any of the lady Joggers/runners swoon whenever they caught him running past them. 

 

" Hi Em...." 

 

One of the Joggers said, he just smiled and waved. 

 

Of course his running mate was ignored. Neal couldn't help but shake his head every time was invited to run. that was because he knew how it was when he ran with Emmett. Finally after a 10 mile run they stopped. normally the other guys would have joined them for their usual run. but lately they had not been able to keep up with the modern day Adonis like man like they use to. 

 

The guys headed back to Emmett's spot. Em undid his shoe laces and headed into his kitchen to get water. coming back he handed his oldest friend one as well before sitting. Feeling his phone vibrate he checked it. of course it was a text message from his woman asking to call her. smirking the youngish blonde went to make a call and excused himself For a few minutes. 

 

Neal just smirked at him. 

 

Just a few minutes later, Emmett came back with a smile also. 

 

" She must have talked dirty." 

 

Emmett rolled his eyes at Neal, before he went into the kitchen again. 

 

 "  She's not like that, she was reminding of my flight." 

 

Emmett had to be in New York Very soon. with Swan-Mills inc launching Em had some film projects coming up. so that meant that he would be heading to Regina's as well also. And plus he wasn't just going for his job. in all honesty he was more so hoping to spend time with Henry also. smiling he made a sand which and went to sit down on the couch That is until the dogs showed up excited to see their owner. 

 

" Down guys come on, I'm eating give me a sec." 

 

 Kodiak did what his owner had asked. but Beethoven being a puppy was still learning his commands right now. waiting a minute the youngest pup finally had settled down. Sighing Em had finished eating as well. Neal had made himself something too and was about to head home too. Emmett walked his friend to the front door and they Clasped Hands before he watched his friend jump into his own ride and head home.

 

**_~~~~~~~~~ New York New York ~~~~~~~~~~~_ **

 

Regina had a late work day at her office. Henry had also been dragged to her building but of course he had toys. she smiled when she saw how content he was reading a book. She could not wait to see a certain male. while smiling Regina failed to notice her sister walking into her office. the redhead stood in the doorway with a smirk on her face and Her arms crossed while she looked at her younger sibling. 

 

" Someone's happy little sis, thinking of a particular blonde." 

 

Regina rolled her eyes at her, while she continued typing on her computer. 

 

Zelena smirked at her sister once again, she looked out the door and saw her nephew being content. 

 

" What can I do for you?" 

 

She knew Zelena didn't need anything for her. but Regina did have a lot to do before Emmett came into town for business. Ruby came walking in holding a few files for Regina. Looking up Regina was handed the paperwork. undoing the folder and opening it up Regina looked over the contents in it. it was the new contract that her and a certain blonde Male would looking over while their company launched next year. 

 

Regina pressed a button, Ruby came back into the office. 

 

" Ms.Lucas please have these copied." 

 

Ruby nodded and took them, she then left Regina's office again. 

 

" Mama I's Hungruy." 

 

Regina looked up at her adorable 3 year old son. she too was getting hungry and decided on going out to get something. first of all she made sure that he was wearing a coat. They decided on getting something simple pizza. something Henry never objected of course he had the appetite of a man. smiling both sisters watched him scarf down his first Slice and then asked for another. 

 

The sisters finished eating, eventually so was little Henry. 

 

" He eats like a certain blonde." 

 

Regina smirked at her sister, she then answered a quick text message. 

 

**_~~~~~~~~~~ Days Later/NEW York  ~~~~~~~~~~~`_ **

 

Emmett had finished packing the bags he was taking. the dogs were staying with a good friend of his while he went to NYC. once the uber car pulled up he locked the house. Em texted August and told him that he was flying out. instead of a taking a normal plane Emmett was going to fly Private Jet. of course he had booked himself a hotel like usual But Regina insisted that he stay with them again since Henry would be sad if he wasn't there when he woke up. 

 

" Okay babe I will, call you when I land." 

 

And that didn't take long, once the jet touched ground he called her. 

 

Em grabbed his bags and waited for his ride as well. eventually a black car pulled and a man asked to take both his bags. sighing he thanked him and got inside before calling. Regina had made sure he still had her address also. he gave the driver the instructions and sat back and texted the guys. Emmett's ride wasn't too long and he remembered Where he was because Regina lived outside of the city where it was nothing but land. 

 

" Here we are Mr.Swan, Ms.Mills said money is no problem." 

 

He walked to the door, waiting a moment he then knocked loudly. 

 

Of course Henry was taught not to answer the door. so he called his mother who came downstairs and went to answer it. smiling she looked through the door and saw Emmett. She waited until he turned around before opening it. quietly Emmett came into the house and placed his bags down first. Em waited for walking into the large family room and Sat down he then looked over at her son. 

 

" Henry we have a guest." 

 

The adorable three year old sighed, there was only one person he wanted. 

 

" I dont's care mama, I miss Emmy and no one else." 

 

Emmett couldn't but be sad, he too definitely missed the youngest Mills. 

 

" Good cause I missed you Squish."

 

That got Henry to turn his face completely around. he jumped up and showed off his mega watt smile at his mother first. and then he went and jumped onto his favorite guy. Emmett laughed and tickled the laughing 3 yr old. of course Henry wouldn't let go of his neck and held onto his neck too. the young blonde messed up the smallest Mills hair And kissed the top of his head before his mother told him that he needed to let go. 

 

Henry climbed on his back, they headed into the kitchen. 

 

" Mama Emmy is here, can he spends the night." 

 

She nodded at Henry, to say he was excited was an understatement. 

 

Normally Henry had help when getting into bed. but not tonight he had taken a bath while he was under supervision. now it was time for bed and that meant a bed time story. When Regina dated Jason she always read one. like his bath Henry didn't want his mother to read one but rather Em. he looked over at the brunette bombshell she nodded and Emmett followed the adorable smaller brunette up into his spaced out bedroom. 

 

" Alright little Squish, what story do you want?" 

 

Emmett assumed he had a book, but Henry just laid up in his bed. 

 

" I want you's tell me one." 

 

Em looked over at him. 

 

" Okay Squish I got one, let's tuck you in first." 

 

Henry smiled and slid under, Emmett dimmed the lights a little. 

 

Emmett had told Henry a once upon time one. looking over he saw that Henry had fallen asleep after the story. smiling he tucked Henry in tighter and then closed the door too. Em went back downstairs and sat back down. Regina had been curled up on her couch watching whatever now. she looked up when she noticed the blonde coming back down He smiled and moved closer towards her. 

 

" He's out like a light, he wanted a original story." 

 

Regina's heart melted, she turned to face Emmett smiling. 

 

" What's wrong?" did I do something wrong." 

 

No words had been exchanged right now. Regina moved closer to her male counterpart and stared at him. Em looked into those deep brown eyes and smiled right back at her. Before long Em had moved closer to her. biting her lip the brunette made one last move lunged forward. their lips met in a heated passion it definitely felt like it had been three Weeks since they last had each other well at least for her it did. 

 

Regina worked on his pants, Em tried to catch up with his senses. 

 

" Wait..Regina babe, we can't Henry's upstairs." 

 

They both reluctantly sighed and broke apart. Emmett tried to calm down his not so little friend for the moment. groaning he sat back up on the couch catching his breath. Regina tried to catch her breath like just did. of course they both wanted the same thing their bodies were proof. grabbing his bags Em decides to call it a night and goes into The guest bedroom he had stayed in before leaving Regina downstairs. 

 

After a little while Regina decides for bed also. she hears the shower turn off and knew that it mean one thing. Emmett had finished and was in the room possibly undressed. She went into her large bedroom and changed. the lights and TV turned off with a simple click of a simple key. with the lights out Em sighed and climbed into the bed sliding Under the warm covers he eventually closed his eyes. 

 

Up until a knock came, he walked over and opened it. 

 

" I couldn't sleep right now, I need you like yesterday Swan." 

 

Regina lunged forward first, their eyes met before he leaned down. 

 

" Oh Thank God." 

 

The couple fell onto the guest bed together. Regina pushed the blonde male onto his back while she undressed. Em being himself groaned and decided to help her get naked. He smirked when he did not get a protest. once more their lips met and this time Emmett pulled back from her. not seeing her protest this time they continued kissing not long After they were undressed and under the covers Emmett got up to search for a condom because of obvious reasons. 

 

It was a little later on at least he thought so. with the sheets pooled around his waist Emmett moved a little bit. looking over he saw Regina was sleeping peacefully  beside him. Feeling his bladder cry he got up to empty it. forgetting how hard it was to urinate with a erection it took a sec. sighing from relief Emmett came back out and saw Regina Sitting up with the cream sheets wrapped around her tightly. 

 

" Do I say good morning?" 

 

Regina just bit her lip, watching the him come back to bed. 

 

 " I'd say great morning." 

 

The two shared a kiss, but then they could hear Henry calling. 

 

" Mama I'm up now, can we ask Emmy if he's hungry." 

 

On the other side Regina snuggled closer to him. Emmett of course did the same before gathering his underwear. he watched Regina do the same and leave out the room first. Henry was excited to have his friend staying over. waiting a few minutes he put on sweats and headed down too. in the kitchen Henry was doing what he normally did He sat Down on the counters and watched his mother gather ingredients. 

 

Emmett cleared his throat, Henry turned and jumped down. 

 

" Emmy I'm helping mama, wanna eat's breakfast too?" 

 

Breakfast was cooked with help from Henry. something Regina was proud of since most children did not care. tables were set for the three of them Henry of course helped also. Everything looked like a pro had fixed it up. Em helped Regina carry the food over to the table he was careful. he also helped the smallest brunette cut up his french toast Before he too sat down and enjoyed the home cooked breakfast. 

 

The dishes and the kitchen were cleaned. Henry went over to the T.V. and turned it to his favorite cartoons. Before Emmett could got sit with him he had gotten a text message. Groaning he looked and saw who it was.  some paper was sent early and he was needed for a long meeting. getting up he kissed Regina's cheek and went to shower again and Get dressed he knew Regina needed to do the same since she was partnering with him. 

 

" I'm just getting dressed." 

 

Em showered and changed his clothes, Regina had went to do the same. 

 

" Listen Squish I gotta go, but I'll see you at your mom's office." 

 

Henry nodded while they hugged, eventually his mother came down later. 

 

" Henry your coming with me." 

 

The little Mills got dressed, and got into the personal car with his mother. 

 

_**I KNOW I KNOW...This Is probably shorter than usual but I promise that I'll update a lot more once the holidays are over and thank you all for being understanding I mean work is eating me a live but I would not trade it for the world....** _

 

_**For those that have noticed I did redo two of my stories you can yell at me for that for some reason my mind went a different direction and I had decided to rewrite or try to rewrite them both please forgive me any mistakes are definitely mine if you find any also stay tuned for more updates please thanks again for sticking with me so far Can't wait to update like I use to** _

 


	20. Trouble Does Have A Name.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Regina and Emmett are going strong, at least that's what a certain blonde keeps telling himself, but will trouble be heading their way soon and how will the blonde Adonis handle this said trouble also a certain little brunette Is just excited that he get's to still see his favorite blonde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know my updating has been a little slow, but I promise That Yes I am still writing I haven't stopped, It's I have been beyond busy in a good way and I currently love it, basically because I am doing what I went to school for which is media arts and given the opportunity I took the Job that was actually offered to me best thing ever....
> 
> Again I am currently writing the next updates for my other three stories and I thank you all for your patience It won't be as long as before.....

* * *

 * _ **New York New York ***_

 

_" Mama...wakes up."_

 

Regina couldn't help the smile. 

 

Henry came running through the door first. The smallest Mills male ran straight for his mother perfect bed as well. laughing she picked the three year old up and tickled him first. Laughing he also climbed all over his mom. Her cellphone cut them off Regina kissed his head and went to answer. sighing she watched her adorable son grab his stuffed Saber Tooth Lion and head downstairs and wait for her to make them breakfast. 

 

" I'll be down okay." 

 

She kissed his head. 

 

Not long after the phone call she left. Henry had completely forgotten his mother and was watching his cartoons. Hearing his mother come down the three year old Jumped up. Regina smiled and went to the fridge. her mother said having a growing boy meant keeping their pantry full also. Regina couldn't help but smile over at her adorable three year Old even though she knew he wouldn't stay three for too long she wanted to enjoy her little boy while she could. 

 

" Hey my sweet boy, wanna come help mama?" 

 

Henry Jumped up, he quickly headed into the kitchen. 

 

" I wanna helps mama." 

 

Smiling she grabbed an apron. 

 

While Henry mixed ingredients, Regina's phone came alive right after. 

 

" Give me one second." 

 

Who was calling was their favorite guy. Emmett he wasn't leaving for New York another few days but he wanted to call. Regina bit her lip and told Henry to watch his cartoons. Following her instructions he did that. Meanwhile Regina walked into her office and made sure to close the doors also. sitting on her office couch the beautiful brunette turned Her phone back up and watched her male counter part bite his lip on his end. 

 

Emmett :  " Thought you forgot about me." 

 

Regina : " Your'e hard to forget." 

 

Emmett let out a throaty chuckle. 

 

Regina : " He's been asking about you." 

 

Emmett :  " Tell him I'll see him." 

 

The young couple continued talking, that is until Henry became restless. 

 

" Mama I'ms hungry." 

 

They bid farewell for now, & Regina went and cooked with Henry. 

 

**_* Meanwhile In Los Angeles *_ **

 

Emmett had been doing a little directors work. with the merge getting ready to happen Em wanted to finish a few projects. After that SwanMills Inc was officially launching soon. That meant he was going to head to New York. Actually he wasn't sure he was more excited him or his brunette girlfriend. Of course he had been hassled by other Businessmen Telling him or more so asking him if he thought it was a good Idea to go into business with someone who wasn't his spouse.

 

" I know what I'm doing." 

 

He was face-timing Lily. 

 

While doing that he was also negotiating. Lily's new spot was opening up this weekend but he would be in New York tho. another friend of his promised to take a lot of pictures. Of course Lily wasn't mad he was leaving. She actually wanted her blonde friend gone that way she'd be alone with Ruby. she was also the reason Emmett had decided to merge With Mills Inc and become one big Media Company. 

 

" Just stay away longer." 

 

Emmett rolled his eyes. 

 

" My bags are packed, I'll try to stay gone." 

 

Em had finished packing, he made sure the dogs were good also. 

 

" Don't forget Lil, They need to be let out." 

 

And so Uber came, Em got in the car & headed to the airport.

 

_**~~~~~~~~ Back In New York ~~~~~~~~** _

 

Regina was currently picking out Lingerie. It wasn't Just her Kathryn her closest friend was helping her pick a few things. She rolled her eyes and went around the whole store. Victoria Secret was one of her top places. The beautiful brunette looked again and finally decided on a few cute outfits. Of course Kat had one more place to take her friend and That made Regina blush on the spot. 

 

" Absolutely not Kat, why do I need toys?" 

 

Kathryn grabbed Regina's hand. 

 

 They stopped in a sex shop. 

 

Eventually both women left the shop blushing. Regina carrying three bags along with her Victoria Secret made it to the car. She handed her bags to her driver and got in the car. Meanwhile Henry had been babysat by Zelena. Kat and Regina made it back and not long after that Henry came running in. Smiling the adorable little brunette went straight for His mother who gladly picked him up. 

 

" My sweet little Prince." 

 

Henry slid off his mothers lap. 

 

 A loud knock was heard. 

 

" Mama's someone's here." 

 

Emmett was on the other side, he also had a new haircut. 

 

" I'll answer it Henry, remember what I said." 

 

Regina walked over to their new monitors. She pushed a few buttons and of course her blonde savior popped up on the screen. Smiling the older brunette punched in numbers. The doors unlocked and she opened them. Em had his signature smile on his face Regina bit her lip and opened the door more. The youngish blonde walked in hoping to not Make too much noise hopefully he'll surprise the little Mills in the household. 

 

Em gripped her waist, Regina bit her lip again. 

 

" Hi..." 

 

Before either could make a move. 

 

" Mama's I cleaned up." 

 

Henry walked out, his eyes widen when he saw his favorite person. 

 

" Emmy your here's." 

 

The little brunette ran right into Emmett. of course he picked up Henry and laughed while doing so he hugged him tight. Henry climbed all over his friend he got onto his back. Emmett made sure he had him secured. Regina shook her head and headed straight to the kitchen in order to do dishes. Meanwhile she heard her three year old laughing Loudly and calling for her to help him. 

 

Regina finished cleaning, she couldn't help laugh. 

 

" Look mama I win." 

 

Emmett rolled on his back, Henry tried to wrestle him down.

 

 Eventually time had passed some time later. Em had went out with Henry and of course his mother they got groceries also. Emmett had insisted on cooking for them tonight. Regina gave into him and watched him prep. There were pots and a few pans everywhere along with spices on her counter. What actually caught the brunette's attention was How Long Emmett's hair was getting he kept saying he would get a haircut but hasn't yet for some reason she thought it looked sexy on him. 

 

" Wanna help me Squish?" 

 

Henry nodded at him, and then was handed a apron. 

 

" First thing is measurements."  

 

Regina couldn't help but watch. 

 

" Alright Just a little Cheese." 

 

Emmett helped Henry get to the oven. They both placed the Lasagna in the oven & began making the salad also. Of course he wasn't allowed to touch any of the sharp knives. Henry was only allowed to watch him.  Meanwhile another brunette was in her office handling some work stuff. Dinner was almost ready so Emmett helped his little helper off The stool and grabbed the plates and other utensils Henry said he didn't need help so he put the plates on the table they would be eating at.

 

" Let's get your'e mom." 

 

Henry ran off first, He then knocked on her office door. 

 

" Mama Comes eat." 

 

Regina walked out, Henry was still wearing his apron. 

 

 She was helped to their eating table. Regina watched Emmett slide her chair out for her so she could sit. He then helped a smaller brunette as well before sitting down himself. Food bowls were passed all around. everyone got a plate full of everything Henry wanted to bless it first. Then they all began eating Henry of course didn't have all his manners Talked with his mouth asking his mother if she liked it. 

 

Dinner was amazing, at least that's Regina said. 

 

" Alright my prince, It's bath time."

 

Henry followed his mother. 

 

 Time had slowly but surely gone by. Regina came down and stopped at the foot of the stairs watching Emmett. clearing her throat he looked up and smiled before getting up. The young blonde walked right over. Slipping his arms around her waist he made sure to pull her closer to him. With her body pressed against his the couple looked into each Other's eye's and shared a passionate kiss.

 

" Come with me." 

 

Regina grabbed his hand. 

 

_Regina's thong was taken off first. Which only made her laugh since Emmett was the one who had ripped it. Of course she hadn't been wearing much Just socks and a Jersey. Him on the other hand had a suit. That quickly was removed as well thanks him already being half dressed. Only wearing his tight briefs the Adonis blonde went over to his bag And searched for the box he brought._

_" What's taking you Swan?"_

 

_Regina asked, Under the covers._

 

_"  Condoms babe, Looking for my box."_

 

_Eventually he found them at last. Turning around he groaned seeing as Regina was already naked and in bed. sighing he removed his briefs and felt his erection on his stomach. Foreplay was definitely out now. At the foot of the bed Emmett slid on the latex barrier making sure it was ok. Throwing the covers back of course Regina was as ready as he Was her legs willingly fell open he get between them._

_" No foreplay tonight."_

  _They had sex, at least three times that night._

_Being young didn't mean a real thing. Especially when all your'e energy had been depleted with Ya'lls love making. after the Second round Em laid on his back while she rode him. With a loud grunt Em spilt himself. Naturally Regina stayed on top of him as she was too sensitive to move yet. Feeling his penis go flaccid she slowly removed herself from him Em sat up a little and removed the cum filled latex and went to flush it._

 

_He made it back to bed._

_"  Gina may I ask something?"_

 

_Regina sat up a little._

 

_" Okay...here it goes, do you want more kids?"_

 

_The brunette sat up a little more. She hadn't had been asked that since Henry had been born it's been a minute. Sure she thought about it especially right after Daniel had died. But Henry had been enough also. raising her adorable three year old son was an adventure within it's own self. Henry turned out amazing but yes she thought he would be Lonely without someone to play with growing up but the thought hadn't crossed her mind anymore._

 

_Emmett moved to sit up too._

 

_" I didn't mean to upset you."_

 

 Regina touched his shoulder. 

 

" No...You didn't upset me." 

 

Before she could say anything else. Henry being Henry could be heard calling out his mothers name really loud. Regina laughed while Emmett went and grabbed his underwear. The brunette put on her silk robe.  She ended up walking out first and then Emmett followed right behind her. Downstairs Henry was sitting on one of the tall chairs watching His mother Em cleared his throat. 

 

Henry looked up, and Jumped out his chair. 

 

" Look mama Emmy stayed." 

 

Emmett tickled him, and then went into the kitchen. 

 

Breakfast was made a little differently. Instead of his usual request Henry asked Emmett to make french toast. After eating Regina got dressed and then helped her son as well. They headed straight for the building. Inside Regina had Henry and walked through Emmett was behind them. Making up to her office Regina's assistant took the smaller Brunette Their business meeting ended like expected and Emmett was headed to his hotel. 

 

" I'm heading to my Hotel." 

 

Henry came running inside. 

 

" Wanna take him?" 

 

Emmett grabbed the booster seat. Henry got his kisses from his mother who would pick him up later on. The smallish Three year old was ready to leave waving bye to his mom. Cora watched them leave as well. At the Mills residence Em was packing when the house phone rang off. Regina had taught her son that if she wasn't home to not answer it Rang at least twice before stopping Emmett looked at the caller Id and raised an eyebrow. 

 

**_* New York Fertility *_ **

 

He heard footsteps, Henry came down with his backpack. 

 

" Ready to go Squish?" 

 

They headed To The Hotel. 

 

Checked into his room for now. Emmett watched Henry pour out everything that was in his small backpack. Coloring books and a few little snacks for him to nibble on later on. But he knew that would suffice. The duo decided on going to lunch Henry got to pick where they'd eat first. They eat at least Henry did since he finished his plate and also ate Off of Emmett's as well. 

 

" I wanna see animals." 

 

So to the Zoo they went. 

 

" Stay close Henry, do not run off." 

 

They looked around, and then Emmett got a call. 

 

" Hey...Yeah everything's good." 

 

With his back turned to Henry now. Emmett failed to notice the Three year old smile and walk over to someone. When went to ask Henry something he saw that he was gone. Panicked Em started running too. Looking around he asked people if they had seen the little three year old boy. Some pointed different directions and a few said No he sighed And went to call the police that is until he heard Henry's distinctive voice he ran over to him. 

 

" Henry There you are." 

 

Em raced right over, picking the three year old up. 

 

" Emmy You founded me, I was saying Hi to O'ma." 

 

Emmett looked over at the woman. She was much older and had a body guard he guessed standing next to her. The older woman got up and made her way over to them again. Her body guard did the samething. Henry laughed and smiled Emmett put him down but didn't him go to close. She mimicked his smile and threw her arms open but this time Emmett made sure to keep a tight hold on the squirmy Three year old. 

 

" Who are you?" 

 

Emmett asked the older woman. 

 

" I am Jane colter, Henry is my grandson." 

 

That still wasn't good enough. 

 

" I'm sure he is, I'll speak to his mother first." 

 

Her body guard got close, but she stopped him. 

 

" You do that, and I'll speak to her as well." 

 

She waved by to Henry, who mimicked his grandmother. 

 

Later on They were back at the Hotel. Henry unfazed by what had transpired colored in his book and watched cartoons. a loud knock came upon his door and went to open it. On the other side was an angry mom. Regina walked past the blonde right into his room wondering what had her mad. Closing the door back Emmett turned to face her she Kissed her son's head and looked over at her boyfriend. 

 

" I do something wrong?" 

 

Regina placed her purse down. 

 

" Daniels mother called me, she said she couldn't see Henry." 

 

Emmett stood at his full height. 

 

" I was protecting Henry, I did not know her." 

 

 Regina sighed at him. 

 

" You should have called, I'm his only parent." 

 

That kind of stung, Emmett looked over at Henry. 

 

" I'll call next time, I also know I'm not his dad." 

 

Regina bit her lip, and looked up at the blonde. 

 

" There won't be a next time." 

 

Taken by surprise, Emmett stepped away from her. 

 

" What's going on?" 

 

Regina gathered Henry's things up. 

 

" We need a break, at least for right now." 

 

Emmett let out a chuckle, He sat down on his bed. 

 

" Is it because of the Zoo, or this about that place calling." 

 

She turned around, Regina looked at him confused. 

 

" What are you talking about?" 

 

They both said nothing, Em didn't know what to say. 

 

" Some fertility place called." 

 

Regina's eyes widen, she called for Henry. 

 

" That's none of your concern." 

 

Henry didn't want to leave, he kept running to his friend. 

 

" I don wanna leave Mama." 

 

Regina picked him up, The three year old cried loudly. 

 

" Come here Squish, be good okay." 

 

Henry stopped crying, He hugged him tight. 

 

" Good night Swan." 

 

Regina walked out the door with her son. The door closed and Emmett walked over to his Suite Balcony and yelled. He wasn't sure what Just happened between him and Her.  Emmett didn't leave New York right away. handling a few things before he left like where the launch part would be. Graham had called and said that they had a few new Sponsors Em hadn't spoken to Regina since the Hotel incident. 

 

_*** Back In Los Angeles.....*** _

Emmett made it back right on schedule. He hadn't told the guys about the whole Regina and Hotel incident Just yet. keeping himself busy was the only thing knew to really do. His first film project was in a few weeks. Em had actually finished a small film and sent it off for the sunset film fest. along with his films projects Emmett also was asked to Pose for a few different Magazines. 

 

Graham and Neal stopped by. 

 

" What Up Swan." 

 

They talked for a while.

 

" Man sorry Kid, You still got SwanMills inc." 

 

That was definitely true, They'd be launching very soon. 

 

" I'll give her the space. 

 

The guys hung out, a knock came to Emmett's door. 

 

" I'm coming hang on." 

 

Graham opened it, Ups man handed him a letter. 

 

" Em you've got mail, I was handed this." 

 

Emmett grabbed the letter, opening it he sighed at first. 

 

 

 

> _**The Mills Inc 6th Annual Business Gala** _
> 
> __
> 
> _**When :   May 19th**_
> 
>  
> 
> _**Where :  Shane Townley  Studio** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Attire : Men ( Suit of any choice )  Women ( Dress of any choice )** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Fee :  $ 1700.00 due March 15th** _

 

Closing the letter back, Em put it on the table. 

 

" Are we going?" 

 

He wasn't sure at first. 

 

"  Yeah I've got to." 

 

They had exactly Two months. 

 

" First a haircut." 

 

Emmett laughed at his friends. 

 

_**Ya'll forgive me  like for real, I know this story took longer than expected but work's been crazy, I've been really busy and then trying to write while working is something. I had hoped to have my stories updated sooner rather than later but I promise that I haven't abandoned them trust me I love writing and I am so happy that you all are still loving them....** _

 

_**And I am sure you all are wondering, Why Regina blew up at Emmett like that trust me she isn't ( Pregnant ) Just yet but some memories can still be painful no matter how long that person has been gone sometimes you can't get over the death or passing of your true love but trust me she's not going to stay mad at him for too long Especially Since a certain little brunette won't stand for not seeing his favorite person..... PART II Is actually in the making right now and YOU ARE BEING WARNED A FEW CERTAIN SOMEBODIES WILL BE MAKING THEIR APPEARANCES IN THE NEXT CHAPTER** _

 


	21. It Ain't That Easy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last I had left off this story, Regina and Emmett were on break right now, at least that's what Regina had said to him. What's going to happen next for them, and how will a certain smaller brunette feel about not seeing his favorite person every other week.

* * *

 

_*** Los Angeles *** _

 

Not everything went back to Normal. Emmett had made it back home much sooner than he an actually anticipated. Back home he had spent a few days Just lounging around. The guys ended up showing up too. Neal explained to him what their rule was back when they were in high school. After Regina had went to prom with of course her Soul Mate Emmett had sworn that he wouldn't get hurt like he did with her. 

 

" What about Lily?! 

 

The arrangement with lily was great. That was up until Regina came back into his life and before she had Ruby. Last he had spoken to his friend her and Ruby were still strong. Emmett decided to go into his gym. The young blonde male was working out before he got a call from Graham. There was last minute business stuff The young blonde male had Finished showering and changed clothes before heading to his business. 

 

 Emmett greeted his staff. 

 

" Good morning Mr.Swan." 

 

Inside his office Emmett sat down. There was a lot more paperwork on his desk that he wasn't expecting today. a woman walked inside his office and knocked on the door First. She handed him more paperwork. But this however was different than the papers on his desk this was property. This what the blonde had been waiting for the new studio he was having built was going to be something out of this world. 

 

He grabbed his phone, and dialed a friend of his. 

 

 " Hey Chris, This is Emmett." 

 

The Young blonde walked around. Chris was one of Emmett's good friends that had invested in a few companies. Him and Em talked business and investments for over an hour. Eventually Emmett got off his Cell. Smiling from ear to ear it looked like Swan-Mills Inc would have Major players. Although they already had the best of the best when it came To the share holders Emmett's company had theirs and so did Mills inc. 

 

Em went out to hang with the guys. Neal and of course Sebastian got the chance to pick out a new hang out spot. Lily's second restaurant was still in the stages of being built. Changing out his clothes he met up. Graham showed up a little after his friend did and ordered nothing but meat. The guys laughed and Joked but naturally Emmett was Missing someone else besides Lily of course. 

 

" The last Time Ya'll talked?" 

 

Emmett Shrugged His Shoulders. 

 

" The hotel fight, I'm giving her the space." 

 

_*** Other Side Of Town *** _

 

He wasn't the only one miserable now. even though it had been only a month Regina knew she was missing her man. Also she wasn't the only one in that was missing him too. Henry was sad he couldn't see Emmett. Of course the younger Mills would ask his mother everyday if they could visit. Regina had tried to explain to him the best she could that Her and Emmett were taking a small time out. 

 

" But I want Emmy mama..." 

 

The Three year old yelled out to her. Regina's heart did falter a little bit seeing as they hadn't been dating that long. Emmett had made a very strong impact on the smaller Mills. She needed to go into work for a bit. Waiting a moment Henry's tantrum stopped right after he then apologized too. Of course the beautiful brunette couldn't stay mad at her Adorable carbon copy for too long. 

 

She made to her office right on time. Henry being who he was greeted everyone before following his mother close. Inside her office she told him they would only be a minute. So Henry went and sat down to color. While he worked on coloring inside the lines his mother working on stuff too. Regina was more so looking at an Email her mother had sent Her it was another business proposal. 

 

" Busy working Sis?! 

 

Regina Jumped first, and looked up to see Zelena. 

 

" Auntie Zee Zee..." 

 

The redhead braced herself first. She threw her arms out and caught the smaller Mills kissing him all on his face. Henry couldn't help but laugh and give his aunt affection also. Zelena put Henry on the ground. Smiling when she saw him run back to his coloring book like he had a Job to do. Meanwhile Regina looked back up at her sister and couldn't Help see the smirk on her face. 

 

Zelena Went to sit down. 

 

" Still busy I see." 

 

Regina rolled her eyes, and then checked her phone. 

 

" Let's Go Out To Lunch." 

 

So They did Just that went to lunch. The sisters along with Henry of course had went and found a pop up place to eat at. Although Henry wasn't Emmett's he still ate like him. The younger Mills had finished first. Meanwhile his mother and aunt took their sweet time Just talking and eating as well. Lunch was fun Zelena was meeting up with someone Else for the rest of the day so Regina and Henry headed to his aunt Kat's house.

 

"  Seat belt First."

 

Pulling into her friend's driveway. Regina unbuckled Henry and made him stand right where he was other wise he'd run. The two of them made it to the front door and knocked. Katherine smiled and unlocked it. She was first greeted by the younger brunette who like his aunt launched right at her. Looking back his mother gave him a knowing look and Walked inside following the smaller version of herself. 

 

Regina and Katherine hugged. 

 

" How Are My favorite Mills?! 

 

While his mother and Kat caught up. Henry went looking for the one person that tolerated him more than anyone else. That was Katherine's nine year old shepherd husky mix. Max was rescue that she had found. The shepherd mix hadn't let the three year old get far before knocking him down. Regina heard the scream but then laughter which meant Only one thing he was playing with Katherine's dog again. 

 

The brunette sighed, Kat sat right next to her.  

 

" How Have You've been?! 

 

 She told her they we're good. 

 

" Henry's Missing, E.M.M.E.T.T." 

 

They looked over watching said kid. He was currently oblivious as to what his mother spelled he was still learning too. But he did know when his mother talked about Emmett.  Katherine was missing the man too. Being a millionaire media mogul did not stop him from helping out when needed. Em had asked Kat a few weeks back what she had needed Done she had told the younger blonde that her two guest bedrooms needed remolding and so he started on them himself. 

 

Kat Turned To Her Friend. 

 

" I Guess I miss him." 

 

She raised an Eyebrow.

 

" Okay I definitely do, It's only been a month." 

 

Regina was able to sigh in relief now. Whenever Henry asked his mother if she missed Emmett she'd would lie to him. She had lied to herself when she said they moved to fast. That was the biggest lie she had told. The truth was she loved how much Emmett because he loved Henry like she did. Jason had been a different story the man was amazing When it came to business and a little in bed but deep down Regina knew that the man didn't want anything to do with the smaller brunette. 

 

" Call Him Gina..., see what he's up to." 

 

Regina looked at her friend. 

 

" Mama I wanna call Emmy." 

 

She looked up, and saw Henry smiling at her. 

 

" Alright my prince, go get Your'e tablet." 

 

* Henry Came running back * 

 

The adorable 3 Year Old, climbed onto the couch. 

 

_***  Face time With Emmett *** _

 

_Henry : Hi Emmy....._

 

_Emmett : Squish That You?!,_

 

_Henry nodded a yes._

 

_Henry : I misses You Emmy."_

 

Regina couldn't Help but look Sad. 

 

_Emmett : Awwe Squish I miss You Too..."_

 

The Three year old began to tear up also. He dropped the tablet and got off the couch running way not wanting to talk. His mother sighed and went grabbed the tablet he had. Kat smiled and left to give them privacy. This gave Regina time to actually look at the blonde it had been a month now. From where she was looking Emmett looked good he Had some how grown a little beard he also hadn't had a haircut yet but the man still looked good. 

 

**_Regina : Hi Sorry about Henry_ **

 

_Emmett : It's okay Gina...* You Look Good *_

 

**_Regina : So Do You Mr.Swan_ **

 

They stayed on face time talking too. Eventually Both Emmett and Regina said good bye neither wanted them to though. Right after Kat came back into the room with a smile. She went sat down right next to her. Regina rolled her eyes she knew what her friend was going mention and say to her. She had enjoyed the little conversation that her and the Male Adonis had earlier. 

 

Regina Went to Henry. 

 

" Hi Sweet Prince." 

 

The smaller brunette rolled over. 

 

" Hi mama's, Did Emmy hangs up." 

 

She Told her son Yes..!! 

 

" I'm Sorry for being Sad." 

 

Regina got off the bed, She quickly kneeled to his level.

 

" No Baby, Never apologize for being You." 

 

Henry crawled into her open lap. Something he hadn't done since he kept telling her he wasn't a baby no more. Regina leaned down and kissed Henry on top of his little head. She wished he'd stay this small. a little while later a nap had been in Henry's future and so she let him take one. With the door closed slightly the older brunette beauty walked Back downstairs to Join her friend. 

 

Kathyrn was in The Kitchen. 

 

" How's little man." 

 

Regina Went to sit down. 

 

" He's fine for now, Just missing You know." 

 

The ladies went back to sit down again. Kat tried to convince her friend that maybe she should invite him for Dinner. Regina knew that Cora would be the first to Object to it. Especially now since they are on break. Even though Zelena had told her sister to Just say that they were broken up. Henry's nap didn't last long and the Three Year Old came Downstairs holding his saber-tooth tiger Stuffy. 

 

  _ *** Just A Few Days Later  ***_

 

Regina was woken a little late this time. Truth be told she had been thinking about the Video chat she had with him. They were back on speaking terms but nothing else yet. Cora had been setting her up with men. Well more so blind dates She had to keep telling her mother she was dating. She was also letting Henry to Face time his friend only When she was around which was once a week that's when Regina decided to invite him to Henry's T-ball game. 

 

" It's a first for him." 

 

* Emmett sighed at first * 

 

" I'll be there, for Henry of course." 

 

Saturday came sooner an expected. Emmett had made to New York the night before in order to relax for a day. Early that morning the young blonde met with his friend bastien. The man owned a few auto shops. Batsien or Baz as his friends and some family called him greeted the blonde. Baz knew who the Mills were because he had done business with Henry ( Sr ) a few months he was a car collector as well. 

 

" I know Cora, she's a piece of work." 

 

Meanwhile on the opposite side. Regina had woken up a little early because someone had woken her up too. Henry was excited since this was the first sport he wasn't afraid of. And it didn't make her nervous. Breakfast had been prepared for the youngest one even before he woke up. Regina was Just thankful that the game was early in the morning of Course a certain someone said they didn't need help changing into his uniform. 

 

" Mama's I'm ready to go." 

 

Regina decided to dress simple. Their driver was waiting outside Henry was already wearing his uniform also. They got in the car but naturally Henry got into his booster seat. The driver took off to the game. The one stop they did make was to pick his aunt Zelena who jumped right in. The park wasn't that big and Henry was ready to be let out being Impatient like someone she knew all to well. 

 

" Henry be careful, do not run off." 

 

Speaking of someone she knew. The game was going to start soon Henry and Cora got there right after them. Mal and Katherine had finally found the park and got there also. Regina's friend Milah came too. There was of course one person both brunette's hoped would make it on time. It didn't last long Emmett pulled up and parked his rental car Who recognized him first was of course Mal she couldn't help but notice Just how good the male blonde looked even after only a month. 

 

Katherine turned around also. 

 

" Did He get Sexier?! 

 

Regina tried her best not to turn. Cora as always turned to see who was coming and rolled her eyes right after. Emmett nervously walked over to the small group with a smile. Henry ( Sr ) said something first. The two men greeted each other shaking hands he was offered sit with them. With a dimpled smile the Adonis man accepted and sat down Greeting Zelena like always and then turning to the beautiful brunette he knew so well. 

 

" Hi Gina..." 

 

That name did something, He loved That Nickname. 

 

" Hi Emmett, Glad You Could Make it." 

 

He smiled once more. 

 

The game started right on time. a few players were up first so Henry was sitting patiently waiting his turn also. The littlest Mills looked around and saw his family waving too. Henry also recognized Emmett. Smiling from ear to ear he waved at his friend who then gave him a thumbs up. Eventually it was His turn and Henry became nervous standing at The stick a few parents got frustrated noticing that he was about to cry Emmett went down to little boy. 

 

" Can I talk to him?!  

 

 The coach nodded. 

 

Emmett walked out to the diamond. 

 

" Emmy You Came." 

 

Emmett laughed and smiled. 

 

" Yeah Squish I did, so we a little nervous?! 

 

Up by where the parents stood. Regina a few other's watched the interaction between the blonde and the brunette. After a few second's Emmett walked away from Henry again. Henry picked up the bat again. The ball was placed back on the stick and everyone waited to see if he would hit it. They didn't have to wait long Henry pulled his bat back far Enough and swung the metal stick as hard as he could the ball lifted off and over a few kids heads. 

 

A few people started Yelling. 

 

" Come on Henry, run keep going." 

 

So Henry kept running, Well and a few other teammates. 

 

" ** _T_** _hat's the game, Ghost busters 3, & The Bandits 5." _

 

Henry's team had won the game. The whole team yelled and ran back towards their coach including the brunette. Henry was surrounded by his teammates cheering out loud. Regina had walked down to him. Zelena and the ladies did the same thing all while also passing by a certain man. Emmett couldn't help but laugh at how Maleficent try to slyly Wipe a hand across one of his arms. 

 

Emmett followed suit, he went down to meet the team. 

 

" I did goods mama."

 

The smaller male Told his mother. 

 

" Yes You did, I am so proud of you." 

 

Em had stepped back, letting Henry's family go first.

 

"  _Emmmy......"_

 

The Three year old suddenly yelled. Henry ran right past his mother and family and went straight for the blonde man. Emmett squatted and braced for impact catching the boy. Laughing he lifted him into the air. It only made him laugh more of course Henry then gave his friend the biggest hug. The affection went both ways Em hugged the sweet Little Boy until he told him he couldn't breath. 

 

" Sorry Squish." 

 

He set him down, Henry went no where. 

 

 " How about victory lunch?! 

 

Everyone had yelled out let's go. That included one Henry Mills who raced to car ready to go eat with his family also. Of course it was his choice of the eating establishment. They decided to go for burgers. Something Regina knew Henry would not mind eating but there was something else. Emmett watched the family head to their cars and he was Going to apposite way when he was stopped. 

 

Regina cleared her throat, She had her arms crossed. 

 

" Hey I was Just leaving." 

 

Em got in his car, She called his name first. 

 

" He Want's You There, He asked If You'd Come." 

 

**_* Quick Victory Lunch *_ **

 

Lunch went how it was expected to go. Regina walked into well known establishment and was then followed by Emmett. Henry asked if they could go talk for a few minutes. Emmett nodded and followed him out. The much older brunette pointed to a sitting and sat down waiting for him follow. Sighing the younger blonde did so and waited to hear What the Matriarch had to tell him. 

 

" Did Something Happen?! 

 

Henry ( Sr ) Chuckled, He then clasped his hands together. 

 

 " Nothing's happened, I wanted to thank You." 

 

Emmett Raised an Eyebrow, looking around while doing so. 

 

" Thanking Me Sir?!, I mean I didn't do anything." 

 

The group had finished eating lunch. The ladies had other things to do so they congratulated the littler Mills again. Only one's staying behind were of course Mal and Katherine. Henry was worried about one person. Running from his mother the much smaller brunette went over to his friend. Emmett like always couldn't help but laugh he then felt his Sleeve being tugged so he got down to Henry's level. 

 

Henry Kept pulling On Him.

 

" What's Up?! Mr. Squish." 

 

They all headed to the Zoo of course. Smiling Emmett had told Henry he needed to ask his mother before going. The Bronx Zoo is what the kid had chosen he Loved The Zoo. The tickets had already been paid for. Henry had asked if he could get on Emmett's shoulders the man smirked. Mal and Kat walked a little behind with their brunette friend Watching the interaction and swooning at the same time. 

 

Regina was in the middle, She watched too. 

 

" Do Not say it." 

 

The small trip came to a stop quickly. Kat had left with Mal trying to give the two adults some time to talk. Even though they wouldn't be entirely alone since Henry was There. Speaking of Henry he had got sleepy. So the two of them headed to her house even though he got a room. But Regina already knew that a certain someone would wake up From His nap and be upset that his favorite person wasn't there waiting. 

 

Emmett followed her, Jumping right into his car. 

 

..... Mills Residence.......

 

Regina unlocked her front door first. following behind was Emmett carrying the smaller version of her. Henry had his arms wrapped around his neck making sure he hadn't left. Inside the house the lights came on. There was a mat already laid out so Emmett laid Henry right on it. Waiting a few moments Em watched Henry turn over and fall back asleep So he let out the breath he was holding.

 

" He's Down for right now." 

 

Emmett went and got his cell phone. Deciding that it was time for him to head back to his hotel too. Regina bit her lip when she realized that he was about to leave them again. She watched him go for his car keys. But before he could walk out that door he felt an arm stop him. Turning back around Sea Green eyes met a pair of soft light Hazel one's That belonged to the most perfect woman. 

 

Both of Them Sighed. 

 

" Can We Talk?! 

 

Emmett nodded, following her into the kitchen. 

 

" Regina I'm sorry, I Invaded Your'e privacy."

 

The brunette beauty was taken back. She remembered something she had about him in a magazine article. In it he said that he wasn't looking for anything serious right now. But here he was apologizing to her. Growing up she knew This man as Emmett the kid she'd hang out with. as Adults Regina had only heard rumors about his conquests and Who he had already slept with and who was next on his list. 

 

Her Heart Jumped a little, He moved in closer to her. 

 

" Let's start over, I mean dating and all." 

 

Their company would launch real soon. She had new logo's made up for the launch premier they were having. She knew she needed to apologize to him as well for her actions. Of course Cora would be Cringing now. Especially since her famous motto was a Mills Never has to Apologize. That's something that Cora lived by even when she was taking Over something new or bringing down a rival company. 

 

With her arms crossed, Regina raised her eyebrow. 

 

" If we start over, This time we will have rules." 

 

Emmett bowed his head. 

 

" But I need to Apologize." 

 

Regina sat down and he did The Same. She explained to him that back when she and Daniel were trying for a child. Trips to OB-GYN had Became like an regular occurrence. They had tried everything to conceive. After taking their 5 and final test Regina wanted to give up trying for a baby. But fate had other plans and she became Pregnant after While of course Daniel was excited he got even more excited when they found out He was to have a son. 

 

Em reached for her hand. 

 

She said that they had a name picked. But one night Daniel came to her and said he was going to save his Sperm. In case something happened to him and she wanted more. They were beyond excited for this kid. Right around her due date Daniel had passed away never meeting His son. So that's why the Clinic was calling They still had Daniel's Specimen and were wondering what they should do with it. 

 

" Gina...I, Why didn't You Tell Me?!

 

Before she could answer him. 

 

" Mama I'm Ups, Is Emmy Still Here." 

 

Henry Called out, Walking down the stairs. 

 

" Yeah Bud, I'm Still Here Squish." 

 

The slow moving feet Quickly picked up. Henry raced downstairs and ran straight for Emmett getting in his lap. Flipping over he made sure his arms were tight around his neck. Emmett let him snuggle in closer to him. It was like looking into mirror if Daniel had been around to see Henry. He sighed knowing he would never replace a man that Henry Had never got the chance to meet and Who was Regina's One True Love. 

 

It had gotten late, Regina knew He'd be Hungry. 

 

" It's bath time mister, Come my little prince." 

 

Henry followed his mother. 

 

Eventually bath time turned into playtime. Regina came back down with a wet stain on her shirt she sat back down. Her little version came back down wearing his Pajama's now. They both watched him go back upstairs. Henry came back with a large story book and holding his stuffed Animal. It was at this time his mother normally read him a bed time Story before he went to sleep. 

 

" I'll Read Your'e Story." 

 

Henry Pulled his book Closer. 

 

" Not You Mama, I want Emmy to read it." 

 

They both looked up, Emmett had a Sympathy look. 

 

" Alright Squish alright, What's the story You want?! 

 

Not even an half hour later Henry was gone. Knocked out from all the excitement he had Emmett picked him up Slowly. Regina walked into his room first and then Em followed. He placed the sleeping brunette boy Down. The covers pulled back and he was tucked into his new purchased Dino bed. His mother closed the door halfway like always and Walked into her bedroom waiting to see if a certain blonde would follow. 

 

Em Stopped in the doorway. 

 

" You Can come in." 

 

Oh How the blonde man wanted to go in. This was a definite first for Emmett because he normally took the bedroom invite. His brain was kind of getting the some of the Blood. Don't get him wrong some stayed south. Biting his lip this time Em knew that Regina's body was probably feeling like his. Groaning he watched the beautiful mother of the Most Amazing little boy get off her bed and saunter towards her. 

 

She Grabbed His hand, But Emmett became rooted. 

 

" I'd love to, but I can't Gina." 

 

This made her sigh, they already been through this. 

 

" We aren't going back, Remember how long we waited?!

 

That made Emmett groan  louder this time. Thinking back it was crazy of him to think he could Resist sleeping with her. Giving in He let Regina pull him towards her the bed. She had strength pushing him onto his back. Hazel met Sea green this Time Emmett's hand rested on her waist this again. Throwing a leg over his lap she made sure she Planted Herself this time making the Younger male groan with arousal. 

 

" No More Teasing." 

 

The couple shared the most passionate kiss. Lifting up a little Emmett's shirt was the first thing she took off of him. She wasn't even sure how this man got even more Muscles. She could tell he was getting an full erection. Emmett got his hands under her shirt and lifted off her amazing body. Clothes were tossed around her room The only thing Keeping either one of them sane was the last bit of underwear they were wearing. 

 

Emmett Went To His Pants. 

 

" Not This Again Swan." 

 

Laughing he knew she was on the Pill. But he one thing he learned about sleeping around is always have backup. Birth Control was a safe method but he wanted a back up plan. He had read stories about antibiotics. Turning back around Em was met with a piece of black lace and a wet spot. Clearly he could smell and tell that He wasn't the only One That was aroused right now. 

 

His Erection definitely Strained. 

 

" I'm Waiting, Mr Swan." 

 

Removing His Underwear, Emmett climbed into bed. 

 

" Breath In, Breath Out." 

 

He Adjusted the latex, Climbing in between her legs. 

 

Before They could start, a Small but noticeable Knock was heard. 

 

" Mama I'm up, I had a Bad Dwream."

 

Emmett dropped his head, And grabbed his underwear. 

 

" I'm coming Squish." 

 

_**So I am leaving this right here, hahaha I know it's taking me a minute to write blame Adulting , I am officially ready for summer hoping for things to slow down. And do not worry I am still trying to update as much as I can....Thank You to the new readers** _

 

_**Hahaha Couldn't let them have peace, No Is safe when There's a Toddler In the house, Poor Emmett and of course Poor Regina because she wanted I think a lot more than her man did....Wonder what he's going to tell Henry since he is in the boys mother's room I could not have it where Regina hadn't interrupted his mom and his second favorite person.....** _

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Definitely trying to update a lot more, I hope to Have the others updated also, coming up with new chapter Ideas are always fun.... 
> 
> To my new readers welcome, and to those that I have stuck with me this far Ya'll are amazing........


	22. Let's Do This/ Operation Mother's Day.....

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last I left off Henry had interrupted them, Emmett had made his way back to both Henry and of course his mother. Was the Interruption Just what Regina needed in order to get her mind right and not rush things once more Will Emmett be upset if they started back to the beginning... 
> 
> Bonus : Next Chapter Someone Regina Once Knew Will be Making an appearance..... ( F.Y.I It's Not an Original Character )

 

* * *

 

*** Mills Residence ***

 

Regina was going over some paper work. in reality she was actually trying to get over what happened between her and Emmett. She loved Henry a lot but he had the worst timing. She knew that Zelena would want details. For the week she told herself she would go into her office to keep her mind off things. Even though a certain blonde that wasn't Emmett Was not helping her at all one bit. 

 

" How Big Is He?" 

 

She Rolled Her Eyes. 

 

" I'm Not Answering That." 

 

They hadn't spoken to each other since. But Regina knew that Emmett would be texting or calling her to see how she was. Smirking she loved that he was so amazing and Caring. Of course she knew he loved her Henry. Her heart fluttered something that hadn't happen since she had been with Daniel. Jason was different she cared for him a lot but not to How she cared about her late husband and definitely not how she cared for a certain Blonde man. 

 

" Is Ya'll's break Over?! 

 

It seemed like it, She couldn't make Henry sad again. 

 

" Yeah it is, Henry was Just so sad." 

 

She wanted to talk to the blonde as well. Henry had officially fallen for the young blonde and she wanted to sit down and talk. More so to see if he was really serious about Her. Even though he had proved that he was. Zelena suggested that the girls go out for a bit so that Regina can about a little more. Lunch breaks were always Regina's favorite most Days because her friends sometimes picked the loudest places to grab food. 

 

" Gina...Call him, You two need to talk." 

 

They'd talk soon, She Just wanted to Enjoy friends. 

 

_*** Meanwhile *** _

 

Speaking of a certain male blonde. Emmett was Just as busy but he also had been thinking about what happened at Regina's. He knew that she would want them to talk soon. He couldn't stop thinking about it. Do not get the blonde man wrong he definitely loved Henry but the kid had worst timing. Laughing he still thought the way Regina had Panicked thinking her adorable child would walk in on them. 

 

a Car Horn Was Blown.

 

" Who In The?..." 

 

Emmett looked through his screen. Of course his friends would be at his gate laughing he punched in the code to let them in. The first to bust through the doors was August. He wrapped his around around Em. Laughing he waited for the other's to come inside The guys eventually had walked inside. Graham was the last to come in and closed the Door of course both Dogs came greeting everybody. 

 

" Easy Beethoven sit." 

 

The young pup did, Bear automatically did the same. 

 

" So What Happened again?" 

 

Emmett told them about at Regina's. And how he helped the smartest three year old win his first real T-ball game for the Team. Then told them about staying over at Regina's. He explained what happened Later. Neal couldn't help but kind of laugh with August and Graham because it was Just too Funny. Of course Emmett groaned he liked Regina a lot And he also liked Henry but after almost getting caught by the three year old he wondered if she was going to slow things down again. 

 

" You Think So?, Dude it happens okay." 

 

Emmett looked at Neal, He wanted to talk to Regina. 

 

 " Just talk Em, You've guys done it before." 

 

He grabbed his phone, and walked into a bedroom. 

 

_*** Face Time *** _

 

_Gina : Well Hello Mr. Swan."_

 

_Emmett smirked._

 

_Emmett :  Hello Ms.Mills, are you busy?"_

 

_Gina : I am Not, I just finished a meeting and I'm picking up Henry."_

 

_Emmett : About me Just leaving, I wanted to give you time to think."_

 

_Regina sighed over the video._

 

_Gina : You did not have to, and It's not me that Is Sad."_

 

_Now Emmett Felt Bad, He didn't like hurting Henry._

 

_Emmett : Come to L.A., I wanna discuss something with you."_

 

_Regina raised an eyebrow._

 

_Gina : Can't we talk on here?, Why not come back to New York?"_

 

_Emmett : Alright first flight, I'll book it for tomorrow."_

 

_Gina : See You Soon Swan."_

 

_Emmett : See Ya later Mills."_

 

The Video Chat ended and he laughed. his old self would probably be laughing too since normally he didn't what he was doing now. Emmett made his way back to his Friends. Neal was the first to notice His Friend. Em like always had a smirk on his face and it was always after he got off the phone with Her. Graham grasped his friends shoulder and Had him turn around. 

 

" You Talked To Her?" 

 

Emmett Nodded at him." 

 

" I wanna plan something." 

 

The guys were curious, They hoped it wasn't a proposal.

 

" Are we talking Engagement?" 

 

Emmett's Eyebrow raised, his heart beat had quickened. 

 

" What? I'm not Proposing, this is more so for Henry." 

 

Swan Mills Inc was going to launch in August. Regina and Emmett had picked out the perfect design for the website and the business. Not Just that the Gala was in a few Weeks. Of course he was going to go with his woman. But for now Mother's day was coming up and that meant he needed to see Henry First. He wasn't exactly sure what Opinions Could a three year old give but he wanted to include the adorable kid because Regina was his mother after all. 

 

**_~~~~~~~ A Few Day's Later ~~~~~~~~_ **

 

Emmett had made it back to NY like Promised. Like usual a personal car was waiting he was hoping not to draw too much attention first. Grabbing his bags he drove to Regina. The drive was long and Em pulled to the Gate. A buzzing was heard and the gates opened shaking his head he knew it had to be Regina. With the car parked the young Blonde Got out and grabbed his duffel bag with the front door opened. 

 

" Emmy....Emmy." 

 

Henry came running, Emmett braced himself. 

 

" Oh Squish Man, I missed you a lot." 

 

He planted Kisses on him. 

 

" Misses You too, Mama did too comes on." 

 

Inside Emmett saw Regina in her kitchen Cooking. Clearing his throat he waited until Light brown met green she walked out smiling at him. Biting her lip she went towards him. Em pulled the older brunette woman close to Him. The two of them shared a passionate yet quick kiss Just in case someone was Watching. Pulling apart he put his bag down And followed her back into the open spaced cooking area. 

 

" I'm making lunch, Henry's favorite snacks." 

 

He Got Behind her, Resting his head on her." 

 

" You Hungry too Swan?" 

 

His stomach growled, Regina couldn't help but laugh. 

 

Regina brought Henry his food over to his table. The three year old had a small table thanks to his aunt she placed the plate in his face. Emmett had fixed his something also. She couldn't help but look at how they both ate. Even though Henry was not his her son had suddenly start to take on a few of his traits. Like with eating Henry normally liked His meals cut up a certain way but now when he eats a sandwich he want's it whole ( she still cuts it not wanting him to choke." ) 

 

" Thanks Gina, It was Delicious." 

 

Emmett grabbed his plate, and then went and got Henry's 

 

" Yes Thanks Mama, I loves my food too." 

 

Her heart Swelled, Henry ran over to hug her.

 

" You are Welcome, my sweet Prince." 

 

She walked away, Emmett walked over to Henry. 

 

" Hey Squish Come Here." 

 

Henry Jumped Into His Lap.

 

" Wanna Help Me?" 

 

He nodded Yes. 

 

" Okay Mr. Squish, Here's What I need." 

 

After a couple of hours Henry was Out. Regina came back out after having a long conversation with her mother and some associates. She smiled seeing her kitchen so spotless. She walked towards the couch and Him. Emmett was so engrossed in West World that he didn't hear Regina sigh and sit next to Him. Regina snuggled closer into his body Making Him wrap an arm around her body. 

 

" Where Is My Son?" 

 

Emmett Turned To Meet Her. 

 

" He Was Tired, put him right to bed." 

 

She Thanked him. 

 

" Wanna Do The Same?" 

 

Eventually they were in her bedroom. Sex was not involved tonight but Cuddling was Regina was pressed against his left Him Now. Emmett without a shirt had one arm Tucked. This was still all new for the Blonde. Hearing Regina move her head he looked down to see a pair of Brown eyes looking up at Him. Smiling he leaned down a little and shared Another Even More Passionate Kiss. 

 

" You Wanted To Talk?" 

 

He moved his arm, putting both behind him. 

 

" I did Emmett, It's about Us." 

 

Em could feel Regina's body tense up. In actual fact the young blonde was trying to keep his brunette girlfriend preoccupied Now. His Mother's Day Planning was going good. He had the smaller brunette Helping. Besides Henry Emmett was doing research as well trying to figure out the best gift for Gina. Even though it's been a few months for them Emmett wanted to make Regina's mother's day Special. 

 

He Turned around, looking at her worried.

 

" Don't worry Swan, It's Just I wanna be sure." 

 

He wasn't Of What." 

 

" Sure Of What?, We've been good right?" 

 

The brunette moved closer into his Body. Regina knew they were good She just wanted to be reassured that he was was really sure. Biting his lip Em made her look up at Him. As far as relationships wen this was New. But he wanted to make sure that She could trust him not only around her but also Henry. Sighing The younger blonde sat up in the Bed making Regina sit up a little also. 

 

" Of course Em, I want you to be sure." 

 

Emmett leaned down, Their lips met halfway. 

 

" You Know I am, I am definitely sure." 

 

  ** _~~~~~~~ Mother's Day Weekend ~~~~~~~~~~_**

 

Emmett's planning was officially Done. Lily and Ruby were coming into town so of course they decided to help their friend also. Regina was coming into town along with Henry. His house was being cleaned up Now. The ladies had picked up what he had written down on the two lists he had given Them. Along with Regina Em was also going to Honor His mother and a few other women for Mother's Day. 

 

" Is that It?" 

 

Lily Nodded At Him. 

 

 In the backyard everything was done. Except for the set up Graham and other's were showing up in order to help their Friend out. Everything was a soft pink along with White. He had a tent put up in the Back also. Besides Regina Emmett also had requested for a few other mothers so they could Celebrate. Inside his house the kitchen looked like the Cover a Oprah Magazine cover. 

 

" Everything is good, Food is almost done." 

 

Ruby had asked if Regina was Here. He nodded no and said she was doing something last minute and would here before the Day. That meant he needed to keep her Distracted. With Zelena's help he picked a Spa. While all that was going Henry would be spending time with him his mother was Coming too. Along with his brother and father and then a Week after this Emmett would be attending the GALA. 

 

" She Just texted, They are about to board." 

 

Exactly at 3pm everything was Done. There was one last thing the young blonde needed to confirm before sunday's special Day. Once that was finished Em went for his Run. Taking both dogs with on their walk. A hotel is what he booked he didn't want the brunette snooping so he booked them a Stay. Bags Packed he finished his run and took Both Dogs back to the house so he could shower and change clothes. 

 

 

_* **Meanwhile On The Plane ***_

 

"  _Mama I Wanna See Emmy."_

 

_She Kissed His Head._

 

_" I know My Prince, We'll Be Landing Soon."_

 

_The Three Year Old Sighed._

 

_" Nana Cora."_

 

_Cora Opened Her Eyes, Looking over at her grandson._

_" Yes Henry, Nana's trying to Rest."_

 

_The Three Year Old Sighed._

 

_" I'm Staying at Emmy's, Are You & Grandpa Are's Too?" _

 

 Both Zelena and Regina Coughed. Cora had no answer and looked over at her daughter trying to get her to intervene. Regina Explained to her son why his grandmother wasn't. The three old nodded at his Mom. Eventually their private Jet was about to land In L.A. so Regina of course Texted Em. Henry surprisingly had not fallen asleep Cora being Cora Had a private car ready for them but Regina let her mother know that Emmett was waiting for them. 

 

" Be Safe Dear, See You Tomorrow." 

 

Like Clock work, Emmett's Car pulled Up. 

 

 " Have a Good Flight?" 

 

She Was Carrying Henry. 

 

" I Think Squish Did, Hey Mr. Squish." 

 

Henry Let Out a Yawn." 

 

" Emmy...Emmy." 

 

He Climbed out his mothers arms. Emmett laughed catching the laughing three year old he squeezed Henry and kissed him. The group packed the car and headed to the Hotel. They checked right into the room. They knew Henry was going to be excited that he was going to get to spend time with Em. In the hotel room Zelena had already checked into Her room and went to bed. 

 

Meanwhile Regina was in her room. Technically it was the room that Emmett had got for them for only one night of course. Henry was currently in the bathroom taking a bath. His mother had changed her outfit. Emmett went with Just a T-shirt and some sweats they were currently making out also. On the bed Regina had snuggled in closer and Kissed Her way down the Blonde's neck. 

 

" Babe I've Gotta Stop." 

 

He Pulled Away, Henry Called For His mother. 

 

" Mama's I'ms finished." 

 

The adorable brunette Came Out. Regina couldn't help but swoon seeing as her son had a large towel wrapped around Him. His hair was spiky since he Just finished Bathing. She had grabbed his Favorite PJ's. After getting dressed Henry came running straight for Emmett who watched Henry Climb. He snuggled in between both his mother and His Second Favorite person. 

 

" Ready For Bed Squish?" 

 

Henry Nodded Yes. 

 

His bedtime story was read to him. She of course couldn't help but swoon seeing not only her son fast asleep but also Em. The lights were turned off and She snuggled Closer. Emmett got up early to Grab Food. a little while later Regina had woken up and saw that Henry was watching his Cartoons. Looking around she also noticed that Emmett was There suddenly Someone Knocked. 

 

" Bloody Hell Regina, You Can't be sleep." 

 

She rolled her eyes, Of course Zelena would be up. 

 

" I'm coming Z, No need to shout." 

 

The door Opened up. 

 

Zelena walked further in the room. First person she noticed was her Nephew who turned around for Just a quick second or two. Henry greeted his aunt and then turned back. She kissed him on top of His head. Laughing she loved that he had his own world she made her way over to where Regina Was. Soon after that another knock came to the door And Henry thinking it was Emmett ran towards the door. 

 

" Henry You Know Better." 

 

He turned to her, Giving His mother a sad face. 

 

 " Mama Will Answer It." 

 

Regina Pulled Her Robe tighter. Opening the door a man wearing a nice suit was standing in the doorway holding a Envelope. Zelena raised an eyebrow watching her sister talk. She was handed the Envelope. Closing the door back Regina turned back to her sister wondering who that man actually was. Sitting on the bed she waited for Zelena to sit next To her she then Opened the letter. 

 

 

 

> _**PERSONAL INVITATION** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**BY : MR. EMMETT SWAN** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**TO : ONE MS. REGINA . MILLS** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**To Who This Invitation Is Given** _
> 
> _**You are by here Invited to Swan Hills Manor** _
> 
> _**Mr. Swan Has Personally Invited You** _
> 
> _**and Any other Guests to** _
> 
> _**Celebrate ( A special Holiday )** _
> 
>  
> 
> _**Time : 5pm- Until** _
> 
>  

****Regina Couldn't help but laugh. Of course he would have some extravagant way to send something to her personally. Zelena hoped that Regina wouldn't figure anything out. Eventually all three got dressed. Zelena did the first thing Emmett had asked which was drop off a certain smaller Kid. Henry rode in the car quietly that is until the car came to A stop and he knew where he was.

 

" Mama were at Emmys." 

 

Emmett had met them outside. Naturally he swooped in and picked up the giggling three year before greeting them. He hadn't wanted Regina to come inside until a little Later. So Zelena excused them First. The Mills sisters got back in the car drove off Z was going to try go by what they Had. Well more so what she and Emmett had planned for this Day First on the list was Brunch. 

 

Everything was finished later on. The white tent in his Backyard was playing soft music and a foot table was set up. Some of the women he had invited started Showing Up. Emmett waited for Regina Also. Of course Mary Margaret and David had showed up along with Cora and Henry Sr. Guests marveled at how the Mother's day decorations stood Out Em made sure that the pap's knew that this was private event. 

 

" Everything Looks Good." 

 

Regina and Zelena had came Back. This time their clothes were changed and Regina had her hair done into Curls. She being like her own mother wondered who cars were Here. A suit wearing man greeted Them. The man escorted them right into the back and right up under the White Tent. Regina was in Awe everything was decorated perfectly She Wondered who had chosen the soft Colors. 

 

The Girls Looked Around. 

 

 " Pretty Cool Huh?" 

 

She Jumped at First, but then turned to face him. 

 

" Emmett You Did This?" 

 

He Nodded Yes. 

 

Among some of the other guests. Three of the women were breast Cancer survivor's who Emmett wanted to recognized. Emmett got up on the stage he had and gave a Speech. Letting those women how he Felt. That only made a certain brunette woman swoon ever more than she had already was. Not only that Em had presented the three women with Three checks worth $45,000 Dollars. 

 

" You are a Saint." 

 

Said One Of the Families. 

 

While everyone was currently Busy. Regina searched and saw the young blonde was currently talking to some other people. See him alone she excused herself walking Away. Emmett was laughing and Talking. Feeling a hand touch his arm he turned and saw that Regina was standing next to Him. Excusing himself like she did Emmett felt her slide Her fingers in between his and pull him towards his Backyard Guest house but before they could get there. 

 

" Emmy...Come Play." 

 

Henry Came Running, Ready to Jump on him. 

 

" We Will Squish, I promise Okay?" 

 

Henry Ran Off To Play. 

 

The Couple disappeared, Technically They went into the Guest House. 

 

" He Loves You, But I needed You alone." 

 

Leaning In Closer, He effortlessly Picked her up. 

 

" I Forgot Your Strong." 

 

They Made Out, Regina was sitting on the Counter top. 

 

Their make out session ended Quickly. Em pulled back and looked right into lust blown brown hazeled beautiful brown eyes. Regina bit her lip she could feel her mans Bulge. He figured no one was Missing Them. Emmett pressed his body closer into Regina's his hand roamed up her smooth Thighs. He came to a stop when he was near her laced Covered Center. 

 

" You Can Take Them." 

 

That's Exactly What He did. 

 

" Damn Babe, I can Smell You." 

 

Foreplay was long forgotten. 

 

" Condom's Swan." 

 

He produced a Magnum.  

 

*** Outside ***

 

Cora was Searching for Regina. along with Zelena and of course Lily and Ruby along with a few close friends of theirs as well. The group decided to call first no one picked Up. Lily had shot her friend a Text. Ruby went a head of her girlfriend and went over to the guest house Emmett had in the Back. Looking through the Windows but saw nothing That is until she hit a certain window and saw a articles of clothing and heard some very recognizable Noises. 

 

" Guys I found them." 

 

Lily Walked Over, along with Cora and Zelena as well. 

 

" We Should Wait Guys." 

 

Cora Became Impatient. 

 

" Why The Hell Should I ?" 

 

_**AAAANNNND....I LEAVE YOU WITH THIS CLIFF HANGER, THINK CORA'S GOING TO FIND OUT ABOUT THEM. OR WILL THEIR SECRET BE KEPT A SECRET UNTIL REGINA IS READY TO LET HER MOTHER KNOW WHAT'S GOING ON. ALSO I WANTED TO DO SOMETHING SPECIAL THIS CHAPTER SINCE MOTHER'S DAY IS SPECIAL TO ME SINCE BEING WITH MY MOM IT FEELS LIKE MOTHER'S DAY EVERYDAY.... HAHAHA I HAD TO INCLUDE HENRY JUST ABOUT READY TO INTERRUPT HIS MOTHER ONCE MORE ......** _

 

_**LIKE I SAID NEXT CHAPTER REGINA WILL HAVE A VISITOR, I AM STILL TRYING TO FIGURE OUT HOW TO WRITE IT  AND I AM ALSO CURRENTLY TRYING TO WRITE NEW CHAPTERS FOR MY OTHER THREE STORIES ALL WHILE WORKING A FEW LONG HOURS ( THANKS AGAIN FOR READING )** _

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope to have all four stories updated soon, Here's to hoping that you guys enjoy the new chapters thanks again for taking the time to read them.
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY MOTHER'S DAY TO ALL THE BEAUTIFUL MOTHERS & GRANDMOTHER'S OUT THERE  
> THANK YOU MOM FOR ALL THE SACRIFICES AND PATIENCE YOU HAVE HAD WITH ME I WILL  
> FOREVER BE GRATEFUL THAT GOD CHOSE YOU TO BE OUR MOM....!!!!!


	23. Nothing But Original

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Last Chapter Emmett pulled out all the stops for Regina and for Mother's day of course they also celebrated it alone together Now It's Time for them to plan something for a much smaller brunette Emmett's definitely got something planned for his first favorite Mills ;D, also Father's day is coming up how Will Regina handle not having Daniel again for this special Year....

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Okay So I am Updating as fast I can, and I appreciate all the love I Just can't believe that my stories are either one years old because times fly or will be coming up This story was a first and Since I began writing I have been getting words of encouragement and inspiration I thank you seriously guys for sticking with me 
> 
>  
> 
> HAPPY FATHER'S DAY TO ALL THE DAD'S OUT THERE, UNCLES AND GRANDPA'S AS WELL I AM  
> MOST THANKFUL FOR MINE AS HE ALWAYS HAS HAD MY BACK FROM DAY ONE AND I WOULDN'T  
> HAVE HAD IT ANY OTHER WAY LOVE YOU POPS

* * *

****

_The Mills Gala Event Was In a Few Days._

 

Regina had an amazing mothers day. Sadly she had to fly back to New York along with her smaller better half Henry. Emmett of course stayed in California in order work on a deal. This deal was who he was with Now. Emmett had a quick meeting with of course Disney they had a contract for Him. But after that Em was packing and heading to of course New York for the Gala and to also see his girlfriend and Henry. 

 

" I'll Catch My Flight." 

 

Graham Accompanied Him. 

 

Emmett was a definite Business Man. The meeting went Just as successful as any of his other's meetings would go. Em went home and packed his bags ready to head to New York. He also had sent a text off to Regina. Biting his lip he couldn't help but groan a little since she sent him one Back. The couple had been sexting a few times a week and sometimes Regina sent him images to go with his message. 

 

" See You In New York." 

 

Graham Nodded In Response. 

 

Em's flight wasn't leaving for an Hour. of course Some people spotted him and asked for a picture Emmett took one. Eventually his flight was ready and he hoped on it on time. He couldn't wait to see Henry as well. This Gala was the royal ball of all Gala's sponsored not Just by the Mills Family. a few other participants had ended up sponsoring it as Well One being Nolan Enterprise. 

 

 Meanwhile Regina was doing business. More so running her business her mother wanted everything out of the way. Henry of course was also with her asking about Emmett. She knew his flight landed in a little bit. Zelena knew her younger sister was expecting to spend time with him also. Work always ended early for Regina during the summer so She and Henry decided on lunch. 

 

" Mama, Is Emmy Here?" 

 

Speaking of Emmett he indeed landed. His friend Zeke had flown in from New Zealand because he had been invited. Em and Zeke go back when his production company Began. Graham and others would be flying In. First though The young blonde checked into his hotel and sent Regina a text. Smiling she had sent a quick one back telling him that She And a much smaller brunette were at a popular pop up spot. 

 

" Driver where is Toni's?" 

 

That's Where He Went. 

 

" That Will Be $ 24.55 sir." 

 

Em paid The Man. 

 

Inside Henry was devouring some Pizza. Regina couldn't help but sit there and notice how much her son made her smile. Someone cleared their throat and she then looked Up. Emmett waited and then sat down Also. Henry was too busy with food if Honestly if she wasn't sure how She Conceived. Regina would think that Emmett was actually Henry's Father Just because how his mannerisms and how he ate were. 

 

" Mind If I Eat One?" 

 

Henry Looked Up, The Three Year Old Smiled. 

 

" Emmy, Mama It's Emmy." 

  

Emmett Loved His greetings. 

 

" Hello Mr. Squish." 

 

The two embraced, Regina Couldn't Help Her Smile. 

 

Emmett ended up ordering and sitting as well. Henry of course was trying to share his breakfast which was french toast. Em laughed and told Henry that he wasn't too Hungry. They both ended up watching finish His Stack. After brunch Regina was going to head home to change her work Clothes. She wondered where he was staying since last time He Had Stayed with them. 

 

" Some Fancy Hotel Suite." 

 

Henry frowned, looking up at his Mother. 

 

" Emmy Can Stays?" 

 

He Yawned, it was time for a nap. 

 

" Promise To Be Here Squish." 

 

Henry Slowly Climbed upstairs. 

 

Meanwhile Regina turned her attention to Him. Biting her lip she walked over to the blonde who then had raised a brow. The two of them looked into each others eyes together. When Em leaned in Regina put a hand on Him. Emmett grabbed her hand on his chest brought it up to his lips kissing it. It was definitely an intimate Gesture He pulled her in Closer Regina put her arms around his neck. 

 

" I've Got To Check In." 

 

She Knew He'd Be Back. 

 

Besides the Gala Father's day was coming too. Regina dreaded every year as she would head to Daniels grave all the time. Henry was still learning what incredible father He was. Now every year they had dad day at Day Care. Like always Regina's heart would hurt seeing all the dads walking their kid. Nothing fazed Henry as he was still too young to Understand What death was. 

 

Emmett Had Came Back. 

 

" Mama Where's Emmy?" 

 

Henry Had Woken Up. 

 

" Right Here Squish." 

 

Emmett picked up the now awoke toddler. Regina watched and listened to Henry laugh as he and Emmett played around. Em made airplane noises while spinning Henry around. Henry gave up and asked to be let Down. While being done Emmett hugged Henry tight and kissed him all over his Face. Her heart definitely tingled after Just watching How Her Man was so gentle with the most precious thing she holds dear. 

 

Em ended up spending the whole Night. Henry being stubborn like his mother wanted a bed time story told by Emmett. That's exactly what he had got Henry had fallen asleep. Not soon after Emmett headed out Too. In his Suite He had showered and was wearing his sweats when a knock Came. Wondering who it was Em looked through the peephole And automatically smiled because he saw it was Regina. 

 

" Gina?, Babe Whaa." 

 

She Walked right into his Hotel Suite. The door closed back and Emmett wondered if something was wrong with Henry. She nodded no and walked right into his hotel bedroom. He then followed her into his Room. Regina turned around and he finally noticed what she was currently wearing Now. Black Trench Coat it was definitely her Color Emmett Raised an brow when she untied the coat. 

 

It Slid Off Her Shoulders. 

 

" Ginaaaa." 

 

Naked Is What Regina was right now. Any reasoning Emmett had went out the door as soon she had dropped her Coat. Em stood frozen as he watched as she sauntered to Him. Em groaned feeling her against Him. Regina raised an eyebrow when she knew she could feel exactly how he Felt Now. The two shared a kiss when Emmett began backing her Up against his bed before they could continue her phone rang. 

 

" Seriously Right Now?" 

 

Regina Said Sorry, She grabbed her Cell. 

 

" Hey Kat, is he alright thanks." 

 

Emmett Sighed This Time. 

 

" It's Henry, he had a nightmare." 

 

Emmett moved watching her Dress. Seeing her bend over to get her coat was only making things a lot more worse. Regina slid her heels back on and stood right in front of Him. They agreed that Henry is priority.  Em walked her over to his suite door before she could leave they shared a kiss. The younger blonde knew what he needed right now and That was a Cold shower. 

 

_*** GALA EVENTS & What Not * ** _

 

The guys had flown in New York also. Emmett went and picked them up while doing so they got their tuxedo's too. Henry wanted to be with Emmett so of course he was There. Emmett also had picked him out One. Henry was on his friends back while he and his friends shopped a little More. Regina being a worried mother had sent her boyfriend Several texts making sure her adorable son was behaving. 

 

" Relax Sis, He's in good hands." 

 

A Throat Cleared. 

 

" Who's He, and what hands are good?" 

 

Asked Their Mother, Cora placed her purse down.

 

Cora Mills cared nothing for the blonde. In fact the older patriarch Mills did not know that her youngest was Dating him. Cora at the moment was screening Husbands for Her. Zelena rolled her eyes looking at Cora. First on Regina's list while her son was hanging out with the men was a Hair Cut. Regina had to admit she loved her long her but her Short hair was a lot better to manage. 

 

 " Mother Were Going Shopping." 

 

Regina had a hair cut, She was dress shopping now. 

 

" This One sis, Sexy Yet Sophisticated. 

 

The dress Zelena picked was amazing. Regina stood in front of the mirror the dress was beautiful it also was low cut. She laughed because she could almost hear Mal's Voice. Regina's body was definitely amazing. That's what at least Emmett tells her whenever she got undressed during Sex. With the dressed picked nothing was left but to go to Brunch and pass some time by. 

 

Zelena Ordered Mimosa's. 

 

" Talked to Emmett, His friends are here also." 

 

 Speaking of Emmett he got a haircut. The blonde laughing knew it had been time when he could feel it on his Neck. Of course Henry wanting to follow got the same thing also. Em added Gel to Henry's and his Too. The Gala was for the Adults Henry was the acceptation since his name is Mills. Everyone was running late something Cora frowned on She Left along with Older Henry and then Regina and Zelena left right after. 

 

Regina Called Emmett. 

 

" Be careful please, I'll meet you there." 

 

It wasn't soon after they had made It. Camera's flashed and reporters asked questions Regina wearing her dress smiled. The beautiful brunette looked amazing while she waved. A few pictures were taken of Regina. Inside guests were mingling and talking among one another a few moved around. Cora of course saw a popular news article Journalist and Spoke to him he asked if they would take a photo later. 

 

Emmett Showed Up With Henry. 

 

" Come On Squish." 

 

They walked inside Zelena met Them. a few patricians recognized Emmett and some of them wanted to speak to Him. He promised Henry he would find him before it got Late. One of those people was an Old Man. Emmett knew him as one of the oldest families that practically owned New York. Meanwhile Mal and Katherine along with a few other Friends had showed up Milah being one of them. 

 

" He's Ungodly Sexy." 

 

Graham and August met up with Em. The guys greeted each other like they always did with them laughing and smiling. Sadly they failed to notice that they were being watched. Robin and his Goons were watching. Emmett and Graham did like business men and talked business while having Fun.  Killian couldn't keep his eyes of Milah and asked Emmett If he could walk away and try to introduce himself. 

 

Emmett Saw Regina, She Looked Beyond Amazing. 

 

" Will You Excuse Me." 

 

He smiled Walking Over to Her. 

 

" Beautiful Contemporary." 

 

Regina Jumped and then turned around. Smiling she could not help but check out how good Emmett looked right now. Emmett was doing same thing checking her out as Well. Moving in she felt their shoulders touch. Their hands slid into each other and Emmett took her somewhere more quiet. The couple had found a more quiet spot Em and Regina Shared a long passionate Kiss. 

 

" You Look Good Babe." 

 

Regina laughed, Her hands Slid onto His Chest. 

 

" So Do You Mr. Swan." 

 

They Went Back To The Event. 

 

" I'll Be Right Back." 

 

Em Nodded. 

 

" Well Lookie Here, Look who's all grown Up." 

 

Robin and his crazy goons Walked over to Him. Emmett turned around looking at the dark brown haired man who smirked. Neal noticed it and signaled for the guys to Follow. Em crossed his arms facing the annoying Man. A lot definitely had changed considering that Emmett was taller than Robin. The other's came around him like Robin's friends had Did Him. 

 

Emmett Got In Closer. 

 

" I Did Grow Up." 

 

Robin looked at his merry as he called them. Emmett wasn't about to be intimated he wasn't that teenage boy anymore. A few people began to gather after hearing his Voice. Cora Mills happened to be one of them also. She had not expected to see Emmett since this was the first time she Was. Regina pushed her way through and saw that Robin and Emmett were standing a mere few feet from each other. 

 

Speaking Of Robin, He laughed loudly. 

 

" Yeah You Did, You also Stole my friends girl." 

 

Em Raised a Brow. 

 

" What Friend?, Daniel's passed away." 

 

The Merry Men Laughed, Including Robin also. 

 

" Not Daniel, Jason where are you?" 

 

And Like that Regina's ex showed up as well. When Jason walked passed her Regina cringed when he had winked at her. Emmett remembered him this man had made him Mad. This was suppose to be about raising Funds. Cora not wanting her event to turn into a fight club told everyone to Walk. People groaned and walked away leaving Emmett and Robin to discuss whatever issues they had Regina stayed also. 

 

Regina Walked Over To Emmett. 

 

" Emmett, Henry's asking for you." 

 

The blonde turned, smiling they held hands. 

 

" Oh Robin, I didn't steal Her." 

 

Robin Walked Towards Her. 

 

" Hi Regina, You look amazing." 

 

She gave a side smile, hoping to be  away from him. 

 

" I'll be there, Tell Squish I'm coming." 

 

All The Men Watched Her Walk Away. 

 

" Henry?, Isn't he's Daniels son?" 

 

John whispered in Robin's Ear. 

 

" Finally Got the girl." 

 

Em Turned back around. 

 

" She's a woman, not a girl dude." 

 

Robin Rolled  His Eyes. 

 

" He told you." 

 

He pushed John Off of him. 

 

Robin Got In His Face. 

 

" Right anyways, you still won right?" 

 

This made Emmett get into his face. Neal recognized his friend's demeanor and touched Emmett's shoulder first. Not wanting a fight Em walked away going where Regina Was. Em knew what was best and he left. Graham was proud that his friend who at the moment had refrained himself. Emmett got some water and turned looking down when he saw Henry sniffling. 

 

" Hey Squish, what's wrong?" 

 

Henry Made an Up Gesture. 

 

" Alright bud, you must be tired." 

 

Emmett decided to take them home. Cora like always wanted to object but they had left before she even could. Em ended up taking them to his secret studio Apartment he Had. The car came to a stop they Got out. Inside Regina walked around for a moment until he walked right past her. Upstairs He placed the sleepy 3 year old on his guest bed and Walked downstairs. 

 

" He's out for sure." 

 

Regina Had Disappeared. 

 

" Gina..?" 

 

He walked around Calling Her. Em found some clothes strewed across the wooden floors he ended up smiling. That was because he knew that she had some how Undressed. Em grabbed all of the Clothes. Coming to one of his rooms Emmett found a very much naked Regina Waiting. It felt like Dejavu since a few days earlier he was in this situation With her. 

 

He Closed The door. 

 

" Babe, we don't have to." 

 

She walked over towards Him. Emmett said nothing else and watched as she began unbuttoning all his buttons. Feeling her hands Slide into his shirt he felt when his shirt Fell. His chest was now on Display. Manicured nails scratched along his pectorals making him shiver Just a little Bit. Emmett grabbed her wrist and pulled closer to his body He too Began undressing her starting with her Dress Zipper. 

 

He watched her Dress Drop. They came to her bra and it did not have the tradition back this was a front Clasp. Regina guided his larger hands to them and he then looked Up. She bit her lip and Nodded. This wasn't a first time for them that's for sure but some reason Em was Nervous. Once her front bra clasp came apart Regina's breasts came Into View which only made him groan. 

 

" Your'e beautiful, I mean it Regina." 

 

Smiling she reached for his pants. Like how he helped her undress Regina ended up taking off his Belt first. Regina had became impatient and she literally ripped his belt Off. They looked down between them. Once Emmett's pants came off the only article between them was Draws. Particularly Emmett's she could see the outline of his erection so She Knew he didn't need help. 

 

His Underwear was off, He went to get a Condom. 

 

" Don't please, Just for tonight." 

 

She had stopped Him. 

 

Going Raw was something really new. Normally they would have a barrier in between them but not right now. Regina crawled in the bed making sure to slide her Thong Off. Regina turned and crooked a finger. Thankful that he had soundproof walls installed when he first moved In. Sliding the covers down Emmett made sure not crush her as He Crawled on top of her body. 

 

" You Sure Gina...?" 

 

Regina nodded, Grabbing his erection. 

 

He Pushed in Slowly, It made her moan loudly.

 

" This Feels Good." 

 

It didn't take long to find a Rhythm. Once the blonde leaned on his arms he and Regina had found their groove. Of course she wanted more and so she had gripped his Ass. That only spurred him to go Faster. Emmett may have been committed to her but he still had some New Tricks. One said trick He had learned was rotating his hips to make sure He had hit the woman's G-Spot. 

 

Oh He Definitely Found It. 

 

" God Emmett, Don't stop Please." 

 

Who was he to deny his girlfriend. Eventually they had been going at it for a good hour when she began to tighten. Em learned it meant that she was nearing her own Orgasm. And if he was truthful so was He. Emmett raised onto his arms again and began to thrust a little faster this Time. The bed ended up squeaking a little he reached between them And made sure to touch Regina's nerve endings which made her tighten again but this time with a Orgasm. 

 

" Oh God...Emmett, Oh God."

 

She wasn't alone, Emmett felt his Boy's empty as well. 

 

Out of breath, Emmett laid down on his side. 

 

_*** Some time early in the Morning *** _

 

Emmett had woken up to Use It. Yawning he looked over and saw that Regina was still wrapped up in his sheet also. Grabbing some boxers he went to check up Henry Firstly. The three year old was Still Out. heading onto his balcony Em pulled on some sweats and walked out sitting Down. The sun was Just peeking over the building so it was still Dark he turned when he heard a soft yawn. 

 

" Good Morning." 

 

Regina Was wearing His shirt. 

 

" Your'e up early." 

 

He Smirked At Her. 

 

" I Normally am, I couldn't sleep." 

 

She couldn't believe it, not after their amazing night. 

 

" Penny For Your Thoughts?" 

 

He turned to face her. 

 

" Just Thoughts I'm Okay." 

 

Before She could speak, Regina's Phone Chirped. 

 

" Excuse me." 

 

She Grabbed it, Seeing it was a Cora message

 

Henry Then Came Running Down. 

 

" Mama's I wants Ice Cream." 

 

_**Alright I stop Here for now, Again I know my updates be out of sequence and sometimes I don't update until the next month lol....that is my fault so please forgive me also Next Chapter Emmett and Regina will discuss a trip pertaining to the Smaller brunette in the family Also next chapter there will be more surprises and a fathers Day That no one will ever forget ( I know Imma skip it a little ) Robin will be making a few appearances but don't worry it won't be too long.....** _

 

_**NO ONE IS GOING TO PREGNANT JUST YET LOL..... I AM SHY SO WRITING SMUT STILL MAKES ME BLUSH LOL BUT TRUST ME A SWAN MILLS KIDLET IS IN THEIR FUTURE JUST NOT RIGHT NOW THEY ARE JUST STARTING TO DATE OF COURSE  NOT YOUR TYPICAL KNIGHT IS NEXT FOR AN UPDATE SO BE ON THE LOOK OUT :D** _


	24. Home Away From Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> father's day was here and Em had his Disney plan set in motion All is well on both ends, Emmett was working harder than he had been before, him and Regina's relationship was going strong for now....Henry was adorable Swan-Mills was launching in a week what could go wrong?
> 
> Swan-Mills Inc will be launching....what could go wrong with a new company?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Updating as I go....I know my usual updates are out of whack but I am happy to be updating  
> more so writing now a lot more thanks for taking the time to read my crazy stories  
> here's to hoping you all stick around for more.

* * *

 

**_~~~~~~~ New York/Mills Residence ~~~~~~_ **

 

 

Regina had finished some paperwork. Henry was down for his usual nap so that gave her time to plan. father's day was soon and she wanted to plan something for her father. Emmett asked if she needed his help. being a Mills meant being prideful and she told him it was okay. she knew her father was a simple man and would not care if she went all Out to celebrate what a amazing father he's been. 

 

" I know Mal, but he's my father." 

 

Regina was typing away. 

 

Beside's trying to plan a party now. Swan-Mills inc was launching in a few days and that was stressful. Emmett of course told her not to worry since he'd been in two in a few days. She loved when he'd come to town. Henry was more so the excited one since Emmett was his favorite. she finally decided to give Henry Sr and a few other father's a casual dinner Instead nothing too fancy but just right. 

 

" I've got it, I'll call you back." 

 

Meanwhile Henry had woken up. 

 

" Mama, I want's juice."

 

There was also the planned trip. both Regina and Emmett had sat down and began discussing Disneyworld. Regina had been a few times and so has Emmett but Henry's never. She definitely excited right now. Especially since she was hoping to keep it secret from Henry until they left. She ended up getting a text from Emmett he was finishing up Somethings up in L.A. and he would be in New York soon. 

 

" I'm coming, my sweet little prince." 

 

Regina fixed Henry his juice. 

 

" mama is Emmy coming backs?" 

 

 Speaking of Emmett, The blonde got his ticket. 

 

 _**~~~~~~~ Meanwhile/Mills Residence**_ **~~~~~~~**

Per usual Emmett was packing already. both dogs were laying around in his room and watching their owner pack again. only this time he was packing their stuff to go as well. Bear being a puppy was really excited. Kodiak and Bear were fitted with their harnesses while Emmett finished his bags. His car came right on time the dogs were loaded into Their crates Kodiak went in perfectly Beethoven on the other was excited. 

 

The plane had landed right on time. Emmett's team made sure that no pap's were out when he went to grab his bags. both dogs were brought out and also were checked over. A lot of onlookers watched Kodiak. honestly to be fair Kodiak was bigger than the average sized rottie he was mixed. The guys asked Emmett if he was going to do one of those Breed testing things on him to see what he was mixed with. 

 

 " Easy big boy." 

 

A large car was waiting on them. both dogs got in first and of course so did Emmett not before pictures were taken. a quick text is what Em sent to Regina saying he made it. Henry was going to be so happy. The drive to Mills residence wasn't too far and like that they were up on the Fence. It was more so a large gate a new one Regina had installed After some pap's tried to sneak some photo's of them. 

 

" Thanks Man, you can stop here." 

 

Em was out first calling Regina. The brunette met her man at the door with her arms crossed Emmett walked over. They shared a kiss a very passionate one before separating. She moved aside letting him in. not before he ran back and grabbed both dog's leashes they both sniffed Around. Beethoven recognized Regina and immediately began pulling That is until he  was stopped. 

 

" She's a lady, no jumping B." 

 

The puppy sat down quickly. 

 

" Is that Emmy." 

 

Both of them turned around. 

 

" Mr. Squish, man oh man I missed you." 

 

Emmett picked up the 3 year old. Henry held on tight onto his friend that is until he heard a loud bark he looked down. Kodiak was whining which was new he was also pulling. Em unlatched both dogs leashes. out of all three Henry was the most excited to see his dogs who had kept licking him. Beethoven being only a puppy was learning manners Still But that's where Kodiak came in he usually corrected the rowdy pup. 

 

" They wanted to see you." 

 

Em walked further in. 

 

" follow me, let's put your'e stuff up." 

 

Normally he'd be in a hotel suite. Regina was the one that told him that as long as she was around he didn't need one. of course he wouldn't been in the guest bedroom much. Going upstairs he threw his stuff. before he could walk down to Henry he turned around to bring the brunette to Him. Regina bit her lip putting her hands on the man's chest Brown eyes looked into hypnotizing green one's 

 

" I missed you." 

 

Emmett pressed her closer. 

 

" and I you, mr. Swan." 

 

They shared another kiss. 

 

" Mama, is Emmy spendings the nights?" 

 

The two separated, laughing while doing so. 

 

" He's got timing." 

 

They sat down and had dinner. Emmett suggested ordering pizza and that's exactly what they had to for dinner. Henry ended up on the large couch with both dogs next to him. Regina rested against her man. Em had his hand's laced with her's his hand rubbing smoothing circle's on Her's. She hummed feeling content looking up she watched as Henry Moved away and crawled over towards them. 

 

" Sleepy My little prince?" 

 

Henry nodded and yawned.  

 

" Okay, time for bed." 

 

Emmett moved and stretched first. She went to grab her son but the young blonde stopped her and picked him up. slowly he followed her up towards the brunette's bedroom. Henry's room was newly decorated. like almost all little boy's Henry was going through a phase he liked Dinosaurs. Regina was suppose to hire someone to come out and finish Decorating her son's room but she's been busy. 

 

" He likes it, but I need it finished soon." 

 

Regina tucked him in. 

 

" Mama I want's a story." 

 

 Regina got the book. 

 

" Can Emmy read it." 

 

They both looked at each other. 

 

 Regina nodded and kissed his cheek. waving goodnight she allowed the smaller version of herself be read to by Em. of course she didn't go far and listened in on the reading. Emmett had spoke in different voices. She heard her son giggle that only made her heart swoon with adoration Now. her heard also broke at the same time because she knew How much Daniel was missing out on raising their son. 

 

A few minutes later. 

 

" He's out, like knocked out." 

 

Regina said nothing and looked at him. Emmett watched her get off the couch and begin to walk towards her own room. reaching back she grabbed his hand and he followed. They made to her bedroom once more. The door closed and Regina turned around to face him she looked into his Orbs. those green orbs are what got her in trouble when they Were younger. 

 

" What's wrong?, I do..." 

 

Emmett was cut off. 

 

" Nothing, you did nothing." 

 

They shared a very passionate kiss. Em hummed and wrapped his bigger hands around the brunette's delicate waist. Regina felt him bring her closer and that made her smirk. Em reluctantly was the first to stop. Regina looked up again at him he saw that her lips were swollen from their kiss. This only made the male blonde groan a little take a step Back even though they had been through this before. 

 

" Something Wrong?" 

 

Emmett nodded no leaning down. Their lips connected again and this only made Regina press her body on him harder. their make out session escalated quickly he got naked. Well more so she pulled his shirt. Regina's manicured hands gently scraped along his chest feeling her man shiver too. Em made sure to push her back gently until her legs hit The front of bed they both fell down. 

 

Em and Regina were both naked. 

 

" I love you, Emmett Swan." 

 

This made his ministrations stop. Emmett had only heard those words from a few girls who had slept with a few times. Looking down he couldn't help himself and kissed her. Em took his time worshiping her. wearing her bra Regina reached behind herself and unhooked it throwing to the side. leaning on his heels he watched hook her perfectly Manicured nails around the edge of her purple trimmed lace thong and slide them slowly down her legs. 

 

" And I, love you Regina Mills." 

 

Her legs opened willingly. 

 

" God your'e beautiful." 

 

Regina leaned down to catch his lips. They both hummed at the sensation and Emmett kept kissing along her stomach. a few weeks ago Emmett got sex advice from his friends. It was more so them butting right in. Emmett knew a little bit about everything that pertained to the female's Anatomy. one thing in particular he definitely didn't learn in Biology class was which places drove them crazy. 

 

Em Kissed her stomach, kissing a path further down. 

 

" Don't tease, I'm an impatient woman." 

 

He smirked, and dipped below. 

 

" Oh god, Mmm...I Oh Emmett.:" 

 

He went to work, teasing the brunette's folds. 

 

Regina grabbed a handful of blonde. after a few moments Emmett came up for air making his way up towards her. blown out brown orbs staired right into the familiar green. Smiling she pulled him up for a kiss. she felt his erection against her thigh and look to see it standing at attention. Regina reached between them ready for penetration but Emmett stopped her to grab a condom. 

 

" Wait..wait, Gina we need protection, 

I don't think you want a baby right now." 

 

She leaned back, giving Em a perfect view. 

 

" I'm on the shot, I've been taking it Emmett, 

Since our last free encounter."

 

He knew what she meant. 

 

Groaning they went back to kissing. This time Emmett was ready and made his way back between her legs again. he definitely couldn't believe how warm and wet she felt now. He was pulled forward by her Legs. both groaning at the feeling of being connected once again their own Bodies. She made him lean on both his form arms on each side of her Head and slowly push inside of her slowly.

 

" I don't need slow." 

 

Regina looked into his eyes. 

 

" What about Henry?." 

 

Her inner walls squeezed him. 

 

" These walls are soundproof." 

 

 

Smirking he continued his ministrations. Regina felt when he particularly gave a hard thrust and hit a certain spot. quickly her arms wrapped around his strong shoulders again. The bed covers had long been forgotten. Emmett shifted a little making the brunette moan out like she did earlier. Regina had already had two orgasms and this would be her Third his thrusting slowed down a bit and he knew what it meant he needed to time this one right in order to release with her. 

 

" Ginna,Gina...Gina...." 

 

Emmett chanted while still holding on. off of his forearms he reached between them and the sheets and found it. one swipe of his finger and Regina's back curled off of the bed. He could feel the grip she had on him. Which is all that it took Emmett's thrusting became erratic and that was it. His movements stopped completely she felt his warm essence Spill inside of her slowly. 

 

" Oh...God Emmett." 

 

She fell asleep on his arms. 

 

 *  ** _Next day /Morning *_**

 

_First to be up, was of course Henry._

 

_" Mama's where's Emmy?"_

 

This made the brunette groan and stretch. 

 

" I'm coming my prince." 

 

Getting out of bed naked she got her robe. Emmett of course appreciated that he could still see her nipples through it. Eyes rolled she unlocked the door and greeted her son. Reaching down Emmett got his underwear. downstairs Henry was currently trying to help his mother with making food. that changed as soon as the smaller brunette saw his Favorite person in the world. 

 

" Emmy, I thought's you were lost's." 

 

Emmett picked him up. 

 

" Nope Mr.Squish, I was letting them out." 

 

on Que Kodiak & Beethoven came running. 

 

" Breakfast guys." 

 

Like that they sat down and ate their meal. Emmett asked Henry if he wanted to help him feed the dogs their breakfast too. Em watched Henry get the bowls and count the food. When both sat Henry put their bowls down. she went to do dishes when Emmett said he'd do them so she took her shower. Henry helped his friend and then went to wash his Cartoons while the Adults talked. 

 

Regina came out the shower. 

 

" Now this look I like." 

 

She Jumped, Emmett stood in the doorway. 

 

" You jerk, you scared me Swan." 

 

He sat down. 

 

" So Disney, should we do it?" 

 

They had been planning this trip. Regina didn't have anything planned for when Henry had turned three years old. so this was a late birthday celebration that Emmett wanted. He more so wanted to take a trip. prices had been laid out all they needed was a list of who was going with Them. Regina sighed and grabbed a piece of paper and then wrote Names down.

 

**_ Disneyworld Travel Guest List  _ **

  * _Zelena & the twins _
  * _Mother & Father_
  * _Mal, Kat, Ella_
  * _Me & You_
  * _Henry's god father & Mother_
  * _Your parents_
  * _Your Brother_
  * _Daniel's Family_



 

They couldn't think of any other's. Emmett was a little taken back about asking his parents and brother to go also. Regina reassured him that she wanted him to ask his family. So they finished planning the trip. it was about to get real busy since Swan-Mills inc was launching in another day. not to mention Father's day was in a few days and Regina had Not ordered Daniel's usual's. 

 

_**......Meetings,Meetings & More Meetings........ ** _

 

Em was sitting on the bed working. he was more so working out what he was going to say today at the meeting. Swan-Mills inc was launching and he wanted it to go perfectly. Regina was trying to pick an outfit. the brunette was wearing her signature pencil skirt but she needed a blouse. make up and hair was done thanks to a friend of Emmett's that Owed him a favor. 

 

" Am I going Mama's?" 

 

Henry asked walking in. 

 

" Of course my little prince." 

 

She kissed the top of his head. 

 

Eventually everyone was ready to go. Emmett came out wearing a suit he had bought a few years back it was blue. Henry beamed a huge smile and went straight for his friend. Carrying the three year old they Left. they decided to take two separate cars that way no one would ask questions. the ride to the building was short but that didn't make a Difference to Henry he had fallen asleep. 

 

Press and paparazzi were around. 

 

" Ms.Mills, ready for the launch party." 

 

Regina waved, carrying her son inside. 

 

" definitely ready, see you inside." 

 

Emmett walked out, a few photo's were taken. 

 

There were guests all around inside. Regina had Henry taken to finish his nap while doing so she went and mingled. Emmett eventually joined her and greeted a few guests too. Eventually Henry had woken up too. yawning he automatically went from his mother straight towards a certain man. Em's looked down and saw that Henry was standing in front Regina reacted quickly and picked him up. 

 

" Had a good nap?" 

 

Henry nodded quietly. 

 

" I want's Emmy Mama." 

 

This did not go unnoticed by Cora. looking around she kept a brown eye on the wondering blonde who was still talking. Regina kissed the side of Henry's head Zelena got him. Of course the brunette wanted em. Regina excused herself and went to where her son was Henry definitely wanted Him. Emmett done with talking excused himself and went Looking for the smaller brunette which didn't take long. 

 

" I'm here Squish." 

 

Henry ran over, Quickly he was picked up. 

 

" He's waking up, he get's upset." 

 

Zelena walked in. 

 

" Are we ready?" 

 

Both Regina and Emmett looked at each other. 

 

" Let's launch Swan-Mills Inc." 

 

The ribbon was cut, the celebration lasted all night. 

 

_~~~~~~~~ **A few days later** ~~~~~ _

 

_Father's day had approached._

 

_Emmett was still in New York._

 

_" Mama wakes up."_

 

Henry Jumped on his mothers's bed. 

 

" We gotta's make brunches." 

 

Regina smiled at him, reaching out she grabbed him. 

 

" What's the rush my prince." 

 

Henry wiggled free a little. 

 

" It's pa'pa's day." 

 

Meanwhile Emmett was at the hotel. The launching of Swan-Mills inc was a success like they had expected it. grabbing his phone he sighed when saw he didn't have messages. Usually he'd wake up to a message. most time's he called it a Regina text since that's who would have texted. smirking he got out of bed and went to take a shower and like That his phone whistled indicating a message. 

 

Emmett walked out naked. 

 

**_Gina. M :  " Henry want's brunch, come over in a bit."_ **

 

_E. Swan - " Tell Squish I'll be there."_

 

Grabbing underwear he got dressed. instead getting uber like usual Emmett had gotten a rental car this time. Into the driveway he saw arrows leading into where to put his car. Laughing the blonde man pulled up. Once he was out Emmett was greeted by a guy who had gotten his keys. inside soft music was playing and Emmett walked further in as Soon as he did both Beethoven and Kodiak greeted him like usual. 

 

" Hey guys, where's Occupants?" 

 

They turned and walked away. 

 

" Emmy, Emmy follow me." 

 

Emmett had to laugh. 

 

" Good morning Squish." 

 

He walked into the kitchen. 

 

" The worlds sexiest hostess." 

 

Regina turned, smiling she was perfection.

 

" Good morning, you ready for brunch?" 

 

Emmett nodded, he watched Henry go to his mother. 

 

" Mama's says follow me." 

 

Em did just that. 

 

The Mills backyard was incredible. currently a big blue and white tent had been put up and he knew it was her. Emmett followed the smaller brunette further into the blue tent. Round tables were all around also. one large white table was among them and Emmett guessed it was for food. he wasn't the only guest too Henry sr, Henry's god father, Daniel's father and a few other men were there also including David. 

 

" I's be right back." 

 

Henry ran off again. 

 

" Emmett good to see you." 

 

Henry sr called out to him. 

 

" You too as well sir."  

 

Henry came running back. 

 

" This for you, happy papa's day." 

 

Emmett squatted down to get him. with Henry is his arm's Emmett looked down and had taken the white piece of paper. Unfolding it on the inside what a scribbled up picture. He quickly sat down the little Mills. in the picture that was labeled there was a drawing of him with one of his blue shirts. the other picture was Regina as there were names Above the heads and then Henry but then he looked closely and saw something in the middle of Regina's belly. 

 

" Thank you Henry, I will hang this up." 

 

Inside the caterers were busy. 

 

" I need those there." 

 

_*** Someone knocked loudly *** _

 

Regina opened it, on the other side,

stood a familiar looking man." 

 

_" Anton, what are yo....?"_

 

**_Leaving this here, don't hate me I have four other stories that I am currently updating....I had been debating on how to write this chapter for over a month don't kill me I hate how long this update has taken but I am so happy to have it done Ya'll don't know how many times I wrote this out and deleted all at the same time but writing the Whole chapter out I'm happy how it turned out._ **

 

_**So Regina has father's day at her place, they are officially done planning the Disney trip and will be heading to Orlando in the next Chapters or so bare with me and then Henry has drawn that picture  what does Emmett think's it means ( Is Regina pregnant ) or does Henry know something that none of the other's do yet.......** _

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Bare with me please this is a new story I'm going to try out I have been getting requests to do a new Gender swap story along with the one I have on my other fanfic site let me know if you love it or I need to do a new story any mistakes are mine and let me know if I did.


End file.
